The Palace Guard
by PurpleKorea134
Summary: Ariel has three days to make Prince Eric fall in love with her and kiss her so she can permanently become a human. But what happens when she finds herself wanting to kiss the handsome palace guard instead of the prince?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, everyone! This is my first crossover story, and my first fan fiction about _The Little Mermaid_ and _Treasure Planet_. I have always been a fan of Ariel and Jim as a couple, and have tinkered around with different love story ideas for them, and I came up with this one. I have been trying to come up with a story that was original and has not been used yet. Keep in mind, I haven't read all of the Ariel/Jim fan fictions, so if you have written a story like this one, my apologies! I didn't steal anything! And, some details may be a tad different from the original stories since I tweaked them to fit this one (ex: Ariel "tells" Eric her name, not Sebastian). Just a heads up!_

_Synopsis__: Ariel has just lost her voice, received her new legs, and has arrived at Prince Eric's palace. Her new love for the prince burning, and her 3-day plan in action, she enters the human world. But she and her plan are immediately thrown off-kilter when she meets a young and rather attractive palace guard by the name of Cadet James Hawkins. James, or Jim as he likes to be called, is both amused and intrigued by this beautiful mute red-head and her odd behavior, but he refuses to be attracted to it, mainly because he could lose his job for falling for the girl who the prince may marry. He can't have that since that would mean failing his test and failing everyone else who believes in him._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a large break from her life under the ocean. Or maybe a permanent one, if she could in some way, make Prince Eric fall in love with her and kiss her within three days. Ursula's spell will be broken, and she will be able to remain a human forever. But how will she be able to make him fall in love with her if she couldn't speak or sing? Ursula said to use her pretty face and body language, but… her voice was the main asset she had that she was proud of, and really, the only thing about her that made her… _her_.

Yes, she was glad to get away from her controlling father and hovering sisters. She loved them, of course, but she just wanted to live her own life and follow her heart—or Prince Eric. That burning desire drove her to go to Ursula in the first place. Now, she has done it. She's in the human world. What will her family think when they realize that she hasn't been home for a while?

These thoughts rampaged her mind as she stepped off the winding staircase into the massive entry corridor to Prince Eric's palace. When she came the day before, she was immediately taken up to her room, was given a bubble bath, and received dinner, before she fell asleep. She didn't really have the chance to look around the rest of the palace, other than the dining room. It was surely different than the one she had at home in Atlantica, mainly because this one was not under water.

And this dress, as it was called, was suffocating her! She could hardly breathe! How could women wear these things?!

Ariel took several deep breaths, but her chest pushed into the dress, and the thing confining her waist. Undergarments, as the maid put it, and the thing squeezing her waist, a corset. She suddenly heard footsteps, and she immediately returned to her normal breathing, as difficult as it was in her dress. Her heart beat faster when she recognized his scent. After rescuing her from the beach—well, not rescuing since she intended it to happen—she memorized the scent, voice, and every physical feature of Prince Eric. She couldn't help herself. After falling in love with him at first sight when she saw him on that ship, she wanted to memorize every little thing about him—every hair, every eyelash… Of course, her father objected to her love for the prince, and objected in the most horrible manner possible—destroying everything that she has collected from the humans, including Prince Eric's statue that fell to the ocean floor after his ship was destroyed.

Letting those thoughts and feelings slide away like the tide, she turned and faced the man who she longed to call her own.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a handsome smile, and she wanted to ooze into these things on her feet. What were they called? Shoes? She held up a hand, signifying her greeting. She hoped that Prince Eric will fall in love with her and kiss her so the spell can be broken and she can be human permanently... and so she can actually talk to him! Relationships are created using communication, and it was infuriating that she couldn't speak to him. It was the price she had to pay.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked, and she loved how the lighting coming in from the windows made his coiffed black hair shine. She nodded her head. She tried some of the human food the day before at dinner—white fluffy stuff that had a brownish crust, with a yellowish cream on it, and a thick liquid with meat and vegetable chunks in it. She loved it! It was far different than the fish, plankton and seaweed she ate back home.

"Great," he said, and stared at her for a moment. "You look really nice today. I am so glad that my mother's old dress fits you."

She blushed at the complement, and ran her hands over the bodice of the pink dress. She didn't know anything about him—his family, his past... but she will find out. She wants to know everything about this young man. He was bit older than her, it looked. Maybe around eighteen. Did he have siblings? There was that fluffy hairy thing that was sitting on the floor near him with its tongue lolling out. But she was pretty sure it wasn't a human. Maybe just his friend like Sebastian and Flounder are to her?

"Shall we go to the dining room?" he asked, and she nodded. She noticed the four-legged hairy thing follow close behind Eric. He noticed her staring at the creature. "That's Max."

_Max? What is a _Max? She purposefully gave him a confused look, hoping that he would understand her confusion and explain. He stared at her for a moment, trying to read her look. "Have you never seen a dog before?"

Her brows lifted. _So that creature is called a dog! Whatever that is..._ She shook her head and he gave her a dumbfounded look. Why? He was about to say something when the tall elderly skinny man that was constantly at Eric's side the day before walked up to them and said, "Good morning, Prince Eric." He looked to Ariel. "And Miss..."

"We still don't know her name yet, Grimsby," Eric said to the man.

Ariel needed to find some sort of writing utensil and a surface to write on so she can communicate somehow. She looked around the massive room and could not spot a fish skeleton pen, like what Ursula had her sign her name with on the scroll contract. What could she do? She thought a moment, then an idea hit her. She tapped Eric on the arm and both he and the Grimsby man stared at her as she commenced writing her name in the air. The two men looked confused. Ariel dropped her arms, trying to think of something else. When another idea hit her, she got down on her hands and knees and traced her finger along the wooden floor, spelling out her name. How thankful she was that the humans on the surface and her people spoke the same language.

"Oh, she's writing her name!" Eric said, and leaned down next to her while Grimsby stared at the two with one eyebrow twerked up. After a moment, Eric beamed. "Ariel!"

* * *

Jim stared at the red-headed young woman waving her arm around in the air like a bird. What was she doing? It looked as if she was writing something in the air. When the men with her gave her bewildered expressions, she huffed and dropped to the floor and wrote something on the polished wood with her finger. Prince Erc leaned in for a moment, and then his brows rose. "Ariel!" he shouted, and the outburst echoed through the whole entry hall. Jim saw the red-head jump up and down with glee. Apparently, the girl's name is Ariel.

Jim was on the other side of the room near the hallway that led to the throne room. He eyed Ariel. She was a skinny thing, about the build as his mother, maybe smaller, and looked younger than him. Younger than Prince Eric, actually. Prince Eric was eighteen, so Ariel had to be around sixteen or seventeen. He had noticed her grip her torso earlier and try to breathe by taking deep breaths. He didn't blame her. He was surprised that any woman on this planet could breathe wearing those dresses.

Where did the girl come from, anyway? He had first seen her when the prince brought her into the palace wearing what looked like an old sail, and it was tied around her body with a rope. He has been working in the palace as a guard for two months already, and this is the first time that he has seen the prince do something so... reckless. Why bring in a stray person? He could understand a stray animal, like he has done countless times when he was a kid, but a person? Maybe she was just a charity case. He recalled Eric coming home after that storm out at sea, and rambling on and on about a beautiful red-haired girl with a beautiful singing voice who rescued him. He vowed to marry this girl if he finds her. It certainly isn't this girl, though, given she has red hair... but she is mute. Literally so singing voice to speak of.

Jim shook his head. Given he and the prince became friends since they share the common interest of ships and sailing, he shouldn't question what he does, he should just do his job. He was sent to prove himself worthy enough to escalate to the Interstellar Navy. He is only a cadet now, and had just graduated from the Interstellar Academy after being there for four grueling years. He knew that there would be a test after graduation, a test that everyone at the academy knew about, they just didn't know the nature of it. They only knew that everyone's test was different, and it determined whether the cadets are cut for being bumped up to the Navy or another similar higher rank. As his test, Jim did not expect to be sent through a portal like the one on Treasure Planet to a world with no aliens, only people, and to one that was living about five hundred years before his time. But he has to pass this test. If not, and he fails, he will be stuck doing menial work, like guarding a library in his hometown on Montressor. Jim didn't want that. He needs to make something of himself. Something great and important. He recalled what Silver said to him four years ago as they were sailing the skies, words that drove him every day through the academy and every day since he arrived on this planet...

"_You've got the makings of greatness in ya, but you gotta take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls. And when the time comes, and you get the chance to really test the cut of yours sails, show what you're made of."_

Jim sucked in a breath. He always felt something tug his heart when he thought of those words coming from, really, the only person he looked up to. He's doing it now. He charted his course—entering the academy, graduating, moving up into the Navy, and then hopefully, after years of service in the Navy and making his way up the ranks, running his own academy or interstellar military unit as General. Now, he is still at the bottom, testing his sails and is showing everyone—like his mother, Silver, and all of Montressor—what he's made of. This test has been easy so far, just standing around guarding doors and protecting the prince whenever he went out of town. That was all Jim has done for the first two months out of his assigned six—no squalls to speak of. Passing the test will not be problem. He is as good as accepted into the Interstellar Navy.

Jim jumped out of his thoughts when Morph, his little pink sqooshy best friend that has been at his side since Silver gave him to him four years ago, escaped from his jacket pocket."Morph!" Jim whispered in urgency, but the blob already saw Ariel out there with the prince and Grimsby and made his way to the foot of the staircase. Jim grabbed his little friend in his hands before he could float out and scare everyone, and hid behind the railing.

"Let us move on to the dining room," said Eric's right-hand man Grimsby, and the trio, plus the shaggy mutt, crossed the room to a different hallway on the other side of the stairs. Jim noticed Ariel glance his way. Her eyes widened for a moment, but he moved out of sight before she could take a good look at him. Heat rose on Jim's cheeks, and Morph definitely noticed. The blob escaped his hands and instantly turned into Ariel's head, intentionally making her eyes bigger, and batting her long eye lashes at him in a flirtatious way.

"Very funny, Morph. Now back into my jacket. You know you're not supposed to be seen."

The blob turned back into his normal self and did what he was told, and Jim turned to walk down the hallway towards the throne room where he needed to stand at his post. If he wasn't there by eight sharp, he would be reprimanded by Lieutenant McHillen, the head palace guard, and the only other person who knew about his situation. And of course, the moment he turned into the hallway, there was said man, taller than Jim by half-a-foot, thirty years older, and with a bushy white mustache that twirled at the ends. He wore a spruce tan uniform and hat, and colorful military pins and buttons adorned his front.

"Cadet Hawkins," the intimidating man said in a gruff voice, and Jim stood straight and tall, saluting with his hand.

"Yes, Lieutenant McHillen."

"Did I just see you dilly-dalling just now?"

"No—_Sir_. I was on my way to my post at the throne room doors—_Sir_."

The man stared at Jim with a scrutinizing look. "You better have been. Every moment counts, Cadet Hawkins. Even the slightest slip-up can drastically reduce your marks on this test of yours—and that includes eyeing Prince Eric's new and rather lovely guest."

"I am aware—_Sir_! I will leave to the throne room now—_Sir_!"

"Very well. Off you go." He made a shooing gesture with his hands.

Jim left his presence and huffed in annoyance. As soon as he turned a corner and was out of sight of his boss, Morph came out of his front jacket pocket again and instantly turned into a miniature Lieutenant McHillen, stomping around, barking orders in an exaggerated way. Jim snickered, honestly amused. "Okay, stop it, Morph, seriously." The pink blob turned to normal, laughing. He went back into Jim's pocket.

This job wasn't difficult, but his boss was. Lieutenant McHillen is more strict than his mother and Silver combined, which is really saying something. And like the two of them, he knew what he was talking about... Jim shouldn't be slacking off and checking out Ariel, the girl who caught the interest of the prince. She was definitely off-limits, even if she _was_ some destitute charity case beggar who happened to clean up nicely. _Very _nicely.

* * *

Ariel learned to not use the dinglehopper as a brush again. She was really put back when the whole table stared at her like she was crazy when she started brushing her hair with it at dinner yesterday evening. That's what it's used for, right? She thought so—that's what Skuttle told her. The plump maid told her later, though, that the item was called a fork and it was used for eating. Then the maid showed Ariel what a real brush looks like. Ariel wanted to die of embarrassment, mainly because she felt like a fool. Good thing Prince Eric was nice enough to not say anything about it when he greeted her in the entry corridor before she wrote out her name on the floor.

Her heart jumped with glee. He knows her name now! And oh, how she loved it when he said her name whenever he addressed her. He did so at breakfast five times, she counted, and her heart fluttered each time. _His voice is just so enchanting, as are his blue eyes and his smile. Does he remember me? Should I let him know that I was the girl who saved him? He glanced at me many times as well at breakfast, and smiled that handsome smile that melts my heart, so maybe. At this rate, he may end up kissing me tomorrow, or even tonight! This 3-day plan is as good as executed!_

After breakfast, she walked along the halls to the palace, just so she could get her bearings. Eric had some royal business to attend to with his father, the king, and would be back later to show her the village, so she took it upon herself to familiarize herself with the palace. If she marries the prince, she will end up living in it permanently. She needs to know where things are.

She eyed the large portraits of the sea hanging on the walls as she passed them, picturing ships sailing on the waters, as well as portraits of men with curly white hair, and a few of them were wearing comical hats. Did all older humans have the same hair style? _There is a lot to learn about the surface world and how people are here._

The other decorations in the palace were grand as well. There were large pots of plants, and smaller ones with flowers in them sitting on little tables against the walls. There was also a statue of a metal man with slits for a mouth, and holding a spear, which she found amusing. The other do-dads that she has seen around the palace so far she has recognized from her collection that her father destroyed. Maybe she could start a new collection and keep it in her room. Human things fascinated her.

She came into a large corridor, and faced double doors that, she learned yesterday, led to the throne room, a room similar to the area where her father would address subjects or merfolk in the kingdom when they had a concern. There were two guards standing at the doors, both wearing trim black uniforms, much like the one Grimsby wore, only with yellow tassels hanging from the shoulders. She paid them no heed and looked around a bit more. She stopped at a little table against the wall that had a bowl sitting on top of it. It was white with shiny gold trim, and had a flower pattern on the front.

_How beautiful! What do they use this for?_ She grabbed the swirled handles and picked up the object. She lifted it up and looked inside and saw nothing. Confused, she examined it further. _Maybe this is not a bowl at all. This resembles those hats that some of the people in those portraits had on their head. This one is white and has flowers on it. Maybe it is for women?_

She held up the object and placed it on her head. She winced at how hard it was, and how uncomfortable. She heard a snicker. She immediately turned and found one of the guards holding a hand over his mouth. She realized in that instant that she had done another thing wrong. She probably looked as much like a crazy person with this object sitting on her head like she did when she ran that fork through her hair at dinner the evening before. She took the object off her head and placed it back on the table, now realizing that it was, indeed, just a bowl.

"My apologies," said the guard after uncovering his mouth, and clearing his throat. "I couldn't help it. You just looked really funny with that bowl on your head."

This particular guard was rather young, older than her, it looked, but still young. She recognized him._ Oh, he was the guard I caught a glimpse of this morning!_ Now that she could have a good look at him, she saw that he was very handsome, with brown hair and big penetrating blue eyes. She felt heat rise up to her cheeks intensely in embarrassment.

"_I was just..." _she began, but remembered that she couldn't speak, she just mouthed the words. Her embarrassment level elevated and she looked down at the floor.

"You were just... what?"

Her gaze popped back to him in surprise. _He can understand me?_

"I can read lips," he explained, apparently noticing her surprised expression. "It was a skill I acquired at the academy. You know, where I trained to be a guard."

_He can read lips! This is wonderful! I will be able to talk to at least one person in this place! _What should she say to him, now that she knows that he can understand her? Introducing herself would be a wise idea. She stepped up to the young man as the other guard—a tall, pudgy man who looked around thirty—eyed them, and held out her hand, knowing that is how people greeted each other above the surface. She mouthed, moving her mouth slowly so he caught each word, _"My - name - is - Ariel."_

The young man smirked rather attractively and held out his hand as well. "Cadet James Hawkins. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ariel."

He took her hand, and she immediately noticed just how warm and firm his hand was. Tingles ran up her arm as his fingers gently held hers. A bit startled at her reaction to this greeting gesture, she took her hand back and folded her arms over her suffocating dress. She noticed Cadet Hawkins's jacket pocket move, and a bit of pink came out of the top. Her eyes widened, and Cadet Hawkins noticed. He pushed his pocket shut and cleared his throat.

_What was _that_? It looked like pink slime oozing out of his pocket!_

"So, are you liking the palace so far?" Cadet Hawkins asked, and Ariel returned her attention to his face. She nodded.

"_Yes, it is beautiful."_

"Where are you from?"

She couldn't tell him that. She couldn't tell anyone. Not yet. Or ever, even. What would they think—what would _Prince Eric _think—when he finds out that she is actually a mermaid?

"_That is not important,"_ she mouthed, shaking her head. She pointed down the hallway. "_I have to go. It was nice to meet you."_

"Yes, you, too." He made a little bow, which she appreciated since she _was_ royalty after all.

"_Do not tell anyone about the bowl." _She pointed to her chest. _"Promise me."_

He saluted. "I promise. Not a word."

His smirk returned, and that made her heart beat faster. She suddenly walked on, hoping that the tingles in her hand where he touched her would go away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Jim couldn't help but laugh to himself as he gazed out the window of the large dining room at the sea. He couldn't get the hilarious image of Ariel wearing an old china bowl on her head out of his own. What was she even doing? She was a strange girl for sure, but that somehow made her more intriguing... and endearing. He had to admit, after meeting her, he was grateful that his Lieutenant at the academy forced him to learn how to read lips just in case he and his men were in a dire situation where speaking was not an option. This was definitely not the dire situation he spoke of, but the skill sure came into good use.

But he shouldn't get too caught up in it. He shouldn't even be attracted to that red-head. No, he wasn't attracted, he just thought her odd and amusing.

Jim gazed out the window and sighed contently. It was calming, watching the sea, even from a window. He was off duty for a half-hour after the royal family had their meals, and would come and stand at the window after they left. He would go to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat in the servant's hall, then he would come back up and gaze out the window. When he first came to this planet, and was trying to adjust, he would sometimes go out there on the beach, sit on a rock, and stare at the waves crashing the shore, and feel the sea breeze on his face. He would occasionally see ships in the distance.

He missed being on a ship. When he becomes at least a lieutenant, he wants to get his own ship that he will call _The_ _Silver Wing_ after Silver since the man put him under his wing when they were on their voyage to Treasure Planet. Boy, did he miss that cyborg. They never kept in touch.

"Hey, Jim!"

Jim's heart jumped and Morph immediately went into Jim's uniform pocket as Prince Eric came up to him with Max trailing him, panting away happily. Jim stood straight and saluted the prince. "Your Majesty."

"Oh, c'mon, Jim. You don't have to do that."

"When Lieutenant McHillen is watching, I have to, remember?" he whispered. The two guys saw the Lieutenant walking near the door and gave the two, mainly Jim, a look. He walked on. When Jim and Eric first became friends, they agreed that they would call each other by their first names. According to Eric, being all formal wasn't his way, and honestly, neither was Jim's. They just agreed that whenever people were around, he will act as he should, and address the prince as he should. Other than that, it was casual. Which was nice.

Jim stood normally again and eyed Eric for a moment. When Jim first entered the palace two months ago, everything was foreign to him. He has never been in a palace or castle before, only Delbert's mansion. But that place wasn't nearly as big. And, he felt out of place on a different planet with people who spoke differently, and there wasn't a single alien or piece of technology in sight, aside from the transmitter that Lieutenant McHillen had to communicate with Montressor. When Jim met Eric on his first day, Eric had immediately started talking with him about ships and sailing, since those were the main things people were interested in in this area, besides fishing. Sailing and being at sea was one of Eric's favorite things to do, and that sealed the deal on a new friendship since Jim loved ships and sailing, and longed to get on a ship again. It helped that Eric was around his age, so he could relate to him on that level as well. In a way, Jim was grateful towards Eric for helping him become more comfortable in this strange place.

Max barked, which brought Jim out of his thoughts. He put his hand down and gave Max a good rub on the head, and the dog barked again with pleasure. "Hey, there, mutt."

"Daydreaming again?" Eric asked and leaned against the glass of the wall-window. "I see you in here every day after meals gazing out the window. I just never bothered to ask why you do it, until now."

Jim faced the window and folded his arms. "It's a source of comfort for me, I guess. It helps relieve my homesickness."

Eric nodded. "I can imagine how homesick you must be, being so far away from home, and for so long a time. But you've been doing just fine so far, as far as I can tell."

Eric didn't know this, but Jim really did miss Montrassor. Most of the time, he was fine, but on some days, he missed his home planet so much that he would be tempted to make Lieutenant McHillen send him back. But he couldn't do that. Not when he has gotten this far.

Jim, of course, had to make up a story about where he was from. The people here wouldn't believe the truth and would think it was all crazy talk—that Jim's from a different planet in the future—so his lieutenant from the academy, as well as Lieutenant McHillen, conjured up the story of him being from America, a continent on this planet. The continent they were on was apparently called Europe, another of the seven continents discovered over the course of a few hundred years, according to them.

"So..." Eric began, and a ship suddenly appeared in the distance and Jim focused on it, "Grimsby had the idea of taking Ariel out into the kingdom for a little tour today. I think it would help her adjust and feel more comfortable, after what she has been through."

"Just what has she been through, exactly?" Jim was honestly curious.

"We suspect that she was shipwrecked and washed up on the beach, but... she can't speak so we can't ask her what happened." He paused for a moment, his look serious. "Jim... do you think I was crazy for bringing her here?"

Jim knew that he needed to keep his opinions to himself, and act like a statue when the royal family was talking about things and he could hear their conversations. If he spoke his mind and contention became a result, he would lose his job and fail his test.

"Don't worry about the rules and keeping silent," Eric said, reading his unsure look. "I have heard about what some of the other servants have said about me, about taking in a random girl off the beach. You probably think the same way. Go on, be honest."

Jim leaned against the window as well and folded his arms. "Honest, huh? You sure, _Prince_ Eric?"

Eric smirked, and Jim was relieved that they knew each other well enough to joke around. "Yes, _Cadet_ Hawkins."

"Well, okay, then. You asked for it. Honestly, I think you're completely out of your mind, taking her in, not knowing who she is or where she came from. She could be from a different kingdom, or is on a secret mission... you never know."

Eric rubbed his hand over his face and sighed heavily. "Wow, maybe I really am crazy. But... I just felt sorry for her. She was washed up from a shipwreck, I just felt like I needed to help her."

Jim nodded. "I can understand that. I guess lending a hand and helping someone in need isn't the worst thing to do. I've done it before, but with stray animals."

"I feel like you are trying to make a point."

"I guess I am. She's a live person, not an animal you can take in."

The two guys turned and gazed out the window at the sparkling sea. "So, what do you think I should do? Should I show her around the kingdom and then let her go? Or... what?"

Jim gave him an unbelieving look. "You're asking me?"

"Yeah, you're very opinionated. Plus, you're probably they only real friend I have around here, aside from Max. And, you've been through a lot more than me, so I trust your judgment."

He really had no idea just how much Jim has been through in the past ten years of his life, the past four being the most active and difficult. He nudged Eric in the shoulder playfully. "Hey, you're making me sound like an old geezer when I'm only three years older than you."

"But am I wrong? That academy you went to sounds pretty intense."

"Yeah, it was..." Jim sighed. "Well, if you want my opinion again, I guess just do what you think is right. I felt like the right thing to do was change my life from the rebel I was before, and now, here I am. Maybe you could let her stay here for at least one more day and maybe try and find out where she came from so you can contact her family or friends, or whoever she was with on that ship... If she was on a ship to begin with."

Eric nodded. "That sounds like a good plan."

Jim shrugged a shoulder. "She seems like a nice enough girl, if we're talking about first impressions." The image of the bowl on her head came to mind again and he chuckled. "She's actually really hilarious."

Eric's brows rose. "You've met her?"

"Once, earlier today when she was wondering around the corridor near the throne room entrance. She's... strange for sure, but I can sense that she's not a bad person. But you never know, like I said."

"I doubt that she's on a secret mission. She seems to innocent, and... I admit that she does act a little strangely. Did you know that she brushed her hair with a fork at dinner yesterday? And took Grimsby's pipe and blew all the black soot inside of it onto his face." He laughed. "Honestly, that was the most hilarious thing I've seen in a while."

Jim couldn't help bursting out laughing as well. "She did that? Right at the dinner table?"

"Yeah, she did. But..." His face became calm and almost... loving. "She's just so... beautiful. I haven't seen a more beautiful girl before; I couldn't stop staring at her at dinner. And I swear, I've seen her before. Maybe I saw her in a dream or something. I don't know."

Jim started to feel slightly nauseous. Sure he's a guy, and has thought girls attractive, but gushing about them in such a way... uhk. "You have it bad for your charity case, Eric."

Eric gave him a questioning look. "What? Haven't you been besotted with a woman before?"

His mind immediately flashed him an image of Ariel smiling at him as she held out her hand to shake his earlier today. Her eyes were so big and blue, and her smile... he couldn't blame Eric for falling head over heels right of the bat. "Nope. Never had the time to. I was busy with the academy."

"What about before that?"

Nobody here knows about his voyage to Treasure Planet, aside from Lieutenant McHillen. "I helped my mom out with an inn that she runs, so I didn't have time for anything else. Plus, the girls where I'm from... let's just say they weren't all that attractive or personable." They weren't even human! Most of them. The ones that _were_ human were the only ones he was attracted to but did nothing about that attraction.

"Hm, I see," Eric said, musing. "Maybe you'll find someone here."

"I don't have time to go out and look for a girl. I have to focus on my job." Eric didn't know about this test, at least the interstellar one. He knew Jim's job was a test to get into the next level of the military, which was pretty much the truth anyway.

"Well... how about you go with Ariel and I into the kingdom today? You can get out and stretch your legs, and maybe take in a little of the beauty that is the kingdom, since you haven't been out there since we went to visit Gweneva. And I mean take in the beauty that is the women of the kingdom," he added with a wink and a nudge to Jim's arm. "What do you say? You can't say no to the prince, and neither can Lieutenant McHillen."

"I can go to protect you, but not to check out girls."

Eric laughed. "I've known you for two months already, and I still find your way of speaking amusing."

"Let me rephrase, then—I can go to protect you and do my job, not to woo women. You're such a hopeless romantic with you and your musings of beautiful woman, love, and marrying the girl who rescued you from the shipwreck the other day."

"Hey, I've told you before, I'm just indebted to that girl, whoever and wherever she is."

"So, you're going to repay her by proposing to her? Isn't that a bit much? And what about Ariel?"

His eyes widened. "You know her name?"

"Yeah, I told you I met her already. She introduced herself."

"How did she introduce herself when she can't speak?" he asked with a confused look.

"I can read lips—I learned the skill at the academy just in case I or the men with me found ourselves in a tight situation were talking wasn't an option. And I don't want to sound full of myself, but I think I'm pretty good at it. I understood everything she told me. Given it wasn't much, but I gathered what her name is and..." The bowl came to mind again, and that promise he made not to say anything. "Well, that's she's happy to be here and thinks that the castle is beautiful."

Eric stared at him for a moment, and Jim started to feel unnerved by it. Eric rubbed his chin where black stubble threatened to grow. "You read lips... You know, if you don't want to go out into the kingdom to look for a woman, how about you come along to, yes, protect me as your job entails, but how about you act as interpreter as well? I can't read lips, and I don't want Ariel to be writing everything everywhere we go and whenever I talk to her. It is truly a relief that she speaks our language. If not, I would have to hire a real translator."

What? Act as interpreter? That wasn't in the job description at all, but then again, following orders was. And this was following orders. "I don't see anything wrong with that. You'll be able to find out just where Ariel came from." He recalled her being hesitant about telling him where she was from. "If she wants to tell you. She didn't tell me when I asked."

"Well, hopefully we can get it out of her." He slapped a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Well, Cadet Hawkins, we leave for the village at one sharp. There will be a carriage ready down at the drawbridge. Make sure you're there."

"Yes, Sir," Jim said, and Eric left, along with Max. Morph came out of Jim's pocket and stared at him for a moment.

"Sometimes I wonder what I got myself into, Morph. I mean, I wanted to finish the academy, but... coming here doing things like guarding doors and being a interpreter?"

Morph suddenly changed into a little scene of Jim defending Eric from some thugs. He shifted back and Jim smirked. "Yeah, I know I protect the prince and the other royals, too, and that's a huge thing, but... well, I guess I can't complain. This test has been easy so far." Ariel and her pretty face, and her large, captivating blue eyes came to mind for the umpteenth time, and he recalled the feeling of electricity that shot up his arm when he shook her very soft and dainty hand. "Yeah, so far..." He took a breath. "Well, Morph, ready to head out on a field trip?" Morph turned into a miniature Jim, saluting. Jim chuckled. "Alright, in the pocket you go."


	3. Chapter 3

_I hope you all are liking the story so far! It's pretty fun for me to see where this story goes since I haven't written an Ariel/Jim fanfiction before. Here, Ariel gets to see the village with the two young men._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Ariel stared at the creature attached to the thing that was called a carriage. It was taller than her and had four legs, like the dog. But it wasn't covered in hair like the dog. At least not long hair. The hair all over the creature was very short, aside from its tail, and the hair going down its neck. And its feet were like nothing she's seen on any creature before. _What in the name of Neptune is this thing? _She came up closer to pet the creature, and it made a sound, which made her jump back, startled.

"Stay away from it, Ariel. You never know what that ting is or what it can do," Sebastian muttered from her skirt pocket. He has been with her since she entered into the palace yesterday. She stepped away from the large creature a few steps.

"Ariel," she heard behind her and she turned and saw Prince Eric walking up to her out of the massive front double doors to the castle. She smiled at him, and wished she could use her voice. Maybe, if she played her shells right, the prince would kiss her at the end of the day. Or hopefully before. A tour of the village is bound to spark something. She will just need to get him alone. "I see you met Sandy."

Sandy? That was this creature's name? She mouthed _"What is it?"_ but Eric did not seem to catch on. He turned and someone came into view behind him. It was Cadet Hawkins! Her blue eyes widened as he came up and joined the two. Eric said, "Cadet Hawkins here is going to join us. Part of his job is to provide protection for me, and you as well."

He's going with them? So much for getting Eric alone. The cadet smiled and made a bow. "At your service, Miss Ariel."

Why did her heart have to start beating faster? She made a little bow as well. Sebastian muttered, "I have a bad feeling about dis..."

Eric said, "While he is going to be our protector, he is also going to be an interpreter for us. I heard that he can read lips pretty well, so I figured he would come in handy."

_He's going to be an interpreter! Like earlier, he will understand everything that I mouth to him!_ She came up to him and pointed to the large tan creature. "_What is that?"_

"That's a horse," Cadet Hawkins said, and Ariel made a face. A horse? Like _dog_, she has never heard of it. Cadet Hawkins leaned over to Eric and said, "She just asked what the animal was."

Both men gave each other a surprised look, and then both their gazes landed on Ariel. Questions filled both of their eyes. She really needed to explain herself, at least, as much as she could without revealing anything crucial about where she came from. She started to mouth, and Cadet Hawkins stood at attention so he could catch what she is going to say, _"Where I am from, we do not have creatures like that." _She pointed to the horse. _"Or like that." _She pointed to the dog who was sitting at her feet, panting. _"There are a lot of things here that I don't know or understand, so don't think that I'm crazy. I'm still learning."_

Cadet Hawkins beamed, and tried to hold in laughter. What about what she said was so funny? He cleared his throat, trying to attain dignified composure. "Well, she just said that where she's from, she doesn't have animals like horses or dogs. And there are a lot of things that she doesn't know or understand. She just doesn't want us to think that she's crazy."

Eric smiled at her and gave her a gentle look. "Ariel, we don't think that you're crazy. We may have been surprised, but now that we know that you are trying to adjust to being here, we will help you in any way we can."

He looked to Cadet Hawkins and he nodded in agreement. Ariel smiled in gratitude. _"Thank you."_

"I caught that one," Eric said. "Forgive me, Ariel. I just can't read lips as well as Cadet Hawkins. He was trained to do so at the academy he went to."

Ariel knew a little about the military, but for her kingdom. They had army ranks and chiefs, and her father is the head general since he is the king. The men who wanted to join the army ranks went to what's called an aqua academy where they would learn the skills they need in order to serve and perform their duties. She nodded to Eric's explanation.

"Well, shall we go?" Eric asked, and held out his hand. "Ladies first."

She took his firm hand, and tingles swam up her arm like little guppies in her blood stream. She had the same reaction when she took Cadet Hawkins's hand earlier. Maybe it was just a normal reaction to touching a man. A rather handsome one. Both Eric and Cadet Hawkins are very handsome young men. She figured that there will be a lot of head turns from the female population in the village they're visiting.

She was helped up into the carriage and Eric came in after her, as well as Cadet Hawkins. She was at the farthest right of the carriage with Eric in the center and Cadet Hawkins sitting next to them. Ariel only imagined what it would be like to sit in between the two. Both of them made her feel things that she hasn't felt before. She has liked merboys her age before, but that was only an attraction. Here, these two young men actually made her heart flutter, her pulse rise, and made heat travel up to her hairline. No man has ever affected her in such a way before. Why did there have to be _two _of them?

_But I am in love with Eric. Maybe what I'm feeling towards Cadet Hawkins now is like what I felt towards those merboys._

The carriage went on and Ariel watched as the scenery went by. They traveled down a road that had a clear view of the sea on her right. She looked off into the horizon and knew that Atlantica was just below it a ways. Was it bad that she didn't miss her sea home? She looked to the front and watched the horse trot on the dirt road. It was fascinating, the way it moved. She looked at the ropes that Eric was holding, then at his face. He noticed her look at him.

"What is it?"

"_What do the ropes do?" _she mouthed, and Eric turned to Cadet Hawkins and nudged him. He looked over and Eric told him that Ariel was trying to say something. Eric asked her to repeat it, so she did.

"She's asking what the ropes do," Cadet Hawkins said.

"Oh," Eric said and held up the roes. "These are called reigns. They help drive the horse. You see, they are connected to a piece of metal in the horse's mouth called a bit. When you pull on the reigns, it causes the horse to halt." He demonstrated and the horse stopped. "Then, when you jangle the reigns and click your tongue, the horse moves forward again." He demonstrated, and the horse continued walking. Ariel was in awe. This was just like how they tied up and drove the dolphins and other fish that pulled their shell carriages back at home.

"_I understand,"_ she mouthed, and Cadet Hawkins repeated aloud. Ariel's heart jumped when she realized that he was watching her the whole time Eric was explaining. Well, he would have to if he wanted to catch what she was trying to say. _"We have similar techniques we use with our... creatures."_

"She said that they have similar techniques with the creatures she has where she's from," Cadet Hawkins said. Eric looked from him to Ariel for a moment.

"I think it would be a wise idea to have Cadet Hawkins sit in the middle so it will be easier for him to interpret for Ariel," Eric said. "But on the way back. We're almost to the village."

"Yes, your majesty," Cadet Hawkins said.

Ariel could not stop herself from liking the idea of Cadet Hawkins sitting next to her. What was wrong with her? She needs to be completely glued to Eric's side so the curse can be broken. She has only until sunset tomorrow. She needs to get him alone at some point during the day. But she won't push herself at him. A few of her sisters have tried that on some mermen, and they always were turned off by that. Eric was not a merman, but was a man. He was probably the same way. She needs to be quick but subtle.

"There's the village," Eric said, and Ariel saw that some houses came into view. She could see this village from her bedroom window since it was so high up in one of the castle's towers. It was fascinating seeing these little structures up close. Once they got more into town, she awed at the streets, the houses, the people... so many people! She's never seen so many humans at once! She started to bounce up and down gleefully and she heard the two men with her laugh, and Cadet Hawkins said, "I think she's excited."

"I think so, too," Eric said, and pulled on the reigns. "Whoa..."

The horse stopped where other carriages sat near a busy square in the village, and Cadet Hawkins, Eric, then Ariel exited the carriage. Eric helped her out and she came really close to his face as she stepped down. Her eyes widened, as did his. Her heart started to pound as they stared at one another for a moment. If only they were in a secluded area. She could just lean in a little and...

"Look, it's Prince Eric!" some woman shouted, and people started to surround him and talk all at once. Cadet Hawkins stood with him, but did not stop all the people who were beginning to swarm him like a school of fish. They all seemed friendly enough, and were just excited to see their prince. Maybe Cadet Hawkins felt like they weren't a threat. Said young man turned his head in Ariel's direction and said,

"People are always like this when they see the prince. Everywhere I go with him, this always happens."

She nodded, understanding. Merfolk would flock around her and her family at times because they are royalty. She knew how prince Eric felt.

The people started to disperse, and the trio were finally able to walk around. Ariel jumped to every street stall that she could and looked at all the human objects that were being sold. She stopped where there was a large gathering of people, particularly children. They were watching a large box with miniature people moving around in it and talking. Curious, she went over for a closer look. The little people were not people at all, but were made out of the same thing her clothing was made out of. Regardless that people were watching, including an amused Prince Eric and Cadet Hawkins, Ariel touched the material person and pulled it off of a hand. She jumped, startled, and scurried away after putting the material back on the person's hand.

_Oh my goodness, what was that all about? What kind of entertainment was that? _It reminded her a bit of the dolls she and her sisters would make out of rocks and shells, only you could put your hand in these ones. Interesting.

She met up with Eric and Cadet Hawkins, and they were both covering their mouths. Eric, once he noticed Ariel staring at him with an incredulous look, he dropped his hands and cleared his throat, as if pretending that he wasn't laughing at her. Cadet Hawkins, on the other hand, couldn't hold it in. He belted out laughing. Ariel stared at him in shock, and honestly, she felt a little hurt. "I'm sorry," he said. "But that was just too funny."

Ariel huffed through her nose in agitation and waked off down the street. She heard Eric say something to Cadet Hawkins and she noticed that the two walked a little ways behind her. They still spoke to one another, but Eric did not sound angry that Cadet Hawkins hurt Ariel's feelings. She glanced back and saw that the two young men were leaning in to one another, saying things. They smiled at one another as well, and Cadet Hawkins even nudged Eric in the arm.

Were they friends? A prince and a servant?

She turned back to the front and something caught her eye. It was a table full of the white crusty food that she had with her dinner the day before, and with her lunch earlier. Her eyes widened at the assortment of different sized... what were they called? She looked at a wood sign handing above the shop door. "Bakery" it said. "Fresh loaves of bread." _That's what this is called! It's bread!_

"Do you want some?" she heard Eric ask as he came up next to her and eyed the assortment as well. She nodded vigorously. Eric looked to the owner, a middle aged man with a bald head, rounded pink cheeks and a friendly smile. "Two loaves, please."

"Anything for the prince," the man said. "And I can give you a discount."

"Oh, no need," Eric said with a gracious smile, and handed the man a few pieces of round metal. The man looked at the pieces in his hand.

"Why, this is too much, Prince Eric."

"Keep it. You deserve it for your hard work."

"Bless you, My Prince."

Eric smiled at the man once more, and the trio was off. Ariel couldn't help but stare at Eric. _He's handsome, friendly, kind _and_ generous. He's perfect!_ Her giddiness elevated at the thought of kissing him. Hopefully sometime soon. She looked to Cadet Hawkins who was walking with them passed the people and small buildings. He noticed her eye him, and she immediately turned her head to the front. She kept her nose up a little, trying to let him know that she did not appreciate being laughed at earlier, after she told them not to think that she's crazy.

The trio stopped for a little while near someone's property and leaned against a fence that held in a few horses. Ariel was enchanted by them. There was a black one, a white one, and a white speckled one. They moved with such graze, and they were absolutely beautiful, unlike the sea horses at home. She leaned on the wooden railing and munched on the whole loaf of bread. She looked to Eric as he was watching the horses as well, and took off a piece of his loaf and popped it in his mouth. She looked from him to the horses. _What do horses eat?_ She about asked, but huffed, knowing she had to talk to the person she was irritated with. She turned to her other side and tapped Cadet Hawkins on the shoulder. He turned his head to face her.

"_What do horses eat?"_

"Horses? Grain, grass... mostly grass. At least, I think they do. We don't have horses where I'm from, either."

"_What about this?" _She held up the loaf.

"They'll eat it, but I don't know if it's good for them." He leaned down and pulled a handful of blades shooting out of the ground. Was that grass? He held out the bunch, extending his long arm over the fence. The white horse noticed and came walking up to them. Ariel's heart about burst with excitement as the horse greedily ate the grass right out of his hand. She laughed, but no sound came out due to her lack of vocal cords. "Here."

Cadet Hawkins held out a bunch of grass to her and she took it. She extended it to the horse and it ate it hastily like the previous time. She jumped up and down gleefully and Cadet Hawkins laughed. Again. She stood back from the horse and turned away from the palace guard. She faced Eric, who was smiling at her.

"I take it you like horses," he said, and she nodded. She just wasn't a big fan of Cadet Hawkins at the moment. "What else do you want to do? There are more street stalls that sell little trinkets, there are restaurants, neighborhoods, a church... There are also places where you can dance to music."

Music? He didn't know about her love of music! She nodded, and mouthed _"Music."_

"I understood that word," Eric said. "Alright. The music hall it is. Let's go."

They left the horses, and walked down the streets. People greeted Eric several times, and Ariel sometimes had to stand out of the way because so many people swarmed him. He was so loved by his people, which was an admirable quality. It made sense, considering what he did for that bread seller. The crowd finally dispersed and the trio was able to make it to a building that was bigger than the others, but still very small compared to the castle. Ariel saw the sign that read, "Seaboard Music Hall." She ran in, and the two men with her followed her in haste. Once in, she was met by music played with instruments she has never seen before—tall wooden things with strings, and long pipes with holes that were to be held with two hands.

People stood around talking with one another, and sitting at tables eating food. Was this a public place to eat, as well as listen to music? People were also out dancing. Ariel's mouth opened as she watched the men twirl around the women. She's never seen dancing like that before! Given, these people had legs and not fins. She stood a little too close to a couple, and they gave her an odd look. She stepped away and turned around to find more people talking with Eric. A mild frown crossed her face. Will she ever be able to catch him alone? Her gaze went to Cadet Hawkins, standing with Eric. How will she be able to get rid of him so she could be with her prince?

Eric met her eyes, and he smiled. He made his way out of the people and came up to her. "So, do you like this place?"

She nodded, and tried to say something. Cadet Hawkins appeared by Eric's side instantly. She mouthed, _"I love music. It is one of my most favorite things, along with dancing and..." _She was about to say singing, but it would be better for them to just think that she never talked before. She's known merfolk who were born without vocal cords.

"She loves music, and loves to dance," Cadet Hawkins said. "She says it's one of her most favorite things."

"I see," said Eric. "Well..." He held out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She liked to dance, but she didn't know how to dance with these new legs of hers! Nonetheless, she nodded, glad to be held in Eric's arms and be that close to him. He took her hand and led her out to the dance floor. They were about to start dancing when more people came up to him and started talking to him. People across the room called him over to meet their family, and Eric gave Ariel an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Ariel. I will be right back, um..." He looked over to Cadet Hawkins. "Cadet Hawkins." He came over quickly. Eric said to him, "Could you keep Ariel company while I go talk with these people?"

Cadet Hawkins looked from a not-so-thrilled Ariel to the towns people. "As you wish, Your Majesty."

Eric gave Ariel one last smile then went off to the people. Ariel knew he loved his people, but... she wanted to dance with him. She looked to Cadet Hawkins, who was looking at her with his big blue eyes. Not wanting those eyes and his handsome features to get to her, and because she was still a little upset with him, she turned her head away.

"Are you mad?" he asked. She kept her gaze away from him. "Well, do you want to dance?"

"Dance? No Ariel," Sebastian whispered in warning, still in her pocket. "Not wit him."

Sebastian read her thoughts. She didn't even feel like talking with this strapping cadet. But... she was not a mean person. She nodded, not wanting to embarrass him, and she heard Sebastian sigh in disappointment. Cadet Hawkins smirked and took her hand in his, and his other went to her waist. She held her breath. No man has ever touched her there! Heat rose on her cheeks, and she new they were turning pink. Her sisters always made a point to tell her when she was blushing.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way," she heard Cadet Hawkins say, and they started turning to the music. Her legs surprisingly cooperated. She met his blue eyes. She might as well let him know of what he did.

"_You laughed at me, even when I told you to not think that I'm crazy."_

He stared at her for a moment, and then he twirled her out, and she came back into his hold. She came dangerously close to his face, and saw his eyes up close... they reminded her of the blue of the sea. His fingers dug a little more into waist, making a shiver run up her back. They stared at each other for a moment, and for that moment, there didn't seem to be anyone else in the room. He said in a low tone, "I didn't think that you were crazy."

Her eyes widened, and she attempted to ignore the emotions swirling in her like a whirlpool, as well as the tingles swimming up her legs and arms. _"You didn't?"_

"No. Actually..." He looked away and pursed his lips together. Ariel was surprised to notice that a bit of color entered his cheeks, and his grip on her hand tightened slightly. "Well... I guess I just thought that you were.. cute. With both the puppets and the horse. That's why I was laughing."

She stared at him, stunned. He thought that she was... cute? Her?

"Nevermind," he said, trying not meet her gaze. "Forget I said anything."

_Okay, now I can see his cheeks turning red! He really_ is_ attracted to me! And the way he's trying not to look at me tells me that he's embarrassed for revealing his feelings! I can't believe it!_

They continued dancing, and she felt something tug at her heart—guilt. She tapped his shoulder that she was holding onto. He met her eyes again. _"I'm sorry for being upset."_

"Don't be."

"_My father has told me before that I can have quite the temper. He says that I get it from my red hair."_

He smirked attractively. "When are you going to tell us where you're from? I'm curious. Were you really shipwrecked, or is there another story?"

"Ariel, make up somet'ing," Sebastian whispered, and she doubted her dance partner heard. "Revert the conversation." She nodded, still keeping Cadet Hawkins's gaze. _"How about you? Tell me where you're from first."_

He noticeably gulped. "Well, uh... far away from here. Very far away. You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

_He is from a place that is unbelievable as well. Is he also keeping a secret about where he's from, like me? "What's your home like?"_

"Sorry about that," Eric said as he suddenly appeared next to them and they stopped dancing. "Everyone wants to talk with me." He held out his hand. "May I?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Cadet Hawkins said, and left the two to dance. Ariel eyed the young cadet as he went and stood near the door and pursed her lips.

"I told you I had a bad feeling about dis," Sebastian whispered as Eric took the same stance that Cadet Hawkins has. "He's getting in the way of the plan. I saw the way he was lookin' at you. You have to be careful."

Ariel knew exactly what he was talking about. Sebastian was an intelligent crustacean, and he definitely noticed Ariel's attraction to Cadet Hawkins, and his attraction to her. This isn't good. Developing feelings for another man is out of the question since it gets in the way of the plan, as well as the feelings she has for Eric. Sebastian was right to worry since... now, she actually would rather still be dancing with Cadet Hawkins. It alarmed her to her mermaid core.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What had possessed him to tell Ariel that he thought she was cute? And dance with her for that matter?! He wasn't helping his situation at all by getting close to the Eric's love interest. He watched as Ariel happily danced with Eric. Why did his heart prick uncomfortably?

No, this shouldn't happen. So what if he shared a little moment with her just now? It never should have happened in the first place. Plus, if he got closer to Ariel, she may pester him a bit more about where he's from. He tried to switch the subject after he called her cute by asking about where she came from, but she went right around and asked about _his_ home! She really does have a smart head on her shoulders. He was somewhat grateful that Eric stepped in when he did, regardless of the fact that Jim wanted to hold Ariel's tiny and curvy form to him.

He rubbed a hand down his face. "I'm sunk..."

He felt Morph move around in his pocket. He patted the pocket. "Sorry, Morph," he whispered. "Just a little longer. Eric said before we left that we wouldn't spend all day in the village. Once we get back to the castle, I'll let you out to roam around, okay?"

Little Morph groaned in disdain, and Jim smirked. He loved his little pink blob friend—he was adorable. He couldn't imagine parting with him.

Jim noticed that Eric made several glances over at him. Why? Did he want Jim to go over and interpret what Ariel was trying to say as they danced? It was unnerving enough that he had to go on this little excursion with them, especially since he is now, undoubtedly, attracted to Ariel. She is mysterious, beautiful, hilarious... there is a part of him that aches to know more about her. But he only went to that point. He was _only_ attracted and curious.

Jim noticed Eric twirl Ariel out, then bring her back to him, just as the band started a new lilting tune. She was grinning, as was Eric. Should he just leave the two lovebirds? They were obviously enjoying each other's company.

As the tune played, Jim chose to go sit in a nearby chair, refusing to look at the happy couple. He noticed a group of three blonde young women across the room point at him. Wait, him? He sat up straight, and the younger of the bunch giggled. He looked away, the heat rising on his neck. He thought about Eric's invitation to see the "beauty" of the kingdom. Those women were certainly attractive, especially the younger one who looked around his age.

Then his gaze landed on Ariel. She and the prince weren't dancing, but Ariel was standing in front of him, moving her arm in a wave fashion. People do that when they are talking about water. Was she trying to tell him about what happened to her? Jim stood up and started walking in their direction. The younger of those blonde women who were eyeing him was walking his way, but he just passed her, and she stared after him, a shocked look on her face. Jim stopped close enough so he could read Ariel's lips.

"_I want to go on a boat," _he caught her mouth. _"Are there any..." _She stopped and made the waving motion again. _"Lakes?"_

Oh. She wasn't talking about her story. She just wanted to go on a boat on a lake. Eric stood there, the expression on his face saying that he wasn't understanding what she was trying to say. He turned in Jim's direction and beckoned him over. Jim had no choice but to obey like a loyal dog.

"Cadet Hawkins, could you tell me what Ariel is trying to say?"

"She's saying she wants to go on a boat on a lake." They both looked at him with surprised expressions. "I read her lips from across the room," he explained, and Ariel nodded.

"Oh, you want to go rowing on a lake?" Eric asked, and she nodded again, a wide and very beautiful smile on her face. Jim looked away before he could be affected by it. "Well, then, to the lake we go. But would you like to stop for some dinner first, Ariel?"

She nodded again, that smile still there. Jim started walking to the door, but noticed that people flocked around Eric again. He went and did as a guard should do and stayed next to his prince just in case anything happened. He happened to catch a glimpse of Ariel off to the side near the band. She looked sad. Why, when she was so happy just a few seconds ago?

The people started to disperse when Eric said that he had plans to attend to. Ariel want right to his side as they walked to the door and Jim held the door open for them. _Gosh... those two are so love-struck, it's making my stomach turn. _Maybe his little moment with Ariel earlier was noting. She was obviously infatuated with Eric.

The trio walked down the street, and people continued to greet Eric and stop and talk with him. Many of them inquired as to who the young lady was, and Eric always had to say that she was just a friend. _Psht, yeah, a friend that he's crazy about. What about the girl who saved him? She may be a part of this village. He may have met her already for all we know, and the girl didn't say anything. Does the guy want her or Ariel?_

Jim couldn't stop himself from hoping that Eric would choose the other girl.

They stopped at a little pub about a block away from the dancing hall. What time was it? Jim pulled out his little pocket watch that Delbert gave him as a parting gift before he came to this planet. It was only four o'clock. They wanted to have dinner now? It was a little early. Regardless, they went in and were seated by a young woman who was extra courteous to Eric, and gave a wink to Jim. After she took their orders, Eric nudged him, and Jim smirked. He knew what that sly look meant.

"I already said that's not the reason I came along," Jim leaned in and whispered to Eric as Ariel was occupied with looking around at the pub and the people in it, utter fascination in her eyes.

"I'm just saying, Jim... there are a lot of pretty young women in this village."

"Not any that I'm interested in." He glanced at Ariel. _Maybe_ there was one.

"All work and no play, huh?"

"Not when I'm taking a test."

"You deserve to live a little."

Jim _has_ lived a little, and that almost landed him in juvenile detention on a few occasions. "I'll pass. Just worry about you and about this girl that you want to find."

Eric leaned on the table, his arms folded. He said in a quieter voice so he could not be heard by anyone other than Jim, "I'm starting to have the desire to not continue looking for her." He glanced at Ariel, who was still looking around at everything. "I'm pretty taken with Ariel."

Something pinched Jim's gut. "That's an understatement, Romeo."

"Romeo?"

"Nevermind."

Their food came, and Jim could not help but watch as Ariel tried with all her might to eat her slab of beef with her fork and knife. He tried not to laugh at the looks of frustration that she was making when her knife would slip. She was just so darn cute.

The dinner went on, and on and on. Ariel made a game out of having Eric guess what she was trying to say. Honestly, Jim was enjoying himself too since she would mouth words, and Jim knew exactly what she was saying and Eric had no idea. She made it clear that she didn't want Jim to say anything. This went on for a while, and when Jim checked his little pocket watch, it read 6:45. They were in the pub for nearly three hours!

"Do you want to get going?" Eric asked mainly Ariel. She nodded, and the three made it out to the street. The sun was low in the sky, almost gone behind the trees, but it was still light enough to see. "Do you still want to go out on the lake? It's almost dark."

She nodded again, vigorously. Why did she want to go out on the lake so badly? You would think that she would stay as far away from the water as possible after what she has been through. Then again, they had no idea what she actually went through. Jim itched to know.

The three made it back to their carriage, and Jim sat on the end again, with Eric in the middle. So much for making interpreting easier. Jim saw Ariel try to grab the reigns from Eric. He let her take them and he instructed her again of how they are used. The moment she took hold, she slapped the reigns and the horse went speeding away. Jim had to hold on for dear life, and try not to laugh hysterically at the scared look on Eric's face. They came to a crevice, and both Eric and Jim's faces turned to that of alarm. "Ariel!" Jim shouted, but the horse leaped over the crevice and made it over. Jim slumped in his seat, as did Eric. Ariel looked as happy as can be holding the reigns.

"Oh, boy..." Jim let out and nudged Eric in the arm. He leaned over and whispered, "Why did you let her have the reigns?"

"She wanted to try it out."

"Can you read her lips now?"

"I think the little game earlier helped. I'm getting better at it. I'm actually really glad because I was a tad jealous of the two of you."

That made Jim's heart jump. "Jealous?"

"Yeah... I saw you two dancing earlier, and I just... well, I just wished that I could communicate with her as well as you could."

Jim hadn't realized that Eric was jealous of him. _Him. _Some rebel kid from Montressor who would have been put in juvenile hall if he hadn't discovered that map of the universe and left on the grandest adventure of his life. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should have taught you how to lip-read."

"What would have been the point before since we didn't know that Ariel would show up?"

The carriage suddenly came to a stop, and they found that they were at the lake. The sun had set, and the sky was starting to twinkle with a few stars. They got out of the carriage, and the sound of crickets and bugs buzzing filled Jim's ears. He had to swat away a fly from his face. He looked around at the lake, and saw that there was a large willow growing right in the center of it. Maybe this was once a field that flooded over at some point.

"It's pretty spectacular, isn't it?" Eric asked both Jim and Ariel. Ariel's eyes went wide as she looked around. She mouthed _"Beautiful." _Jim smirked. She and this place had something in common.

"There are boats to rent over there," Eric said, and pointed to a little shack near a dock that jutted out into the lake. They made it over there and rented a boat from the owner of the shack, and as Eric did with the baker, he gave a tip. Jim shook his head. Eric was a little too nice, wasn't he? It wasn't a bad thing, considering the people needed someone to look up to. Jim has learned, just by watching Eric in the past two months, to be generally more nice to people. Given, his job made him do that, but having a friend to look to helped as well.

"Now, how about Jim and I row on each end and Ariel can sit in the center of the boat?" Eric suggested, and Ariel's eyes went wide. She shook her head. He started to mouth something, and Jim payed close attention to her rather attractive mouth. His heart sunk like an anchor when he interpreted what Ariel was trying to say.

"She... wants to go in a boat with you, Eric, while I follow behind in a different one," Jim said, and eyed Ariel. She gave him an apologetic look. She mouthed, _"I just want to spend some time with him."_

That prickling feeling came back, and he nodded, trying not to let his jealousy—was that what it was?—show. Eric said, "Oh, okay. Well, I'll go grab another boat."

He left to the shack again, and Ariel followed after. That's when Jim's mouth turned into a frown. Of course Eric would be okay with this. Eric was crazy about her, and she was crazy about him. No wonder she had a look of disappointment when she found that she had to dance with Jim instead of Eric at the dance hall.

The extra boat was attained, a smaller one for Jim, and the men set the boats out against the dock, and Jim got in his as Eric and Ariel got in theirs. Eric rowed them out as Jim stayed behind for an extra minute, then left the dock. He rowed in the low light, and Morph moved around in his pocket. "Okay, you can come out, Morph, but stay low, okay?" The little blob did so, and floated near Jim's lap. "Sorry, I didn't know that we were going out here."

Morph looked to Eric and Ariel, then he looked up at Jim, who had his brows creased, glaring at the two lovebirds. When Jim noticed his little friend staring up at him, his features turned to normal. "I'm not jealous." Morph changed into a green neon sign that blinked _LIAR_. "Really, I'm not, I just..." He eyed the two again, and Ariel was sitting there, dreamily gazing at Eric. Jim's chest pinched. "Okay, maybe a little. But mainly, I'm just upset that this is what this test has come to—watching two people make goo-goo eyes at each other."

Morph changed back and Jim rowed on. Ariel and Eric entered the draped willow branches, but he could see them through an opening. Some screeching sound encumbered the air and Jim saw that it was seagull sitting on a branch to the large willow tree. The seagull stopped with the ruckus when Ariel gave the bird a glare. Funny. And was it his imagination, or did he hear singing? This whole situation was making him lose his mind.

"Well, I'm just going to sit here, Morph," Jim said and stopped the rowing. He saw Eric lean in to Ariel, and he quickly reverted his gaze, knowing what Eric was about to do. "I don't want to ruin their special moment." Morph laughed, and Jim knew that the blob was making fun of his annoyance. Morph turned into a miniature version of him and began chanting 'Jealous, jealous, jealous.' Jim tried to grab at the blob, but it dodged his hand. "Morph, c'mon, stop it. I just... look. I didn't ask for this boring test, okay? I just want there to be some excitement. I'm a soldier after all."

Right as he said that, Eric screamed, and then there were splashes. Jim bolted up in the boat and saw that the boat Ariel and Eric were in was upside-down in the water. Eric re-surfaced, but Ariel was still unseen. Jim ripped off his jacket and dove into the water, ignoring Morph floating there with a horrified look on his face. The water was cold, like the ocean, but it didn't phase Jim. He had been up in the skies where the temperature dropped to freezing sometimes. Underwater, his eyes opened, and he was thankful that it was fresh water and not stinging salt water. He saw Ariel floating down to the bottom of the murky lake, her eyes closed. Fear pulsed through him. He swam towards her, and caught her just before she hit the lake floor. He swam up with her, and as he was doing so, he saw Eric under the water as well, a frantic look on his face. He surfaced, and Jim did afterward with Ariel. Who wasn't breathing.

"Get her to the shore!" Eric called.

"I'm working on it!"

Jim swam with Ariel, and his limbs felt like they were going to give out due to her wieght. He saw glowing yellow eyes off in the cattail, but he paid them no mind, thinking it to be a couple of fish. He got to the shore and dragged Ariel onto the wet sand. She looked pale. Her lungs were probably filled with water. He did the first thing that his instinct and training told him to do—CPR. He pried her mouth open with his fingers and attached his mouth with hers. He breathed deep breaths into her. Eric gasped.

"Jim, what are you going?!"

He ignored his frantic friend and detached his mouth and started with the compressions. After a few of those, he placed his mouth on Ariel's again and he refused to let the touch of his mouth on hers affect him as he was trying to save her life. He detached, and compressed again, and finally, Ariel threw up an impressive amount of lake water. Jim leaned back on his hind and exhaled with relief. _She's alive..._

"Ariel, are you alright?" Eric asked, kneeling next to her in the sand. Jim could have sworn he saw a little red crab crawling near Ariel, but he could have been imagining it. His body was filled with shock. He just saved Ariel's life.

She nodded and sat up. She coughed, and Eric wrapped an arm around her. "Maybe going on the lake wasn't such a good idea," Eric said. "We both fell in, and if Cadet Hawkins wouldn't have gotten to you and pulled you out and did what he did..." He looked to Jim. "You might've drowned."

"_What did he do?" _she mouthed, and Jim caught it. People didn't know about CPR during this time, according to what he was told in his training.

"I, uh..." Jim began. "Well, where I'm from, it's called CRP, or mouth-to-mouth resuscitation. I just blew air into her lungs and pressed her chest so the water could escape."

Ariel looked to Jim, and her eyes widened. She put a hand over her mouth. Eric frowned. Jim knew what the guy was thinking. To him and anyone watching, Jim was kissing Ariel and pounding on her... chest. Oh, how horrible and scandalous that sounds!

"All the same," Eric said, "Ariel's alright. Can you stand up?" he asked her. "We should get back to the castle."

Ariel nodded and Eric helped her stand up and the three made it back to the carriage. After Eric helped Ariel in, he stood close to Jim and muttered, "Jim, what was that back there?"

He saw the hard look in the prince's eyes, and Jim's heart pulsed with annoyance. "I already said what it was. Where I'm from, that's how we save people who have swallowed too much water. You should be thanking me for saving your beloved."

Eric was a bit taken aback by those firm words said with an edge. He cleared his throat and his features softened. "Yes. You're right. Thank you, Jim. It's just, it looked like..."

"Yeah, I know. But that's not what I was doing. I wouldn't do that to you."

"Right," Eric said, nodding. "Thank you again." He smirked and said even more quietly, "And just between you and me, I almost kissed her, but the boat tipped over just as I was about to. I have no idea how, but... that's just what happened."

"Strange."

"Yeah, I know." He climbed up into the carriage. "Let's go back."

"Alright." He looked around for his jacket and realized that it was still in the boat that was all the way over by the willow, as well as the one Eric and Ariel were using. He might as well. "I'll be right back. I'm going to return the boats to the owner." He went and jumped right back into the lake and retrieved both boats—how else was he going to do it? Sopping wet again, he made it back over to the carriages. Morph floated next to him, but went inside Jim's pants pocket this time. On the way back to the castle, it was silent. Ariel looked away from the two guys at the passing scenery, and Eric stayed facing the front, driving the horse.

Eric wasn't happy. He recalled Eric saying that he was jealous that Jim could communicate with Ariel better than him. That had to be it, along with Jim getting to Ariel's lips before he did. Truthfully, the feeling of Ariel's lips against his will never leave his memory, and he will remember that feeling every time he looks at her and sees those rosy red lips.

Would Jim really stab Eric in the back and fall for the girl he's in love with? He wanted to answer no, since he did not want to lose his friendship with Eric, as well as fail his test, but... he couldn't help but think that it was already too late. In fact, he knew it was. His test is as good as failed.

* * *

Ursula laughed hysterically with glee as she watched that guard "save Ariel's life." It was a close call with the prince almost kissing her, but her worries faded at seeing Ariel covering her mouth the instant she found out what the guard did.

"This is fabulous!" she hollered. "She is falling in love with the guard! It would be a really big shame for her to miss the deadline because she and the palace guard fell in love with each other and she forgot about the prince," she said mockingly as Flotsam and Jetsam came swimming into her cave. "We will just let things pan out they way they are now. She will fail and she will belong to me! In turn, her father will beg for her back, and I will make him trade himself for her! The ocean will finally be mine!"

She and her eel minions laughed cynically and disappeared in Ursula's cloud of ink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ariel buried her head in her pillows. She would groan in dismay if she could. Cadet Hawkins kissed her. Given he was trying to save her life, but his lips still touched hers! And she wasn't even awake to experience it! Eric almost kissed her, but that never happened because the boat somehow tipped over. She would be human permanently now if it weren't for that. And now that she knows that her lips have met Cadet Hawkins's lips, her heart will be pulled more towards him! Actually, it was already being pulled.

She slapped her pillow._ I'm going to miss the deadline! We just have one more day!_

She shot up out of bed, startling Sebastian who was near her on the blanket. _No! I'm not going to miss the deadline. Eric almost kissed me, so he will be compelled to do it again. And this time, there will be no water, overturned boats and handsome guards! I'll try to stay away from Cadet Hawkins as much as possible._

"Ariel, what did I tell you?" Sebastian asked. "I said you should be careful, and now look what has happened. Dat boy has done what Prince Eric was suppose to do."

She turned away from her crustacean friend, not wanting to listen because she knew he was right. She will just do everything in her power to get Eric alone with her. Again. In the village, and as she and Eric were dancing, she heard some people near them talk about a lake, and she had the clever idea to go out on a boat with Eric, alone. That idea failed, obviously. She will just keep trying.

Ariel lay back against her feather-filled pillows and drifted off to sleep. The sun shining into her bedroom awoke her the next morning, warming her eyelids. The moment she opened her eyes, she saw Sebastian on the pillow, sleeping right in front of her face. Not wanting to wake him, she slowly climbed out of bed, and put on one of her more pretty dresses. She pulled out the pink one, the first dress that Eric saw her in. He had stared at her and said that she looked wonderful. No man has stared at her like that before.

It was decided. She put it on, minus that horrendous contraption that nearly suffocated her. The day before, she wore it, and that caused her to nearly drown since it confined her enough that she couldn't swim to the surface. How embarrassing it was... a mermaid almost drowning.

She thought of Cadet Hawkins' life-saving procedure and touched her lips, imagining his lips on hers. She smirked and giggled. What did _he _think about it?

She gasped at her imaginings and shook her head. No. She shouldn't think about it when she's determined to receive a kiss from Eric and remain a human permanently.

Once Ariel was ready, she made it to the stairs, but stopped at the top when she saw, down below, Cadet Hawkins talking with another man in uniform, only the man was far older and had on a light-colored uniform. She watched as the two talked, and a couple minutes later, the older of he two left. Cadet Hawkins began walking near the stairs. His gaze happened to land on her. He stropped and stared at her for a moment with those blue eyes of his. Ariel pursed her lips. She might as well thank him for saving her life. That would do no harm, would it?

She stepped down the huge staircase, and Cadet Hawkins continued to stare at her until she stepped off the stairs and stood in front of him. He blinked several times, as if snapping out of some reverie. He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Miss Ariel."

"_Good morning, Cadet Hawkins." _She pointed to her chest._ "You can just call me Ariel."_

He nodded. "As you wish—Ariel."

Her heart jumped. How come her name had to sound so sweet in his masculine voice? _"I would like to tell you something."_

"Alright. Go ahead."

Was it her imagination, or were the cheeks on his handsome face turning a bit pink? _"I want to thank you for saving my life yesterday. I should have thanked you."_

He didn't answer right away and it looked as if he was staring at her mouth. Did he not catch what she said? She about repeated when he cleared his throat again, and his cheeks noticeably turned more pink. "Um... yes. You're welcome. I'm glad that you're alright."

The two stood there for a moment in the massive and empty entry corridor. Cadet Hawkins said, "Well, I should be getting to my post. Have a good day, Ariel."

He promptly left her presence and disappeared into the hallway to the left of the staircase. Ariel just stood there. He seemed embarrassed. And flustered. Because of her? Of course it was because of her! Ariel's lips curved into a smile, but then it immediately disappeared. She can't let his reaction to her just now affect her. She needs to focus. She needs to find Eric.

* * *

He was a complete moron. All he could do when he encountered Ariel was stare at her mouth. Of course, he had to so he could understand what she was trying to tell him... tell him something that was rather serious and important. And he couldn't keep his head on straight! Is was bad enough that he almost asked to be sent home when he was speaking to Lieutenant McHillen earlier, but knew it was best to finish his test, no matter what is happening.

"This girl is seriously going to be my undoing, Morph," Jim said as his pink blob friend floated next to him as he walked through a hallway, the right wall to which was a window viewing the gardens to the palace. He gazed out of the window at the bushes, flowers, trees... there was a streak of red. He stopped and saw Ariel in that attractive pink dress walk up to Eric as he was playing fetch with Max. Eric smiled and Ariel started waving her arms, probably attempting to tell him something. Jim's heart jumped when Eric stood close to Ariel, so close that he could...

He looked away. He shouldn't be spying on them. "C'mon, Morph." The blob didn't move and Jim looked back him. Morph stared out the window with his jaw hanging open. Curious, Jim looked out the window and saw that Eric had his hands on Ariel's shoulders and was leaning in. He huffed and said more sternly, "C'mon, Morph. No more spying on them." He turned and Morph gasped. Defeated, Jim looked out the window again and saw Eric walking away from Ariel, leaving her with a sad look on her face.

"What happened?" He looked to Morph, and the blob gave him a look that said 'but you didn't want to know'. "Just tell me."

Morph suddenly turned into Eric and Ariel, with Eric leaning in like Jim saw earlier, but then Eric suddenly leaned back. The two stared for one another for a moment, then Eric walked away. Jim shook his head as Morph turned back to normal. "Eric's crazy about that girl, yet he's too shy to plant one on her." Morph turned into him, Eric and Ariel, with him pushing Eric to Ariel. Morph changed back. "Wait, you want me to push them together? Like some sort of matchmaker? No way, Morph."

Morph turned into Ariel's head, and sad tears fell from her eyes. Jim leaned against the window. "Morph, no..." Ariel's mouth puckered, begging him. "No, Morph!" Morph changed into Ariel dressed in that old sail and washed up on the beach. "What are you trying to say?" Morph changed back and let out a massive sigh and shook his blob head. He changed into a pen and paper and wrote out a message—Jim's brows rose because Morph only did that when Jim just wasn't getting it. The message read, _There may be more to Ariel than you think. Why is she throwing herself at Eric?_

Ariel was throwing herself at Eric? "Are you sure, Morph?" Morph changed into Ariel and Eric in the boat on the lake the day before. Ariel _did _insist that they go to the lake, and to have only Eric ride with her. "Maybe you have point, Morph, but I don't want to bud into their business." Morph turned into the pen and paper again. _Aren't you curious? _"Yeah, I guess so, but still..."

Morph changed back to normal and huffed again, making an irritated face, which Jim thought really cute. He chuckled. "That's not why I'm here, Morph, but... I _am_ really curious as to what Ariel's story is." Morph's expression didn't change. "Okay, fine. But I'm not playing matchmaker."

Morph cheered and licked Jim's cheek. Why was the blob so happy that he agreed to this? "Alright, let's get to the throne room," Jim said, and Morph went into his pocket.

He had to find Ariel. And this time, he's not going to leave her until he gets her story. It may be nothing, or it may be something pretty serious. And it had to do with Eric.

* * *

The sun was high in the sky, and Jim's stomach rumbled. He had skipped lunch because his companion at the throne room doors had gotten sick from some kind of fish he ate for breakfast, and he had to cover for him. He checked his pocket watch. It was already passed three. His stomach growled angrily again, and that's when he spotted Lieutenant McHillen walking up to him. Jim stood straight and at attention as his boss approached him.

"Cadet Hawkins," the gruff man addressed him, and Jim saluted.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

"You haven't taken a lunch break, have you?"

"No—Sir! I am covering for O'Brighten who was taken ill—Sir!"

"I know, since I was the one who had to clean up my shoes after he got sick all over them," he said with annoyance. "The boy was speaking with me, and suddenly... we had to call Colatta to clean the floor."

Jim didn't know this bit of information. He tried hard not to smirk, but it escaped anyway. Lieutenant McHillen rose a brow. Jim cleared his throat. "I am so sorry, Sir."

"Yeah, you would be," he said in a disbelieving tone, and Jim heard Morph snicker from his pocket. He coughed just to cover up the sound. "Well," the Lieutenant continued, "I will get Johanson here to cover for you, and Hanley as well. There never should be one guard to a door, especially this one. You know that."

"Yes—Sir!" And Jim _did _know that. But what could he do? He couldn't leave his post.

Lieutenant Mchillen left, and promptly came back a few minutes later with the other guards. "Off you go now, Cadet," his boss said to him. "Just be back here by four sharp."

"Yes—Sir!"

Jim left his boss's presence, and as he did so, he thought he heard 'silver' being muttered behind him. He turned and saw Lieutenant McHillan still standing there. Was he hearing things? He missed Silver, but did he miss him enough to hear his name in thin air?

He shrugged it off and walked down the same hallway he did earlier, where the gardens were in view from the window. He gazed out at the gardens, and stopped mid-step to see that familiar spec of red. Ariel was down there. Again? Or, did she even leave? She was sitting on a bench under a cotton-wood tree. Jim was too far away to see any facial expression, but... she was alone. Could this be his chance? He needs to find out her story so he can sound an alarm if he needs to. He needs to find out the mystery that is Ariel... does she even have a last name?

He briskly began walking down the hallway, and took a left down another one that led to the massive back corridor of the castle. He came to a set of double doors and exited them. He walked across the terrace and down some stone steps into the garden. His gaze on the tree, he went in that direction. His heart jumped when he saw Ariel's red hair. Should he really do this? He looked back at the castle and thought of Eric. Yes, he should. This had to do with him, he was sure of it.

Jim slowly walked up to the bench where Ariel sat. She was leaned back in the bench, a sad look on her face. He didn't blame her—after being rejected in the way that she had, of course she would be down. Jim momentarily wondered what the heck Eric was thinking, not taking the opportunity to kiss Ariel. He could understand the lake incident, but earlier? Eric was indeed shy. Or just out of his mind.

Ariel suddenly turned her head towards him and she sat up in alarm. Her blue eyes widened wider than he has ever seen on any human. "Hello, Ariel," he said. "I apologize for startling you." He saw something red scurry across her lap and hide in her dress skirts. "Wait, was that a... crab?" She shook her head, but Jim didn't believe it. "You don't have to lie about having a pet crab. I actually saw it yesterday at the lake."

She pursed her lips and looked at her skirts. She looked as if she was debating on whether to show him her little sea friend. _Sea friend..._

"Um, Ariel, there's something I want to talk to you about," Jim said, and Ariel shot up from her seat. She pointed to the castle, not mouthing anything, and started walking away through the grass and passed some rose bushes. Jim shouldn't let her get away that easily. "Ariel, wait." She stopped, but didn't turn around. "Ariel, I just... I want to know your story. As Prince Eric's guard, as well as their Royal Highness' as well, I feel like I should be informed of who this mysterious girl is that happened to wash up on the beach and is staying in the castle with them." He took a step up to her. "Or _did _you just wash up on the beach?"

He noticed her form start to shake a little, and alarm pulsed through him. He didn't sound harsh, did he? Was he scaring her? "Ariel, I don't mean to trouble you, but... we should really know who you are."

She turned around, and Jim was surprised to see tears in her eyes. She shook her head. _"I can't tell you."_

"Why?" She pursed her lips and looked off at the pink and red roses next to them. Jim recalled the little conversation with Morph earlier. He fought it, but the words just slipped out... "Maybe I can help you. If this has to do with Eric... maybe I can do something about it. He and I are friends, as crazy as that is."

Her gaze met his, and they stood there staring at each other as a warm, salty sea breeze whirled through the air. Jim could almost see the gears moving in Ariel's head. His nerves tingled and his heart beat heavily as he waited for her response. After a couple minutes of silence, and him standing there with his hands clasped behind his back, she nodded. Jim's muscles relaxed.

"_I'll tell you, but promise me you will not tell Eric,"_ she mouthed. _"Please. He can't know."_

Jim figured he didn't have much choice here. She was willing to tell him everything, which is what he wanted. Better to just play by her terms. "Alright. I won't say anything."

She nodded, and then reached down into her skirts and pulled off that little crab that was as red as her hair. It shrank under Jim's intrigued stare, and sat in a ball in Ariel's hands. _"This is my friend Sebastian. He is from the sea. Like me."_

"Like you? What do you mean? Did he somehow get onto the ship you were on?"

"_No, I wasn't on a ship. I really came from the sea. Under it."_

The crab's little head looked in Ariel's direction, and Jim swore that its little eyes were glaring at her. "I'm not following."

She took a breath and set the crab down in the grass. It stayed where it was set. Ariel looked back at Jim and asked a question that he wasn't expecting... _"Cadet Hawkins, do you believe in mermaids?"_

Mermaids? Why would she ask that? "I suppose it's possible that they're real. Why?"

"_Because... I am one. A mermaid. I was just transformed into a human."_

* * *

Ariel has never seen such a look of confusion before. Cadet Hawkins stared at her as if she had turned into a mermaid right in front of him. Honestly, she never expected, or even wanted, to reveal her true self and what she has gone through during these three days, but she sensed that Cadet Hawkins was not going to leave her alone until she said something. He and Eric are friends, as he said, and as such, he may feel obligated to protect his friend from a strange girl who just "washed up" on the beach. She felt like he needs to know that Eric isn't really in any danger, and she felt like she could trust him. Why, she didn't know.

"_It's a long story," _she mouthed,_ "and all of it is the truth. Mermaids are real, and I was one of them until I decided to become a human. I... made a deal with Ursula, the sea witch, and she took my voice as payment for turning me human."_

Cadet Hawkins stood there, hands behind his back, and giving Ariel a hard look. She waited, her heart hammering with anticipation for his response. He huffed air out of his nose. "Well... I guess I wasn't expecting that one. A mermaid turning into a human..."

She needs to tell him the rest of the story. _"Do you remember the horrible storm a few days ago? Eric's ship sunk."_ He nodded. _"Well..."_ She took a breath before she revealed, _"I was the girl who rescued Eric. I first saw him on his ship and I fell in love with him instantly. After saving him, I vowed to be with him somehow."_

Cadet Hawkins stood there, sheer surprise in his handsome features. "_You_ were the girl who rescued him? It has been you all this time?"

"_Yes. But my voice was taken from me. My father found out about my love for Eric, and destroyed every human artifact that I collected, including a statue of Eric. Angry and hurt, I went to the sea witch Ursula. She told me I could be human permanently if traded my voice and... if I could make Eric fall in love with me in tree days. But only if he kissed me by sunset on the third day. Which is today."_

Cadet Hawkins ran a hand down his face and started to walk around in the grass. Ariel could tell that he was shocked. Anyone would be after finding out her story. She waited, and he stopped pacing and planted his hands on his hips, a furrow in his brow.

"I guess it makes sense now," he finally said. "You not knowing anything about things here, and you were so pushy in town, with the boat and everything..." He met her gaze. "So that's what this is all about? You're here so you can become human permanently?"

Her eyed widened and her mouth dropped open._ "You believe me?"_

"In a matter of speaking. Either your tale is true, or you're really good at making up stories." He looked to Sebastian sitting by the bottom hem of her pink dress. "I guess this explains the crab as well."

She nodded. _"Everything I said is true. I'm really here because of Eric."_

"I figured as much. So he has to kiss you so you can become a human permanently?"

"_True love's kiss—it has to mean something. And I don't have much time. He was about to kiss me earlier, but he suddenly left. I was so close..."_

Ariel hadn't realized just how desperate she was for Eric to kiss her. Before, she was so love-struck and longed to feel his lips on hers, but... now, there was a sense of urgency. She just wanted him to kiss her so her legs can stay legs forever, and she could prove to her father that she was serious about the humans. Has it really come to this? She knew that the handsome cadet in front of her had something to do with her change of feelings. If not something, then everything.

Said cadet was silent for a moment as he stood there under the limbs of the cottonwood tree, and he stared at Ariel with that crease in his brow. His next utterance shocked her to her fin-turned legs. "Alright. I'll help you out. I'll make sure you permanently become a human by tonight."


	6. Chapter 6

_Taking a little turn in this chapter... enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

She's a mermaid. And the girl who saved Eric. Honestly, he never would have guessed either of those scenarios. Ariel was mute, so how could she sing to him as he woke up on the beach? And as for the mermaid bit... she had legs! No one would guess that someone was a mermaid if they had legs. But a mermaid-turned human? Good thing he was from Montressor and there were very bizarre aliens there. He would have a hard time believing Ariel if he was from anywhere else and was not used to seeing strange creatures.

And if he didn't have feelings for her, and if he wasn't Eric's friend, he wouldn't have agreed to help her. He honestly wants to hear what Ariel's voice sounds like, and really, he wants her to stay human. But what of her family? Her people? Those who miss her while she's on land? Was he being selfish in wanting her to stay human just so he can continue seeing her, and have her not go back to where she belongs? Even if she ends up with Eric?

He guiltily had to answer.. yes. He didn't want to play matchmaker, but for Ariel's, Eric's, and his happiness, he will. Maybe this test did not have anything to do with being a guard or being in the military... and Lieutenant McHillen somehow knew that. Maybe Jim just needed to learn something. But learn what?

"I don't want to think about it anymore," he muttered, and the tall, thin guard Johanson glanced over at them as they stood near the throne room doors as usual. But he needs to figure out some way to push Eric and Ariel together. Talking to Eric first would be a good idea. And asking him why on this planet he turned away from Ariel earlier.

Time ticked on, and Jim could feel it. He checked his pocket watch. It was almost seven. He would be taking his dinner break soon, even though he had a late lunch break. He continued to stand there, bored. Nothing really happens as he stands there at the doors. Even when the king and queen go in there, Jim and whoever his companion is just stand at the doors, just in case. But there hasn't been any threats. Or changes. The only change in the castle was Ariel.

Since he has arrived on this planet, he has heard stories about an undersea city called Atlantica where the merpeople live. Could Ariel be from there? He heard from the sailors of the first ship that Jim went on when he first arrived that the merpeople lived there and were ruled by King Triton, who was king of the ocean, and who wielded a trident with more power than most machines on Montressor. Who was he to Ariel? Was he her king or someone else, like a relative? And there was the sea witch. Those sailors mentioned her as well, and how she was banished from King Triton's kingdom because of her evil nature, and has been seeking revenge ever since. She apparently had two eels that followed her around as well, acting as a looking glass.

Jim thought they were all just stories, like what his mother thought the stories of Treasure Planet were. Now, after Ariel's tale, he wants to prove these stories true, like he proved the Treasure Planet stories true. And the only way to do that is to push Eric and Ariel together, have them kiss.

"Cadet Hawkins!"

Both Johanson and Jim jumped at the sound of another palace guard, Henricks, a blonde man about ten years older than Jim, walk briskly up to them. His voice echoed off the walls. "Yes, Henricks?" Jim asked.

"The prince needs your assistance up in his chambers. I am not certain of the reason, but I know that it is urgent. Lieutenant McHillen says to see to it immediately. I will take your post until you return."

Eric needs him? Now? Could this be any easier? "He asked for me specifically?"

"Yes, he did."

"Alright. I'll go right on up."

He left his fellow guards and went up the west staircase to the castle. He knew exactly where Eric's room was since he has been in there countless times before when he and Eric would hang out and chat about sailing and ships in the evenings before Jim would retire for the night. He walked down a long hallway, and at the end were a set of double doors. He knocked and a "Come in!" came on the other end. Jim entered the lavish room with a tall canopy four-poster bed with blue sheets, and saw saw Eric sitting on the window seat cushion, staring out the window at the sea.

"You called, Eric? Thought this was urgent. Doesn't look urgent to me."

He was silent for a moment, and said, without looking at Jim, "I saw you and Ariel talking out in the garden earlier. I was walking near the window and saw you two down there. You two seemed... close."

He wanted to talk about _this_? He walked over next to Eric and gazed out the window as well. "It's not what you think, Eric."

"Are you sure?" He looked at Jim this time, and Jim saw the jealousy in his eyes. "She seems comfortable around you. Unlike me."

"Psht," Jim couldn't help but let out, and gave his friend a disbelieving look. "I think you have that backwards. Who's the one who walked away just as you were about to kiss her?" Eric's eyes widened in surprise. Jim explained, "I saw you two down there also. That window is in the main part of the castle, you know."

Eric let out a sigh in embarrassment. "You saw that, huh?"

"Yeah. And honestly, I felt bad for Ariel. Why the heck did you just leave her there?"

Jim's mind immediately thought, _I wouldn't have left her. I would've just kissed her. _Jim hick-uped, alarmed that he thought that, and kept it to himself. Eric ran a hand down his face in frustration. "I just... I don't know... I guess I just didn't have the nerve to do it."

"When you had the nerve to almost do it on the lake before the boat tipped over?" Jim gave Eric a questioning look. "C'mon. You're not making much sense here."

"I guess I just felt confident then... now, I just... Ariel is such a beautiful, wonderful and mysterious girl. She wouldn't be interested in me like that."

Jim couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Eric, are you really that dense? Ariel's crazy about you! When I found her in the garden, she was sulking, and she looked pretty darn sad that you didn't kiss her earlier. And didn't you notice how she insisted that only the two of you be on a boat together at the lake and leave me in a separate one?"

Eric thought a moment. "I... guess you have a point."

"Of course I do. I think that the next time you see her, pull her off somewhere secluded and plant one on her." He recalled her saying the kiss needed to mean something. "And really mean it. Show her how you feel in the kiss you give her."

Jim couldn't believe he was spouting such muck, but he wanted prove Ariel's story, and he wanted his friend and... the girl he's insanely attracted to... to be happy. Eric leaned back against the wall to the inlet of the window, eyeing his friend. "You really think I should do that?"

"Yes, I think so. It would put both of you out of your misery."

Eric nodded, and suddenly stood up. His chest puffed up in confidence. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll go find Ariel right now and kiss her like I have wanted to since I first set eyes on her."

Before Jim could say anything more, Eric was out the door. Morph came out of Jim's pocket and floated next to him. Jim asked his blob friend, "Do you think I did the right thing, Morph? I mean... Ariel will permanently become human if Eric kisses her. She'll be happy and she'll have her man." Morph suddenly changed into a miniature form of him and, like before, started chanting _jealous, jealous jealous_. Jim huffed through his nose and leaned back against the wall. "Okay. You're right, Morph. I'm jealous. I've never been this jealous before, but I have to endure it so I can find out if what Ariel told me is true."

He got up and left Eric's room. He passed a door-window and walked out onto the balcony. He breathed in the salty sea air and sighed. There wasn't fresh air like this on Montressor. He leaned over the railing, his arms folded. The sea sparkled as the sun was lowering in the sky. He looked around and happened to see two people on the beach. He immediately went over to the side of the balcony and saw that the two people were Eric and Ariel.

"That was fast," Jim muttered as Eric had Ariel's hands. If only he could listen to what Eric was saying... He looked over at Morph who was watching the couple down below intently. "Hey, Morph, could you turn into something that would make it so I can hear what's going on?"

Morph suddenly turned into a mini-satellite and earpiece. Jim grinned and put the earpiece in his ear and held the handle to the satellite and pointed it to the couple below. Eric's voice came in loud and clear...

"Ariel... I'm sorry for running away from you earlier, I just... I was nervous. I thought that you didn't want me to kiss you. I thought that after the lake incident, you wouldn't want to come that close to me."

Jim saw Ariel frantically shake her head and she took a step to him, her hands in Eric's. Eric said nothing and leaned in to her face, and... their lips met. Jim's heart pricked painfully with that jealousy as Eric wrapped his arms around Ariel, and she wrapped hers around his neck. Fighting pirates, almost getting sucked into a black hole, finding a planet full of treasure... those seemed simple compared to this. And, he never thought that his heart could hurt this much again... about as it did when he saw his father leave, as well as Silver.

The couple separated, and Ariel beamed. Eric laughed through Jim's earpiece and picked up Ariel by her tiny waist and twirled her around. As soon as she was back on the sand, she started to glow, as if sunlight was radiating off of her body. Eric stood back, and Jim stared at her, eyes wide. A golden stream suddenly came out of the ocean and pierced Ariel's shining form. A sweet, melodic voice suddenly came through Jim's earpiece, then...

"Eric!"

"No way..." Jim uttered, stunned.

* * *

Ariel couldn't express her happiness at finally receiving a kiss from Eric and receiving her voice back! She'll be human permanently! She couldn't believe it! She saw that stream of gold come to her from the ocean, and she knew exactly what that was. Her body ceased glowing, and she could feel a refreshing tingling as her vocal chords started to work. She let out a sweet note, and said the first word that came to her lips... "Eric!"

"Ariel, you can talk!" Eric said, and came up to her and grabbed her hands again. "You really are the one I have been looking for all along! The girl who saved me! I would recognize that voice anywhere!"

"Oh, I wanted to tell you so badly, Eric! I wanted to tell you everything. I..." She happened to look up and see someone standing on the balcony above them. Cadet Hawkins! She gasped when she realized that he saw that kiss. She suddenly felt her high spirits drain out of her, making her limbs weak.

"What, Ariel?" Eric prodded. "Tell me. I want to know everything about you. Why couldn't you talk before? Why were you washed up on the beach?"

She glanced back at Jim, then at Eric. "I will tell you everything, I promise. I will tell you inside, okay?"

"Okay." He took her in his arms and she inhaled his fresh sea scent. "Oh, Ariel... I know it has only been a few days, but... I love you. I want to be with you. I want you by my side always."

She would have loved to hear those words when she first came here, and she would have responded in the same fashion in an instant, but… now, it was different. She was certainly happy that she is human now, and can live on land and not under the stern and controlling eyes of her father, but the thought that she has been using Eric to become human and get back at her father hurt her... as well as the fact that Cadet Hawkins could see all this unfold.

"Eric, I..." She started, and wondered what to say. She didn't love him like she did a few days ago. Her heart was now turned towards the dashing guard on the balcony above them. The mere thought of his lips on hers made her heart flutter and heart pound more than when Eric kissed her for real just a moment ago. "I care about you, too. Let's go back inside and talk."

They walked back to the castle and Ariel made one last look up at the balcony. Cadet Hawkins was gone.

* * *

Jim cantered down the hallway that led to the throne room, his mouth pulled into a frown. He was the cause of this. Why did he have to agree to helping Ariel out? Because he wanted to hear her voice and wanted her to be human? Now that it has happened, he regretted it. He regretted telling Eric to go and kiss the girl. But he did! Why did Eric have to listen to him?!

Because the guy's in love with her, just like he heard him say down there. All this should make Jim happy—that Ariel and Eric got what they wanted, that Ariel got her rather lovely and intoxicating voice back, proving her wild tale true... and that she can finally have the man that she fell in love with and turned human for...

But it all just made his gut twist so painfully he wanted to hurl.

He turned a corner and about ran into Lieutenant McHillen, but, not wanting to face anyone in his current furiously jealous and angry state, he walked right on passed his Lieutenant.

"Cadet Hawkins!"

Jim stopped and groaned. He didn't have a choice. He turned and faced his boss as the man walked up to him. Jim stood tall and saluted. "Yes—Sir!"

"Did I just see you walk passed me and not stop to greet your Lieutenant?" he asked in a tone Jim's mother used whenever he did something wrong and she was about to reprimand him.

"My apologies—Sir! It won't happen again—Sir!"

"Very well. At ease." Jim lowered his arm and stood normally. "I was on my way to the throne room to look for you when I remembered that Prince Eric called for you. I was on my way up to his quarters to retrieve you, but here you are." He clasped his hands behind his back and stood tall. "I was looking for you because I needed to speak to you about a very important matter. If you would follow me to my office, we can speak without interruption."

Go to his office? This had to be serious, since the last time one of the guards went to Lieutenant McHillen's office came out relieved of duty. Jim's heart pulsed. Did he find out about Jim's attraction to Ariel? How would he have found out? Was it even that big of a deal? His mind whirled with these thoughts as he followed his Lieutenant to the other side of the castle, and after several hallways, came to a set of double-doors that had a suit of armor standing next to them. Both men walked into the office with a large wooden desk in the exact center of it. Sea paraphernalia adorned the large room, as well as bookshelves along the walls, filled with books.

"Have a seat, Cadet," Lieutenant McHillen ordered, and Jim sat in one of the thick wooden chairs in front of the desk. Jim was ready for his reprimand.

"Yes, Sir?"

The older man across the desk sat down in his desk chair and let out a large sigh. "Well... where to start, here?"

"I can explain," Jim said, and the Lieutenant gave him a bewildered look. The man noticed the fear in Jim's eyes.

"Relax, Cadet, you're not in trouble."

Jim immediately felt his tense muscles relax. "I'm not?"

"No." He opened a drawer on his desk and pulled out the transmitter that is used to communicate with Montressor. He gave Jim a serious look, and Jim sat at full attention. Maybe this was more serious than he thought. "Cadet Hawkins, I will get right to the point. We have received word from Montressor. From your mother to precise. I'm afraid it's urgent."

Jim's heart pulsed with shock, and alarm started to course through his system like an angry fish in his veins. His mouth ran before he had a chance to think about how he was going to respond. "My mother? What happened? Is she alright? Is the Benbow Inn alright?"

"Yes, Cadet, your mother and her place of work are fine. You see, I keep in contact with the family of all you guards here in the castle. With that said, I have been in contact with your mother. I give her details of your welfare and so on and so forth, but in the beginning when you first arrived, I asked that she give me updates regarding someone that you knew in the past. Someone that you were rather close to while you were on your voyage to Treasure Planet, and someone who I have been rather intrigued with." He leaned in and said with conviction, "Captain Long John Silver. Your mother said that he has returned to Montressor."

If Jim wasn't about to cry with this whole ordeal with Ariel, this news brought on the tightness in his throat and the stinging tears in his eyes. He really tried to not let his emotions get the better of him, but those tears came and fell, and in embarrassment that his Lieutenant had to see them, he swiped them away from his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"Silver... has returned?"

"Yes, apparently. And judging by your reaction to this news, you two were closer than I thought."

Jim took in a massive breath, trying to alleviate his emotions. No wonder he overheard McHillen say 'silver' earlier... he really was talking about Long John! "I looked up to him, yes. But... why are you telling me this in such a serious manner, Sir?"

"Because," he began and set the transmitter aside, "when I spoke to your mother earlier today, she begged for you to come home and reunite with Captain Silver. She had only heard that he was on your planet, and you would have to search him out when you get there."

Go back... to Montressor? Is that what he was trying to tell Jim? That couldn't be it. Not now, in the middle of his test! "What are you telling me, Sir?"

He leaned in, keeping Jim's gaze, his hands clasped on top of the maps on his desk. "I am giving you a choice, Cadet. You can stay here for the next four months to finish out your test here, or you can go back home to your planet and finish out your test there. Only your test will be searching out Captain Long John Silver."

Jim's jaw dropped open, and shock filled his system. "What? Are you serious, Sir? Go home to finish my test?"

"Yes. I have spoken with the Interstellar Academy after speaking with your mother. We discussed the situation, and they were agreeable that having you search out Captain Silver would be a fair test for you instead of this one. Given your actions on the voyage to Treasure Planet, they think that you have been wasting your skills here as a guard. If you choose to go home and take up this charge, you will be in command of a crew on your own ship. It will be a small one, but a ship nonetheless. This will test your skills as a commander and, if you succeed, it will be beneficial when you move up to the Interstellar Navy. Now, what do you say?"

Jim had to be dreaming this conversation up! Go home and take command of his own crew and ship? Like a captain? Like the general he wants to eventually become? "I... I don't know what to say, Sir."

"Well, then, think about it." He leaned back in his seat and folded his arms. "And I am not the old codgure that does not pay attention to detail like a lot of you guards think. I have seen that you have gotten close to that red-head, and have seen you talk with her with a blushing face. I have seen the battle erupting inside of you every time you look at that girl as you try not to get in the way of her and Prince Eric. Being here has definitely tested your emotions and feelings, which is beneficial in moving up in the military since you need to know how to control your emotions and feelings when the occasion calls for it. But now, it is time to test your skills. Time to move on from all that fluffy stuff."

Jim figured he needed to learn something while he was here—how to control his emotions. And he knew that McHillen noticed his attraction to Ariel... but his inner battle of trying to stay away so he doesn't fail his test? The man was really observant. But why does it matter now? What good is that attraction, now that Ariel and Eric have each other? Eric has said that he intends to marry the girl who saved him from that shipwreck. If those two get married, what is the point of Jim being there and being tortured by seeing the two of them day after day? He can go home and look for Silver and prove to him and everyone that he can achieve something great and _be_ something great.

_Take the helm and chart your own course. Stick to it, no matter the squalls._

Those words rang in his conscious again. He can choose his path—to go home or stay here. The squall of falling for the girl Eric is in love with can be passed by and he can face a new adventure. This can be the excitement that he has been seeking.

"Well?" the Lieutenant prodded. "Thought about it? I'm afraid we need your answer before the day's through."

_You're something special, Jim. You are going to rattle the stars, you are. And I hope that I'm there... catching some of the light coming off of you that day._

Silver will be there when that happens. When Jim finds him.

Jim sat up straight in his seat and told his Lieutenant with conviction, "Yes, I accept the offer to go back to Montressor and complete my test."


	7. Chapter 7

_For those of you who have read this chapter once already, I made some changes to Jim and Eric's conversation._

* * *

**Chapter**** 7**

That girl has done it. She made the prince fall in love with her and kiss her...

Ursula swiped the contents of her vanity shelf to the floor of her cave, making the shells containing her cosmetics shatter. She glared at herself in her mirror, her teeth bare with utter frustration. "I underestimated that little tramp! Apparently she was not as infatuated with that guard as much as I thought she was." She handled the empty shell necklace around her neck. "What can I do now? What can I do to make that girl mine and ultimately destroy her father?"

Something came to mind. "The girl is permanently human now. She could go and tell King Triton what has unfolded and he will beg her to turn Ariel back into a mermaid! But wait, that trident of his can do that as well. He will turn the girl back and will take her to Antlanica with him."

Ursula thought and thought of a plan. How will she be able to undo King Triton and take over the ocean now?

* * *

That night after the sun had gone down, Eric sat there in the massive castle living room after Ariel told him her story. They sat together on a sofa, and Ariel anxiously waited for a response from him. She told him everything, aside from her being a princess. She wanted to save that revelation for a later time, and maybe when Cadet Hawkins was present. Honestly, she just wanted to talk to the cadet and have him hear her real voice and not just read her lips. Although... she rather loved him staring at her lips whenever she spoke. She supposed that maybe at some point, he would lean in and...

"Wow, Ariel," Eric mused and she was pulled out of her thoughts, and the light from the large fire in the fireplace flickered off of his black hair.

"Yes, I know. It's a pretty crazy story, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I... I just can't believe that you did all that for me. You sacrificed your voice and your life as a mermaid... for me. Because you loved me." He took her into his arms. "Well, I already told you that I love you. Now that I know that you have loved me all along, it makes me happier than I could ever have imagined."

Ariel felt a cold rock sink in her stomach from guilt. How will she be able to tell him that she doesn't feel that way about him anymore?

Eric brought her out to face him and she met his blue eyes. "Ariel, have you heard what I planned to do with the girl who saved my life?"

Ariel has heard. She has heard from every one of the servants she has come in contact with. Aside from Cadet Hawkins. Was there a reason why he never brought it up? "Yes, I have heard."

A hopeful gleam entered Eric's blue eyes, and he took both of her hands in his and stood up from the sofa. But as soon as he did that, he knelt on one knee in front of her. Ariel gasped at knowing what he was about to do. "Ariel, I vowed to marry the girl who saved me, and even if she didn't turn out to be you, I would still ask you what I am about to ask you... Will you marry me, Ariel?"

She didn't want to break his heart. At least not yet when he was so happy. She gave him a sweet smile. "Eric, I... don't know what to say."

"Say yes, Ariel. You love me, too, and have done all that you did for me. It would only make sense that we marry."

What on earth should she say? She thought about her sea home. "Eric, this is such a grand change for me. It really has been only three days since I became human, and I am still adjusting. I somehow need to tell my family what has become of me, even though I did this partly because I needed to get away from them. While you were most of the reason," she added. "Please, allow me to talk with them before I give you an answer, alright?"

There was slight disappointment in his eyes, but they turned to understanding. "Alright. Talk with your family. That would be wise since you will never be a mermaid again."

This little tid-bit caused Ariel's heart to pinch. That's right—she'll never be a mermaid again. She'll never again swim with schools of fishes, or go looking for deep sea shells with her sisters, or go into sunken ships with Flounder to look for human artifacts. She'll never live with the merpeople again.

"Yes, you're right," she said to Eric. "I just... I'm not sure how I can speak with my family." She paused, thinking of Flounder. "Wait, maybe there is a way. Eric, tomorrow around noon, could you take me out in one of your ships?"

He came and sat next to her on the sofa, a loving look in his eyes, which made her feel uneasy. "Of course, Ariel. Anything for you."

She nodded. First thing the next morning, she'll have to find Flounder and make him go talk with her father. It will not be a happy reunion once her father sees her.

* * *

Jim walked through the long halls on the way down to his chambers. He will not be seeing these halls, these paintings, or the suits of armor ever again. He doubted that he will ever come back to this planet after he leaves to Montressor in two days. Yes, two days. Lieutenant McHillen said that this change would happen right away. Jim was only given enough time to pack all his things and make any last goodbyes that he needed to. It isn't going to be easy, though, saying goodbye to the friends he has made here, knowing that he may never see them again. Especially Eric. Jim needed to tell him about this first.

Jim stopped before descending the staircase that led to the servants' bedrooms. He turned right around and made his way up to Eric's bedroom. He knocked on the wooden door, and a "Yes?"came from the other side. "Eric, it's Jim."

Footsteps were heard, and Eric opened the door, a beaming smile on his face. Jim's heart sank like a rock in the ocean. That smile won't be there for long. "Jim!" He pulled Jim into his room only lit by the large, glowing fireplace and shut the door. Excitement gleamed in the prince's eyes. "Boy, Jim, do I have things to tell you!"

"I have some things to tell you, too, but you go first."

"Alright," Eric went and sat on his bed, and Jim stood near him. Eric leaned over and rested his elbows on his knees, and clasped his hands together. "Jim, I... I proposed to Ariel."

That sinking feelings got worse, but Jim tried not to show it. "Really? That fast, huh? What did she say?"

"She asked for some time. She said she wants to go and talk with her family first, to tell them what has happened to her. Then she'll back to me with her answer. I just hope she says yes. I mean, really, I've only known her for three days, but... it just feels like I've known her longer. I mean, since she saved my life, I feel that we have a deeper connection that can surpass any amount of time."

Jim nodded, and then sat down next to Eric on the cushiony bed. "Eric... Ariel would be insane not to accept you. I mean, she's crazy about you, and went to that sea witch because of you. Why would she say no?"

Eric gave him a surprised look. "You know her story? Has she told you?"

"Yes, she did. Remember back when you saw us talking in the garden? That's what she was telling me. I feared that she may be up to something, so I basically demanded that she tell me who she was and where she was from." Jim had to leave out the bit about him pushing her and Eric together. "I didn't believe her story at first, but after she got her voice back, I found that it was true. I mean, she wouldn't pretend that she couldn't talk all this time."

Eric nodded. "I see. So, you think that she'll say yes?"

"I think so. I'm happy for you, Eric. Ariel's a great girl." As much as it pained him to admit it, he really was happy for him.

"Thanks Jim." He clapped a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Now, what did you want to tell me? You said you had something to say."

"Yeah..." Jim stood up and ran a rand down his face. How will he be able to start this? "Eric, listen... you know about this test of mine, right? The reason that I'm here?"

"Yes, I know. It's a test you have to take in order to see if you're cut out for the Navy. Why?"

"Well... this test has taken a new turn. It turns out that... I will be completing my test elsewhere, and not here."

Eric's brows creased. "What do you mean, Jim? Are you saying that you're leaving?"

"Yes."

Jim knew that glow that radiated off of Eric would diminish. Jim's heart pricked when sadness entered his friend's eyes. "Where will you go? Hopefully not far." Jim didn't say anything to that, and Eric stood up, looked him in the face, and asked more sternly, "Jim, will you be going far away?"

Jim was surprised to feel emotion grip his throat slightly. "Yes, I am. I'm afraid I'll be going somewhere really far away. And... I don't think I'll be returning."

Eric stared at him, and he could see in the faint light from the fireplace that his eyes began to water. "You're leaving... for good. Are you being serious?"

"Yes, I am, and... Well, it turns out that I will be going back home. There is a task that my academy would like me to accomplish there, a task that I will allow me to really test my skills as a soldier and as a future commander. They believe that what I have been doing here is menial work. I need to really be tested."

Eric was silent for a moment, and Jim didn't like the frown that pulled on Eric's lips. "When will you leave?"

"In two days."

"Two days?" he exclaimed and ran a hand down his face and then planted his hands on his hips. "Gosh, I... wasn't expecting this."

"Neither was I. Lieutenant McHillen sprang this on me just today."

"And you made the decision right away to leave?"

"I believe that I need to do this, so I can truly be tested for the Navy."

"You made that decision without speaking to me, your very good friend, about it first? You had to come and tell me after? When I..." He took a large, shaky breath. "I wanted to ask you to be my right-hand man at my wedding. But I guess that's never going to happen now."

Tears stung Jim's eyes, so much was he touched by this. "Eric, I'm sorry. I just... maybe I _was_ too selfish to agree right away without saying anything to anyone. I..." He couldn't mention Ariel, and how her and Eric's relationship is the main reason why he's leaving, with this new test being beneficial for his training at a close second.

"Well, at least you will be able to move up in the ranks," Eric said, and gulped hard. "And I guess I would have to say goodbye to you sooner or later. I should be happy for you. Congratulations, Jim."

"Thank you. It has been an honor to serve you, Eric. Really. You have made me so comfortable here, especially when I first came here and had to adjust to everything. And..." That emotion caught his throat. 'You are probably the best friend I have ever had in my life. I really am going to miss you.

Jim was shocked that he said those words, but he felt that Eric deserved to know. Jim wiped a tear from his eye with the back of his hand, and an instant after, he found himself in an embrace.

"I feel the same way, Jim," Eric said, and patted Jim's back. "You have been such a good friend and... yes, the best friend I have ever had in my life as well. Honestly, I don't know what I'm going to to do after you leave. I have thought about it before, and... who am I going to tell everything to?"

Jim patted his back as well. "How about Grimsby?"

Eric chuckled, and the two friends came out of their embrace. "Yeah, right. I think I'll just tell Max everything." They both glanced over at the shaggy mutt fast asleep in his large red pillow bed under the window. "At least, when he's conscious."

"Yeah, no kidding."

The two guys stood there for a moment, and Eric had to wipe his eyes again. "Gosh, when have I become such a crybaby?"

"I think you've always been quite the softy."

"That's not true!" He pointed to his chest and puffed it out a bit. "I'm a very manly man."

Jim snorted. "Would a manly man turn away from a girl when he was about to kiss her?"

"Hey, at least I did kissed her eventually. And I have to say, I think that's the smartest thing I've ever done in my life. Now... I'm just waiting for her answer to my proposal."

Jim smacked Eric's arm. "Don't sweat it, alright? She'll say yes."

Eric nodded. "Right, well... this has been quite the day." He gave Jim a look. "You'll write to me, right? You better, Jim Hawkins."

Jim doubted that he'll be able to send letters, but he could use the transmitter that his mother was apparently given to communicate with Lieutenant McHillen. "Letters may be a bit difficult, but I'll try to send you messages in any way that I can."

"Why would sending letters be difficult?"

What excuse could he come up with? He planned to tell Eric everything when his six months were up, but now... things have changed. He might as well tell him now. "Yeah, it would. Listen..." This is going to be hard to say. "You know how everyone has said that I am from America? Well... that's not really true. I'm from a place that is a bit unbelievable, at least to people here."

Eric creased his brows. "Where are you from, then? What place wouldn't let you send letters?"

"It's not that it doesn't let me send letters, the letters would just never get here unless... well, unless a special transportation device is used."

"I'm not following."

He should just say it. "Eric, I'm from a different planet, and in the future. I was really sent here, yes, for my test to graduate into the Navy, but... into the Interstellar Navy. And my academy is called the Interstellar Academy. Where I'm from, we travel to different planets and sail in ships not on the ocean, but through the skies. People like me train to be a captain of one of those ships, or a general to a interstellar army—that's what I want to do eventually. I guess I just thought you needed to know this before I left. It killed me to not tell you all this time."

Eric sat back down on his bed and covered his mouth with his hand, and he shook his head back an forth. Jim knew that face. "Eric, I know I should have said something to you earlier, but Lieutenant McHillen instructed me not to say a word about where I was really from."

Eric removed his hand from his mouth. "Lieutenant McHillen knows about this? Where you're really from, and why you're really here?"

"Yes, he's the only one, he... wait. You believe me?"

He stood up again and met Jim's eyes. "Well, Ariel is a mermaid and is from an undersea city. Why can't you be from a different planet in the future?"

Jim embraced Eric again, relief coursing through every vein of his body. "Thank you for believing me. You're awesome."

Eric patted his back. "Hey, you are, too. I mean, a different planet? How on earth did you get here?"

Jim released him. "Well... like I said. It's a special transportation device. It's called a portal. I was assigned to come here when I was at the academy, and stepped through a portal to get here. They didn't tell me that I was going into the past as well. That was a bit of a surprise."

"How far into the past?"

"I don't know the exact amount of years, but... a few hundred."

Eric's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I was a bit taken aback when I couldn't find a single bit of technology here. Your planet is really behind the times."

"Technology?"

"Yeah... nevermind. You'll find out what it is. Maybe."

Eric nudged Jim and gave him a sly look. "So, you're a few hundred years older than I am instead of three. Maybe you're an old geezer after all."

He punched him in the arm. "Hey!" They both laughed and Jim checked his pocket watch. "Well, I should go to bed. I need to start packing tomorrow."

"Right. Well... goodnight, Jim."

"Goodnight, Eric. And thanks again for believing me. Don't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"I promise. And I'm just curious... what's the name of the planet you're from?"

"Montressor. 'Night."

Jim turned and left the room. Once out into the hallway, he leaned against the wall near a painting depicting an angry ocean, with waves swallowing a massive ship. Telling Eric about where he's really from was a lot easier than he expected. Good thing Ariel revealed her story so Eric could have a more open mind. But it was difficult telling him that he's leaving. He knew that saying goodbye to Eric was going to be hard, but he didn't realize just how difficult it would be. He took a large breath to keep his emotions at bay, remembering Eric telling him that he wanted Jim to be his best man.

Morph suddenly came out of his pocket, shifted into Jim's head, and looked at him with large, teary eyes. Suddenly, the Jim-head burst into tears and melted into Jim's hands.

"Hey, Morph, I'll be alright. I just... I'm never good with saying goodbye." He recalled saying goodbye to Silver, and how he had collapsed into the boat after the cyborg left and balled like a baby as he held the jewels he gave him. "Yeah... I've never been good at saying goodbye to friends. I hate to find out what it will be like when I leave in a couple days. The waterworks will be going for sure, especially now that Eric knows where I'm really going."

The blob turned back to normal, and Jim leaned off the wall and commenced walking down the hallway. He passed the balcony that he had been on when he saw Eric kiss Ariel. He passed the glass doors, but stopped. He took a few steps back and saw someone standing on the balcony. It was Ariel. She had her back to him, and her red hair flowed down passed her waist. Morph appeared in Jim's line of sight and looked from him to Ariel several times.

"I have plenty of time to say goodbye to her, Morph. Plus, she's the main reason why I'm leaving anyway. It wouldn't do me any good to talk to her now." He caught movement in his vision, and he noticed that Ariel had turned herself around so he could see her side profile. She was wearing a blue dress that went straight down to the balcony floor, and didn't poof out like that pink one she had. Was it a nightgown? It looked too fancy for a nightgown, and it hugged her tiny waist, the sight of which caused heat to travel up Jim's neck. Morph nudged his face.

"Okay, okay, Morph, I'll talk to her. But only for a few minutes. I really have to get to bed."

Morph put himself in Jim's jacket again and Jim opened the door to the balcony. Ariel instantly saw him and her eyes widened in the low light. The only light out there was the light from the white moon and twinkling stars. "Cadet Hawkins!"

How bizarre it was to hear her voice, but he liked it. He chuckled. "I guess I'll have to give my lip-reading skills a break, huh? How does it feel to be able to talk again?"

"More wonderful than I could imagine."

Jim leaned against the ledge of the stone balcony and heard the waves crashing the shore below. A cool wind blew slightly. "I admit that lip-reading isn't the easiest of skills. It makes me thankful that this story of yours was actually true."

Her eyes widened and she turned away from him and faced the sea. "You... saw it all happen. When Eric..."

"When Eric kissed you? Yeah, I saw it happen. I made it happen in the first place, remember? I said I would help you."

Her mouth opened and she stared at him. "You... you made him pull me out to the beach and kiss me?"

Jim couldn't get over how enchanting Ariel's voice was. It made his insides tumble. "Well... I didn't make him do anything. I just... well, I just told him the truth. I told him you're crazy about him, so why does he need to hold back or be nervous?"

That stare lingered, and disbelief etched her eyes. "You told him that I was crazy about him?"

"Yeah, I... wait. Aren't you? Isn't that the whole reason why you came here? Why you became human in the first place?"

She turned to face the sea again. "Yes, that was the reason to begin with. In fact, there were a couple of reasons. I wanted to be with Eric, and I wanted to prove to my father that humans are not bad. I wanted him to see that I was serious about them. I have told you that I collected human things. I have been doing that since I was young, but in secret. My father has always told me and my six sisters to not go to the surface because he didn't trust humans. He thinks that humans are... monsters."

Utterly fascinated by the rest of her story, Jim stood next to her and leaned against the railing. "So... you did all this to prove that human's aren't as bad as he thought?"

"Yes, in a way. You see, my mother was killed by humans, but by accident. Some men on a ship were fishing and threw a spear into the water and accidentally struck my mother's tail. She didn't live through her injuries."

His heart ached for her, and he recalled how horrible it was that his own father left. He didn't die as far as he knew, but him leaving hurt him horribly. "I'm so sorry, Ariel... I guess I can understand why your father wanted to keep you and your family away from the surface—he didn't want any of you hurt."

"Yes, but it went incredibly out of hand. He told the whole kingdom of Atlantica and the surrounding merkingdoms to stay away from the surface, and he especially forbade any contact with humans or anything that has to do with them." She snickered. "But me? I was fascinated by them and their things. I always explored old shipwrecks just to find things that belonged to humans, and went to the surface without my father knowing."

Jim smirked and gave her a sly look. "You were a bit of a rebel, huh?"

She smiled in response. "I suppose I was."

"I can't see you as the rebel type, though."

"Oh, I was. I had a reputation for it."

"I guess we learn something new every day. Now me..." He pointed to his chest. "I was a huge trouble-maker before I went into the academy. When I was a teenager, I almost got put into juvenile hall three times for..." He almost said lunar surfing, but he knew people here didn't have that. "Well, let's just say I broke some laws."

"What's juvenile hall?"

Oh, she wouldn't know what that is, would she, considering she grew up underwater? "It's a place where they send troubled kids, and they're to stay there to learn their lesson. I guess it's like a prison for kids."

Ariel nodded. "Hm. I guess I would be put into juvenile hall many times. I broke so many of my father's ridiculous rules. He was controlling to a fault and never let me have any fun. I made my own fun by collecting human things, going to the surface with my fish friend Flounder, missing singing rehearsals... a bunch of things. I was a huge headache to my father."

"I can relate—my mom is the controlling type, and I felt like I had to go out and create my own fun, even if that got me into a lot of trouble." There was a small bit of detail that didn't make a lot of sense in his head. "Hold on, so... you said that your dad told your whole underwater kingdom to stay away from the surface? He had the power to do that?"

"Um..." She pursed her lips together, and Jim recalled the stories that he has heard about the merpeople, that they were ruled by one King Triton. Jim mouth dropped open.

"No way..." Jim mused, and his pulse started to rise with both excitement at finding this out, and at the shock that was starting to shoot through his system. "Your father is King Triton?!"

She nodded silently and Jim let out a long breath. He couldn't believe this! All this time, the girl who washed up on the beach in a tattered sail has been a princess! He fell for a mermaid _princess_! Jim rubbed a hand down his face, attempting to take all of this in. "Wow... I definitely wasn't expecting that one. Does Eric know this?"

"No, he doesn't. I told him my story, I just left out the bit about me being a princess."

"Don't you think he should know, though, since he wants to marry you and all?" His and Eric's conversation came to mind. "I talked to Eric a little bit ago. He said that you told him you needed to talk to your family about it first. From what you said about your father, there's no way that he'll agree to let you marry a human."

"I know, I just want to show him that I'm serious about humans. Eric's not the reason for my doing this anymore."

She gasped and covered her mouth. Jim stared at her, just as surprised that she revealed that. "Eric isn't the reason? I thought you were crazy about the guy."

"Not anymore. He was kind to me and loves me, yes, but... I don't love him like I did when I first went to Ursula and became human." She shook her head. "I became so selfish, using him to break the curse I was under. I just wanted to stay human so badly because..." She trailed off and she met his gaze. "I guess my desires went elsewhere."

He tried to read the look in her eyes, and the thought that came to him startled him to his bones. That couldn't be possible. No. No way. What has he been doing all this time, then, trying to push them together? He shook his head. He needed to revert the conversation. He should tell her about the unexpected twist to his test. He wanted to tell her anyway. "Ariel, there's something you need to know about me, too. Do you know about this test that I'm taking currently? The whole reason why I'm here?"

She seemed surprised at the sudden question, and cleared her throat. Even in the low light, Jim noticed her cheeks fill with flaming pink. "Um, I think I heard about it."

"Well, I'm taking a test that will determine if I can graduate from the academy and enter into the Navy. That's why I'm here, working as a guard. But... things have changed." He took a breath before revealing his news to her. "While I was supposed to be here for another four months, I have been re-assigned. I will be going back to where I'm from to complete my test."

The hurt that suddenly entered Ariel's eyes was unmistakable. "You're... leaving? When?"

"In two days."

Ariel turned away from him and stared out at the ocean, with her fingers gripping the edge of the railing tightly. "No..." she muttered, and Jim's heart plummeted. He noticed her chest move up and down heavily. "No, not when..." She faced him suddenly and said with emotion, "You can't go, Cadet Hawkins! Can't you see that you're the reason why my feelings changed about Eric? Why I have the desire to reject his proposal to me?"

Jim stared at her stunned, not believing that was actually true. She fell out of love with Eric because of... _him_?

"Ariel, I..." He started, but he couldn't finish since his tongue wouldn't cooperate. His pulse rose alarmingly as she took a step closer to him, and he could see her blue eyes shine in the moonlight. She leaned in closer to him and he stared at her inviting pink lips. His heart was hammering out of control inside of him, and he found himself leaning in as well, drawn to that mouth of hers...

No, he shouldn't do this. He can't do this to Eric, even if Ariel didn't love him. Jim leaned back and took a step away from her. Hurt started to fill her features. "Ariel..." he said wearily. "I have to go. My time in this castle is up. I have to go home."

He noticed her chin quiver, and he had the urge to take her and kiss her, like he was about to a second ago. "Where?" she muttered. "I have wondered the whole time I have known you." She met his eyes, and this time, there really were tears in hers. "You owe me that much since I told you everything about me."

Jim nodded. There really was no point in keeping this from her, and it would only be fair. Plus, Eric already knows. "I'm not from America like everyone has said. I'm from a place far more unbelievable than an undersea city." He took a breath through his nose before he revealed, "I'm from a different planet, one called Montressor. It's not in this solar system—it's not even in this time. I'm from hundreds of years into the future. I came here through a portal and am actually taking a test for a space academy so I can hopefully get into the Interstellar Navy. I was called home because I need to test my skills farther. Ariel... I don't think I'm ever going to come back."

She stared at him with a disbelieving look in her eyes. A tear suddenly fell from one of them. "You're _never_ coming back?"

"I don't think I will be."

She shook her head and turned away from him, and he stared at her red hair on the back of her head. "I can't believe this... I wanted to know about you, now... I wish I never asked."

Jim didn't know what to do, so he just muttered, "I'm sorry, Ariel."

She didn't say anything. Jim figured the best thing to do now is leave. His time on this planet is done, and he's moving on. Although it is clear now that Ariel has feelings for him, and he has feelings for her, he can't do anything. No matter how much he ached to.

"Goodnight, Ariel," he said and promptly left the balcony. He cantered through the hallways and made it down to his chambers. He took his jacket off and slammed it on the wooden floor, and Morph flew out of it. Jim sat on his bed and put his face in his hands.

"I made a horrible mistake in deciding to leave, Morph," he said through his hands. "But now it's too late. The time for my departure is set and I have to leave."

"But, but, but..." Morph said in his little voice. He changed into Jim coming up to and embracing Ariel.

"I can't respond to her, Morph, even if we like each other. It's not an option anymore. And even if I wasn't leaving, it still wouldn't be because, one, Eric's in love with her and I don't want to hurt him; and two, she's a mermaid princess and I'm just a troubled guy who did nothing but get into trouble and bring his mother to tears with stress." He took in and let out a hefty breath, trying to control his emotion. "Ariel belongs with Eric. After I leave, she can forget me and she can remember her feelings for Eric and they can get married. And I guess it's a good thing that I won't be his best man since it'll kill me to watch them get married."

Morph changed back into himself and gave Jim a sad look, jutting out his lower lip. Jim forced himself to smile at his little friend. "Morph, I'll be alright. Once I get back home, I'll get started on the rest of my test. I'll be too busy finding Silver to think about Ariel and Eric, and everything that has happened here. Everything's going to be fine."

Morph shook his blob head. He knew just as well as Jim did that Jim was in denial. Jim wanted more than anything to go and find Ariel and embrace her and kiss her like he desperately desires, but he can't. He has to let it all go... at least he has to try. His entrance to the Interstellar Navy depends on it.


	8. Chapter 8

_Just as a reminder, I made changes to chapter 7, mainly to Jim and Eric's conversation. Sorry, since you guys have already read chapter 7 if you're on chapter 8. Just so you don't have to re-read the whole chapter, it's the end of their conversation when Jim tells Eric about where he's from._

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A different planet. He's from a different planet! And in the future! And she thought _her_ story was outlandish. But he wouldn't lie about something like that. He has kept the secret of where he's from just like she has kept the secret of where she's from as well. Does Eric know this? Does he know of Jim's feelings for her also?

"Ariel, you have crossed the line," Sebastian said as Ariel sat on a rock on the beach near the castle, twirling her finger around in the tide pool that Flounder was in. She hugged her legs that were pushed up against her chest, and her head was resting on her knees. "I told you to be careful, and you weren't careful. You went and fell in love wit the wrong man."

"The curse was broken, wasn't it?" Flounder countered. "It shouldn't matter anymore."

"Yes, the curse was broken, but it only means that Ariel can remain human. The whole point of this foolishness was for her to have her prince. And now look what has happened! I saw the two of dem last night!"

Her friends bantered back and forth for a minutes as Ariel thought about the night before and her talk with Cadet Hawkins... when he almost kissed her but didn't. Just like Eric. But what was Cadet Hawkins's reason? No, his name is James. What was James's reason for turning away from her? Because he knew that Eric proposed to her and he didn't want to get in the way? But she said straight out that she didn't want to accept Eric because of him. That should turn on any man.

"Ariel, are you listening?" Sebastian asked. "What are you going to do now?"

"I have to do something," she said, keeping her gaze on the swirling water around her finger. "James is leaving. He's leaving when we both realize that we have feelings for each other. I... don't want him to leave."

"Well, he has a life to live as well as you," Sebastian said. "Dat is, if you are going tell anyone about it. When are you going to tell your faddar about all dis?"

"I thought you said that she told Prince Eric that she was going to use his ship to go out and talk to King Triton," Flounder said.

"I did, but who knows at dis point since she doesn't want to marry the prince anymore." The little red crab looked up at a sullen Ariel. "Well, Ariel? What are you going to do?"

Ariel thought and thought. What _could _she do? There was no stopping James. He was leaving no matter what. He has his test to finish. He has to leave. But... was there a way to follow him? That portal he spoke of... what was that? That's how he came here, and that's probably how he's going to leave. Maybe her father would know? Maybe, if it's possible, she could...

She shot up from the rock, startling her sea friends. "That's it! I'll ask Daddy. He should know what it is!"

"What what is?" Sebastian asked.

"Flounder, tell my father I need to meet him in two hours at the surface" she said, ignoring Sebastian. "There will be a ship and I'll be on it. Beg him if he refuses."

"Ariel!" Sebastian called, but she was already running through the sand back up to the castle. Her heart pounded from the exertion of running, as well as anticipation of meeting her father in her permanent human form. He will not be happy, she is sure of it, but once she convinces him that the humans she has stayed with were more than kind to her, he'll have to change his mind about them. Maybe then, he'll agree to her very outrageous proposition.

* * *

"Ariel, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

Ariel gave Eric a sweet smile as he and she were on the main dock where Eric's majestic ship _The Sea Pearl _was next to, with its sails towering over them. It was one of Eric's five ships—not including the one that was wrecked in the storm. "No, I would like to go on my own."

"But I would like to meet your father. I would really like to do the right thing and ask his permission for your hand."

When she hasn't even accepted his proposal yet? But maybe having him there would show him just how serious she is about this as well... that she didn't want to marry him. But would it be right to have him find out in such a way?

"Well, I suppose it would be a good idea, but... I just fear that it may be awkward with you standing right there when I tell my father everything."

The sea wind whipped both of their hair, and Eric nodded. "Very well. I will be below deck when you talk to your father. Are you sure that he is going to be there?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Flounder came up from the water just twenty minutes before and said that King Triton will definitely be there to greet Ariel. He and the kingdom have been frantic searching for her. The moment that Flounder said that she has been on land with humans this whole time, he was furious. As expected. That's one of the reasons why she didn't want Eric to witness their conversation—her father is going to be yelling at her. How embarrassing that would be.

The gang plank hit the dock, and Eric put out a hand and guided her up the plank. She looked behind her at the castle and saw that same balcony from last night occupied. James was there, watching her do this. She was relieved when she found out that he politely declined going on the ship if Eric was going on it. That hurt Ariel's heart. She wished that he wouldn't stay away from her, but it's futile now since he's leaving anyway.

She hoped that she will be able to be successful with her conversation with her father.

Once on the ship, Ariel and Eric stood near the ledge, and one of the five crewmen that Eric hired for this small journey shouted "Hoist the sails! Off we go!" The ship pulled away from the dock and soon, the castle got smaller and smaller. Soon, it was a spec in the distance. Ariel's heart hammered so hard with nervousness, it hurt with every speedy beat, and her hands were numbing up from how fast her pulse was going.

"I still don't see why the girl wanted to meet her father out here," said one of the hunched-over crewmen. "Is he going to be on another ship?"

Ariel hugged her torso. She knew this was the spot. She looked to Eric. "Eric, will you and your crew go below deck, please? I don't wish to have anyone on-deck when I speak to my father." Mainly because they would all go crazy at seeing a real-live merman, who is also the king of the ocean.

"Yes, of course, Ariel." He turned to the crew. "You heard her, men! Drop anchor and head below-deck and don't come back up until she says so!"

"Aye, Prince Eric!" they all said in unison, and the anchor was dropped, and everyone went below-deck. Ariel stood at the railing to the ship, her fingernails digging into the wood. Her heart jumped to the sunny sky when she saw a glow under the water. Bubbles erupted, and then the majestic King Triton emerged out of the water, supported by a wave of his own making. His blue-gray eyes were full of the concern of a worried father.

"Ariel! Oh, thank the gods that you are well. What on earth have you been up to these past few days?! I and your sisters have been worried sick about you. We had the full Aqua Corps out looking for you for miles."

"I know, Daddy, and I'm sorry."

"You have been living with those humans! After what has happened with you your mother! I want you to come back down to Atlantica where you belong!"

"Daddy, Mother's death was an accident. We all know that. And... I can't leave. This is why..." She stepped back and her full form came into view for her father, since it was half-covered by the ledge of the ship. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened in shock. She lifted up the skirt of her blue dress to reveal her legs. Her father's trident immediately started glowing and anger filled his features.

"You became a human?! How..." He paused, the realization hitting him. "You went to Ursula! How could you do something as absurd as that?"

"Daddy, I had to. I wanted to prove to you that I'm serious about these humans. They aren't so bad. They were kind to me and took care of me."

He rose his trident. "Ariel, I'm turning those two limbs back into fins and your are coming back home with me!"

She put up her hands in desperation. "Daddy, no! You can't! They're permanent!"

King Trident paused. "What?" he muttered, stunned.

"I made a deal with Ursula. I was so in love with Prince Eric, and, coupled with the desire to be with him _and_ prove to you the good nature of humans, I had her take my voice from me as payment for turning me human. I would receive my voice back and become human permanently if Eric fell in love with me and kissed me. And he did! Now I'm a human for good!"

King Triton looked as if he was going to blow like an underwater volcano. "Ariel, how could you..."

"I had to, but... things changed. While I was in love with Eric, as the days went on, I fell out of love with him."

King Triton relaxed, and his fatherly gaze begged her. "Then come back to us, Ariel! I can reverse this spell if there is nothing left for you with the humans."

"There is, Daddy!" She took a shaky breath, ready to present her proposition. "But it's not Eric. I fell in love with someone else, and he fell in love with me. At least, I think he did. But nonetheless, I want to be with him. This is the main reason why I wanted to speak with you. I wanted to ask if there is any possible way I can be with this man who is going back home to a whole other world and time." She came up to the railing and gave her father a pleading look. "Please, Daddy... this is the only way I can be happy."

King Triton shook his head. "These humans have brainwashed you, Ariel."

"No, they haven't. Please, Daddy. You are a wise man, and a wise man would know what to do for his daughter to make her truly happy, even if he doesn't agree with it."

Tears started to develop in the sea king's eyes as the sun shined down on his silver hair and beard. "You... are really serious about all this?"

Relief started to engulf her heart. "Yes, Daddy, I always have been. Please, this man... he's leaving. I want to know if there's any way to go to where he is."

"Ariel, I never wanted you to associate with the humans in the first place, and now you want to go to a whole other time and world for another? Just to follow a different man that you are blindly infatuated? No, I can't have that. I don't want to lose you again."

She reached out and touched her father's aging cheek and gave him a loving look. "You will not lose me, Daddy. I love you. Please... is there a way?"

He huffed, and he surmised that there was no point in battling his determined daughter. "I do not know of such way to travel to a different world. That is magic beyond my knowledge... beyond the power of my trident."

Ariel saddened. She knew there wouldn't be a way. How will James go home, then? How did he even arrive if her father didn't even know about that type of magic?

"Ariel, please think about this," King Triton said. "Do you really want to do this?"

"I do, Daddy. And I'm not changing my mind. The humans here are kind, and I'm sure that the humans wherever James is from are kind as well."

"James... is that his name?"

"Yes, well, we call him Cadet James Hawkins."

His brows rose, his eyes filling with fascination. "Cadet? He is in the army?"

"Yes, in a way. He's here for training and has to leave to continue it."

"I see. Well, I suppose I can't stop you any longer. You have gotten yourself this far, and I know that if I drag you down to Atlantica, you'll never speak to me again." He took a breath, and tears came to his eyes. "I suppose I'll let you live above the surface for a little while longer. I don't like it one bit, but I know it's what you want."

Ariel squealed with glee and embraced her father, who embraced her back. "I promise I'll try my best to see you. Just because I chose this world, doesn't mean I don't love you or my sisters. I'll just ask Flounder or Sebastian to give you word that I want to see you, and we can speak like this again."

He patted her back. "Alright, Ariel. Now off you go now before I change my mind."

She nodded, and she saw her father descend on his wave and go back into the ocean. She wanted to dance around for joy at her father beings at least somewhat okay with this. But... she never brought up what Eric wanted her to.

When she knew that her father was goodly gone, she went and opened the door that led to below-deck. She went down into the galley, and the men were sitting at tables, playing cards. Eric was standing off to the side, leaning against the wall. When he saw her, his face lit up. "Ariel!" He came and took her hands. "Have you talked with your father?"

"Yes, I did. He..." She looked around at the crew listening. Lying would be best, even though Eric knew that her father is a merman. "He arrived on a smaller boat and came aboard. He's gone now. Your crew can go up on-deck."

The men put away their card games and walked up the stairs to the main deck. Ariel and Eric were left alone in the galley. Ariel knew what she had to tell him.

"So, what did he say?" Eric asked anxiously. Ariel bit her lips together. The only way to tell him this is to tell him straightforward.

"Eric... I'm sorry. I can't marry you."

The smile that was on his face vanished. "W... what?"

"After speaking with my father, and after a lot of thought I have done myself beforehand, I have decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to marry you."

Eric gave her pleading look. "Why, Ariel? Will your father not allow you to marry a human?"

"No... well, not exactly. I didn't bring it up. I already knew my my answer before speaking with my father, I just... talked with him about different things. Things that are personal."

Eric gulped hard, and he gripped Ariel's hands tighter. "You never mentioned me at all?" She shook her head. "But I thought... that you were in love with me."

It hurt Ariel's heart to see the pained expression on his face. "I was, in the beginning. The main reason why I wanted to become human was because of you, but... my feelings changed. I see you more as a good friend now, and someone who I will be forever indebted to for allowing me to stay in the castle when I needed a place to stay and experience human life for the very first time."

Eric let go of Ariel's hands and went and sat down at one of the galley tables. "I suppose I just got my hopes up. You didn't care about me like I thought you did." He met her eyes. "That kiss on the beach... was that just so you could turn human again? You didn't kiss me because you loved me?"

She didn't know what else to say... "I'm sorry, Eric."

He ran a hand down his face and let out a massive, shaky breath. "First Jim tells me he's going to leave, now this... Well, I suppose I should be grateful that you care about me as a friend. You may be the only real friend I'll have here after Jim leaves tomorrow. Aside from Max."

"Jim?" Ariel questioned. "Do you mean Cadet Hawkins?"

"Yes. His name is James, but I just call him Jim."

"I see." So she will just refer to him as Jim now, if he prefers that name.

Eric eyed Ariel for a moment, and she felt the heat rise up her neck at his long stare. "Ariel, I want to ask you a blunt question... Is Jim one of the reasons why you rejected my proposal?"

If her cheeks didn't become pink every time she showed any type of emotion, she would be able to lie to people very easily. Now, her cheeks began heating furiously, and she knew Eric noticed. She didn't need to say anything. Eric had his answer.

"I thought as much," he said solemnly. "You two seemed close." A small smirk crossed his lips. "Well, I approve. He's a very noble and decent man. But... we won't see him after he leaves."

She came and sat across from him at the wooden table that was nailed to the floor. "I know. And... that's something I asked my father about just now. I want to know how Cadet—I mean, Jim will travel home. He mentioned some type of portal, but I don't know how we can find one, or create one. I'm not even sure what it is. I just know that's how he got here. My father said he doesn't know anything about portals or transportation to different worlds. He said that kind of magic is unknown to him."

"Your father has powers?"

Ariel held her tongue on that. Her identity as a princess should still remain a secret from him. If she told him that she's a princess, he would say that they should definitely get married since it would only make sense that a princess wed a prince. And if Eric didn't say that, the whole of his kingdom would, and she would be pressured into it. "He knows that King Triton has powers and magical skills, but this kind of thing exceeds what he would know how to do."

"Who would know, then? I want to know so I can go and visit Jim. Who else in the ocean—or anywhere—would be capable of wielding that kind of power?"

Ariel thought, and the fact that she is speaking now gave her a massive hint. "The sea witch, Ursula. She may know something. Her powers are pretty extraordinary."

"I don't know if I would want you talking with her again. She stole your voice."

"But she may be our only hope. Who else would know how create a pathway between worlds?"

Eric pursed his lips, unsure. Ariel felt the same way, but if she and Eric want to ever see Jim again after he leaves, the secret to his way of travel needs to be revealed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jim walked off the balcony and back into the castle, his nerves rattled. He had Morph change into a telescope and he saw Ariel and Eric way out on that ship. Then he saw Eric and the crew leave below-deck, and a couple minutes later, a man emerged from the ocean on a wave. But not just any man. This man had a head full of silver hair, and he grasped a long, golden pitch fork.

That was King Triton himself, King of the Ocean. Jim ached to know what Ariel was talking about with her father. If he would have gone with them, he would be his sneaky self and eavesdrop. He guessed the conversation wasn't a happy one since the merman's face was scrunched up and the trident he was holding was glowing. And Ariel looked scared and desperate. She was probably begging her father to allow her to stay on land. But why? She didn't want to marry Eric...

No, she wanted to be with Jim. Her almost kissing him was plenty evidence of that, as well as her saying that she wanted to reject Eric's proposal because of him.

"Don't think about it," he said to himself as he walked down the hallway that led to his room, and as Morph floated next to him as he went. "I need to finish packing."

He entered his quarters and saw his suitcase open, but with nothing in it. Okay, so maybe he never started packing. He doesn't have much, anyway—just his uniform, civvies, undergarments, and a few souvenirs he wants to take with him—those will go in another suitcase. He could pack an hour before he leaves and be done before the portal opens. Lieutenant McHillen stopped him earlier this morning and explained that the portal will be opened in his office at 5pm sharp, no exceptions, and Jim will return directly to his home residence where his mother and most likely Delbert and his cat and dog family will be waiting.

"I can't believe this is happening Morph," he said as he sat on his bed, next to his open suitcase. "I'm really leaving." Morph jutted out his bottom lip. "It's sad, I know. I'm going to miss this place... the castle, the ocean, Eric, Ariel..." He met his pink blob friend's eyes. "Morph, just between you and me, I think I'm going to miss Ariel most of all. I've never liked a girl like this before, and it kinda hurts that I'm going to leave her, knowing that she feels the same way about me. And I'm never going to see her again..." Morph changed into a miniature Eric, standing with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out in exaggeration. Jim chuckled. "Yes, I'm going to miss Eric, too. He comes in at a close second, if not tied."

Jim thought about Eric for a moment. Has Ariel told him that she doesn't want to marry him? What would he think when he finds out that she doesn't want to marry him because she fell for his best friend?

"Stop thinking about, Jim!" he chided himself again.

But he couldn't help it. Jim may leave this planet with his best friend hating him for falling for the girl he loves.

* * *

As Jim expected, when he saw Eric come in from that little voyage on the ship, he gave Jim not a mean look, but look of jealousy and disappointment. Jim stood over near the entrance to the stairs, ready to head to the throne room doors after he packed. He decided to just get the packing done and over with so he didn't have to worry about it later. He wanted to worry about getting his last duties done here and saying goodbye to his fellow guards since they didn't know about his change of assignment yet.

After Eric walked in through the large doors that led to the outside, Ariel came in behind him. She immediately saw Jim standing there, and stared at him. Eric noticed this and walked on, away from Ariel and Jim. Jim looked between the two for a moment. He knew talking to Ariel now wouldn't be such a good idea, so he turned and followed after Eric, who as ascending the stairs. In the hallway leading to the one where Eric's room is on, Jim caught up to him near a suit of armor.

"Hey, Eric, wait a second." Eric stopped, but didn't say anything. "So, um... I kinda used a telescope to watch what was going on on your ship out there. I saw Ariel talk to her father, and it didn't look like a happy conversation. At least the first part of it."

"No, I suppose it wasn't." He turned to face Jim, his look weary. "He wasn't happy with the idea that Ariel has been with humans this whole time, but he agreed to let her be here for at least a little while longer. I don't know how long that is, though."

Jim nodded, and noticed Eric's sad eyes. "What's the matter? Something else happened, huh? Your face says it all."

Eric took a large breath before revealing, "She rejected my proposal."

Jim should feign surprise, but he just couldn't do it, knowing the reason why Ariel rejected Eric. "I'm sorry, Eric. I got your hopes up."

"No, you didn't know." He gave him a pointed look. "Unless you did."

"What?"

Eric folded his arms and gave Jim an accusatory look. "Why, Jim? Why couldn't you just tell me that you were interested in Ariel?"

_Oh, shoot..._ "Eric, listen..."

He took a step up to Jim, and he could see the anger in his eyes. "She rejected me because of you, and I was totally surprised at that. I mean, I noticed that you two were close because you could understand her when I couldn't, but..." He shook his head. "Jim, is there anything going on between the two of you? For real?"

Jim figured it would be better to just tell the truth. "To be honest, no. She came on to me, but I never did anything towards her, even though at times, I was very tempted to. But it doesn't matter if there's something going on or not since I'm leaving."

"It _does_ matter, Jim. She wanted to go out on my ship not because she wanted to ask her father if it was alright that she marry me, she asked him if it's possible to go to where you're from."

Jim's mouth opened, honestly surprised at this. "Are you serious? That's what she talked to her father about?"

Eric creased his brows. "You had no idea?"

"No. I mean, I told her about how I leave through a portal, but we never planned anything. I wouldn't plan anything with her to begin with."

Eric nodded and rubbed his chin. "Alright, I believe you. So... how _do _you get to where you're from? This portal... how is it created?"

Jim automatically thought back to when he was first introduced to this test at the Interstellar Academy. They told him never to divulge any information about the technology on Montressor, and that includes that transmitter and the globe that allows that portal to open. The people will not understand since that kind of technology didn't exist on Earth. "Sorry, Eric. I can't tell you that. It's confidential."

Eric stepped up to him, desperation in his eyes. "Please, just give me a hint."

"I can't. It's just one of the rules I have to adhere to."

"But I'm your best friend."

"I know you are, but..." He needed an ultimatum. "Look, Eric, are you sure you want me to say something, risking Ariel following after me? She had feelings for you, strong ones that brought her to leave her home and family, go to the sea witch, lose her voice and became human. She did all that she did for you. I don't think those feelings would just disappear. Once I'm gone, Ariel will soon forget about me will remember those feelings that she had for you."

Eric stared at him, and Jim hoped that this worked. It was true, though, as much as it pained Jim to say it. Eric finally said, "I suppose you have a point, but what if she doesn't? What if she can't forget you?"

"Then there are other girls, Eric. You have a whole kingdom full of them, as well as other kingdoms."

Eric nodded, not seeming excited about the prospect of going after other girls. Jim knew that Eric has turned away a few of them. Ariel was the first girl Jim has seen Eric go after. Or knew that he went after, actually. "I don't know, Jim... Ariel, she's..."

"Amazing? Hilarious? Mysterious? The most beautiful girl any guy would ever see?"

Eric smirked. "You're really crazy about her, huh? Now really... how come you never said anything about your feelings for her?"

"Well, one, since you're crazy about her and I didn't want you hating me for being crazy about her also; and two, because chasing after the girl that the prince is after is just a recipe for being fired and failing my test. And that in turn could cause a whole lot of problems."

Eric gave Jim a disbelieving look. "I wouldn't hate you, Jim. I may be a little upset and jealous, but I could never hate you."

"So... you forgive me for not saying anything, then?" Jim asked hopefully.

Eric nodded. "Yes, I do. I mean, you can't help who you fall in love with, can you?"

Fall in love? Jim just liked Ariel, right?

"Are you sure I can't visit you? Or you can come back and visit us?"

Jim noticed the sad look in Eric's eyes. "I don't know if it's possible for me to, Eric. I mean, maybe, but..."

Jim knew that the portal could definitely send him back if he so desires to, after sending the request to McHillen via the transmitter, but he had already made the decision not to return. He would love to see Eric again, but if there was a possibility that Ariel would be around and would be married to Eric, he would rather not.

"Do whatever you can, Jim. If I can't go there, you can come here. Please. Maybe when your test is over."

Jim nodded, not wanting to oppose that. "Alright, Eric."

Eric beamed. "That's great, Jim. I think I may go crazy if you never showed your face here again." He slapped Jim on the shoulder. "Well, how would you like to go take _The Sea Pearl _on the water for a while? Just you and me. Before you leave. I'll have a word with Lieutenant McHillen, saying that I need you as my guard out there for a while. He won't object."

Jim couldn't help but grin at the idea. "That would be awesome. Alright. Let's go."

Both guys turned, and after Eric spoke to McHillen, they went out on the ship and Jim felt relief and... joy. He never thought he would feel joy right before he would leave. Honestly, he was a bit shocked, because of being oddly happy and because of the way Eric was reacting. He thought that Eric would hate him because Ariel rejected him because of him, but... Eric was grinning as he took command of the helm. He actually was excited at the thought of Jim coming back again. Jim smirked as he stood near his friend as the sea air whipped his brown hair. Eric was really a special person to Jim, and he is, admittedly, one of the best things that has happened to him for a while. Having a friend who cares about you enough that he forgives you for having feelings for the girl he loves is rare. Jim was thankful that he had such a friend. He wasn't looking forward to actually saying goodbye to him.

* * *

"It has been an honor to work with you."

Jim shook Johanson's hand, as well as the hands of the other guards he has worked with for the past two months. It was bittersweet, but they knew that he was moving on to better things. A lot of them were just jealous that he would be returning home. Honestly, Jim was shaking with excitement at seeing his mother and his friends again.

"It has been an honor as well," Jim said. The more large and pudgier of the group, Harrington, gave Jim a rather large bear hug. He patted the young man's back. "Alright, I'm going to miss you, too, big guy," Jim said as he struggled to breathe from the hold. Harrington released him and Jim took a look at his pocket watch. It was four already. He wanted to say goodbye to Eric one last time, and... should he say goodbye to Ariel?

He should. He has been avoiding her all day, thinking he was just going to leave without seeing her so it would make the separation easier, but... it only seemed right to say goodbye.

Jim left his guard friends and walked across the large entry corridor and made it to the throne room since he was summoned by the king and queen only a few minutes before. The guards there let him in, with saying their own final goodbyes as well, and Jim entered the spacious throne room with a red carpet leading up to the thrones. The king and queen sat on the luxurious chairs there, and Eric stood near his father, who looked exactly like him, only twenty-five years older. The man saw Jim.

"Cadet Hawkins," he said with a friendly smile as soon as Jim was standing in front of them. "You are leaving soon, am I correct?"

Jim bowed. "Yes, Your Majesty. It has been such an honor to work here in the castle and to be acquainted with such lovely people such as yourselves."

"The honor has been ours," the queen said, a woman with blonde hair and bright blue eyes. "You have been one of our most beloved guards here, and a favorite. Do not tell the other guards that." She winked, and Jim couldn't help but let a smile of gratitude cross his lips.

Jim stood straight again. "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"We wish you well in your test, as well as luck to achieve your goals," the king said. "Eric has told us about your desire to sometime become a general in the military, and I believe that a very noble aspiration. We are sure that you will become such if you perform as you have here."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You are very welcome." He turned to his wife. "Now my dear, we must go meet with The Duke of LaMere, who is to arrive here shortly. Eric, you will join us, but only after you say goodbye to your dear friend. Come, My Queen."

The king and queen rose from their seats and eventually left the throne room, leaving Eric and Jim alone in the massive room that made them seem as small as ants. Eric took in a large, shaky breath and let it out. Jim noticed the guy's eyes redden. "So... I guess this is it, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I can hardly believe it. I'm actually going home."

"I'm going to miss you, Jim. You've been a very good friend."

"Aside from falling for the girl you love, right?"

"That's all in the past. And speaking of which, have you said goodbye to her yet?"

"No, I was going to do that before I grab my things and head to Lieutenant McHillen's office." He's going to be jumping through the portal there, but Eric doesn't need to know that. "I have to speak with him before I leave, and he'll take me to that portal I told you about."

Eric nodded, and he sniffed, then wiped his eyes. Jim felt his own eyes start to sting. He knew this wasn't going to be an easy goodbye. "Are you sure you're not going to tell me about this portal?" Eric asked.

"I can't. I want to, but... I just can't."

Eric nodded again, and again, wiped his eyes, but missed a tear which fell down to his chin. "That's too bad. Just... make sure you visit, okay? You're like a brother to me. I don't want this to be our last goodbye." His voice broke on the last word.

That did it. Jim embraced his friend and he let the tears escape. "I'll try to visit, pal. I promise."

Eric embraced him tightly and patted his back. "You better James Pleades Hawkins."

"I regret telling you my middle name."

Eric chuckled and let Jim go. Both guys had to wipe their wet eyes. "Well, you should probably go find Ariel. She's been spending her day on the beach."

"Right. Well... goodbye, Eric."

"Goodbye, Jim. Safe travels. And say hello to your mother for me. And thank her for having such an awesome son."

Jim was happy that Eric finally used the word _awesome_, after thinking it such a ridiculous word before since it sounded odd and lazy. "I will."

Jim turned and walked down the red carpet to the double-doors. Once at the doors, he turned and waved at his friend, who waved back. He gave Eric one last smile and left out the door. As he was walking to the door that led to the outside, he wiped his eye. Morph came out of his pocket and gave him a sad look. "Geez, Morph, why do I have to be such a crybaby?" Morph licked Jim's cheek and nuzzled it. "Thanks, buddy. I needed that."

Jim made it to the doors, walked out onto the terrace, then down some steps to a gate that opened to a path that led to the beach. The warm wind blowing his hair every which-way, he stopped at the end of the path, his boots sinking a little in the dry sand. He stopped, and Morph went back into his pocket. There Ariel was... sitting on a rock near the tide pool. Jim started walking up to her and the closer he got, he noticed that a yellow fish was poking its head out of the water. The little red crab was sitting next to Ariel on the rock as well. When she caught sight of Jim, she gasped and stood up. She wore an emerald green dress that was much like the blue one that she wore before. It contrasted drastically with her red hair.

"Cadet Hawkins!"

"Hello, Ariel. And... I think it's about time you call me Jim. Given I'm leaving in less than an hour, but still. It would be nice to have you call me by my actual name before I leave."

She stepped off the rock and onto the wet sand, into which Jim's boots were sinking farther than in the dry sand. Ariel's blue eyes sparkled in the sunlight, and her red hair shined brilliantly. Jim almost forgot how to breathe, so much was her beauty. "Alright. Jim."

He tried with difficulty to not let his name in her sweet and melodic voice affect him.

"Are you really leaving in an hour?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid I am. I just wanted to say how much of an honor it was to know you, and be your friend and interpreter for a time."

Sadness filled her eyes. "So... you're saying goodbye. For good."

Her bottom lip began to tremble, and her pretty eyes started to glisten. Jim's gut twisted. "Yes. I will be leaving and I am not likely to return. I hope to visit at some point in the future, but it may be a while, given that I will by busy with finishing my test and hopefully entering the Navy."

"The Interstellar Navy," she corrected, and she took a step to him, her eyes pleading with him. "Please, can you tell me about this portal? How is it done? Where? I wanted to..."

She trailed off, and looked away from him at the tide pool where her fish and crab friend were. Jim knew what she was going to say, though, remembering what she asked of her father. "I'm sorry, Ariel. That is one thing that I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. I was told by my Lieutenant at the academy not to even speak of it. I broke that rule by telling you and Eric the truth about me, and that the portal exists."

She pursed her lips, but then the frown there turned into a sad smile. She met his eyes and rose her arm, and the gentle touch of her fingers on his cheek made his heart pulse. "I'll miss you, Jim."

She stood on her tip-toes and pressed her lips against his cheek in a sweet kiss. His limbs started to weaken at the feeling of her soft mouth against his skin, and he wanted to do nothing but turn his head slightly so his mouth would meet hers, and he could kiss her like he desperately wanted to. But that wasn't an option. Not now, not ever.

She brought herself back in front of him and took a step back. "Well, I suppose you should be on your way, then. It was a pleasure to know you as well and... also, it was really fun to have you interpret what I was saying when I couldn't speak."

Jim was still trying to get over that little kiss she gave him. "Yes, well... it was a lot of fun for me, too. It really tested my skills."

"You did well."

"Thank you."

They stood there as the sun shined, the waves roared, and the salty wind blew. Ariel had a sweet, flowery scent about her, and it was blown his way by the wind. If he stayed another moment in her intoxicating presence, he would lose it.

"Goodbye, Ariel. I hope you have a wonderful life as a human."

"Thank you. And I will. Goodbye, Jim."

He made one last nod to her and turned in the wet sand and strode up the beach. He didn't look back. He knew that if he did... he's not going to think about it. He needs to go and get his two suitcases, one filled with clothing and the other with souvenirs, and bring them and himself to Lieutenant McHillen's office.

He went back inside the castle and retrieved his suitcases, and was soon at Lieutenant McHillan's office doors. He knocked and the Lieutenant said to come in. Jim did so and found the man at his desk, writing something with a feather pen. He looked up when Jim entered the room and Jim sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "Ah, Cadet Hawkins."

"Yes, Sir."

"Are you ready to go home?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, Sir."

"I hope you had enough time to say your final goodbyes to everyone."

"Yes, more than enough time, and... I honestly have to say that they were not the easiest goodbyes to make."

"I'm sure they weren't. But... you are moving on."

He stood up and went over to a locked cabinet. He pulled out a key on his belt and opened the cabinet doors to reveal an average-looking globe that looked as if it was browning with age, but only looked like that so others wouldn't know its true identity—it was the means to opening the portal. Lieutenant McHillen took it out and placed it on his desk in front of Jim. Jim stared at it, his pulse rising in anticipation.

"Now, it is almost five o'clock. When that hand hits the five," he pointed to the clock on the wall, "I will open the portal to Montressor and you will step through and immediately, you will be standing in front of Benbow Inn."

Jim nodded. "Understood, Sir."

The older man in uniform put his hands behind his back. "Now, a few words before you leave, Cadet Hawkins. I want to say what a fine job you have done in this part of your test. You have performed excellently and followed the orders given to you, no matter how menial. And that is what I believe this test was all about. While it tested your emotions because of that red-headed young woman, it also taught you that as part of your occupation, you will have to perform menial work. Sometimes you just have to do menial things in the army."

Jim gathered as much. A lot of the time in the past two months, he was rather bored. "Yes, Sir."

"And," the Lieutenant continued, "I wish to tell you that I have contacted the Interstellar Academy and told them about your performance. When you return, you will spend two days at home with your family and friends, and then you will return to the academy where you will be briefed further regarding the rest of your test."

"Locating Captain Silver," Jim finished.

"Yes."

Jim had always itched with curiosity regarding Lieutenant McHillien's past. "Lieutenant, I would like to ask something more before the clock strikes five in a couple of minutes."

"Very well."

"How were you first introduced to my home planet, Montressor? How did you know about Captain Silver?"

The man stared at Jim for a moment, his gaze hard. "I am afraid there is not enough time for that story, Cadet Hawkins. But I will say that I have been to your planet before. That is all I am going to say."

This was news to him! "You have been to Montressor before?"

"Yes. But we will not go into it, like I said." He tuned toward the globe and pressed the top of it, where the spinner was attached to the top of the globe. The globe started to glow blue light, and the pictures of land on the globe turned to little transparent orbs. The globe looked like a miniature version of the space map on Treasure Planet. When this one was discovered on a planet that Jim was never told about, the interstellar government took hold of it just for the purpose of letting the military use it for these tests given to the cadets, as well as other purposes.

Jim recognized an orb in the globe. It was Montressor. Lieutenant McHillen pressed it and stood back. Both he and Jim stood away from the desk as a door opened, only large enough for one person to go through. Jim gasped. He could see Benbow in right there! And there was his mother, and Delbert with his wife and family! Tears came to his eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Lieutenant McHillen prodded him.

The group apparently saw the door and started cheering. Jim took a step to it, but turned to his Lieutenant and saluted. "Thank you for everything, Sir. It has been an honor."

The man saluted back. "Yes, it has, Cadet Hawkins. Good luck."

Jim nodded and stepped to the door. Once through it, the door closed behind him and he immediately felt the cool Montressor air, as well as his breath being knocked out of him because his mother bombarded him in a hug.

He's home. For good. No more Earth. No more Eric...

No more Ariel.


	10. Chapter 10

_I want to thank everyone for sticking with the story so far! It makes me happy that you all are enjoying the story. This chapter has another little twist, but regarding a very difficult decision Ariel has to make._

* * *

**Chapter 10**

He's gone. He has gone home and she couldn't even find out how he got home. She tired asking him about the portal, but he just wouldn't tell her. Why? Was it really a rule or was it some other reason? She has to find out what it is. Maybe this Lieutenant McHillen would know. But would he keep that information from her as well?

"I don't know what to do," Ariel said as she sat back on the rock by the tide pool and stared at her two sea friends. "He's gone by now."

"Maybe it's for de best, Ariel," Sebastian said. "We don't want you do go to anoder unknown world away from your family."

Ariel huffed through her nose and hugged her legs to her chest. "You said a similar things when I wanted to come up to the surface and live with the humans. Well, know I have done that, I just need a another adventure. I just need to figure out how to get that adventure started."

"But your faddar said that you can be human for just a little while longer. You don't have time to run off to other worlds."

"I just..." she started, and recalled the sweet look Jim gave her after she kissed him goodbye on the cheek. "I want to see him. I want to go where he went."

"Talk about deva vu," Flounder said. "Are you sure Ariel?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm more sure than when I wanted to come on land because of Eric."

"But how will you find out about this portal if nobody will tell you, and even your father said that going to a different world is magic far beyond what he can do?"

Ariel thought a moment as she eyed a purple starfish plastered against a rock. Her father doesn't know of such magic... would Ursula? She sat up straight and looked at her two friends, excitement in her eyes. "Maybe Ursula would know! She knows magic, and probably more than my father. You both can go to her and say I want to talk to her, and..."

"Hold on, hold on, Ariel," Sebastian cut her off. "We are _not_ going to dat sea witch again. Just being near dat cave makes me shiver. And who knows what kind of payment she will ask of you. She already took your voice."

"But I have my voice back now." She leaned in to her friends. "She may know about this portal. If not, then maybe she knows some other way to get to Jim's world."

Both Sebastian and Flounder gave each other looks. They knew when Ariel had an idea, they had no choice but to follow it because she will never drop it until that idea is executed. "Are you really that desperate?" Flounder asked. "I don't want to go back to that cave again."

"How else am I supposed to talk to her, then?" Ariel questioned. "I can't dive down there as a human—I'll drown."

"Love sure is powerful..." Flounder muttered. "Making people do crazy things like this..."

Ariel beamed. She _was_ in love with Jim, wasn't she? "Please?" she begged. "Please go and speak with her. I will meet her on a ship again. No, wait, she can meet me behind that big rock over there where we will be hidden from anyone in the castle or near it."

"There's a cave in the cliff down there," Flounder suggested and Sebastian gave him a look, irritated that he was going along with this insane plan.

"That's a great idea!" Ariel exclaimed. "Can I leave it to the two of you to go and ask her like you did with my father?"

Both her friends looked unsure. Her heart started to sink like a rock when two familiar eels poked their heads out of the water near the tide pool. They swam into the tide pool, and Flounded jumped from the surprise and swam near Ariel for protection.

"Poor child, wanting to follow another lover again," said one of the eels. "Ursula has heard every word you said, and she is willing to meet you in the cave before the sun sets tonight."

"Really?" Ariel questioned, surprised. "She really knows that I want to meet her?"

"Yes," said the other eel. "She will be happy to do what she can to grant you your wish—again. But at a price."

"Ariel, no!" Sebastian urged. "Just let dis one go. You can find another man. Or better yet, go back to Eric! Do no risk losing someding dear to you again!"

Ariel ignored her crab friend and stood up on the rock. She said with assurety, "I will be in that cave before sunset."

"Very good, child," said the first eel. "Ursula is excited to see you again."

The eels left, and Ariel's friends gave her disbelieving looks. "Ariel..." Sebastian started.

"I made my choice," she said, cutting off his reprimand. "I am going to find a way to get to Jim."

"Maybe when you go see her, you can ask her to make sure you never fall in love again. Whenever you fall in love, bad tings always happen!" Sebastian exclaimed, his claws raised over his head.

"I'm going," Ariel said in finality and walked off the rock and back up the beach.

She honestly couldn't believe that she's doing this again—going to the sea witch for help to get her closer to the man she loves. But she's not turning back, no matter what Ursula wants in return.

* * *

Ursula couldn't believe it! That girl was handing her the perfect plan that could ultimately destroy King Triton! The first plan didn't work, but this one... oh, this one will bring Triton on his knees begging for Ariel's return... that is, if the girl is as desperate as Ursula thinks she is and will agree to it. She looked at the mother of pearl clam that she held, one, that if opened, will reveal something far beyond any ocean-dweller or land-dweller's imagining. Including the king himself!

"It took me years to perfect this transportation spell," Ursula said to herself as her eels swam next to her. They had already arrived at the cave Ursula is to meet Ariel in, which had sea water flowing into it, making a deep enough pool that Ursula could swim in. "Now, where is that girl?"

"She's coming," Jetsam assured.

The cave was rather dark. She looked to her eels, and they started glow, making the water light up.

Finally, a speck of red entered the cave. Ursula smirked cynically. This evil plan of hers may work, and in a different way than her last attempt. Triton may finally fall.

* * *

"Ariel, are you sure you want to do dis? Please, just forget dat guard, alright?"

Ariel walked along the base of the cliff that was a little ways away from the castle and down the beach. "I have already told you that I made up my mind, Sebastian."

"But what about your faddar? Shouldn't you tell him?"

"I'm only planning to visit Jim's world. I'll be back here in enough time to see him and my sisters again."

She walked on in the sand, and she looked up the cliff wall she was standing near. Where was the cave? She waked a little more and turned around a bend. There is was, a hole in the cliff's wall, and sea water entered it. As Ariel got closer, she had to wade through water that almost went up to her waist, getting her green dress soaked. The water got deeper, and Ariel had to swim to enter the cave. Once inside in the darkness, Ariel felt her feet touch the rocky bottom. She waded again, and soon, saw two pairs of yellow eyes.

Ursula's eels. But where was Ursula?

"Ariel, I have a bad feeling about dis," Sebastian said on her shoulder, his voice shaking in fear.

The cave suddenly lit up, and Ariel was shocked to see that the water itself was glowing, lighting the cave. She waded her way in farther, and had to start swimming again since the water ran deep. Was she really this desperate? Desperate enough to risk drowning again? Her limbs were beginning to ache from all the swimming.

Ariel's feet hit ground again, and she was able to climb on a rock and rest on it for a little while. She ringed out her wet hair, and shivered from the coolness of the cave. Her heart jumped when she heard, "My, my, I thought you would never show up, my dear."

Ursula emerged out of the water, and was suddenly illuminated by it. Her eels were with her, and were glowing. They were the ones making the water glow, Ariel surmised. "Yes, I'm here. You know why I wanted to meet with you again, right?"

"Yes, I was informed. And I must say, I am very happy to meet with you again. And now that you're here, I must congratulate you on your success with our previous deal."

"Yes, I..." Did Ursula know that Eric fell in love with Ariel, but Ariel fell out of love with him? "Well, things did not turn out the way I thought they would."

"Oh, are you referring do that rather dashing palace guard? I must say, sweet cakes, he was quite the catch as well, far more than the prince in my opinion. I was beginning to think that you would not complete your task because of him, but... here you are. With permanent human legs. It is such a shame, though, that you broke the heart of that poor prince."

Ariel nodded. "Yes, I feel badly enough for that, but... I couldn't help it. Jim was so nice to me, and he is so handsome, and..."

"He is no longer here," the sea witch finished. "Which is the reason you're here, am I right? You want to know if it's possible to go to his world."

"Yes, I mean, I know it's possible because he already left, but he wouldn't tell me or Eric how he is able to travel to his world. He mentioned a portal, and I asked my father, and he didn't know that such magic existed. That's why I came to you."

Ursula smiled that evil smile that Ariel wished she had noticed before when she made her first deal with the sea witch. Ursula had hidden motives for sure, but Ariel didn't want to think about them right now. She just ached to see Jim again.

"Well..." Ursula began. "I assure you that the magic to create such a portal, as you say, is possible." She held up what looked like a closed, worn clam shell. "The answer lies in this."

Ariel eyed the clam. "What is it?"

"It is a special clam shell. When opened, a door to whatever world you wish to enter will appear." She gave Ariel a sly look. "Including a door that leads to your new beloved."

Wow, there really is another way! Ariel's heart started to pound with excitement. "Really? That will actually open a door to where Jim is?"

"Yes, my sweet. All you have to do is open it." One of Ursula's tentacles extended the clam to her, and she tried to grab at it, but the tentacle drew it away. "Not so fast, angel feet. You know that there is always a catch."

Ariel brought her hand up to her neck and touched her throat. "Are you going to take my voice again?"

Ursula waved a hand. "Oh, no, you can keep your voice this time. In fact, I do not want anything of you... aside from your willingness to say goodbye to everything in this world."

Ariel creased her brows. "What? What do you mean?"

Ursula came closer to her and held the clam in front of Ariel's line of vision. "This is a one-time deal, sweetheart. I will give this to you, and you may open it any time you wish. Just keep in mind..." She came closer to Ariel's face, and Ariel had to lean back a little. The sea witch's voice was low and serious. "Keep in mind that when you step thought the door, the clam will turn empty, making it an ordinary clam. Meaning... there is no coming back."

Ariel's body started to numb with shock. "No... coming back?"

"That's right. If you decide to go and meet your new love, then you must remember that that is it. There is no coming back to this world. If you decide to go, you will have to make an effort to say goodbye to those that you love here—for good."

Leave... everything? Ariel left Atlantica to become human, but that wasn't that far away, and she could decide to go back if she wished. She just would need to ask her father to change her back to a mermaid again. But this... she would never see her father, her sisters, Eric, or anyone here ever again. Could she really risk that for Jim? Was he really worth leaving this world for good?

"I see that you are rather conflicted," Ursula observed. "It's your choice, as always. Just keep in mind that this offer will never come to you again. Meaning, if you say no here, that is it. I will destroy this clam and will never attempt to create another one like it again."

Ariel sat on that cold, hard rock, staring at the glowing water that was making the walls of the cave sparkle. Hot tears started to sting her eyes. She would rather give up her voice for the rest of her life if it meant she could come back after visiting Jim. She should have expected that the sea witch wouldn't be merciful. What did the octo-woman have against her?

"Have you made a choice?" Ursula urged.

Ariel gulped down a suffocating lump in her throat. She took a deep breath and met the sea witch's dark, inky eyes. Despite Sebastian telling her not to do this, she said, "I agree. I already made the choice to leave the sea and live on land as a human. I'm pretty much gone to my previous sea life anyway. Plus, if you give the clam to me, and I never use it, or take a while deciding, nothing will happen, right?"

Ursula nodded. "Correct, dearie. You could keep it as a trinket to set on a table as a decoration for ten years if you like. But if it's opened, and you go through the door... just know the consequences." She held up a finger. "Oh, and I almost forgot—the door only allows one to go through it. So, if the prince or any of your fish friends want to go through it with you, well, too bad for them."

Ariel nodded, not believing that she was willing to throw everything about her life and everyone in her life here away. Oh, how selfish she was! And desperate. Any sane person would say no to this. "Alright. I accept."

Sebastian gasped, those eels laughed, and Ursula's evil grin returned. Ariel held out her hand and Ursula placed the clam in it. Ariel stared at the rough outer shell of the clam.

Apparently, Jim was worth it all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jim couldn't express how amazing it was to collapse into his own bed. How amazing it was to just be _home—_on his own planet, with his own people. No more guard duty, no more protecting royals, no more Eric, and... no more Ariel. He should be relieved, but his heart ached every time he thought of her. And he's thought about her at least a hundred times in the twenty minutes he's been home.

"Just focus Jim," he commanded himself into his pillow, with Morph happily floating about the room, relieved that he won't have to hide in Jim's pocket anymore. Even during the rest of Jim's test, Morph can float next to him. He's going to be on this planet, so hiding the blob would be pointless.

Jim noticed a presence at his bedroom door. His mother Sarah leaned against the door frame. "It's great to have you home, Jim. I can't say it enough. When you were off at the academy, you were here on Montressor and not too far away, but when you went to that other world... I missed you so, so much."

He sat up and gave his mother a smile. "It's great to be back, mom."

"There's a party going on downstairs, you know. The star of the party should be there."

He gave his mother a loving look. "You didn't need to throw me a party, mom. I'm just here for a couple of days, then I'm headed back to the academy to get started on the rest of my test. You know that."

She came and sat next to him on the bed. "Yes, but... we're just happy that you're back. We wanted to celebrate. It was mainly B.E.N.'s idea."

"I'm not surprised," he said with a smirk. "That robot has a weird infatuation for me." He met his mother's brown eyes, his look serious. "Mom... did you really keep in contact with Lieutenant McHillen this whole time?"

She nodded. "Yes, I did. He insisted since he said he likes to keep in contact with his cadets' parents. He also wanted to me to update him regarding Captain Silver."

Jim's heart pricked. "Mom... why did you agree to do that? I mean, Silver was lost to us when he left four years ago."

She gave him a pointed look. "He wasn't lost to _you,_ Jim. I knew that you missed him, so I had my ears open to any news about him, and, if I did hear anything, I would report it to Lieutenant McHillen each week via the transmitter the academy gave to me. Every week has come up with nothing, when finally I heard some rather scruff and intimidating aliens discussing him here in the inn a couple days ago. I assume they were pirates, considering how they looked and what they were wearing. I went over and asked them about Captain Silver, and they said that he was on Montressor somewhere. They didn't know where. They just heard through the grapevine."

"So, that's why they want me to search for him..." Jim surmised, the realization coming to him. He met his mother's eyes, his gaze hard, and anger suddenly flooded his heart. "The academy wants me to find him for those low-life pirates! Who knows what they plan to do with him?"

Jim suddenly had the desire to not complete his test, regardless of the fact that he would command his own ship. Maybe the academy knew he wanted to command his own ship someday, and knew that he would agree to the test if they gave him his own ship. They played him based on his desires!

"I'm sure that's not the case, Jim," Sarah said, reading Jim's grim expression.

"Then what? What other reason could there be?"

"Didn't Lieutenant McHillen say why you are being transferred? Isn't it to further your military skills?"

"Yes, but..." He let out an agitated sigh. "Maybe when I go to the academy in a couple days, I'll ask them. I'll ask them the real reason why they want me to look for Silver. I doubt it's just for the reason of furthering my military skills."

Sarah didn't say anything to that, and B.E.N. suddenly appeared in the doorway, a smile on his robot face. "Hey, Jim! Come and get some cake! It's going fast!"

He skedaddled, and Jim let off a smile. "Well, I should go and get some cake, then, shouldn't I?"

"B.E.N. made it himself, so you better. It'll break his metal heart if you don't try it."

She patted Jim's back as a loving motherly gesture as she left the room, and he followed after her. As he walked down the stairs and heard laughter and music coming from the main dining area of the inn, he thought about his and his mother's conversation. He never really thought before of why the academy wanted him to find Silver, he was just excited to find him and to run his own ship. Could the reason they asked him be behind the fact that Lieutenant McHillen didn't want to tell Jim his background?

"I'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Ariel stared at the grey, crusty clam as she sat on her bed the morning after Ursula gave it to her, the morning sun shining through the window. She was crazy for sure. Why did she agree to this? Is she really so impulsive that she would leave everything she loves here and go after a young man to another world? She did for Eric, but, like she said before, she could have her father turn her back into a mermaid and she could go back home. In this situation, when the portal opens, there is no going back.

Maybe she was very impulsive. And to a fault. When will she tell her father about this?

"Ariel, please don't tell me dat you are actually doing dis," Sebastian said as he sat near her on the blanket. "I told you you should have just asked Ursula to not allow you to fall in love again."

"I wouldn't want that, Sebastian. I love being in love."

"I can clearly see dat! Look at what you are deciding to do because of it! You are tinking of leaving your home forever. And for what? A boy dat you have only known for a few days?"

"I know it's crazy, but... I just really want to see him again. And I don't want to wait for him to eventually come and visit. Who knows when that will be? If ever."

Her little red crab friend and advisor crawled onto her lap and gave her a pleading look. "Please, Ariel, just let dis go. Just accept the fact dat de guard is gone and move on. You don't want to leave you faddar, your sisters, and your kingdom behind for good. Dey will die of heartbreak, especially your faddar."

Ariel pursed her lips and stared at the clam, conflicting thoughts of staying and going swirling through her mind so heavily it was giving her a headache. "I need to talk to him. Sebastian, let's go down to the beach. You can go down there and tell my father that I have to talk to him. Tell him that I have to talk to him urgently."

Before Sebastian could respond, Ariel changed, grabbed Sebastian, and made it down to the beach. She set him down in the sand. He gave her a stern look. "I hope you know dat he's going to tell you the same ting I told you—dat dis all is ludicrous! He's not going to allow you to leave, knowing dat you'll never return."

"Please, just go and get him. And Flounder, too."

He threw his claws up in defeat. "Alright, alright, I'll go. But I have given you fair warning."

As he scurried into the waves, Ariel shouted, "Tell him to meet me here at the beach, but at that large rock that can hide us from anyone's view! I have no time to get a ship ready!"

Sebastian held up a claw, signifying that he heard her. He disappeared into the waves, and Ariel went over to the large rock and waited. Waited and waited, with her heart pounding and her teeth nibbling at her nails in nervousness. Sebastian is right. Her father would think that this is crazy. Even _she_ thinks it is. But her desire to see Jim again—to not lose him—was driving her.

Bubbles started to appear near the rock, and suddenly, she saw her father emerge out of the water. He came and hid behind the rock as Sebastian went and crawled up to Ariel's shoulder, and Flounder swam in the water at Ariel's feet. A large smile was on Triton's face. "Ariel, I'm so happy to see you again. I thought the last time we spoke would be the last time we would speak for good."

Ariel's heart started to hurt. That smile of his will not last. "Daddy... I... I don't know how I'm going to say this. I hope you will be patient with me and not get angry."

His bushy gray brows creased with concern. "Alright, I promise. What is it?"

"I..." She twisted her red hair around her finger in nervousness. She shouldn't be nervous, though. She needs to appear serious so her father can take her seriously. She stood tall in the knee-deep water by the rock, soaking the bottom half of her green dress. "Daddy, I wanted to tell you that I wish to stay human permanently. You said that I could spend a little more time above the surface, but I want to stay in the human world for good. I actually want to travel to other places, away from the sea. Far away from it, in fact."

"Ariel..." Flounder began, poking his head out of the water. "You haven't decided to..."

"Is this really why you wanted to speak with me?" Triton asked, his voice weary. "To tell me that you want to leave your home forever?"

Ariel saw the tears gather in her father's eyes, and her own eyes stung with tears. "Yes, Daddy. I love being among the humans, and... I just want to live my own life."

"Does that guard have anything to do with this, Ariel?" His eyes widened. "You want to follow him! Is that it?"

Her father was sure quick to figure her out. She was planning on not telling him that she wanted to leap into another world. "Yes, Daddy. I want to follow him. And I found a way to do it."

"Ariel!" Flounder shouted in disdain. "You actually want to leave everything and go after him?"

Triton's eyes flashed with fury. "You went to Ursula again, didn't you?! Ariel, how could you do such a thing again?"

"Daddy, you said you wouldn't get angry," she said sternly.

He took a long breath through his nose and gained composure. "Alright, Ariel. Just... whatever she gave to, or whatever the terms were, do not follow through. She does everything for a reason. You should know that by now."

"I know, but... I really want to go and see Jim again. In his world. Maybe when I'm gone, you can convince her to somehow allow me to come back."

"Why? What were the terms?"

She pursed her lips, not wanting her father to get more angry or be more sad. But it was unavoidable. "She gave me a clam that, when opened, will open a door to Jim's world. I can go through it no problem, but I will not be able to come back. The door will close permanently after that. That is the price I have to pay this time."

"Oh, Ariel..." Flounder said in disappointment, and Triton looked like he was about to burst, just like the last time she spoke with him.

"I want to do it, Daddy. I just wanted to let you know that I may not return... unless you talk her into letting come back somehow."

"And that will be at a price, Ariel!" he said passionately. "I am not going to let that sea witch manipulate you and me any longer. Get rid of that clam and forget all of this!"

Sebastian gave Ariel a look that said he was right in thinking that he and the king would agree that this was all totally heinous. "Please, Daddy... Maybe while I'm there I can find a way to come back. If Jim has a portal that can bring him here and back, maybe it can work for me. Ursula's magic may not work in his world."

To say the truth, this is the first time Ariel has ever thought of this. Has Ursula?

"But the unsurety, Ariel..." Triton muttered.

She put her hand on her father's cheek, and some of her fingers got tangled in his silver beard. "I promise I will find a way to come back, Daddy."

He took her hand, and nodded. "Alright, Ariel. I do not dare go to that sea witch since she has a grudge against me. I don't want to know what she'll make me do to get you back."

Happiness shot through Ariel's system, and she embraced her father. "Thank you so much, Daddy!"

"Do all you can, Ariel."

"I will."

She released her father, and said her final goodbyes to him. She watched him disappear into the sea as a tear fell from her eye. She eyed Flounder. "Ariel, I can't believe you actually went to Ursula again."

"I want to do this, Flounder. And I will."

The yellow fish started to whimper. "But... I'll miss you."

She smiled at her long-time friend and scooped him up out of the water with her arms and hugged him to her. "Oh, I'll miss you, too, Flounder. I'll miss everyone."

"I guess dere's no stopping you now," Sebastian muttered as Ariel set Flounder back in the water.

"Well, I should go," she said. "Goodbye, Flounder."

"Goodbye, Ariel! I hope you find a way back."

"I hope so, too."

She leaned down and kissed Flounder's head, and then she bolted out of the water and ran to the castle, and Sebastian had to hang on since she was going so fast. She finally stopped in the hallway that led to her bedroom. Eric was walking in her direction, looking as handsome as ever. He saw her, and a smile crossed his lips.

"Ariel, good morning."

"Good morning, Eric. Um..." She should just tell him right away. "Eric, I need to tell you something. I decided to leave."

His brows rose, clearly not expecting that. "What? Leave? Today?"

"I want to move on. You have been so kind to me as I have stayed here, and I will be forever grateful for it."

"But where, Ariel? Where will you go?"

"Do you remember how we talked about the portal Jim goes through to get to his world? Well, I found another way to get there."

His mouth opened in shock at that statement. "Are you serous? You found another way to get there?"

"Yes, I... well, I went to Ursula, the sea witch, again and she created a door to Jim's world. Only... it's one-way and for one person. Meaning, I have to go by myself and I will never come back... Unless I find a way, which I plan to."

"Oh my..." Eric enthused and rubbed his hand over his mouth, attempting to take that in. His expression turned sad. "I will not be able to go with you if it's only one-way."

Her eyes turned sympathetic. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I know that you Jim were great friends. If I was allowed to, I would take you with me."

Eric nodded, and Ariel alarmingly noticed tears gather in Eric's eyes. "Can I watch you go through, whenever you're going?"

She nodded. "Yes. I would like you to, actually. I plan to go through when I go to my room."

"That soon?" he asked with raised brows.

"Yes. I have already said goodbye to my father. He hopes that I will find a way back. I hope I do, too."

"As do I."

They stood there for a moment in the large hallway. Ariel started bobbing up and down on her feet. "Well, I will retrieve the clam from my room, and I can bring it back out here and you can watch me go through. And Sebastian can as well." She eyed her teary-eyed crab friend. Her heart sunk at realizing that she has not said goodbye to her sisters or Skuttle. But if she finds a way back, she will be able to see all of them again.

"Clam?" Eric questioned.

"I'll explain when I get it." She ran to her room, grabbed the clam off of her bedside table, and came out again and met Eric in the hallway near a large painting of the sea splashing the side of the very castle they were in. She showed the shell to Eric and he eyed the ugly thing. "When I open this, a door will open, and when I step through, there is no coming back. The door will disappear, and the clam will be empty."

Eric nodded. "Alright."

Ariel set the clam on the burgundy carpet running along the wooden floor. She took Sebastian and gave him a kiss on the head. "Goodbye, Sebastian." Tears fell from the crab's eyes, and she handed him to Eric. "Please, take care of him. Until I come back."

"I will, I promise. Ariel..." She faced him as she was about to bend down and open the clam. "I'll miss you. I was serious when I said that I loved you."

She saw his sincere eyes and gave him a gracious smile. "Thank you, Eric. And... honestly, I loved you as well, but now... I'm just grateful that you have become my friend. I'll miss you, too."

She turned away from him and bent down and handled the clam. Her heart pounding in anticipation, and at finally doing this crazy thing. She opened the clam. Light shot out of it, and both she and Eric had to stand back. She heard Sebastian gasp. The stream of light that went to the ceiling suddenly opened into a door. Awed beyond belief, she, Eric, and Sebastian saw what looked like some sort of town with people, or... creatures... bustling around. Buildings were everywhere, and... was that a ship in the _sky_?

"Oh my gosh..." Ariel enthused, stunned, and Eric stared speechless at the sight. She turned to him. "Well, I'm going to go through. Goodbye Eric and Sebastian."

"Goodbye, Ariel," Sebastian said. "You better come back, you hear me?"

"I'll try."

"Goodbye, Ariel," Eric said. "I hope to see you again."

She gave her friends one last smile and walked through the door. After she walked through, the door disappeared and the clam shell sat on the carpet, empty.

* * *

Jim gazed up at the ship that he would be using for his test to find Silver. He had arrived at the academy only two hours ago, and had sat with General Flughoust, the man who ran the academy, for about an hour, discussing Jim's time on Earth and the rest of his test. Jim stood with said man at the ship port for the academy. He was the same species as Mr. Arrow from the Treasure Planet voyage, and wore a spruce navy blue uniform with colorful buttons adorning the front. Jim's Lieutenant for the whole four years of his academy stay stood with them as well, Lieutenant Garlette. He was a normal human, a man roughly around forty, and was wearing a uniform similar to Lieutenant McHillen's uniform.

"Is the ship to your liking?" asked General Flughoust.

Jim admired the tall sails and the swirl wood carvings on the side of the ship. Lieutenant McHillen was right in saying that it wasn't a large ship. It was about half the size of the one he was on while going to Treasure Planet. "Yes, it is very much to my liking, Sir."

"Well, good. Because you will be on it as long as it takes to find Captain Long John Silver."

Jim still had yet to ask them about the true reason why they wanted him to go on this voyage. He turned to his superiors. "Sirs, I have a question."

"Yes, Cadet Hawkins?" asked General Flughoust.

"I was told that this part of my test is to test my skills as a future commander and captain of a ship... but I was wondering if there are any other reasons why I was requested to do this."

"Why not ask the real question you want to ask, Cadet?"

There was nothing that got passed the General. "Well, Sir, I just wanted to know why it is so important to find Captain Silver, other than the skills I gain by doing so."

The two military men looked at one another, and Jim sensed that they were silently having a conversation with each other. Lieutenant Garlette said, "That is not something that you need to know now, Cadet. When you discover him, you are sure to find out."

What? Why can't they just tell him now? Did Silver do something so bad that the Interstellar Army was out to get him? "Yes, Sirs. And another question... when will I meet my crew?"

"In about five minutes. They are waiting in the courtyard to the west of the main academy building. We will leave to meet with them."

Both men started walking away from the ship and Jim followed. He really wanted to know why Silver needed to be found, and what it had to do with the Interstellar Army, those pirates that his mother talked to, and Lieutenant McHillen. Maybe he'll just have to be patient and ask Silver himself when he meets him again.

Jim walked on with his superiors, and as he was about to go through the back doors of the academy, he could have sworn he saw a streak of red out on the street near the main academy building. He shook his head. He needs to forget Ariel, especially now. He needs to focus on his test.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you all for reading this story! It really gives me confidence as a writer and helps me get out these chapters. I want to thank Amelia Santoro for faithfully reading and reviewing my chapters, and giving me little ideas here and there. Go check out her Melody/Jim story "Rising Tide." It's pretty good!_

_Also, I found the perfect song that reflects Ariel and Jim's love story. It's called _I'll Find My Way Back to You_ by Eric Arjes. I heard it and automatically thought "This song is perfect for Ariel and Jim!" It is especially relatable, now that Ariel has followed Jim onto Montressor._

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Ariel bumped into people right after she walked through the glowing door. She looked behind her and all she saw was more people... or things, whatever these creatures were... walking around behind her. Her world was gone. The door was gone. No more Atlantica, no more merpeople, no more Flounder, Sebastian, her father, Eric...

Unless she found a way back.

She made her way through everyone, asking anyone she could about Jim or James Hawkins. No one knew, and some of these creatures didn't even speak her language. One of the creatures looked very similar to Sebastian, but was her size and was a pink color. Were they related somehow? She even saw creatures that resembled sea turtles and sea slugs, only they were huge! At least the sea slugs. Sea turtles could grow to be twice her size.

"Excuse me, do you know a James Hawkins?" Ariel asked another creature with three eyes, and she tried her best not to stare at them. The creature shook it's head and replied, "No, sorry." Well, at least that one understood her. She asked a few others and then sat on a barrel when none of them knew about Jim. She huffed in frustration as she watched these creatures pass, and she saw another ship in the sky. _What is this place? W__hy the heck is that ship in the sky and not out at sea? Is this another strange thing about Jim's world like the portal he went through?_

"Miss, do you need something?"

She brought her attention to the thing that addressed her. Her head cocked to the side. This thing had slits for eyes and a long thin tongue slithered out its mouth, then went back in. "Um... yes, I am looking for someone. A friend."

"Well, can you look without sitting on my barrel full of perps?"

She gave him a confused look, and he pointed to the barrel with what looked like claws. "Oh," she said when she got the message. "I'm sorry. I just... I'm looking for a young man named James Hawkins."

"Never heard of him. Now, are you gonna buy some perps? If you aren't, scram."

She gave him a mean look and walked off. _Gosh, where are the manners on this planet? Or is it just him or the type of creature he is? Gosh, I'm going to have to get used to this world just like I had to get used to being on land. And I wasn't even on land for that long!_

"Excuse me, are you inquiring after James Hawkins?"

Ariel gasped and whirled around. She faced a tall, slender creature that had short, pointy ears sticking out of short light-brown hair, and the creature was wearing a uniform with tall black boots going up to the thighs. And four smaller creatures surrounded her, three looked like her, and the fourth looked vastly different, with long floppy ears and a bigger nose. "Yes, I am! I'm a friend of his from Earth. Please, I really have to see him. Where is he?"

"Oh, well, I'm afraid that he has left for the academy today. You barely missed him."

Her heart sunk like a rock in the sea. "Really? Is it far?"

"Not too far." The woman, since she definitely had a feminine voice, and an accent to go along with it, eyed Ariel for a moment. "You said that you knew him from Earth? As in, the planet that he just came from?"

Someone jostled her as they passed by, and the being smelled a bit like fish. "Yes, that's right."

"Really?" she mused, fascination in her eyes. "You know what? I will take you to Benbow Inn, and you can tell us just how you got here, and maybe we can take you to Jim."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" she squealed, happiness shooting through her at finally meeting someone who knew Jim, after like an hour of asking around. "But... what is Benbow Inn?"

"It is Jim's home, and is his mother's place of work. Come with me." She looked to the smaller creatures around her. "Come, children."

Ariel followed the woman and... were they _her_ children? She could understand the ones who look like her, but the other? Ariel shook her head. It doesn't matter. She walked next to the woman. "Thank you for being kind enough to take me to Jim's home."

"You're welcome, Miss..."

"Ariel. My name is Ariel."

"Very well, then, Miss Ariel. Follow me."

"What is your name, Ma'am?"

The woman turned to her, stood tall and saluted. "Captain Amelia Doppler, at your service."

Ariel smiled. So this woman is a captain? Like of a ship? The woman walked on and Ariel followed, amused by the children's bantering and pulling each other's ears. It was rather adorable—_they_ were rather adorable. Apparently, only one of the group was a boy, the different one, since he had a lower voice, and the rest were girls, due to their higher-pitched voices.

Ariel followed the woman and the children through the streets of this bizarre town, and soon, they walked out of the streets and came to a cliff that had a single house on the edge of it. It looked a lot like a few of the houses that she saw in the village from Earth. Were these worlds connected somehow? Or were they just a tad similar? They both had humans, from what she saw as she walked through the streets a few minutes ago—there was a far lower population of humans here than on Earth.

"That is Benbow Inn," said Captain Amelia as the children ran up to the house. Someone was there at the door—a woman, a pretty human woman in a dress and bonnet. She held the door open as the children ran inside screaming with glee. Ariel approached the human woman, as did the captain. "Good afternoon, Sarah."

"Hello, Amelia. Did the children enjoy the little outing in town?"

"They did, but it could have been better for me," she said wearily. "Remind me again why I had to have four children all at once?"

"Because that is the way of your species!" came a male voice from the inside, but Ariel couldn't see the man. "And mine as well. Be thankful we didn't have ten children all at once!"

Captain Amelia snickered. "You wouldn't have minded, I am sure, darling."

Ariel laughed at the cute banter, and figured that the man inside was the captain's husband. The human woman looked to Ariel. "Oh, who is this? I friend you made in town?"

The captain turned towards Ariel. "I overheard her inquiring after Jim in town. She says that she is a friend of his, from Earth."

The woman's eyes widened, and the man inside piped up, "What? Someone from Earth?" He appeared in the doorway. Ariel's eyes widened. He looked like the older version of that one child of Captain Amelia's who was different, who was making a ruckus in the room behind them along with his sisters. "How is that possible?"

"You tell me," the captain commented.

They all stared at Ariel for a few moments, and she felt heat rise to her cheeks. The human woman gave her a sweet smile, and Ariel noticed some similarities... the same smile, brown hair, big blue eyes... This woman is Jim's mother! The woman said, "Come in, come in, sweetheart." She put an arm around Ariel's shoulders and led her inside to a place which looked a little similar to that pub she, Eric and Jim went to that time, only the place was more spacious, and creatures of every kind sat at the tables, no humans in sight.

"Wow..." she mused, and looked to the human woman. "Are you Jim's mother?"

"Yes, I am. Here, sit down while I fetch you a cup of water. You look exhausted."

She left, and Ariel still stared around at the place. She noticed the captain and the man who supposedly is her husband. He sat at the same table as those children, who were still making a ruckus, and his wife was leaned over talking with him. They both glanced over at Ariel now and then. The man stood up and came over to Ariel's table, which was nestled by a window that viewed the outside. The man had floppy ears, a large moist nose, and big brown eyes. He was dressed in a collar shirt and vest, with pants that matched the tan-colored vest. It had a pocket watch and chain dangling form it.

"Hello, young lady," he said with a smile. "My name is Dr. Delbert Doppler, a long-time family friend to Jim and his mother Sarah." He held out his hand, and Ariel shook it. She smirked at the fuzzy feel of his hand and let it go.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Ariel, a friend of Jim's."

"From Earth," Delbert finished, awe in his voice. "Well, welcome to Montressor!"

"Thank you. It's quite the change from Earth, that's for sure."

Delbert leaned in and said in a hushed voice, "I would just like to know... how did you arrive here? Did you come back with Jim?"

"No, I didn't. I found my own way here. You see, he told me about where he is actually from, and I wanted to come and surprise him with a visit."

He rubbed his chin. "Hm... I just find this fascinating because, according to what I have heard, Earth doesn't have the technology to transport people to different worlds. Or more, doesn't have any technology at all. How did you manage to open a door from your world to here if you didn't come with Jim?"

"It's... complicated."

"Delbert, I think you're scaring the poor girl," said Jim's mother Sarah. She handed Ariel a glass of water. "Here you are, sweetheart. And don't let Delbert intimidate you with all his questions. He's just a curious soul, that's all."

"I'm not intimidated," Ariel said. "He seems pretty nice. I just... is there any way that I can see Jim? I know he's at his academy, but... the whole reason I came is to see him."

Both Sarah and Delbert exchanged looks. Sarah asked with a sly glint in her eye, "I was never told that Jim had such a beautiful young lady friend. Are you _just _friends, or is there something more?"

Heat rose to Ariel's cheeks, and she knew that they both noticed. Delbert said, giving Sarah a look, "Oh, now look who's making her uncomfortable, Sarah."

"It's only a question. Jim never mentioned any girlfriends, and neither did Lieutenant McHillen when he gave me weekly reports."

"I'm not his girlfriend," Ariel said hastily. "I'm just his friend, and I really want to see him."

"Well, the only way to see him is to go to the academy," Delbert said.

Ariel leaned over the table and stared at Delbert with hopeful eyes. "Could you take me there? Captain Amelia said that it's not far."

"Um..." Delbert began and looked to Sarah, and she just shrugged a shoulder. Someone called for her and she left the table to tend to them. "Well, now may not be the best time to do so, but..." Ariel's eyes saddened, and Delbert said, defeated, "Oh, alright. I can get to my research a little later. Doctoral research, mind you. It's heavy stuff."

Ariel bounced up from her seat with excitement. "Thank you, thank you! Can we go now?"

He looked back at Sarah who was taking an order, it looked, from a massive blob of a creature, and the Captain was attempting to maintain her children as they sat at a table eating a meal. "Amelia, I'm heading out for a little while!" he shouted over the ruckus, and the woman gave him a shooing gesture as she simultaneously saved one of her children from falling off its chair and cleaning the mouth of another. "Alright, on we go, I suppose."

He and Ariel went to the door. Sarah came up to them with a tray full of dirty dishes. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I was just going to make Ariel some dinner."

"She wants to see Jim, so I'm going to take her to the academy to see if we can snag him for a few minutes."

"Oh, alright, that is awfully nice of you, Delbert. But good luck. That place can get pretty crazy." She looked to Ariel. "You said you just arrived here, sweetheart? Do you have a place to stay yet?"

"No, I haven't found anywhere."

The woman's eyes brightened. "Oh! Then I'll make up a room for you until you find a place to stay."

This was an inn, maybe like the Coral Hotel in Atlantica. It wasn't cheap to stay there for even one night. "I don't have any money, though."

"Not to worry. You can stay on the third floor where our home is located. We just happen to have a spare bedroom."

What a nice lady! Ariel found herself instantly liking her, as well as Delbert and Captain Amelia. "Thank you so much!"

"It's not a problem." Someone called for 'Mrs. Hawkins.' "Well, back to work. It was very nice meeting you, Ariel. I hope you find Jim in the mess that is the Interstellar Academy."

Ariel pursed her lips. Will they even be able to see Jim if the academy is as crazy as Sarah said?

"Right, on we go," Delbert said and they left the inn and walked around it. He noticed Ariel's expression. "Don't let what Sarah said get to you. She only said that because the last time she tried to visit Jim, she had to wait two hours in a waiting room, and then was taken through fields where they practiced drills and combat... it was really a mess. Hopefully we'll be lucky today."

Ariel nodded, really hoping that as well. She gasped when they came up to a slug-like creature with legs that was attached to a carriage. She gaped at the creature. It sure wasn't a horse, but it looked like it had the same job.

"This is Kalila. He's quite the excited fellow."

All Ariel did was nod and got into the carriage. Delbert clicked his tongue and the slug-creature started walking. The carriage went straight through town, and Ariel recognized that creature that got mad at her for sitting on his barrel. She met his gaze, but she quickly looked away. She eyed everything else—the houses, the creatures, the few ships in the air... This place truly is different from Earth. She turned to Delbert, who was trying to make it so his animal didn't run into the creatures walking on the street.

"Um, Delbert..." Ariel began. "Is it normal for ships to sail in the sky?"

"Why yes. That is the main form of transportation here. You can sail them to anywhere you like on the planet, and you can sail to other ones as well. I have done it once myself—quite the thrill."

Ariel's mouth dropped open. "You can _sail_ to other planets on ships?"

"Yes. I venture to guess that your planet doesn't allow that?"

"No. I don't think it's possible on mine. Ships just sail on the ocean."

"They do that here as well, but mainly, we use them to travel through space. Jim and I had the time of our lives sailing a ship to Treasure Planet. That is one experience I will never forget, and one that I will forever be grateful for. I met my wife, Captain Amelia, on that voyage. She was actually the captain of the ship we were on."

"I see..." Ariel attempted to take in this information. Jim sailed through space to another planet? He never told her that! He just said where he was from. Maybe he didn't want to shock her further by revealing that as well. As far as she could gather so far, this place is different form Earth, but also had some similarities: there was more technology, some people spoke her language, and they had ships. But it was several hundred years into the future, like Jim said before. Would Earth look like this after like five hundred years?

"Well, there's the academy on that hill," Delbert said, which brought Ariel out of her thoughts. She looked and indeed saw a structure on a hill ahead of them, as well as buildings around it, and the property was blocked off by a tall gate that looked like it was made of smooth, grey stone.

"Wow..."

"Tell me about it. It's relieving that it's so close by. It was hard for Jim to not just escape for a day and come home while he still went to school here." They came up to a booth that had a rather pudgy-looking creature in uniform sitting in it. "We are here to visit a good friend, Cadet James Hawkins, if you please," Delbert told the creature.

"Visitor's pass," the thing said, and Delbert pulled out a card. The creature took and looked at it, then gave it back. "How about her?"

"Oh, she's with me. She doesn't have a visitor's pass yet."

"Ten boonicks."

Delbert pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket, one that had shiny designs on it. Was that currency? He gave it to the creature in the booth. "Name?" the creature asked.

"Ariel, um... do you have a last name?" Delbert asked her.

Last name? Ariel was never given one, people just knew her as the last of Triton's many daughters. Did she need to have one in order to see Jim? She might as well make one up. "Triton," she said. "Ariel Triton."

In a few seconds, the creature handed Delbert back a card. He gave it to her and she saw her name written on it in blocky letters, and above it was written, "Interstellar Academy Visitor's Pass" with a picture of a star with something that looked like a half-moon in the center of it.

"Thank you," Delbert said and the creature let them on through a gate which opened for them. The carriage stopped and Delbert helped her out. She stared around at the academy campus. There were human young men around, as well odd creatures. One even looked like he was made completely of stone. Some of the young men eyed her with raised brows, and pointed, and she heard one whistle at her. Ariel scanned each face, in hopes that she would spot Jim.

"This way, Ariel," Delbert said, and they went through doors that were made out of... some hard clear material, not wood. She tapped her nail on it, and it made a _tink tink_ sound. Fascinating. It was the same material that some doors and windows were made out of in Eric's castle.

They came into a large room that had chairs placed against the walls, and flags and pictures of people and creatures in uniform adorned the walls. Delbert went up to the desk, but Ariel didn't pay attention to what he was saying to the creatures sitting there, one with four eyes sticking out of its head. She was too busy looking around and scanning faces. Strange creatures sat in chairs in the room, and there were a few humans, but none of them were Jim.

"Well, looks like we have to wait," Delbert said, and indicated a chair. He and Ariel sat down. Delbert let out a breath. "This was expected. Apparently, Jim is busy being shown his new ship and is meeting the crew. Has he told you about the test that's he's taking?" She answered in the affirmative. "Did he? Well, he won't be done for another hour, according to the receptionist."

And hour? Ariel didn't want to wait that long. She looked around the room and saw a door that said "Personnel Only" on it. Would that lead to where Jim is? Right next to it was a door with a sign on it that read "restroom." What was that? Maybe a washroom? She faced Debert as he had some kind of book out, along with a writing utensil and paper. She said, "I am going to the restroom over there," she said and pointed.

"Oh, alright. Go ahead."

She got up and crossed the room to the door. She peeked through the little window on the "Personnel Only" door near it. There was a long hallway. She looked over at Delbert who was absorbed in his book. She was grateful to him, that he brought her here, and she felt badly, considering what she wanted to to do. "I'm sorry, Delbert," she muttered, and escaped through the "Personnel Only" door.

She will find Jim herself.

* * *

Jim was expecting his crew to look similar to the band of pirates from his Treasure Planet voyage, but this crew consisted of young aliens around his age. Most of them have been on voyages before, according to what he was told, while two have never set foot on a ship. Will he have to teach them as well as command them?

"We look forward to our adventure of seeking out Captain Silver, Cadet Hawkins," said an alien that has never been on a ship before, and saluted him with a webbed hand. He was salamander-type of creature.

"Yes, me too, thank you." He saluted back. "At ease."

The creature went back to normal, and General Flughoust stepped in front of the small crew. "You will all gather at the ship port at 0-800 sharp tomorrow morning," he said. "Dismissed."

The crew dispersed and Jim watched them make their way to the cabins where their rooms were, and where they would stay until they would leave on the voyage tomorrow. Jim looked to his General. "Sir, they all looked rather young, and inexperienced."

"Is that a problem, Cadet?"

"No, Sir, I was just thinking it strange that there are members of my crew who have never been on a ship before, while others are quite experienced."

"We need both worlds, Cadet, so you know how to handle both. Part of your test is to see how well you command all of them, as well as teach those who are inexperienced."

Jim thought as much. "I see. Thank you, Sir."

"Is there anything more?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, then, you are dismissed, Cadet. Be at my office at 0-700 sharp tomorrow morning to discuss your voyage farther before you head out. Understood?"

"Yes—Sir," Jim said with a salute, and his General and Lieutenant returned it. Jim walked on through the campus, away from the courtyard, and sighed. "I'm going to be babysitting on this voyage. Great..."

Jim walked on through the campus, passing aliens and humans in uniform. He has graduated from the academy, so he doesn't have any classes to attend. But he can't go home since his luggage for the voyage is already on the ship itself, and he had some training he has to do before he leaves. He walked along a path that led through campus and to the training fields. He could go and spend a few hours practicing his swordsman skills, just in case he runs into pirates. They are only voyaging Montressor, so he doubted he would run into them. But practice is practice.

The sun warmed the top of his head as he walked, and shouts from those practicing combat and other techniques in the smaller patches of grass near the buildings filled the air. Morph floated next to him, wanting to follow aliens and people as they passed, like a little puppy. Jim has played with some puppies on Earth, and was amused at the fact that they looked so much like Delbert and his son. "C'mon, Morph," he said as the blob about followed an alien who smiled at him.

Jim made it out of the main campus and saw the training fields. He stopped mid-step when another streak of red crossed his vision for only a second. He rubbed his face. "I'm going crazy, Morph... I need to stop thinking about her."

He passed some trees, his gaze on the fields.

"Jim!"

He nearly tripped over his feet at the sound of someone shouting his name without his title. He looked around him, and Morph did as well, his eyes massively wide. Jim felt sweat on the back of his neck. "Morph, now I know I'm going crazy. I'm starting to hear her voice."

He walked on, then another, "Jim!" filled the air. He stopped short, and his breath caught up in him. The voice came from right behind him. He slowly turned and complete and utter shock started to weave through his system. Is he seeing things? Hallucinating? Ariel couldn't be here on Montressor. It's not possible!

"Jim, I found you!" she hollered, and he stared at her, dumbstruck. She stepped up to him, and he noticed her very real skin, red hair and wide blue eyes. "I have so many things to tell you, Jim, and so many things to ask you, too."

He couldn't really comprehend what she was saying to him, so much was his shock. His tongue felt heavy, and it wouldn't let him form any words. He stared at those blue eyes of hers. Emotion gripped his throat, and he did the first thing that came to mind—he embraced her. He held her slender and curvy form to him tightly, and fingered her very red hair that smelled of flowers. Tears gathered in his eyes from sheer happiness.

"How...?" He managed to say. "How the heck did you get here?"

"I made another deal with the sea witch. It's a long story. I just hated seeing you leave like that and... I decided to follow you."

"You're insane, you know that? Completely insane."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his back, which he loved oh so much. "I know. But here I am."

Jim held her tighter if that were possible. He heard her gasp, and she loosened herself from him. She pointed at Morph with a surprised expression on her face. "That's Morph," Jim said. "He's one of my best pals."

"Morph? What is he?"

"An alien. He changes into things." Morph shifted into a miniature Ariel and sat on her pointed finger. She giggled again, a sound that Jim really liked. Jim said, "Yeah, he's been with me the whole time. Remember that pink goo in my pocket that time after I saw you put that bowl on your head? That was Morph hiding in there."

"Oh!" she enthused in realization. "I remember." Morph shifted back into himself and licked Ariel on the cheek. She laughed. "I like him. He's cute."

Morph blushed and Jim looked back at Ariel's pretty face. He still held onto her shoulders. "Ariel, let's find somewhere to sit and you can tell me this long story of yours."

"Alright. And you have to tell me some things as well. I'm so curious about this world, and something that's called Treasure Planet."

How the heck did she find out about Treasure Planet?! He never said anything about that voyage, at least in detail. "I'll tell you everything."

They walked on away from the fields, and Jim couldn't stop staring at Ariel as she walked next to him. He thought that he would never see her again. He thought that he would never have to be distracted by her and he could focus only on his test. Well, he was very wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ariel could not stop smiling at Jim as he sat next to her on a bench in the middle of the Interstellar Academy's campus. After she had escaped through that door, she went down that long hallway, which led her to another room much like the one that she and Delbert entered, but was bigger and was filled with humans and creatures in uniform. There were large doors there that led to the outside. She had gone out those doors and was faced with the entirety of the campus. She had been a bit overwhelmed at all the buildings and trees and strange creatures walking around, but moved forward anyway. Like back in town, she asked around about Jim, when someone finally pointed her in the direction of the courtyard.

Then she saw him, decked out in a different uniform than when he was at the palace. He was was with some others, two of which were in uniform as well. She had learned that creatures here looked different. And what were they called? Aliens? Morph was considered one, so these other strange creatures where as well, including Delbert and his captain wife. Oh, Delbert... she'll have to apologize to him later for deserting him. But it was worth it. She followed Jim as he walked down a path through campus, trying not to be seen. When she figured he was going to those fields, she had to stop him. She couldn't go down there and get caught up with whatever those soldiers were doing. She had called his name, and he heard, but walked on. Confused as to why he didn't look for her, she called again, and this time, he turned to see her. Her heart wanted to pound out of her as he stared at her in utter shock. And oh, how nice it felt to have him hold her the way he did!

But she knew that she would have to explain. Jim sat there next to her on a bench, the sun shining, and the leaves in the trees rustling. She dug her hands into her green dress skirt. "It's as I said, Jim, I made another deal with the sea witch. You wouldn't tell me about this portal, so I had to go out and find another one. Ursula had one made for me, from a clam shell, and it would open a door to your world. It was difficult, agreeing to take it, considering the terms that the she gave me."

"What were the terms?" Jim asked her as a warm wind blew. She was silent for a moment, pursing her lips. Jim leaned a bit, a serious look on his face. "Ariel, what did she steal from you this time? Last time, it was your voice, but you clearly still have that."

She would have to tell him sooner or later. "I went to Ursula, and she said that I would be able to go to your world on the condition that I never go back to mine. The door was only one-way, and only I could go through it. Not me and Sebastian, not me and Eric, just me."

Jim rubbed his hand over his mouth and stared at the pathway in front of them, irritation in his eyes. "I can't believe it... So she basically took your family and home from you."

Ariel grabbed Jim's arm suddenly, and he looked at her with wide eyes. "Jim, I agreed because I knew that there was another door—the one that you used. I hoped that after I stayed here for a time, I would be able to go through that one. It was just the door the clam created that was one-way."

Jim stared at her for a moment, and her grip tightened on his arm. "Ariel... are you sure that the witch just blocked only the door you went through? What if you can never get back, no matter what you try?"

"I _have _to try, Jim. I risked so much to get here, and... even if I don't go back, I think I could be happy here. I would miss home for sure, but I could get used to your world."

He smirked and gave her a sly look. "Are you so sure about that? Montressor is a thousand times different than Earth. Nowhere on Earth do you see flying ships and aliens walking around everywhere."

She leaned in, her chest pressing against his arm, and excitement rushed through her. "Jim, tell me about those ships! How can they stay up in the air like that? How is that possible?"

Jim's face noticeably turned pink at having Ariel press herself against him. "Um..." he stammered, eyeing his arm against her chest, "well, they are just built like that and have parts to them that allow them to fly. The technology that is used for those parts is far more advanced than technology on any other planet. Especially yours since there isn't any technology to speak of."

_It is so interesting, this technology._ "Tell me more about technology. What is it, exactly?"

"Well, it... how to explain it... machines. It's all machinery. Like this." He pulled out a compass that he received from General Flughoust in his first meeting with the man when he first arrived back on Montressor. There was a screen on it, and Jim pressed a side button and the screen glowed. "This is technology. We have stuff like this all over Monressor."

She took the little round object made of... what? A very hard material. "This makes the ships fly?"

"Well, no, not this specifically, but..." He eyed her, and Ariel knew he was having a hard time explaining this to her. She just wanted to understand. "The technology that is built into it is similar to what we have on the ships. Only it's different technology."

"There are different types?"

"Yes." He pointed to an alien sitting on a bench across the way from them, tapping his finger on a screen pad in front of him, and a hollogram of someone appeared there. "See there? That is a different type of technology. It allows light fragments to gather together to make that little person he's talking to." Ariel gave him back the compass and he held it up. "And the technology used in this gathers information around to figure out the direction of things."

Ariel finally found herself understanding! "And the technology used on the ships helps them fly!"

"Yes, exactly."

He smiled at her, and she could surmise that he was as happy as she was that she was understanding this technology. "There is a lot more, isn't there? Technology."

"Yes. A lot more. And there are a bunch of different types that allow the ship to stay in the sky, and a lot that make it safe to sail on it, like the technology used to turn off gravity."

"Gravity?"

"Yes. Gravity's the force keeping you on the ground so you don't float up to the sky. When you're in space, there isn't any gravity, so if we didn't have a switch to turn it off, we would all float through space."

"Were you able to switch off the gravity on the ship you sailed on when you went to Treasure Planet?"

His eyes widened. "How did you find out about my voyage to Treasure Planet? I don't think I ever told you about it."

"You didn't," she said simply. "When I first came here, I was wondering around the streets until a really nice lady named Captain Amelia Doppler came up to me with her children and took me to the inn that your mother runs. I was able to meet her, as well as Captain Amelia's husband. He was the one who took me here after I told them I wanted to see you, and he told me about how he went on a flying ship with you to Treasure Planet."

Jim nodded and smirked. "So, you have met Amelia and Delbert, huh? Pretty interesting couple, don't you think?"

"I admit, yes, but they were so kind, and so was your mother." She grinned. "You look a lot like her, by the way."

"A lot of people say that, actually."

Ariel's curiosity nudged her mind. "So... Treasure Planet."

"Right, I was going to explain all that to you, anyway. Well... back when I was about seventeen, so four years ago..." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Actually, I'll just start with a little life story. Back when I was about eleven, my dad left, so I spent my teen years without a father."

Ariel's heart pricked, noticing the sad look in his eyes. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Jim. I guess we have that in common, then—growing up with only one parent."

A few aliens walked by in uniform and eyed Jim and Ariel, but walked on. There were not too many humans on Monressor, so seeing two together was quite something. "Yeah, it was difficult, for sure, for both my mom and me. Because he wasn't around, I got myself into a lot of trouble, and almost landed into juvenile hall, like I told you before. When I was seventeen, I was solar surfing in a place that was totally off limits—I usually surfed in places like that because of the thrill and all the things I could fly through. Anyway, one day as I was..."

"Wait," Ariel cut him off. "Sorry, what's solar surfing?"

"Oh, you wouldn't know what that is, would you? Do you know what surfing is, like on the ocean's waves?" She shook her head, never hearing of it before. "Well, you take a board made out of wood or plastic and you ride the waves with it. With solar surfing, you ride the air, and the surf board has a sail that allows it to stay in the air. It also has a motor, or... a form of technology that makes it run. So, I was on this thing, surfing in an off-limits area, and I got caught by the police—it wasn't the first time. My mom wasn't happy with it at all."

Ariel grinned at finding this out, and Jim gave her a confused look, as if asking what about what he said was funny. "I'm sorry again, it's just that we are pretty similar, getting into trouble and being a bit rebellious. I mean, I went to the surface when that was definitely off-limits."

He chuckled, and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We're both rebels."

"What's the rest of your story?"

He cleared he throat, and Ariel blushed at noticing that he was acting a little nervous around her. He had put his hand to the back of his head several times, and was eyeing her, but looked away as soon as he met her gaze, like he was secretly stealing glances. Cute. He went on... "Anyway, so the cops left me with my mom, and I got a lecture about how we have been through this so many times, and she didn't want to see me getting into juvenile hall, but I didn't want to listen to it. I went outside to sulk and brood over my depressing life, and I overheard my mom say how easy it was when I was a kid, and how intelligent I was, but I just went downhill after my father left. I was stressing her out, almost to tears. I just wished my life could be more exciting—and be exciting without getting into trouble and without upsetting my mom. But right at that moment, as if the gods could read my thoughts, this ship crashed on the Benbow Inn's property. I went to see if whoever was in it was alright, and a turtle alien named Billy Bones came out and... he just wasn't doing so well. He ranted on about how this pirate wanted this treasure map, and I wondered what the heck he was talking about. It was raining out, so I took him inside the inn, startling both my mom and Delbert who were there. This Billy Bones guy warned me of a cyborg who was after his treasure map."

"Treasure map? Pirates?" Ariel gasped with a bit of excitement. "My father has told me about human and sea pirates, and how they hunted treasure. You were one of them?"

"Well, I wasn't a pirate, but this cyborg was." Jim face turned to that of weary to one of admiration. Ariel wasn't sure why. She also wasn't sure about another thing...

"What's a cyborg?"

"A cyborg is a creature that is part living human—or alien—and part machine."

"Machine, like technology?"

"Yes, in a way. Parts of them are made out of metal."

"I see. That's interesting. What happened next?"

Jim cleared his throat. "Well, Billy Bones was in such bad shape that after he warned me about this cyborg pirate... he died. Right there in front of me, my mom and Delbert."

Ariel gasped. "Oh my gosh, that's horrible!"

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. But Billy gave me the treasure map, and really, I don't know where it is now, maybe destroyed. It's this metal ball that opens to reveal a space map of the whole universe." He made the hand motion, as if shaping the metal ball in his hands. "I took it and literally right after that, we heard commotion going on outside. It turned out that the cyborg pirate was following Billy and followed him to the inn. Me, my mom and Delbert escaped just in time for that pirate and his crew to totally destroy the inn. They burned it to the ground. The inn that you visited is just rebuilt from the one that got burned down by the pirates."

No wonder her father warned her about humans and pirates growing up. They were nasty beings. At least the ones that Jim was talking about. But those ones were probably not humans. Regardless, they were dangerous on Earth, and on this planet, it seemed. She hoped that she wouldn't run into pirates here.

"We went to Delbert's mansion to stay," Jim continued, and more aliens passed by on the walkway, and the sun warmed Ariel's face as it shone down on she and Jim. "That's when we took a look at that treasure map. It was because of it that I discovered that Treasure Planet was actually real, after seeing it on the map. Since I was a kid, I read stories about it, and thought that's all they were—made-up stories. But... they were actually true stories. So, I decided then and there that I would find Treasure Planet. Of course, my mom hated the idea, but Delbert was all for it. He offered to go with me and fund the whole trip since he has loads of money. So, we made plans, Delbert found an awesome ship to use, hired a crew and a captain, who is now his wife, and we set off." He grinned. "And I'm telling ya... it was the most amazing adventure of my life. I thought there was no hope for me until I went on that voyage and I actually made something of myself."

Ariel leaned in, eager to learn about this trip that seemed so special to him. "Tell me about it."

"Well, first off, I was shocked out of my boots to find that one, I would be on the ship as the cabin boy, and two, I would be taking orders from the cook, who just happened to be a cyborg."

Ariel gasped again and put her fingers to her mouth. "Oh gosh, was he the same one who burned down your home?"

"He was, but I didn't know that at the time, I only suspected. I actually forgot about that after I got myself into some trouble with the crew—no surprise—and this cyborg, whose name was Long John Silver, rescued me from a mean spider alien." Jim smiled, and a look of adoration came to his face. "We actually got pretty close. He decided to teach me a lesson, and on the duration of the voyage, he worked me raw, but I learned so much, grew so much... really, that man was more like a father to me than my own father was. In a way, he helped me become a better person... he gave me hope that I would become something great one day. He told me that I have the makings of greatness in me, and that I can make my own choices in life and do what I want. It's because of of him that I keep on moving forward, and why I am so determined to pass this test. I feel like I'll be making him proud by getting into the Interstellar Navy, and maybe farther than that someday."

Ariel put a hand on his arm gently, and gave him a soft look. "He sounds like a really incredible person."

"He was, but... I found out later that he was just on the voyage to get to the treasure—he and his crew since he was the captain of them all. I felt betrayed and hurt, mainly because I started to care about him, and he started to care about me. He didn't want to hurt me by telling me he was there just for the treasure. I knew he was serious about that when we finally made it to Treasure Planet and found the treasure. He let it all go just to save my life when the planet was going to explode, and we really had to get out of there. After that voyage, I never saw him again." He smirked. "As a parting gift, he gave me Morph since Morph was originally his."

The little pink blob licked Jim's cheek and Ariel giggled at how adorable that was. "Where is Captain Silver now? I mean, since you said the planet was destroyed?"

"He's here on Montressor, but we don't know where. That's why I'm here, actually. The reason why I came back home is so I could complete my test, and that test is to find Captain Long John Silver. I don't know why they want me to find him, but when I do, I'll find out." He paused. "I've thought about it, and part of me doesn't want to find out why, since he's still a pirate, and who knows what he's been up to? He might be in trouble or might face prison, I don't know. I just don't want to be the cause of his life being ruined."

"You want to find him with that risk?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I mean... I miss him. The whole reason I agreed to do this is because one, I want to enhance my skills of commanding a crew and maintaining a ship; and two, I want to see him and find out what he's been up to."

Ariel was utterly fascinated by his story. She has wanted to know more about him and his life, and now, she knew. She knew why he was so serious about this test and why he had to leave Earth. It was because of this Captain Silver. "I see. I really hope you find him, Jim."

He shifted his whole body so he could fully face her on the bench. "I hope so, too. But know... I'm worried that I won't be at the top of my game."

"Why?"

He rose a hand and his fingers brushed her cheek. The gesture made a tingle run up her spine. "Because you're here. Having you here is going to make me more distracted than I was on Earth." He chuckled. "I guess it's a no-brainer to guess that I've liked you since day one."

Ariel couldn't help but grin. "It was the same for me, too."

Her pulse rose when she noticed that Jim was looking at the bottom of her face. And he started leaning in. Ariel couldn't contain her happiness at this finally happening between the two of them, after everything that they both have went through, especially her. She could feel his hot breath hit her mouth...

"Hey, Jim!"

Jim immediately backed away, wincing at the interruption. Ariel's heart sunk in disappointment at, again, not being kissed by the man she was crazy about. She saw someone running up to them from the other direction, and Jim turned to see who called his name. Delbert came up to them out of breath. "I finally found the both of you!"

Ariel stood up, as did Jim, and faced the alien man, an apologetic look on her face. "I'm so sorry I left you, Delbert. I wanted to go find Jim on my own. I guess I was just impatient."

He waved a hand—or paw. "It's alright, Ariel, I totally understand. Now, Jim, how does it feel to see your rather beautiful young lady friend again?"

Jim glanced at Ariel with a smile, and faced Delbert again. "Honestly, I was shocked silly, but I'm happy to see her."

"Isn't it puzzling, though, how she got here? I am very interested in finding out more about this portal."

Both Ariel and Jim looked at one another, neither wanting to admit the true nature of that portal. "Well, if Ariel wants to tell you, she will," Jim said.

"Well, I would be delighted to..." Delbert began, then looked behind both Ariel and Jim. "Jim, isn't that your Lieutenant coming our way?"

Jim turned and, indeed, a man in uniform was walking up to them. He stopped and saluted Jim, and Jim did so back. The broad-shouldered man said, "Cadet Hawkins, General Flughoust would like to see you in his office immediately. Apparently there has been a change of plans regarding your test."

"Yes, Sir," Jim said, a bit taken aback.

The man promptly turned and started walking away. Jim glanced at Ariel and Delbert for a moment, confusion in his eyes. Delbert asked, "What do you suppose that's all about?" He gasped. "Hopefully your voyage isn't canceled and you have to do something else for your test!"

"I guess we'll find out."

All three began walking down the walkway and Ariel walked next to Jim. She noticed a nervous look on his face. She really hoped that the voyage wasn't canceled, because he has wanted to see Captain Silver again for some time. It would break his heart to not have the opportunity to meet him again.

They walked into a building, and they ascended stairs after Jim's Lieutenant. Ariel looked around at the place. _Is this what all schools look like? The campus, the buildings, everyone walking around... it is so different from the schools back at home. Then again, this place is above water. Everything is different because it's not under water._

They entered a hallway that had a seating area in the center of it, and at the end was a set of double-doors. Jim's Lieutenant stopped and faced the three. "You will enter General Flughoust's office, Cadet Hawkins." He paused and looked at Ariel. "And the General has requested that you take in your lady friend as well."

"Me?" Ariel couldn't help but ask, and Jim stared at the large man in uniform.

"What does Ariel have to do with it?" he asked, confused.

"You will find out, Cadet Hawkins." He stretched out his arms to the door. "Now, if you please..."

"Don't worry, Jim," Delbert assured in a quiet voice as both Ariel and Jim began walking. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's going to be for the best."

"Right."

The Lieutenant opened the door for them and Ariel ogled at the room when she entered. It was large, with bookshelves against the walls, and it had flags on posts, as well as space and sailing memorabilia adorning the room. Ariel thought it odd to see things from the sky and from the ocean together.

"Please sit, Cadet Hawkins, and Miss..." the General urged. Ariel held in a gasp. This man was made out of rock!

"Ariel Triton," Ariel said and Jim gave her a bewildered look. She hasn't told him about her new last name yet.

"Miss Triton," he finished, and the two sat down. Ariel looked to Jim, wondering why she was needed in this meeting as well. She could tell by the look on his face that he was thinking the same thing. "Well, I suppose the two of you are wondering why you were called in here soon after I met with you, Cadet Hawkins."

"Yes, Sir," he said.

"Well," the rock man began and clasped his hands together, making scraping sounds as his rock fingers slid against one another, "as you may have heard, there was a change of plans, mainly plans that concern your test, Cadet Hawkins." Jim shifted in his seat. "Well, your test will indeed go on, but it will start a lot sooner than planned. You and crew will prepare to leave this evening at 1600 hours sharp."

Jim's mouth opened and his eyes widened. "1600 hours? That's only four hours from now."

"Yes, it is. Your crew has been notified, and they are already on their way to make last preparations for departure. You all should have plenty of time to get together what you need and leave at 1600 hours."

"But why leave early, Sir?"

"That, unfortunately, is classified information. Just think of this as an early start to your voyage."

Jim pursed his lips, and Ariel could tell that he was bursting to know the real reason, probably because it had something to do with Captain Silver. The whole purpose of this voyage is to find him anyway. Ariel sat there, hands in her lap. While Jim's curiosity wasn't satisfied, she hoped hers would be. "Sir," she began, knowing that's how Jim addressed him, "why am I here?"

"That was the next order of business," the General said. "I requested you in here, Miss Triton, because I would like to ask you if it is possible for you to join Cadet Hawkins on this voyage."

Both Ariel's and Jim's mouths dropped open. "Sir," Jim began, "excuse me, but have Ariel come with? Why?"

"Because, Cadet Hawkins, you need to be tested in any way possible. According to Lieutenant McHillen, on Earth, you performed very well in enhancing your skills as guard and protector of royalty, but were a tad distracted by a certain young lady who happens to be with you here right now. On this voyage, while your skills in combat, commanding a crew, and running your own ship will be tested, how you are able to do all those things with a detraction there will be another test as well."

Jim stared at his General in disbelief. "Sir, you want Ariel to come with me and act as a distraction?"

"Indeed. But only if she agrees, and is not to inconvenient for her."

Both men looked at Ariel, and she felt heat ride up her neck. Go with Jim on his trip? Sail the skies for the first time, looking for the person who has made Jim who he is right now? But be a distraction... meaning that she would be a part of his test, kind of like she was back on Earth. He didn't kiss her that time on the balcony because of it. It would be the same in this instance. But this voyage may only last a few days, depending how close this Captain Silver is. After the voyage, and Jim passes his test, she and he can be together to their heart's content.

"Maybe this is too short of notice," Jim said. "She only just got here, and..."

"I agree."

Jim's eyes widened. "Ariel, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Sure, it will be difficult for the both of us, considering how close we are, but if I can help Jim become a better person and be better qualified for the Interstellar Navy, then I agree. Plus, I think it will be exciting going on a flying ship for the first time, since I've only been on the ones that go on water. I'm from Earth, and we don't have a lot of the technology that Montressor does."

"I am aware," said General Flughoust. "I was informed about you from Lieutenant McHillen, as I have said, and when I found out that you arrived here, I jumped at the opportunity to have you onboard. It was perfect timing, considering we had to push up the departure date. Now, Miss Trion..." He leaned in a little, keeping her gaze with a serious look. "You are completely positive you want to be a part of Cadet Hawkins's test? It _is_ short notice."

"Yes, I'm positive."

He leaned back. "Excellent. Cadet Hawkins, I will leave it to you to teach her the ways of life on a flying ship, just as you will with some of the members of your crew."

Jim gulped hard. "Understood, Sir."

"And Cadet Hawkins, you will meet with me again an hour before you leave, at 1500 hours, just as we were going to meet tomorrow morning before things changed."

"Understood, Sir."

"Alright. You two are dismissed."

Jim and Ariel left the office and Delbert sat up from one of those chairs and came up to them with an eager look. "Well, what is the verdict? In what way did the plan change? And what does Ariel have to do with it?"

"I can't believe this..." Jim muttered, ignoring Delbert's prodding, and ran a hand down his face and leaned against the wall. Morph floated near his head and mimicked him as a miniature him. "After all that happened on Earth... after how hard I tried.. they lay this one on me."

"What happened?" Delbert urged.

Ariel felt a little hurt that Jim seemed so distraught about this. "The rock man said that the voyage starts tonight instead of tomorrow, and he wants me to come with and act as a distraction to Jim. He wants Jim to learn how to do what he needs to on the ship when a distraction is present."

"What?" Delbert protested, appalled. "Are you serious? That's ludicrous!"

"Tell me about it," Jim muttered, annoyed.

"Don't you want me to come with you?" Ariel asked, and tears stung her eyes. Delbert saw the look the two young people were giving one another and discreetly walked over to the chairs and sat down, leaving them to talk. "Jim, I thought..."

"Ariel, you said in there that it would be difficult for you because of how close we are. It's the same for me. After trying so hard to stay away from you on Earth so I wouldn't fail my test, you come here and surprise me. I was so happy, thinking that I could finally act on my feelings, but now... it's the same thing again. I won't be able to do anything, and you won't either. It's just..." he let out a heavy sigh. "Geez, they really want me to fail my test, don't they? Throwing in the one thing that will make me falter."

Ariel stepped up to him and placed her hands on each of his shoulders. "Jim..." He met her gaze. "Knowing that you have gotten this far, you must be an excellent military person, and really know your stuff. And because of that, I believe that this voyage will take no time at all, and you will find Captain Silver and have that long-awaited reunion, and... we can be together."

Jim took both her hands and held them in both of his. His annoyed frown turned into a cute little smirk. "Ariel... you're amazing, you know that? And crazy."

"We both are. We're a good match."

He laughed at that, and their gazes held for a moment. He brought up a hand to her face and his his thumb touched the corner of her lip, and Ariel wanted to melt in her shoes at the soft look he was giving her. "Ariel, I... gosh, I want to kiss you right now, but... that wouldn't be a good idea."

She nodded. "I want you to, also, but... yes, you need to focus. And so do I. We can do it, Jim."

He dropped his hand and let go of hers. He turned his head to Delbert. "Delbert, could you go home and tell my mom that I'm leaving sooner than planned? She was going to see me off tomorrow morning, so tell her to be here at six tonight, alright?"

Delbert saluted. "Right-o, Jim." He came up and gave Jim a hug, and Ariel had to giggle at that. "Good luck, Jim. And Ariel," he added.

"Thanks," Jim said, and Delbert let go.

"Well, off I go. And just as a side note, I heard and saw nothing just now." He winked and was off down the hallway. Jim looked to Ariel and cleared his throat.

"Well... we should prepare to leave, shouldn't we?"

"Yes, we should."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Jim should be more excited about this. He has been looking forward to this voyage since it was first introduced to him on Earth. He glanced at Ariel as the crew members were hoisting cargo onto the ship by a crane that was built into the ship, and she was watching in utter fascination. But now he has a distraction. An intentional one made by General Flughoust. But was it really an accident that Ariel came into his life on Earth as well? His mother has said there are no such things as coincidences.

But seriously... what is this academy playing at? Letting a complete stranger, a beautiful young woman, onto a ship with a crew who are all young adult men? They were aliens, but aliens can be attracted to humans. He may have to do some shielding as well as teaching.

"Jim!"

Jim turned and saw his mother coming up to him, wearing her best dress, the one she wore at the reopening of the Benbow. "Mom! You were able to make it."

"Of course I was, Jim." She embraced him in a warm, motherly hug. "I wouldn't miss this. It's your first voyage that you will command yourself."

"Yeah, I know."

She let go. "Delbert told me about the little change that General Flughoust made to the test." She glanced over at Ariel who sat on top of a cargo box, and some of the crew were asking her to get off, but she stayed on, saying she wanted to ride the box onto the ship. "I have to say, he must be out of his mind."

Jim has already told his mom everything concerning his feelings for Ariel, and how it all started on Earth. "I agree. Honestly, I almost declined this whole thing. I mean... I had a hard enough time on Earth trying not to give in to my feelings, and when Ariel followed me here, I had some hope that we could finally have a relationship, but... I guess I was just getting too excited."

Sarah put a hand her her son's cheek. "Just be patient, Jim. Once this test is over, the two of you will have nothing holding you back."

Jim nodded. "I know." He glanced over at Ariel, and she finally got off the crate with a pouting face. He smirked. "And... I guess I'm glad that she's coming with. It was a bit saddening to think that I would have to leave right after she just got there."

"That's true." She patted his cheek lightly. "Now, go and take command of your new crew and ship, _Captain_ Hawkins."

He grinned at the title and he gave his mother one last hug. "See ya, mom. This trip shouldn't take too long. Hopefully."

He released her and walked over to his new crew and stood next to Ariel. She still had that pouting face. She said, "I just wanted to ride the boxes onto the ship. I didn't see any harm in it."

He laughed and noticed General Flughoust on the ship itself, barking orders to the members of the crew that were on it. "I think that they just didn't want to get in trouble with the General. Don't worry about it. C'mon. Let's go onboard."

They walked up the gangplank onto the small ship named _The Moonbeam_ since it had white shimmering sails. It was no _RLS Legacy_, but it still was a decent ship, and about half the size. Jim looked up at the sails and grinned. He couldn't believe that he is going to take command of this ship and its crew, just like Captain Amelia had on the _RLS Legacy_. And, like her, Jim has a right-hand man. He met the alien in the meeting he had with General Flughoust just an hour before. He was a head taller than Jim, wore a similar uniform, and was a thin, frog-like alien. He stood off and away from everyone near the helm, his hands behind his back, and standing tall and serious. Jim felt when he first met the guy that he was a bit stiff.

"This is going to be fun," Jim muttered sarcastically as Ariel ran to the side of the ship and looked over the edge.

"I can't wait until we leave!" she gushed. "I'm so excited to see what everything looks like from up in the sky."

He went and stood next to her. "It's really something for sure."

"Cadet Hawkins," Jim heard behind him and turned and saluted the General. "Everything is ready for departure. But, it will be up to you and your crew to ready the sails, and do all that is needed in preparation to enter the skies. Just remember what was done on the _RLS Legacy_. This ship is very similar to that ship, as far as how it was built."

"Yes, Sir," Jim said with a salute, and the General saluted back.

"Good luck, Cadet Hawkins. Captain Silver is somewhere on this planet, and it is up to you and your crew to find him."

Jim felt a massive rush of excitement shoot through his system. "Yes, Sir!"

General Flughouse exited the ship and the gangplank was removed, and the ship was untied from port. Jim knew what he had to do. "Alright, men, all hands to stations!"

"Aye, Captain!" several of the crew shouted. Oh, how Jim loved hearing them call him captain! He stood straight and tall, trying not to let his head get too big. This was a test, after all. The crew members ran about to get to their assigned stations, with the more knowledgeable crew members showing the least experienced ones where to go. Maybe Jim won't have to do a lot of teaching after all. He noticed the salamander alien that he met before look to another similar-looking one for guidance at how to ready the sails. He knew both their names, since it was his duty to learn them and address them by them. One was Albert and the other one was Alan. Jim found out that they both are cousins, and have the last name of Fipp.

He looked up saw half of his crew up in the masts. "Loose all solar sails!" he shouted, and the crew members did so. Ariel awed at the shimmering sails. There were only six of them, not twelve like the _RLS Legacy_. "Heave up the braces! Brace up!" Jim shouted and the sails puffed out and caught the wind. The ship started ascending and Ariel stood at the edge, her hands on the wood. Jim thought it so adorable how she was jumping up and down in excitement and pointing to the Interstellar Academy's campus getting smaller and smaller.

The main mast to the ship started lighting up, and Jim knew what that meant. He looked over at his right-hand frog man, whose name was Mr. Bore. The name fit him, considering he looked totally bored. Jim knew what Mr. Bore's job was. While Mr. Arrow on the _RLS Legacy_ barked orders, it was Jim's job to do that on this trip just so he could learn. Mr. Bore is to keep track of Jim's performance, and advise when needed to. He was probably one of the most experienced on the ship. His large frog eyes on Jim, and he pulled out a note pad and wrote something down on it. Jim would need to learn to ignore that notepad. He looked around at the crew, and alien at the helm.

"North by northeast, Mr. Johnston!" he shouted at him. "Heading to 4-1-0-2."

The rather large alien with four eyes and antennae ears saluted. "Eye, Captain, North by northeast, heading to 4-1-0-2!"

The lights on the mast were fully lighted, and that meant the ship needed to go. Knowing that they were too close to the planet to put on the artificial gravity, Jim went to the pipe that was a communication device to the control room. "Full speed ahead!" He turned to Ariel. "Ariel, hang on to something!"

Ariel looked back at him from the railing and shouted, "What?"

"Hang on to something!"

The ship blasted forward and Ariel flew towards Jim, and Jim caught her, only they both toppled over onto the wooden deck of the ship. His head and back ached from the impact, but when he noticed Ariel's rather curvy form on top of him, and noticed that her face was inches from his, he forgot the pain instantly. Heat crept up his neck as he felt his hands grasped her tiny waist, and felt her legs tangled with his. He smirked as her red hair tickled his cheeks. "I told you to hang on to something."

"Sorry," was all she said, and smirked at him as well. He remembered just where he was and scrambled up. Ariel rolled off of him and sat on the wood as Jim stood up and straightened his uniform. Some of the crew eyed him, and he noticed Mr. Bore give him a look and write something down in his little notepad.

"Great..." Jim muttered quietly. "It's not like I could help that happening."

Ariel ran to the railing again and looked down. "Oh my gosh, look how high up we are!"

Jim wanted to join her, but he couldn't. He stood straight as some of the crew went over and did as Ariel was doing. The salamander alien named Alan stood next to Ariel and pointed at the orcans, bird aliens, flying by. Jim couldn't help but feel a sliver of jealousy. The man was a salamander, but he was doing just what Jim wanted to do, and Ariel was laughing and having a great time.

"Endure it, Cadet Hawkins." Jim turned and found Mr. Bore standing next to him. "We do not want you to fail your test."

"Would I fail it for just speaking to her?" he questioned and the frog man lifted a brow.

"I assume not, but it may lead to other distractions, just like the stunt a few moments ago may have done."

Jim felt annoyance pinch his gut. "I couldn't help that happening. I told her to hang on but she didn't hear me. You can't hold that against me."

"It is still worthy to note." He gave Jim a smug look as he stood tall with his hands behind his back. "And I should remind you that a snarky attitude may cost you points as well. Keep that in mind... _Captain_."

He turned and walked off back to the helm. Jim huffed through his nose in irritation. He shouldn't let that stiff, stuffy frog man get to him. He needs to enjoy this voyage, and do his best to be a good captain for his crew. He looked over and saw that one of the crew was struggling to tie a knot into the rope holding down some cargo so they wouldn't slide all over the deck. Hm. This could be the start of his teaching. He went over to the alien who looked like a human, but was about three feet tall and had one large green eye in the center of his head, and had a head of lush orange hair. The alien, whose name was Jack Higging, sighed in frustration when the knot he just tied fell out of place.

"Need a hand with that?" Jim asked, and Jack's green eye shifted up to him. Jack instantly stood up, saluted, and said in a surprisingly low voice, "Captain Hawkins."

"At ease, it's alright." Jack did so. Jim pointed to the failed knot. "I can show you a knot that I learned back when I was a cabin boy on the _RLS Legacy_. It won't come undone, no matter what."

"Really? That would be great. I'm new at this, and I admit, I'm horrible at tying knots." He held up his hands. "It's also a bit difficult when you have three fingers on each hand."

"It takes practice, no matter how many fingers you have. Here, I'll show you how to do this one." He knelt on the deck and grabbed a nearby loose rope. "Alright. Grab the rope and hold it like this. Good. Now, loop it around a couple times like this... good. Then slid the rob through this loop and this one and pull."

Jack did so and the knot held. A large toothy grin appeared on his face. "Thank you, Captain! I'll remember this one. You said you learned it on the _RLS Legacy_? Did Captain Long John Silver teach you?"

The fond memory came back and Jim smiled. "Yeah, he did. He taught me a lot of things... things that are good to know on a ship and good know in life. He was a great teacher. I just hope I can be as great a teacher as him."

"Well, you're doing a fine job so far."

"Thanks." He glanced over at Mr. Bore, who had his eyes on Jim and Jack. He wrote something down on his notepad. Hopefully it was a good thing. "I have a long way to go, though."

"Do you think we'll really find Captain Long John Silver?"

He met Jack's large green eye. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Ariel smiled at Jim helping out that alien with the one eye. He's such a nice person, and so willing to help someone out. She knew that back when he agreed to help her find a way to get back her voice and to become human again. He has changed so much, according to what he told her. She was so grateful that she got to know him and care about him. She huffed through her nose as she leaned against the ship's edge, her arms folded on top of it. She wished that no one was around when she ran into him earlier, knocking the both of them down—she would have kissed him straight on.

"Ariel, look at how close this one is!"

Ariel turned back to face the blue sky, and the wind whipped her hair. She saw more of those flying creatures, and one was almost close enough to touch. She brought out her hand, but failed touching the shiny green and gray creature. She giggled. "I haven't seen anything like it!"

"I bet, since you're from a different planet."

She looked at the strange alien named Alan who looked like some of the tiny slithering creatures she spotted at the lake she, Jim and Eric went to that time. He also resembled that angry shop owner that told her to get off his barrel, and his tongue slithered out in the same fashion now and then. Maybe they were the same type of alien? She noticed that there was another alien who looked like him on the crew as well. "Have you been on ships before?" she asked him.

"About a dozen times, since I was young."

He didn't look to old. "How old are you, Alan?"

"I'm twenty. I know, it's a bit hard to tell with my species. The fellow over there is my cousin, and he's the same species as me, but he's ten years older. You would never have guessed. You know, my father and I sometimes get mistaken for the same age. Lucky for my father, many think we're both around my age."

Ariel laughed. "That's funny." She looked around at the edge of the ship, then up at the sails shining in the starlight. She looked back at Alan. "So... you know a bit about these types of ships, then? I was just wondering... was the gravity turned off since we're not floating in the sky right now?"

Alan smiled. "We're not high enough to turn off gravity. You see, we're still in the planet's atmosphere, so the planet's gravity is still pulling us down. It's only when you go out into space that you have to worry about the gravity. But we're not going out to space on this trip, just staying near the planet."

Ariel nodded. "I see. That's interesting. There's still a lot I have to learn about this planet."

He smirked and leaned against the wood railing with one elbow resting on it. "Well, allow me to teach you more about it. I have lived on Montressor all my life, and have been to half of the cities on it."

She saw the look he was giving her with his round, yellow eyes—she could recognize it on a human or an alien. He was making a pass at her! She glanced over at Jim, who was now speaking with that tall, thin bug-eyed alien holding a notepad. It wouldn't hurt to be Alan's friend. Her heart belonged to Jim, and even if Alan was a human, it would still be the case. Maybe she just felt comfortable around Alan since he reminded her of some of the sea newts and her other fish friends from Atlantica who could talk to her like Alan was talking to her.

"Alright. Teach away."

* * *

Night approached and Jim looked at his compass. He was never told where to start looking, just the direction he needed to head in. From what his mother had said, those pirates, or whoever they were in her inn, said that he was on a ship or boat of some kind, so he would most likely be in the air. But what if he wasn't? Then they would have to scour the whole planet on foot. Maybe that's why Jim was given a smaller ship—so they could fly closer to land without it being too much of a problem.

Jim patted his pocket and realized that he left his little pull-out telescope on his desk in his room back at the academy. He groaned in frustration, remembering how much of a hurry he was in before since the departure date and time changed. He looked to Morph who was floating next to him. "Hey Morph, could you turn into a telescope for me? I left mine back at the academy."

The little pink blob saluted and promptly changed into a telescope much like the one he had. "Thanks, pal." He looked through it at the starry skies. Nothing was in sight. Of course, Fredrick up at the look-out would see something if something was near, but Jim just liked seeing for himself sometimes. He looked around the ship as he stood near the helm. He happened to look at the deck below, since the helm was a few steps up from there, and saw Ariel still talking with Alan. He put the telescope down. They've been talking for hours! What were they even talking about?

"Huh, it doesn't matter," Jim muttered and Morph turned back into himself again. "Right, Morph? It shouldn't get to me, right? Ariel and I like each other. It shouldn't matter that she's be talking to that alien for a while, right? Once this trip is over, we can finally start a relationship."

Morph nodded, and then changed into that neon sign from before that flashed _Jealous, Jealous_. Jim snickered. "Yeah, I know. You're right. But what can I do now? Geez, it's just like when we were back on Earth and Ariel was spending her time with Eric."

Eric. Jim missed that guy, and wished he could be on this voyage with him. He hoped that he could at some point visit Earth again and see him.

"Ship ahead!" Fredrick, the six-eyed snail alien at the look-out shouted, then looked below. "Captain, ship ahead to the northeast!"

"Morph!" Jim shouted and Morph changed into the telescope again. Jim looked through it and indeed saw another ship heading their way. A much bigger one, from the looks of it, with about a dozen illuminated sails. It came closer, and Jim could see the crew on it, as well as a man who was dressed in a white captain's uniform, holding a telescope to his eye as well. Once the ship came close, it made _The Moonbeam_ look minuscule. The ship looked a little bigger than the _RLS Legacy._

She ship came side-by-side to _The Moonbeam_, on the side Ariel was on. Jim noticed several of the alien crew eye her, including the captain, who was a tall and rather dashing human-like alien with three eyes instead of just two. Other than that, he seemed all human, with broad shoulders. "Who is the captain of this vessel?" he asked in a low voice, and with an accent similar to Captain Amelia's. Jim came up to the ledge when several of his crew looked to him. He was considered the captain on the voyage, after all.

"That would be me," he said.

The alien's three brows rose."You seem awfully young to be the captain."

"He's not a captain per se," said Mr. Bore when he walked up. "He is in training. This is only a test for him."

"Aw, I see," said the handsome alien with blonde hair coming out of his captain's hat. "I recall doing the same thing when I was your age about ten years ago. What may I call you, Sir?"

"Cadet Hawkins," Mr. Bore said before Jim could say anything. _Let me talk, Bug-eyes!_

"Cadet Hawkins, I am Captain Henry Collver. It is a pleasure." He made a little bow. "And this is my crew." He gestured to the crew who were at the railing with him. "Out of curiosity, what is the nature of this test you are taking? I assume it's for the Interstellar Academy, if that badge you're wearing on your uniform is any hint."

Jim was never told whether or not to say the reason of the voyage when he came across others along the way. He looked to Mr. Bore, but the frog man didn't meet his glance or even move. Jim said, looking at the captain again, "Well, I'm testing my skills at commanding a ship and crew, as well as testing my tracking skills. It is my and my crew's goal to track and locate Captain Long John Silver and bring him back to the Interstellar Academy."

"Oh, I see," Captain Collver said with fascination, rubbing his chin. "You are searching for Captain Long John Silver, are you?"

"Yes..." Jim said, wondering what was going on in the captain's head.

"Well," the three-eyed man said and clasped his hands behind his back, "if it is Captain Long John Silver you are after, I may be of some assistance."

Several of the crew's eyes widened at that, as did Jim's. He never thought he would be this lucky in finding a hint of Silver so fast! "You know the whereabouts of Silver?" Jim asked, excitement shooting through him.

"Yes, in fact. But... I'm afraid my information comes at a cost."

He eyed Ariel, and Jim definitely noticed. He stepped closer to her, noting the lustful look in the captain's eyes. "What kind of cost?"

Captain Collver smirked. "I would like to have dinner with that lovely red-haired maiden standing next to you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_Wait, that three-eyed man wants to what? Have dinner with me?_

Despite Ariel feeling her feminine pride shoot up at this, she found both Jim and Alan stand closer to her, and she noticed a few of the crew behind her come closer as well, as if protecting her. Even Morph floated next to her, giving Captain Collver a mean look, which was actually really cute on his blob face. "Um..." Ariel began nervously, and Jim put an arm in front of her.

"There has to be another way," he said. "She is a special guest on this ship."

"And I assure you she will be a special guest on mine." His gaze turned to her. "What is your name, lovely maiden?"

"Ariel..." she muttered, and noticed Jim press his lips together.

"Well, Ariel, what do you say? Would you care to have dinner with me in my stateroom? I promise that you will be in the finest hands."

Captain Collver was surely a handsome alien, from what she could see from faint the light of the stars illuminating from the sails of his ship, but that look in his three blue eyes told her that his intentions far surpassed dinner. "Well... do you promise to give us information on Captain Silver if I have dinner with you?"

"You have my word, Miss Ariel." He made a little bow again, and the alien crew with him smirked. Ariel's pulse rose. She has definitely made risky deals before with Ursula, but this one made her want to shiver in fear. But it would bring her, Jim, and the rest of the crew closer to finding Captain Silver and ending this trip, and closer to Jim and Ariel to finally being able to be together. She stood tall.

"Okay, I agree."

"Ariel!" Jim and Allen protested at the same time. She looked to Jim and his weary face.

"Don't worry, Jim. We want to find Captain Silver, right?"

"Yeah, but... Ariel, not like this."

"I'll be fine. You of all people should know that I'm determined and can hold my own." She turned to face Captain Collver. "I will have dinner with you, Captain Cullver."

"Wonderful." He snapped his fingers, and a rather buff alien with four arms from his crew left and came back with a long plank. He set it on the edge of the ship he was on and the edge of _The Moonbeam_, creating a bridge. "Well, when you're ready, Miss Ariel," Captain Collver said.

Ariel nodded and about stepped up onto the ledge. Jim took her arm. "Wait, Ariel, you don't have to do this."

"I'll be alright, Jim. I can ask him about Captain Silver, and then I'll come back."

Jim bit his bottom lip, that worry in his brow ever present. He let air out of his nose in defeat. "Alright." He looked to Captain Collver, and said in a stern voice, "She just has dinner, nothing more. And this plank will stay here between our two ships until she is back on _The Moonbeam_, understood?"

The captain made another bow. "Understood, Cadet Hawkins."

Ariel made her way up onto the ledge, and then onto the plank. She gasped when she realized just how high up in the air she was. Her legs started to go numb, and she felt sweat on the back of her neck. She stood frozen in the middle of the plank, several thousand feet up in the air.

"Allow me," Captain Collver said and leaned forward. He stretched out his arm. "Take my hand, Miss Ariel. I promise, I will not let you fall."

She reached out her shaky hand too his human-like hand. He led her to him and she let out a breath of relief when she jumped onto the deck of Captain Collver's ship. The crew cheered as soon as she was on the ship. "Welcome aboard the _RLS Titan_, Miss Ariel," Captain Collver said.

"Thank you. Now, I guess I really did work up an appetite being on a flying ship for the first time."

"Oh, this the first time on an solar ship? Well, then, this meeting just became loads more exciting."

The man still had her hand, and she tried to discreetly let her hand free, but he kept hold of it. She looked back at Jim and his crew, and saw that most of them had unsure expressions on their faces. Jim looked as if he was going to leap across that plank and grab her and bring her back. When Captain Collver wouldn't let go of her hand, she wished that Jim would do just that. Maybe she made a mistake in agreeing to have dinner with this alien stranger who had a rather attractive accent.

"Come, Miss Ariel. We have the finest cook in the universe. And I know that is a figure of speech in most cases, but this time, it is actually true."

The captain finally released her hand and she followed him down some stairs and to a hallway that had five doors on each side of the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a set of double doors. Captain Collver opened one of them and Ariel entered a room that was about as big as the top deck of The Moonbeam, and was lighted by some strange bulbs encased in fixtures on the ceiling. A desk sat over by a large, rectangular window that viewed the starry sky outside, and to the left of the desk several feet was a table full of delicious-looking food—fruits, vegetables, breads, and meat. She gasped when she saw two tall candles lit on it, and there were two place settings with gold-rimmed dishes.

Coming on this ship _was _a bad idea. She turned around to bolt out the door, but Captain Collver slammed the door shut and locked it. Her pulse rose in alarm.

"Please, sit, Miss Ariel." He indicated one of the chairs.

She stood where she was next to a globe of what could be Montressor and gave him a skeptical look. "That table has two place settings. Were you expecting company before you came across our ship?"

He took a few steps to her, and she instinctively took a few steps back. He smirked, noticing her expression. "Miss Ariel, there is no need to fear. Yes, I was expecting company—my right-hand man and friend Mr. Pendler, who is now up on deck with my crew. My dinner plans with him changed when I saw you standing there on that small ship. I haven't had a meal with a beautiful young woman in years, and it was about time that I did so."

Should she believe him? Maybe it didn't matter. He had information about Captain Silver. She went and sat down in one of the chairs and he sat kitty-corner from her. He took his goblet and held it in his hand. "Please, eat whatever you like. And while you do so, tell me how a young woman such as yourself got caught in the middle of Cadet Hawkins's little test."

She didn't want to tell him the real reason why she came on the voyage. "I'm good friends with Cadet Hawkins, so I was allowed on his ship."

All three of his blue eyes widened. "A good friend? A handsome young man and a beautiful young woman cannot simply be _just friends_." He leaned in, a glint in his eyes. "I noticed the way he protected you earlier. There is definitely something of a more romantic nature going on."

He took a sip from his goblet, and Ariel dug her hands in her lap, and they tangled in the green dress material. She knew her pink heated cheeks were visible to the captain. "Fine. So what if there is?"

"Then I would assume that you are on this little voyage to act as some kind of distraction while he takes this test. There would be no other reason, aside from a very risque one. But you wouldn't be here on that reason for a simple test that is most likely being monitored by that tall, bug-eyed fellow."

This captain was pretty intuitive and smart. But she couldn't help but allow her cheeks to heat up more at what he said, and the thoughts that entered her mind because of it. "Well... I admit that you're right. It's been pretty hard so far, for the both of us."

"I see." He set down his goblet and stared at Ariel for a moment. "So... I gather that you accepted my invitation because you would like to gather information about Captain Long John Silver."

"Yes, I did."

"Well... that information still comes at a cost."

Ariel put down her fork and stared at him, bewildered. "I came onto this ship so you would tell us about Captain Silver. That was the deal."

"That was the deal that I made with Cadet Hawkins. With _you_, I would like to make a different deal."

Ariel saw that same lustful glint in his three blue eyes, and she wanted to escape out the door. She about did so when he took her hand in his, and he leaned in. "What? Let—"

"Come with me," he ordered huskily, cutting her off. "Come with me, and I can show you all of Montressor and the surrounding planets and galaxies. I can show you the beauty that is outer space."

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing! She wanted to yank her hand out of his grasp, but he kept hold of it. "You're crazy! No way am I agreeing to that! I can't leave Jim! Cadet Hawkins," she corrected.

"That little man? Ariel, from the moment I saw him, he looked out of place and lost. He will not be able to do for you what I can do for you."

She was successful at releasing her hand from his. Fury surged through her body, making her heart pound against her ribs. "How dare you say those things!? You don't even know him! Just from this meeting, I can tell that he's a hundred times the man you are." She stood up from her seat. "Thank you for the meal. I have to go."

Ariel cantered to the door, and Captain Collver said behind her, "You wanted to know about Captain Long John Silver. If you want to know where I saw him last, I suggest you sit right back down. But I will not say a word to you about him until you agree with my proposition."

Ariel stayed put, standing on the wooden floor. What does she do? Maybe he was bluffing. Maybe she could, too! She can agree to anything he wants and she can find a way back onto _The Moonbeam_, maybe by just running across that little bridge that was created between the two ships in a moment when Captain Collver is distracted. Alright, she has to make this look good. She turned around and frowned, and, thankful that she practiced crying on cue when she was younger, just to get her older sisters in trouble if they were pestering her, she gulped hard and her eyes started burning. She came and sat down at the table as a tear fell.

"Oh, dear Ariel... please, do not cry."

"How can I not? You want me to leave the love of my life!" She leaned back in her seat. "Do you always manipulate people like this in order to get what you want?"

He smirked cynically, and Ariel was briefly reminded of Ursula. But what did Ursula want in return for all these deals like Captain Collvel wanted in return for his? The octo-woman hated everyone, especially Triton, so maybe it was to get back at him. Ariel's eyes widened at finally making the realization. No wonder Ursula was so happy to find out that Ariel wanted to leave Earth and go to Jim's world! How come she has never thought of it before? Ursula wants to destroy King Triton by getting rid of his youngest daughter.

"I admit that I do use this tactic, and it works," the captain said, which brought Ariel out of her shocking thoughts. This time, the tears in her eyes were real and not fake.

"I can't believe you..."

"Believe it, love. Now, do you agree? You want your Cadet Hawkins to be successful on this test, don't you? I will promptly tell him where to find Silver, but only after your answer me affirmatively."

Could it really be this easy? Ariel gulped hard again, and brought a shaky hand up to her eye and wiped away the tears. "Yes, I want him to succeed. So... yes, I agree. But only if you promise to not lock me up like a prisoner."

"Oh, Ariel, I will do nothing of the sort. You will have your own room, and you will be my right hand." He leaned in. "You truly agree? Would you be so daft as to accept something like this, all for information?"

"Yes. Like I said, I want Jim to succeed. Plus, I'm known for being reckless and doing really stupid things. This is no different. I think Jim will understand since he knows how I am." And he knows that she will do anything to get away from this creepy man.

"Wonderful. Now—I owe you some information..."

* * *

Jim waited at the railing, gripping the wood tightly. What was taking so long? Surely eating dinner wouldn't take an hour. Or... no. If that man dared to lay a finger on her, Ariel would show him what's what. Either that, or she would try to weasel her way through the conversation just to get information out of him. Jim looked to Mr. Bore, who was rapidly writing things down in his notebook. What was he writing? Cadet Hawkins let one of the crew, essentially, have dinner with a strange captain in trade for information... basically selling Ariel for information for a short period of time. Jim ran a hand down his face in frustration with himself. Yeah, bad move on his part.

A few of Jim's crew gasped when Captain Collver came out from below deck with Ariel. Jim's heart jumped into the starry sky. "Ariel!" he shouted as the two came to their railing. Ariel had a sad look on her face, and Jim's heart plummeted. What happened?!

"Cadet Hawkins," Captain Collver began as Ariel stood next to him, "I must thank you for allowing this lovely young lady to dine with me. I must say, you are one lucky man. Now—I believe I owe you the whereabouts of Captain Long John Silver."

"Yeah, but first, let Ariel back onto _The Moonbeam_."

"Tsk, tsk, Cadet Hawkins." He waved his pointer finger back and forth. "She stays on this ship until I give you this information."

Jim's blood curdled as he noticed Ariel bite her bottom lip. What is this guy playing at? Why does Ariel look so uncomfortable? "Alright. What do you know, Captain?"

The three-eyed man clasped his hands behind his back. "I have been roaming around this galaxy for quite some time, and have came across some quiet interesting characters, one of which was your Captain Silver. I met him near the atmostphere of Kinapis. He was strange for sure, but was quite a decent fellow. He told me that he was once a horrible pirate who only lusted after treasure, but turned his life around after voyaging to Treasure Planet. I do not know the details, but I do know that a young man changed his way of thinking—made him see what was important in life. I respected that. The two of us became friends, but sadly, he and his ship had to move on. And that was months ago, maybe a year. But it was only a week ago that I saw him again near a city called Nebus. I'm sure you have heard of it."

Jim gaped at the new information regarding Silver. He had to swallow his shock, mainly because Silver has been so close! "Yeah, it's south about two hundred miles from the town I'm from. I've been there once before."

"Well, then, you probably will have no trouble in finding Silver, then. When I saw him there, he told me that he was settling down, taking a break from traveling around with his new ship and crew. I believe he is staying in a small place on the edge of a cliff. Quite the curious place to build a home if you ask me."

Jim couldn't believe this! "Are you being serious right now, Captain?"

"Of course I am. On my honor."

Jim tried not to let his excitement overcome him. He stood tall and dignified. "Well, I thank you for telling us this news. Now... will you let Ariel back onto our ship?"

He looked to Ariel. "Of course. Ariel, it was a pleasure." He kissed her hand, which made Jim's heart pulse with jealousy. "Now, off you go."

She nodded and climbed onto the plank. She looked back at Captain Collver with an unsure expression. Why? And why was she just standing there on the middle of the plank, the dark night sky under her? She looked back at Jim and gave him a look of desperation. She about ran for it, but was caught by long tentacle arms from one of Captain Collver's alien crew. She screamed Jim's name, and Jim's face drained of the blood that was in it as the ship pulled away and the plank fell into the night air. The ship suddenly turned invisible.

"ARIEL, NO!"

* * *

Tears fell Ariel's eyes, as _The Moonbeam_ became smaller and smaller. The tentacle alien released her and she stood there on the wood, staring at the empty sky. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. What an idiot she was in thinking that her little plan would work. Captain Collver and his crew were far more intelligent for their own good. The Captain was probably planning on snatching her off the plank from the beginning.

"It was for the best, Ariel," she heard behind her. She turned to face the Captain, giving him the meanest look she could muster.

"You horrible man..."

He smirked and stood tall, and she wanted to smack that smug look off his face. "I told you that Cadet Hawkins was not good enough for you. We will have such marvelous adventures, traveling through space side-by-side."

Ariel's chest hurt horribly with emotion. She managed to say in the best dignified manner that she could, "Well, since I'm here, and you said I would be a special guest, I think you should show me to my room."

He nodded. "That seems fair. Come with me."

She eyed his crew of about a dozen aliens, who stared at her, and she followed him across the deck and down to the same hallway where his stateroom was and stopped three doors down on the right. She glared at him. "Jim will come for me, you know. You can't hold me here."

He glanced at her as he had his hand on the door handle. "That inexperienced fellow will never find this ship. I'll have you know that this ship was one of three in several galaxies that has an invisibility lever. It will never be seen unless one has the right technology to do so. And I doubt that miniscule ship has it."

Ariel's heart pounded with irritation, as well as fear. This ship is invisible? Jim will not be able to find it?

"Well, what's done is done, Ariel. Now, your quarters..."

He opened the door for her and she walked into a room with a single bed in it, with a desk on one side and a bookshelf filled with books on the other. The room had a large square window in it, revealing the dark sky, and the window sill had a sitting cushion, like a sofa. Those strange light balls above lighted the room.

"Will this do?"

Ariel nodded, not having much of a choice. "Yes." She went and sat on the light blue blanket on the bed. "Now, would you mind leaving me? I would like to rest. This was a pretty big emotional blow for me."

"Of course. I will let you sleep, and tomorrow, we can start on our adventures."

He left and shut the door, and she heard him bolt it locked. She ran to the door and tried to pry it open. It wouldn't budge. "Oh, no... what do I do now?"

She had to think of something—a way of escape. But what? She walked around the decently-sized room, thinking. She found out before the voyage that _The Moonbeam_ has smaller ships, or boats, in it that were used in emergencies, and that could fly. Were there boats on this ship as well? Ones she could escape in? She didn't think she could learn how to use one, but she could try. Maybe she could go look for them and see if this ship really has them. But how will she get out of her room?

She looked around for anything thin enough to put through the small hole in the door that was near the knob. She learned back when she rummaged around old shipwrecks that she could open locked doors with thin objects. That's how she got a lot of her more precious items for her collection. She looked around a little more and found a little nail sticking out of one of the shelves. She tried to get it out with her fingers, but the thing wouldn't move. Desperate, she tried her teeth. Thankfully, the nail slid out of the wood and she spit it onto the floor. She quickly picked it up and slide the little metal thing into the whole and wiggled it around. After several minutes of frustration, there was finally a click.

"Yes! I did it."

Before she opened the wooden door, she put her ear against it. There were no footsteps or voices on the other side. She opened the door slowly and tiptoed in the hallway and commenced opening each of the doors, hoping to find some passageway to those boats, but they all led to bedrooms, and did not look used. Frustrated that she couldn't find a door of interest, she went to the last one, which was on the same wall as the stairs leading down to the hallway.

_What am I even doing? I'll get caught and they'll put me in... what was the word? Oh, the brig. Yeah, they'll put me there, and I'll never see Jim again. That monster of a man will just keep me here._

She opened the door and saw another hallway. _Finally!_ She went through the door and walked down the hallway as quietly as she could. It was a long hallway with no doors and turned into another one, which led to another. _Boy, this ship is a maze._ She heard voices and quickly hid behind a corner. A couple bizarre-looking aliens walked by, and once they were gone, she turned the corner. Her heart pounding hard, she went on, and a minute later, she heard more voices. And they were close. She frantically looked for a place to hide. She spotted a door a ways away, a large one. She quickly went for it and went inside the door and shut it. Breathing heavily from fear that she would get caught, she heard the voices go by and dissipate on the other side. She let out a breath in relief, calming her nerves and wild heart. She has snuck around before, but not when she was a prisoner on a ship in the air!

She finally turned around and saw what room she entered. And smelled it. It smelled of food. She looked around and saw about a dozen tables around the room, and what looked like a kitchen at the very end of it with counters with pots, bowls, and food on them. This is where they eat there meals, and thankfully no one was in the room doing so. But it was dinner time, so some of the crew may be on their way to have dinner. She should leave. She turned to leave the room, but stopped short when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Aye, what are ye doin' in here, lass?"

_Oh, no... what do I do now? Someone_ is_ in here!_

"Lass? Did ye hear me?"

Ariel slowly turned, and she gasped loudly. Standing before her was a rather large man with a round belly, but what made her gasp and stare at him in shock was the machinery that was his right leg and arm, as well as his right eye, which was glowing yellow. She gaped at him.

"Haven't seen ye on the ship, before, lass," said the man, who was an alien of some sort since he definitely did not have human ears. "You must be new to _The Titan_. Oh, and don't mind me hardware here. It's harmless."

His mechanical arm that had an appendage on it that looked like a sharp kitchen knife turned into a metal hand. Ariel tried to contain her shock, and honestly, annoyance, mainly because Captain Collver flat-out lied to her and Jim and sent him off on a wild crab-chase. She wasn't surprised in the least, though, since the man was a horrible person.

"Captain... Silver?" she uttered.

The half-machine alien grinned and made a little bow. "At your service, lass. But I have to say, no one has called me captain in a few years. The name's Long John Silver, but most folk just call me Silver for short."

Ariel couldn't believe it... she found Captain Silver!


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for sticking through, everyone! This story has gone places that I wasn't even expecting, so I hope you all have been liking it! Honestly, I'm not sure how long this story will end up being, but I'm sure that I have at least a few more chapters left to go. I anticipate that it will fall somewhere under 25 chapters. Enjoy! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Anger, fury, frustration... pretty much every horrible feeling was coursing through Jim's veins, taking over his whole body, making his heart pound and blood boil. That horrible, evil alien man! Jim should have known. He should have thought of the possibility that the captain would not return Ariel. Ariel is a beautiful young woman, and Captain Collver, a handsome man. Why couldn't he see it?

"I'm such an idiot..." Jim muttered as he gripped the side of the ship so hard, his nails were digging into the wood.

"Cadet Hawkins?" Mr. Bore said behind him for the fourth time.

"What?!" Jim screamed and whirled around to Mr. Bore. The frog-man's eyes widened. "I'm sorry, I just... that man took Ariel! _Took _her. And I should have stopped it! I messed up! _Again_!"

Jim huffed and huffed, trying not to burst. Mr. Bore said calmly, "I think you should spend less time being furiously angry at yourself and Captain Collver, and focus more on your next action." He came and stood next to Jim, with a look similar to what a teacher uses when teaching his student. Jim refused to remember Silver giving him the same look while on the voyage to Treasure Planet. "Now, take a breath and calm yourself down. I understand your anger, but think reasonably. Cadet Hawkins, a strange captain and his crew have kidnapped one of your crew. What are you going to do? Go and look for Captain Silver since you have his whereabouts, or go after the young lady?"

Jim turned and gripped the edge again and stared at the dark, starry sky. He could see spots of light down there on the land since they weren't too far up in the sky. Jim has Silver's whereabouts, and Captain Collver did say that Silver was planning on putting down roots where he was. He would still be there in a day or a few, wouldn't he?

Jim turned to face Mr. Bore again and stood straight, his look serious. "I'm going to get Ariel back. I know that she is supposed to act as a distraction, and going after her takes away from the focus of this test, but she comes first."

Mr. Bore stood there staring at him for a moment. He nodded. "Very well. What will you do first to seek out the_ RLS Titan_?"

Jim thought for another minute. That was the first time in his four years at the academy, or ever, that he has seen a ship turn invisible. He has heard about certain ships having an invisibility lever, but he has never seen it in person. It was quite something. The subject was brought up in one of his classes a couple of years ago at the academy when tracking was being discussed, and the students practiced using different tracking methods and devices. He was told that it was a rare occurrence to come across a ship that could turn invisible, but when it happens, one needs to use a special tracking device. A device that is difficult to come by. There is no way he could obtain it, but...

Jim smiled broadly when an alternate form of tracking came to him. "I know how to track Collver!" He walked passed Mr. Bore and stood in the center of the ship. He shouted to everyone, "Change in plans, lads! We're turning this ship around! Mr. Johnston, 4-1-0-0!"

"But that brings us straight back to the academy, Captain Hawkins," Mr Johnston countered.

"Exactly!"

The confused alien did as Jim asked, and the ship turned back around, heading to Jim's hometown. Jim had a good feeling about this one.

* * *

"Alright, now, lass, ye can come out now. They've all left."

Ariel climbed out of the little cupboard underneath the cutting counter when Silver opened the little door for her. She looked around the kitchen just for good measure. When she heard and saw no more aliens, she stood up and flattened out her green dress skirt. Right after Silver told her who he was, voices were heard behind the door, and Silver, reading her fearful look, told her to go and hide in the cupboard in the kitchen before some of the crew entered. She didn't have a chance to introduce herself.

The pudgy alien cyborg put his hands on his hips. "Now, lass, are ye going to tell me exactly what is goin' on here? I heard what those filthy creatures were sayin' about what Captain Collver did. Nasty man, he is. He's the reason why I haven't left this ship in a year."

Ariel knew the story Collver told wasn't true, at least parts of it. Ariel knew that Silver went to Treasure Planet, and the boy he spoke of who changed Silver was Jim, but settling down in a house on a cliff? No way. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He waved his real hand. "No need to fuss. We all have our own sob stories. Now what's yours? Why are ye here and not on that ship those brutes were speakin' of?"

Ariel pressed her lips together. Should she mention Jim? "Well, it's as those aliens said... Captain Collver made a deal with my friend who's not really the captain of the ship I was on, he's just training to be for the Interstellar Academy. He's doing his test right now to get into the Interstellar Navy, and running that ship and crew is part of the test, as well as accomplishing a certain mission... a mission to find someone. Captain Collver said he knew where this person was, and wanted dinner with me in exchange for him telling my friend this person's location. I agreed, as did my friend, but Captain Collver ended up holding me here instead of giving me back."

Silver sighed and leaned against the counter. "My, he's a right piece of work, that Collver is. He's holdin' both of us prisoner, then. Who is this person your friend's lookin' for?"

"Just... someone that the academy wants to be found. Um..." Why did this have to be so hard to say?

"Don't worry 'bout it, lass. If ye can't say, ye can't say. Now, how 'bout a bite to eat? Ye look like you haven't eaten a thing all day. Or ever, judgin' by how small ye are."

Actually, she hasn't eaten. She has been too excited to go with Jim on a flying boat for the first time, and she didn't want to touch the food Captain Collver presented to her. "I guess I've forgotten to eat with everything that has been going on."

The alien's brows rose. "Well, then, why don't ye just sit on down and I will cook ye up some of me famous bonsabeast stew. I serve it every time I am first meetin' somebody. And speakin' of which, what might your name be, lass?"

"Ariel."

"Well, it's a pleasure, Ariel. Now, want a bowl?"

"That would be great."

Ariel felt that she could trust Silver, since Jim as spoken so highly of him. He was an intimidating sight, but she was not scared of him. She even felt comfortable around him, like he was already her friend. And, she felt grateful towards him for making Jim the person that he is now. She went and sat down at a table nearest the kitchen area and watched in fascination Silver cut up vegetables and meat using his metal limb. It was truly amazing. "Wow..." escaped her lips as he stirred the stew in a large pot in the center of the kitchen. Suddenly, a bowl was put in front of her, and the contents in it smelled delicious.

"Thank you," she said and took the spoon. She took a bite. And another, then another. "Mmmm... This is so good. I love surface food."

"What are you meanin' by surface food?"

"Oh, um... nothing. It's just, where I'm from, we have different food. I'm from a different planet."

As Ariel was speaking, Silver was getting dishes that were sitting around on the table, and putting them on a large tray. He went over to a large tub in the more left part of the kitchen where other dirty dishes and pots were stacked, and dumped them in. "A different planet, ye say? Which one?"

"It's called Earth."

"Hm. I don't think I know of that one, and I've been everywhere 'round this galaxy and several others. What brought ye here, lass?"

Maybe she _should_ tell Silver about Jim. He deserves to know. Plus, doing so could help Ariel's cause—Silver may know how to work those boats! If there are any on the ship, that is. "Well..." She stirred around the spoon in her stew, moving around meat and vegetable chunks. She took a bite, then swallowed. "That's a long story."

Silver eyed her as he stood over by that large tub, cleaning a plate off with some sort of brush. "By the look on that pretty face of yours, it seems that a lad had somethin' to do with it, aye? Is this lad the friend ye spoke of?"

She stirred around the stew a little more, but looked up and watched Silver clean the dishes. "Yes, he's the friend I mentioned, and he's the reason why I'm here on this planet. I think... you may have heard of him."

"I have, have I? Who is he?"

She got up and went over to where Silver was, and she stood next to that tub filled with dishes. Silver turned off the water when he noticed Ariel standing there. She needs to tell him straight out. "You more than heard of him, Silver. You know him, and he knows you. It's Jim. Jim's the one who was on that ship and made a deal with Captain Collver. He's the reason why I'm here on Montressor."

Silver stared at her in utter disbelief, and she could see sadness enter his features, as well as his one real eye. "Jimbo...? Jimbo was the lad on that ship just moments ago? The one that all those scalawags where just talkin' about?"

"Yes, he was, he... we both made a terrible mistake. Which actually, it turned out to be a good one since you happened to be on this ship."

Silver gripped the edges of the tub and took a couple deep breaths. "Jimbo..." He wiped his real eye and turned from her. He cleared his throat. "Sorry, my eyes are waterin' from all the dish soap chemicals."

"He misses you, too, Silver," she said gently. "He wants so much to see you again. He changed his life because of you."

Silver took a breath and faced her. "Tell me, what has Jimbo been up to the past four years? Tell me everythin'."

Ariel beamed, more than happy to tell him. "Well, all I can say is... he took to heart what you said to him that time and is making something great of himself. After your trip to Treasure Planet, he turned himself around and entered the Interstellar Academy and graduated from it. Now he's taking his test to see if he's able to join the Interstellar Navy."

Silver went and sat down on the nearest bench to one of the tables, the table that Arie's bowl was still on. He rubbed his hand over his face, and Ariel noticed his real eye water again. "Jimbo graduated from the Interstellar Academy and is taking his test to enter the Interstellar Navy..." He wiped away the wetness in his eye again. "He really is making somethin' great of himself. I knew he would. What else?" he asked as Ariel sat next to him. "Tell me more. What of this test he's takin'?"

"Well... this test... he was first sent to Earth to be a palace guard for a prince and his family, and that's where I met him. I was a guest there, and he became my friend, and soon... something more. He then had to come back here to Montressor to finish out his test." She might as well tell him the rest. "The academy wants him to learn how to command a ship on his own, as well as command his own crew, and... well, I mentioned that he was assigned to look for someone. That someone is you."

"Me? Why?"

"We don't know. The academy wants Jim to find you. He's been so excited about it, and now that I have been kidnapped by that evil Captain Collver, he's probably looking for a way to find this ship somehow. But the ship's invisible, so I don't know if he'll be able to find it. I was hoping to find those flying boats that are on these ships, and escape on one and find Jim so he wouldn't have to trouble himself with looking for me..." She sighed. "But I don't know if this ship has them, and I have no idea how I would fly them."

Silver suddenly stood up and grinned. "Well, lassy, you're in luck. This ship has those boats, and you're lookin' at an expert at runnin' them. We're goin' to get ourselves out of this prison ship and find Jimbo. It's about time that I get out of here, anyway. I'm surprised I haven't left earlier."

Ariel beamed and shot up from the bench, excitement taking over her system. "Are you serious?"

"Aye, lassy. Now let's get a move on!"

* * *

Jim could see the academy, the town, as well as Benbow Inn. He will just pull the ship up next to the cliff that the Benbow is on. When he told his crew of his plan, they all looked at him with bewildered expressions.

"You just wanted to go home, Captain?" Alan asked indignantly. "When Ariel is still out there?"

"We'll be able to find Ariel easier when I go get a very useful tracking device," Jim told not just Alan, but the whole crew. They still seemed confused. "Just trust me on this, alright?"

The ship lowed to the cliff, and the plank was set. There the Benbow Inn stood, and Jim could see movement inside the windows since the lights were on and it was dark everywhere else. It should be just around the time when people are leaving the dining area and heading up to bed. Jim told his crew that he would be right back, and went down the plank and ran up to the inn. He took a few breaths before opening the door. His mother was in there serving a family of four aliens who each had four eyes sticking out of their heads like antennae. She happened to look his way.

"Jim!" she hollered and came up to him with an empty tray. "What in the blazes are you doing here? You're supposed to be out taking your test!"

"Relax, mom. I _am _taking my test. Some things happened, and I needed to come home for a few minutes. Where's B.E.N.?"

His mother seemed confused as to why he was asking for their robot friend who was once Captain Flint's right-hand man and navigator. "Why do you need B.E.N.? He's in the kitchen getting some dishes done."

"Thanks," Jim quickly said before Sarah could say another word to her son. He went through a set of doors into a hallway, and went through a set of double-doors into the spacious kitchen. B.E.N. was off to the right, busy humming a tune as he cleaned plates in the large sink. He wore a pink plastic apron so water wouldn't get onto his robotic parts. He also wore long matching gloves over his metal arms.

"B.E.N.!"

The robot dropped the plate he was cleaning into the sink full of sudsy water and gasped. "Whoa!" The plate made a thunk at the bottom of the sink. B.E.N. turned around and saw Jim standing there. "Jim! You're back from your test already!" He came and embraced Jim in a rather uncomfortable hug due to his metal limbs. "How'd you do? Did you pass? Oh, it's so good to see you!"

"Okay, okay, B.E.N." He stepped out of the robot's hold. "First off, I'm only here for a few minutes; and second, I'm still doing my test. I just need a huge favor from you."

"Me? Oh, you came to me for help? I'm flattered, Jim!"

Jim smirked at how animated his robot friend was. "Yeah, I'm kind of desperate at this point. You're a navigator... have you ever tracked a ship that can go invisible? Or can you even track an invisible ship?"

B.E.N. put a gloved hand to his chin, thinking. "An invisible ship? I have no idea if I can or not since I've heard it's rare to come by an invisible ship. Why do you need to track one?"

"I shouldn't tell you the details, at least not right now. So, you can't track one?"

"I can track electronics and bio-made objects, like humans and aliens, hence _Bio Electronic Navigator_. So maybe I could."

Excitement and hope suddenly surged through Jim, and he took the robot's shoulders. "B.E.N.? How would you like to be a part of my test?"

The robot's face lit up. "You want me to come with you on your test? You mean, me and my best pal Jim sailing the skies again on a new adventure? I would want nothing more! But what of Sarah? Who will help with the inn? It's the busy season right now."

Jim nodded, knowing B.E.N. had a point. "Come with me. We'll talk to her."

B.E.N. took off his apron and gloves and they went out to the main dinging area of the inn. Sarah was over clearing a table by the window. Jim and B.E.N. came up to her, and she noticed them approach. She paused what she was doing and put her hands on her hips. "Jim, seriously, what are you up to?"

"Mom, I need to borrow B.E.N. for a few days."

"A few days? When it's the busy season?"

"Please, mom. I think he'll prove very useful for what I'm doing."

"And what exactly is it that you're doing?"

Jim looked around at everyone still in the inn. He doesn't want all of Montressor to know about what happened. "I'll tell you after all this is over. Please, mom. You've ran this inn on your own before with just the cook here."

"Yes, but our cook wants to quit pretty soon."

"I promise I'll have B.E.N. back as soon as I can."

She stared at her son for a moment, thinking, then she looked to everyone else in the inn. She let out a sigh of defeat. "Oh, alright. If this will really help you pass your, test, Jim..."

He took her hands that were worn from working the inn for over two decades. "It will, mom. Thanks."

He gave his mother a hug, and then grabbed B.E.N.'s arm. "C'mon, B.E.N.. Let's go."

Jim pulled B.E.N. all the way to the ship, and once they were on, the crew stared at the robot with fascination. Aside from Mr. Bore. "This is your plan, Cadet Hawkins?" the frog man in uniform asked. "You want your robot friend to help look for your kidnapped lady friend?"

"Kidnapped lady friend?" B.E.N. repeated with a look of alarm. "Wait... Ariel was kidnapped?!"

"Yes, B.E.N., now don't shout it out for all of Montressor to hear," Jim chided. "This is a secret, especially to my mom. She, or anyone, won't know about this until this test is over with. It's not part of the test, it's just... something that happened."

B.E.N. made a gesture like he was zipping his lips shut. "Right, Jim, not a word until it's all over." He looked around at the ship. "Wow, you have your own ship, Jim! This is impressive! Not as big as the _Legacy_, but it's something!"

"Can we trust this robot?" Mr. Bore asked Jim.

"Yes we can." He turned to his robot friend who has painstakingly, yet happily, worked for Jim's mother the past four years. "B.E.N., the captain on that invisible ship took Ariel. We just need you to track her, the captain, or the ship. Or all of them."

B.E.N. had an unsure look on his face. "There are a lot of ships out there, so it might take me a little bit of time to track just that one down. And I'm not familiar with the tech used for invisible ships since that kind of tech is rare, like I said before."

Mr. Bore, as well as some of the crew, let out sighs of disappointment and frustration. "I thought you said we could trust this hunk of metal," Mr. Bore said, and B.E.N. leaned in and whispered to Jim, "I don't like him."

"You and I both," he muttered back. B.E.N. said, "I may not know how to track the ship, but I can definitely track Ariel since I know the DNA and bio make-up of humans. What type of alien is the captain?"

"He's exactly like a human, but with three eyes instead of two," Jim said.

"Then he's most likely part-human. I can track him, too, if that's the case. Alright, off we go! Let's go find your girlfriend, Jim."

"She's not my..." Jim stopped. What was she to him at this point? He shouldn't argue. It's close enough. "Alright, yeah, let's find her. Now, ready the ship for departure and let's go!" he shouted to the crew, and they hustled. In minutes, the Benbow Inn was a little dot down below. Jim turned to B.E.N., Mr. Bore's yellow eyes on them, and his notebook out. He was writing in it while looking at them at the same time. Jim couldn't help but feel uneasy under that frog's stare.

"Okay, B.E.N., start your tracking."

"Right-o, Jim." B.E.N. pulled out a square green screen from his chest that lighted the area since there wasn't a source of light for the ship, aside form the stars, and tapped it a few times. "I just need to find the Human DNA and bio-make-up settings... Found them!" He started turning himself around in circles. He stopped in Jim's direction. "Human! Oh, wait, that's you, Jim. Well, at least we know that my tracking system still works." He turned around some more and a few of the crew shook their heads with disbelieving looks on their faces, and a few snickered. Couldn't they have a little more faith in B.E.N.? The robot continued walking about the deck for a few minutes and suddenly stopped, staring at his screen. "Jim, are you sure Ariel is a full human?"

Jim stepped close to B.E.N. curiously. "Why?"

"Because I'm picking up some full humans, probably in the town down there, and I'm picking up part-humans. They're like right near each other." He tapped his screen a few times again. "I'm getting a man around thirty that's part-human, and a young woman, teen-aged, and part-human, but... I'm not sure what other DNA she has in her system. I've never seen it before... maybe... fish? That's odd. But her DNA says that she has red hair, which she definitely does."

Some of the crews' jaws dropped and Jim's heart pulsed with excitement. He wanted to kiss B.E.N. so much was his happiness that Ariel was actually picked up! "It doesn't matter! You found both of them! Which direction?"

B.E.N. pointed to the north. "That way, Captain Hawkins!"

Grinning, Jim looked to Mr. Johnston at the helm. "You heard him! Head north!"

The ship started in that direction, and Jim grasped the edge of the ship, his gaze going into the starry night sky. B.E.N. was more impressive than anyone let on. No wonder Captain Flint had him as a part of his crew—he would've been able to track treasure and enemies no problem. Jim was lucky to have such a valuable asset and friend at his usage—B.E.N. was able to pick up that Ariel has other DNA in her besides human DNA, and he even picked up that it was fish DNA, and tracked her from who knows how far, and in minutes! Given everyone within hearing now knows that Ariel's not fully human, but that doesn't matter. Jim was just ecstatic that she was found!


	17. Chapter 17

_Switching to Silver's point of view. =)_

* * *

**Chapter 17**

What were the odds that this girl happened to know Jim? That Jim just happened to be the person that pig-headed captain made a deal with—the captain who fooled Silver a year ago by saying that he wanted the both of them to sail the skies as co-captains after hearing about Silver's adventures to Treasure Planet and the other places he visited after that voyage... but the three-eyed man turned around immediately and decided that the crew needed a decent cook. Silver has tried to escape a couple of times, but both times, he nearly got killed. He thought it better to just stay on the ship and be a cook. He had nothing to lose. At least then, he didn't. Now, there _was _something.

Jim is out there. His Jimbo. The boy—the only person or being, really—that Silver has actually cared about. Of course, he never married, so there are no children to speak of. Jim became a son to him after all that they went through, and he missed him terribly after the voyage to Treasure planet. Now, after hearing Jim's story, and knowing that he's not that far away, Silver is determined to get off of the _RLS Titan_ and find him with the help of Jim's girlfriend. Odd, that little Jimbo has a girlfriend now. Well, it has been over fours years. The boy would be around twenty-one. What a bizarre thought.

"I'm not his girlfriend. Yet," Ariel said as she stood next to Silver as he finished the dishes. He figured he might as well leave the kitchen in a good state for whoever is unfortunate enough to be the ship's next cook. "We have to wait until he's done with his test."

"I don't see why ye agreed to be on the voyage in the first place, knowin' that you two couldn't be close," Silver said as he rinsed off a last plate. After Ariel told him about Jim earlier, he got back to the dishes and Ariel just watched. It was relieving that she seemed comfortable around him, considering that any girl, woman—most life forms, actually—who sees him runs. He smirked, thinking about what Jim may have said about him to make Ariel not scared of him and his robotics.

"I wanted to be with him," Ariel said with a shrug of her shoulder. "I came all the way here from my own planet, and in a pretty crazy way, just so I can be with him. I can take a few days of no contact. Plus, I wanted to help him pass his test."

"Yer one desperate lass." He eyed her as he shut off the water to the sink. "How did ye get here, anyway? Some type of portal?"

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Well... yeah. I made a deal with someone and sacrificed some things in order to get here. It's a long story. Now, what about those boats? Where are they? Are they hard to use?"

He and Ariel had something in common. Silver knew all about making sacrifices while chasing after something he wanted, but it looks like he won't find out what sacrifices Ariel had to make. At least not yet. He laughed. "They are at the bottom of the ship, but before ye can touch one, we need to figure out a way to get you down there without being seen."

"Right. So... how?" She looked around and pointed to a cart. "I can hide in that. Just put a cloth over it or something."

He looked to the cart that is normally used to being meals to Captain Collver's stateroom or bed quarters. His browns rose. "That'll work. Nice thinkin', lassy."

Ariel went and got into the bottom of the cart. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"We need a plan first, lass, like what happens if we're caught. The past couple of times I have tried to escape, I almost lost me other arm and leg."

She pouted for a moment. She eyed his mechanical arm as she sat in that cart with her knees up to her chin. "You have weapons in that arm of yours, don't you? Just use those."

He admired how straightforward she was. "Yes, I can use my weaponry, but what of you?" He looked around the kitchen a bit. A knife would be useful, but not a huge one. He grabbed a paring knife and handed it to her. "If anyone comes to close to you, just use this. It will slow them down."

Her blue eyes widened. "Me, use a weapon?"

"Do you have any other ideas?"

She stared at the small knife. "I... suppose not."

She took the handle and set it in front of her where her feet were. He saw the unsure look on her face. She seemed like a courageous and determined girl, but not all that tough. He'll have to teach her a thing or two like he taught Jim a few years ago. He leaned down as Ariel sat in the cart, her head ducked down since the top of the cart came low. "Lassy, out of the cart for a minute. I will teach ya how to use that knife. Or any weapon for that matter. I can also teach ya how to defend yerself if you don't have a weapon."

"I, well... okay." She got out of the cart. "It could help. I mean, I don't have brothers, so I was never really taught how to do tough things."

He thought as much. "Are you an only child?"

"No, I'm the youngest of seven sisters. The only thing I learned from them is to argue my way into and out of situations, and how to make our father angry."

His brows rose. "That's a large family, lass. Your father never taught any of you self defense?"

"No, he never had time since... well, because he is always busy with his job. And our mother died years ago, so she was never able to teach us, either."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He suddenly grinned, excited at an opportunity to teach another teen in need of some character building. "Well, I will teach ya some things. Now, when someone is comin' at ya, the best move is to hit 'em where it hurts—the gut, groin, or eyes. But for you, since you are a small thing and will not do much damage hitting their guts, focus on the groin and eyes. And when those don't work, slice them with the knife I gave ya."

Ariel gasped. "I wouldn't want to cut them! That might seriously hurt them. The same with hitting them in their most sensitive areas."

"You're just slowin' them down. Plus, if they're aimin' at killin' ya, then ye need to do anything ye can to stop them—it's self defense, lassy. Now, practice on me."

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry 'bout that." He took a stance. "Try me. I'm comin' to make sure ye don't leave this ship. I'm Captain Collver."

Anger flared in her eyes and she kicked him the hardest that she could in his left leg—his real one. He hollered and buckled down to the wooden floor. Ariel gasped. "Oh my, I'm so sorry! It's just, the moment you said that horrible man's name, I couldn't help but attack."

He stood up, and stared at the young girl for a moment, rather impressed at the amount of strength in that small body. "No, no, that's good, lassy. Really good, actually. Ye have never fought anyone before?"

"No, I don't like fighting."

"Well, ye have some impressive strength in ya. Ye should put it into good use. Now, try again."

She was about to go for it again, but voices were heard outside the door, one of them being the captain's. Ariel covered her mouth with her hands, her face filling with panic.

"Well, lass, looks like ye will have to learn as you go," Silver said. "Into the cart."

* * *

Ariel did as she was told and Silver draped a cloth over the cart, and just in time, since someone opened the door. Her heart started pounding in fear, knowing exactly who it was. "Mr. Silver, if you are done for the night, I would like you to vacate the room so my crew and I can have a last meeting before we all retire for the night."

"Of course, Captain. I just need to take a few of these bowls of rubbish up to throw overboard. There is quite a lot, so I will be takin' the cart."

"Do whatever you need to, Mr. Silver. Just leave the cart outside the door and one of the crew will take it in when we're through."

"Aye, Captain."

Ariel heard and felt heavy objects being put on the top of the cart, right above her head, and then the cart started moving. She held her legs to her chest, with her mouth pressed against the top of her knees. Her pulse rose when she heard the voices of the crew walking by, one of the crew bumped the cart. The voices diminished, and the only thing Ariel could hear was the rolling of the cart and Silver humming some tune. It relaxed her nerves a little.

"Goin' up, lass."

The cart went at a slope, and Ariel had to hang on to the poles to the metal cart so she wouldn't slip out. When it became level again, she guessed that they were on the top deck since the wind caught the cloth covering the cart, making it billow. She still held her breath.

"It's alright, lassy. Not a soul in sight up here."

"I'll stay in here."

"I'm sayin' you can talk now." The bowls on top of the cart were removed, and then put back a couple of times. "Alright, done with that. Let's drop the cart off, and then I'll take ya to the boats. Make sure ye use that new talent of yers."

New talent? Oh, her strength that he talked about. Honestly, she was surprised that she was able to kick Silver hard enough to make him fall. And he's a big guy! Maybe when she got her new legs, she got some new strength as well. She never really bothered to use it until now.

Silver started whistling that tune again, and the cart started moving. "Going down," Silver said, and Ariel held on. She still held on, even on the flat surface. She really hoped those aliens stayed inside the kitchen for that meeting. She didn't want to use her new strength yet.

The cart stopped. "Alright, lass," Silver whispered. "Out ye go. And be quick 'bout it."

Ariel clambered out of the cart, her legs getting tangled in her green dress skirt. She seriously needs a different outfit since this one she has had on for a couple days straight. She stood up, and Silver put a finger to his lips, and beckoned her to follow him. She did so, making sure that her steps were quiet. She followed him through a few hallways, and then through a door that led to stairs. Once at the bottom of the staircase, there was another door, and it lead to a hallway of sorts, but there was metal wires and pipes everywhere. They walked through that until they reached another door. Silver let her go through it first, and when she did, she gasped as the room that lit up on its own accord.

"Boats!"

"Aye, lass. These are solar boats. They 'ave similar mechanisms as this ship, only theirs is massively smaller."

She went and knelt near one of them as it was roped in the air. They reminded her of the small boats she, Eric and Jim used on the lake. "How do you work them?"

The alien smiled and got in one of the boats. "Ye are about as eager as Jimbo was when I first taught 'im how to drive these things. Come in and I'll show ya how it all works."

She did so and sat across from him in the boat. "You called Jim 'Jimbo' back that then?"

"Yes, I like to give out nicknames. It's just what I do."

"Like, you call me 'lass,' right?"

"That's just what I call all girls around yer age."

"I like it. It's endearing, just like 'Jimbo' is for Jim." Excitement shot through her. "Boy, I can't wait until he sees you. He's going to be so happy."

Silver nodded and pointed to the sail. "Well, we have to find him first. So, this is the sail that helps the wind catch it so it can go, and it's a solar sail, meanin' it can absorb light, makin' it go faster. In order for the boat to even start going, though, you have to sit here and push these buttons in order, then push this main handle up, and then take hold of the other. And with them, you can steer the beast."

Ariel nodded. "I see. How can we take it outside if it's in here?"

"There's a lever over on that wall that can open the bottom of the ship so the boats can fly out. But you first have to untie the things since they are roped to the holds."

"Okay, so let's do it." She sat where Silver said to and took hold of the main handle. She looked at the controls. "So, it's this button and that button right? And then pull these handles up to to make it go and to steer."

"Right, lassy." Voices were heard somewhere above them and Ariel let out a gasp in fear. Her heart started pounding, noticing that those voices were starting to get closer. She looked to Silver, who was doing something to his arm. It looked as if it turned into some type of weapon. "Alright, lass, time for yer on-the-job-training. Those ruffians are outside that door." He got out of the boat and untied the boat's ropes, and the boat dropped to the bottom of the ship, and Ariel fell on her back. "Time to go, lassy!"

The door burst open, and the aliens started swinging their swords at Silver, and his arm shot out some type of something that hit one of the aliens in the leg, and he crumpled to the wooden floor. The others shouted and swung their swords and some others had weapons much like the one Silver was using, and shot at Silver but missed. Ariel frantically thought of what to do. That lever! "Silver, the lever!" she shouted above the chaos and loud bangs from the weapons, and one of the aliens noticed her. It was a smaller one, but still bigger than her. He jumped down, a mean look on his strange alien face. He about went at her when she kicked him in the leg, then groin. He hollered in pain and fell to the floor of the boat. He got up, but she kicked him out of the boat. "Silver!" she shouted again, and he went for the lever, but that was when Captain Collver came in.

"Halt!" he shouted and his crew stopped fighting. He looked to Silver. "Oh, Mr. Silver... trying to escape again, are you? And with my special guest?"

"Special guest my metal foot, Collver!" He went to the lever and pulled it down before any of the crew could get to it to stop him, including Collver. The boat dropped out of the ship with Ariel in it, and the alien fell through as well. Ariel screamed as she was falling through the night air, and she frantically thought of what to do. She pushed the buttons and pulled the handles up, and the boat zoomed off. She flew through the air, at an impressive speed, making her neck cramp from not being able to bring up her head since she was going so fast. She pulled the handles to her and the boat slowed. She took a breath and massaged her aching neck by moving her head around a bit. As she did so, she noticed the ship way behind her.

"How do I get back there?" She turned the levers, and the boat turned. "That's it!"

She turned around and made her way to the ship. When she got there, several aliens fell through the bottom, and she had to shift the boat away so one of them wouldn't land in it. Silver was busy fighting Collver and a couple other aliens. Silver shot from his arm as Collver shot from his own weapon.

"Silver!" Ariel screamed. "Jump!"

Silver looked down at her and blasted something from his metal arm again. "Good riddance, Collver!" he shouted and jumped, landing across from Ariel in the boat. Collver looked down at them from the opening in the ship. His air was mussed from the battle and his captain's uniform was askew. Anger flared in his eyes.

"I will find you again, Silver and Ariel, and you both will pay for this! No one dares to mess with Captain Henry Collver!"

"Away, lassy!" Silver shouted and they were off. The _RLS Titan_ was soon out of sight. Silver eyed his new pupil in amazement. "Well done. Yer a fast learner, you are. You remind me so much of Jimbo. I remember the day I first taught 'im how to drive these things. I didn't have to do much teachin' since he seemed to know how to work them, anyway. Clever boy, he was."

Ariel beamed. "I'm really glad I remind you of him. He told me so much about you and your journey to Treasure Planet, and he told me how close the two of you became."

"Yes..." he sighed as he leaned back in the boat and put his metal arm back to normal. "He was a trouble-maker, he was, and never learned how to fight his fights, or do much of anythin'. So I took it upon meself to teach him a thing or two, like some basic life skills, and the meanin' of hard work. Honestly, those were the best few days of me life, sailing to Treasure Planet, despite hurting Jimbo in the way that I did."

"He told me about that—about how you went on the voyage just to get to the treasure."

"Yes, it was me plan. Jimbo ruined it, but in a good way. I never thought I could care about someone in the way I cared for that lad. I gave up the loot of a thousand worlds to save his life." A soft look entered his features. "He was the son I never had, and I'm blindin' happy and proud that he made somethin' of himself and graduated from the Interstellar Academy. And now he's headin' towards the Interstellar Navy, my stars..."

Ariel continued holding onto the levers, making sure the ship stayed up in the air and stayed at a steady pace. "He would love to hear you say that," she said gently into the night air, and the stars surrounded them everywhere. It was a tad cold, so Ariel had to hold her arms close to her so she could stay warm.

"Yeah, I miss the lad. I don't know what I would say to 'im. After Treasure Planet, we separated and I never stayed in touch for over four years."

"Just start with 'I missed ya, Jimbo,'" she feigned his voice. Silver laughed.

"Maybe I will."

They sailed through the skies a little more, and Ariel could feel the strain in her arms. "Um, Silver? Would you mind taking over? My arms are killing me."

"Sure, lass. I'll drive while ye have a well-deserved rest. Quite the day ye had, aye?" He got up and took the steering levers while Ariel went to the other side of the boat and sat down. Her limbs felt like jelly and her eyelids drooped. She closed her eyes, and the next time she opened them, they burned from looking straight into the morning sun.

* * *

B.E.N. held out his little green screen and directed Mr. Johnston on where to go. Jim stood off to the side of the alien at the helm, his heart never ceasing pounding at the prospect of finding Ariel. He went and stood next to B.E.N.

"So, do you know how close we are?"

"Approximately 564.3 miles, Jim. Oh wait..." He stared at the screen. "She suddenly zoomed off into a different direction 2.4 miles, and then, hold on... she's turning right back to where she was before." Jim watched as the glowing point on B.E.N.'s screen moved.

"So, that's Ariel?" he asked for like the dozenth time in the past few hours. It was well after 3am, but Jim didn't want to sleep a wink. The rest of his crew was asleep, aside from Johnston and Mr. Bore. Johnston wanted to stay up to see if they would actually find Ariel, and Mr. Bore was assessing Jim every minute, constantly writing in his little notebook. Jim could have taken the helm, but he was thankful that Johnston did so Jim could watch B.E.N. at work.

"Yes, Jim, it's her. That's what you surmised according to my DNA reading. Now, oh! She's zooming off again, and this time, she's with another alien."

"Wasn't she with the captain?"

"No, not the captain. He's still on the radar, but he's not with Ariel. I still have the human DNA tracking on, but I allowed my tracker to pick up any lifeforms near her. She's with an alien that is... well, I'm not quite sure what DNA this is, and it's accompanied by technology as well—since I track track electronic things automatically. It's as if this alien is part metal. A cyborg, maybe."

Jim's heart jumped to his throat, and a surge of shock shot through him. "Are you serious?" He grabbed hold of B.E.N.'s metal shoulders. "That's Silver! She's with Silver! How is that even possible?!"

Little Morph, who was floating near Jim's head, squealed with glee, and turned into a bunch of confetti, so much was his happiness. B.E.N. said, "Jim, it could be any cyborg alien out there. It's doesn't say exactly—"

"No, it's Silver," he cut him off. "I have a good feeling about this." He pointed to the vast night sky filled with stars. "They're both out there, and they're together! Let's go get them!"


	18. Chapter 18

_A shorter chapter for you guys! Thanks Amelia for the hat idea! =)_

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Something was covering her. A jacket? Her vision adjusted and she saw Silver sitting at the other end of the boat, his real and metal hands on each of the steering handles. She really didn't dream all this up. She actually agreed to stay on Captain Collver's ship, she actually found Silver, and they actually escaped. But how will they find Jim now?

Silver noticed her awake. "Ah, lassy, had a good sleep, had ya? Ye closed yer eyes and ye were instantly out. I haven't seen anyone fall asleep so fast."

She sat up rubbed her face, and the jacket covering her slipped off. She smiled when she realized that Silver covered her with it so she could stay warm. "I guess I've just been through a lot yesterday. All of me was tired." She looked around and gasped at the view below them. "Oh, wow..."

"That's Blue Crystal Canyon down there, that is. They call it that because, one, the river running through it is crystal blue; and two, because there are a few caves around it, and they have been known to have blue crystals in it."

Ariel was still attempting to wake up, and she fixed her hair since it felt like it was every which way. "It's beautiful. I think Earth has places like this, but I've never been to them. I've always been in or near the ocean." She noticed him stare at her in confusion for a moment. She had to make something up. "Well, by in it, I mean on it. On a ship. The ships were I'm from stay on water."

"I see. I would like to visit yer planet someday. Now, are you goin' to tell me how exactly ye got to Montressor?"

At that exact moment, Ariel's stomach rumbled rather loudly. Silver let out a boisterous laugh and Ariel's face started to fill with the heat of embarrassment. "Well, sure sounds like you need some food in ya. I guess we should have planned to bring somethin' to eat, eh? And ye never did finish the stew I made ya."

"I know, and I'm sorry. It was really good, the little bit that I ate."

"Glad to hear it. Now, how about we go down there and find us sum grub at one of those little travel restaurants, eh?"

"Alright. Let's go." Silver was about to pull the steering handles when Ariel made a holler after spotting something flying in the distance. She pointed to the object. "Wait, what's that?"

Silver looked in that direction and squinted. "What is the blazes...? Is that...?"

Ariel spotted the sails on the object nearing them. She stood up, glee overcoming her who body. "That's a ship! That has to be Jim!"

* * *

Jim walked up and down the deck, nervously wondering how he's going to face Silver when they find him. According to B.E.N., they were about fifty miles away from what could be one of those small solar boats. It was just the two of them for quite a distance, according to B.E.N., so they had to be on one of those. He went and stood next to his robot friend, and Allen was standing next to him as well, watching the screen. Jim's heart pricked in jealousy, knowing that Allen had a thing for Ariel. At least, that is what Jim gathered.

"So, how far now?" Jim asked B.E.N.

"38 miles now, Jim. I calculate about twenty more minutes until we reach them. That is, if they don't move farther away while we're tracking them."

Jim heart pounded in anticipation. He couldn't believe it has been only a couple days and they were already on Silver's tail. Will there be other parts to the test if they find Silver in no time at all? And why were they even looking for Silver? McHillen never told him, and neither did the academy. Silver was a pirate and may still have an arrest warrant out. "Oh, crap," Jim muttered. He walked over to Mr. Bore, who stood at his usual post near the helm. "Mr. Bore, I want to ask you something."

"I may have an answer."

"I want to know why the academy needs Silver. No one has said anything to me."

"That is because you are not supposed to know."

"But do you know? Why do they want Silver? Because if they're just going to arrest him, then we're turning this ship around and I'm demanding a new test. I'm not doing that to Silver, regardless of how much I want to see him."

Mr. Bore rose a brow. The frog man's lips remained sealed, and annoyance pricked Jim's heart. B.E.N. suddenly shouted, "There! I see them!"

Jim immediately left the stuffy frog man and went to the rail to the ship. He saw a spec in the distance, and he looked to B.E.N. "Are you sure that's them?"

"According to my readings, it is. Human with fish DNA, and an alien with tech on him."

Jim waited, and the ship got closer to the object. He saw a sail, and red. "That's them! I see the solar sail and Ariel's hair!"

The crew joined Jim at the rail, including Mr. Bore, most of them chatting in excitement. The ship came closer and Jim saw both Ariel and Silver standing up in the boat as it just hovered there in the air. Soon, the ship and boat were side-by-side, and Jim wanted to burst into tears. There Silver was, looking the same as he did when he said goodbye to him over fours years ago. Ariel was beaming.

"Jim! You found us!" she shouted. "Let us onto the ship!"

Jim couldn't do anything. He just stood there, staring at the alien who was the only father figure that he has had in his whole life, and who he longed to meet again. The crew noticed his state, and went and advised Silver to go down below the ship so the boat can be tied up and Ariel and Silver could come onboard. Silver maneuvered the boat, and a few minutes later, Ariel ran to Jim and bombarded him in a hug and nearly knocked him over.

"Oh, Jim, it's so good to see you! I can't believe you found us. How did you?"

"B.E.N. helped out using his tracking technology," Jim said and he embraced Ariel back. Jim knew Mr. Bore watched, but he didn't care. He held Ariel to him, ever so grateful that she was alright. He would have to ask her about what happened on Collver's ship later. He felt her hair tickle his cheek. He leaned back and eyed that beautiful hair of hers. She gave him a questioning look as he stared at her. He called the little alien that had the one eye. "Hey, Jack, could you hand me your hat?"

Jack came over and handed Jim his black pirate hat. "Of course, Captain."

"Thanks." Jim placed it on Ariel's head. "There. Now hide your hair in that so there won't be anymore problems with guys going after because of your hair."

Ariel laughed. "Okay, Jim. That's probably a good idea." Morph came over licked her cheek. She giggled and looked back at the blob. "It's nice to see you, too, Morph," she said, and then the pink blob squealed. He zoomed passed everyone and ran into Silver, who had just stepped on-deck. The blob licked his face and snuggled his cheek.

"Morphy, it's been a while. I missed ya." Morph repeated the last sentence and snuggled next to his previous owners cheek and Silver rubbed him with his finger. Silver caught sight of Jim and started walking up to him. Ariel stepped away from Jim as the cyborg approached. He stopped only a few feet away from Jim and outstretched his arms.

"Jimbo, long time no see! My, look at ya in that uniform! You've grown up into a man, you did. And I'd say you've gotten a full head taller."

Jim's chest tightened, and his tongue felt heavy. Tears gathered in his eyes as he stared at Silver, his jaw clenched so tight, it hurt his teeth. He couldn't help himself. He ran up to Silver and embraced his large belly. Those tears escaped, and he pounded on that large belly with his fists. "How could you just leave and not come back?" he choked out as the crew stood around watching this tender scene. "Do you have any idea just how much I worried about you? Do you have any idea just much I missed you, Silver?"

Silver put both his hands on Jim's shoulders, and Jim noticed the cyborg tremble a bit. "Jimbo, I'm so sorry about not keepin' in touch. I became real busy with some dings, and..." Jim whimpered. "Oh, c'mon, now. What's a man doing blubberin' like that, eh? And a captain, no less."

Jim wiped the tears from his eyes with his uniform sleeve and stood back a few steps. He sniffed and looked up at Silver, who was wiping both his real and metal eye. "Sorry," Jim said and took a breath to calm his emotions. "I'm just glad you're alright. It's good to see you again, Silver."

"Well, it's good to see ya, too, Jimbo. And takin' charge of your own ship! This lovely lass here has briefed me on what you're doin', and I'm a bit confused as to why yer doin' it—lookin' for me, that is."

"You and I both. No one will tell me why the Interstellar Academy wants you." Jim gave an annoyed pointed look to Mr. Bore.

"Well, then, let's go back and see just what they want with me."

Jim looked back at Silver, alarmed. "What? No. What if they want to arrest you?"

"Then I can take it. It's about time I get what's comin' to me."

Jim couldn't believe this. Silver actually _wants _to go to prison? "I'm not going to allow it. You're not going to prison." He looked around at the crew. "Everyone, time to head back to the Benbow Inn!"

"Jimbo, just what are you planning?"

The crew bustled around Silver and Jim, and Ariel stood next to B.E.N., staring at and pointing at his screen in fascination. She twisted her hair into a bun on the back of her head and put the hat on, hiding her hair completely in it. Jim said, "We're going to drop off B.E.N. at the Benbow Inn and then head to the academy. The academy isn't far from the inn, but it's quite the ways from here. We're going to take our time getting there, and on the way, you're going to tell me _exactly_ what you've been up to the past four years. I deserve an explanation after not hearing from you for that long."

Silver was right in line with him. "Well, lad, if I'm goin' to tell ya what I've been up to, yer goin' to tell me just what you've been up to as well. That red-headed lass of yours told me some dings already, but I want the whole story from yer own mouth."

Jim stood tall, and noticed that Silver was right in saying that Jim grew a bit—his eyes were level to Silver's chin. They were at Silver's chest four years ago. "Deal."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Okay, Silver, just what have you been up to?"

Jim and Silver stood at the head of the ship, away from the rest of the crew on the deck. Morph floated near Silver's head, and has already made it known to Jim that he was going to stick with his old owner for a while. Jim didn't mind it that much, but he still felt a prick of jealousy. He dismissed it as he leaned against the edge of the ship, folding his arms and waiting for Silver to respond.

"Lad, I think ye need to tell me what ye have been up to first."

"You already know the gist of my story because Ariel told you," he countered. "Now, I want to know yours. C'mon, Silver, I want to know what you've been doing for four years."

The cyborg sighed and shook his head. Jim wasn't going to let off easily. He might as well. "Well, alright. Ye want my story, here it is. And mind you, that lass of yers already knows bits of it. After I left the RLS Legacy, I flew far, far away from Montressor to I'm not ever sure where. I traveled all across the galaxy, tryin' to find me place anywhere. After five planets, and after I obtained a ship about as big as this one, without a crew, I decided to come back to Montressor in hopes to settle down somewhere."

"Wait, so you actually live somewhere like Collver said?"

"That Captain Collver is a lyin' swindler. No, I never set down roots anywhere. Before I could—this was about a year ago—he came across me just outside the atmosphere of this planet. He told me that he has heard of the famous Captain Long John Silver, and said that he would be honored if he could have 'im as his co-captain. But that wasn't the case when I boarded his ship and said goodbye to mine. He made me the cook onboard. I fought him for a good while, but I just decided to go along with it. I had nothing to lose. There were times, though, that I tried to escape, but I nearly got meself killed, so I just decided to stay put. That is, until yer lass came along and told me that she was a friend of yers. Then I had a reason to get out of there."

Jim really couldn't believe this! "You were kept prisoner on his ship? You should've just left, even if they were trying to kill you. You could've found me in my hometown. You know where it is, don't you?"

"Lad, I almost lost me other arm and leg tryin' to escape! I thought that it wasn't worth the fight. Plus, I like to cook, so I didn't mind that much."

"You didn't mind not coming to see me or anyone?" he asked indignantly.

"Jimbo, don't go accusin' me of anything. You could have looked for me as well."

"I was busy with the academy, Silver. I didn't have time for anything!"

"There's always an excuse. And my excuse is that I didn't want to get meself killed. I'm sure ye wouldn't want that either."

Jim folded his arms and huffed. "Sorry, I just... well, I just wished you were around me, that's all. I wanted you to see what I have done with my life."

"Yes, and I am right proud of ya, Jimbo. And I take full credit for what's happened to ya since I was the one who help ya screw your head on straight."

Jim smirked. He couldn't argue with that. "Yeah. Thanks."

"Now, tell me just what you've been up to, Jimbo. Tell me about the academy and more about this test of yours. Your lass over there told me that ye were on a different planet for the first part of it, and that's how ye met her."

Jim eyed Ariel down among the crew. She and B.E.N. were having fun taking a look at B.E.N.'s tracker and his other robotic assets, and she was awing at his screen. "Yeah, I went to a planet called Earth for my test. I was a palace guard in a castle built on the shores of the ocean. I was a guard, but sometimes would go out with the royal family, or just the prince, and be a bodyguard. This test was supposed to extend to six months, but after two months, my lieutenant there, who was the only person who knew where I was really from, told me that I could continue my test on Montressor."

"And that was lookin' for me. How did he know that I was near the planet?"

Jim leaned against the side of the ship, and the passing wind whipped his hair. "It was his job to keep in contact with the families of all the guards. Apparently my mom was keeping her ear out for any information concerning you, and would report it to him. When she finally had word, she told my lieutenant. She mainly did it because she knew I wanted to see you, but also knew that my boss wanted the information as well. Makes me think that he was planning it the whole time. Honestly, I'd rather fail this test then have you go to prison."

Silver slapped a hand on his shoulder. "Ye have to pass this test, Jimbo. I'll take what's comin' to me."

Jim mouth formed a frown. "I don't want you to leave right when I got you back."

"I don't want ya to worry about that now, lad. So..." He pointed to Ariel. "Tell me about that lass there."

Jim smirked as he watched Ariel and her fascination with B.E.N. The two have become fast friends. "Yeah... so I met her on Earth. She was originally this charity case that Prince Eric took in. We thought that she was some girl that washed up on the beach from a shipwreck, but that didn't turn out to be the case."

"This Prince Eric fellow... were the two of ya close?"

Jim smiled, remembering his friend, and also felt a little ache in his heart because he missed him. "Yeah, he became my best friend. He was the first person to really treat me as a person when I got there, and not just the hired help. I didn't call him prince or anything, since we were good friends and we both love sailing, but... our friendship became rocky when we both fell for Ariel. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to risk losing points on my test. I just took a step back since she was nuts for the guy anyway. I mainly wanted to find out what her real story was, since I didn't believe that she was shipwrecked."

Silver folded his arms and leaned near Jim, against the side of the ship. "And what was her story?"

Jim glanced at Ariel again. If she didn't tell Silver everything, then she most likely doesn't want her to know everything. "Maybe it's best if she tells you herself. It's pretty crazy."

"If ye know it, then what's the harm in tellin' me? Is her past a secret or some-such?"

Jim continued to look at Ariel, but then he glanced around at the crew. They all knew that Ariel has fish DNA, according to what it said on B.E.N.'s tracker. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell Silver. "Well... alright. I can give you the gist of it. Ariel... she's not fully human."

"Not fully human? You mean she's part alien?"

"Not alien... fish. A mermaid to be exact."

His brows rose "A mermaid, eh? I only heard stories of such creatures from me grandpap. They actually exist?"

"On Earth, they do, apperently. The story is, Ariel's a mermaid-turned human, and she's from this undersea city called Atlantica. She wanted to become human because she fell in love with Prince Eric at first sight after she saved him from a shipwreck, and vowed to become human so she could be with him. Her father would have nothing of it, so she had made a deal with a sea witch stating that if she made the prince fall in love with her in three days, she could remain human... but if not, she would go back to being a mermaid. When she first came to the palace, she had recently received her legs, and she had no voice—the price she had to pay for making this deal was that she had to give up her beautiful singing voice. And since I was trained to read lips, I was made her unofficial interpreter until she could talk again."

Silver let out a breath. "My, Jimbo...Ye actually are infatuated with such a lass? Who makes deals with sea witched just for a lad?"

"Ariel does. And I admit, I thought she was crazy, but... well, I'm crazy for willingly liking a girl who's part fish, and falling for her period, since it could have jeopardized my test." He smirked. "I'm also able to admit now that I fell for her at first sight."

Silver pointed a stubby finger at Jim. "Jimbo, ye have gone soft, you have. That's why women are dangerous creatures. They take the toughness right out of ya."

"It wasn't her, more... the feelings were dangerous. I was told that my test was to test how well I could guard, and how well I could control my emotions. It actually proved to be a difficult test once Ariel and I were getting close. I was thankful to get out of it... at least until Ariel came here."

"Obviously she was successful in this deal she made since she's runnin' about the deck runnin' her mouth to that robot friend of yours."

"Yeah, but... things happened with her and me back on Earth, so her feelings for Eric diminished. By the third day, she just wanted her legs, and Eric was the tool she needed to get them permanently."

"My, that poor lad. What'd he think when he found out he was swindled?"

"Not happy for sure. It didn't help matters when he found out that Ariel rejected his marriage proposal because of me, and he had planned to marry her from the beginning. I felt horrible because I was the one who pushed them together when she had feelings for me and not Eric. Eric was mad at me, but thankfully, we reconciled. After that, I found out I was coming home. When I told Ariel I was going back to my planet, she tried to do everything possible to go back with me... But I couldn't let her go with me—I wanted her to be with Eric since he was in love with her, and I wanted my best friend to be happy. So, I left without her. But I later found out that she made another deal with the sea witch." He chuckled. "I found that out when she shocked me silly by showing up at the academy with Delbert a few days ago."

"What a drama yer life is turning out to be, Jimbo. Four years ago, I never would have guessed that somethin' like this would happen you ya."

"Yeah, no kidding."

"What was the deal the lass made this time?"

"The sea witch, whose name is Ursula, gave her a portal that she could pass through to get here. Kind of like the one on Treasure Planet, but this thing was a shell, according to Ariel. You can open it and a portal opens. Anyway, the deal was that she would be able to pass through the portal to get here but she wouldn't be able to go back home to her planet."

Silver leaned off the wood and gave Jim a disbelieving look. "Wait, Jimbo... so the lass chose to leave her world for good? For you? Yer a great lad and all, but to never go back home to her own planet again... and I thought I was the one who made sacrifices. Me and the lass have somethin' in common."

"I guess you have a point. She's one that makes sacrifices for sure. She's very headstrong and determined."

"And intelligent, I might add. You should have seen her fly that solar boat with me only tellin' her once how to run it. She reminds me of you, Jimbo."

Jim hasn't really thought about that before. He left home to follow a passion as well, and it changed his life. "I guess she's kinda like me." Both men eyed Ariel as she conversed animatedly with B.E.N. "And... even though I'm flattered that she did all this for me and risked everything, I want to find a way to get her back. I mean, I want to be with her, but I also want her to see her family again."

"Well, let's find a way to get her back. Hey, lassy!"

Silver doesn't need to think of a plan _now_! But before Jim could say anything, Ariel was already walking up to them, and Morph went and snuggled her cheek. She giggled, and Jim smirked. She looked rather cute with that pirate hat on, and with Morph nuzzling her. "Yeah?" she asked the both of them.

"Well, lassy, Jimbo here has briefed me on yer story, and I say, it was a rather shocking one. I never thought I would meet a mermaid in me life."

Ariel gave Jim an incredulous look. "You told him everything?"

"I'm sorry, he wanted to know. He would find out eventually."

Silver stepped in. "Well, lassy, let's find that portal Jimbo used to get here and get ya back home."

"But... Jim has told you about Ursula, right? Her deal was that I would never come back, just so my father could suffer."

This was news to Jim! "Ursula wants your father to suffer? I mean I knew she didn't like the man, but..."

"Yes. I figured this out when I was on Collver's ship. Ursula hates my father for banishing her from his kingdom, and she wants to get back at him by making one of his daughters disappear. That's also why she gave me my legs—I think she thought I would fail the first time and would belong to her and would be away from my father. She knew he would hate it, and he would come to her to beg for me back. Who knows what he has done since I've been gone?"

Jim wasn't really surprised that the sea witch planned all this. "So, we get that portal and have Ariel go through it just to make sure she can go through and come back."

"It won't work, Jim," Ariel countered.

"Wait, hold on... kingdom?" Silver questioned, looking between the two.

"Yeah..." Jim began. "Her father is King Triton, King of the Ocean."

"You're a princess, lassy?" Silver asked with wide, shocked eyes, not questioning this revelation once.

"Yes," Ariel confessed. "But I miss him, even though I left because I was mad at him. I want to see him and tell him I'm alright, and stop him taking drastic measures with Ursula. But I can't go home, not with her spell still in tact. She may have closed all portals so I can't get back at all."

"That's why we have to try, lassy!" Silver said enthusiastically. "We never let the enemy win!"

Jim smiled at Silver, relived that he believed Ariel's story and was willing to help. Boy, was he glad the cyborg was back.

* * *

The Benbow Inn came into view, and the crew parked the ship next to the ship dock jutting out from the cliff. Jim saw his mother exit the inn and stare at the ship with her mouth dropped open. Once he, B.E.N. and Silver were on solid land, B.E.N. embraced Jim.

"Oh, Jim, that was so much fun! Let me know if you have another test where you have to find some lost alien out there."

Jim patted the robot's metal back. "I will. And thanks, B.E.N. You were amazing back there."

"Thanks, Jim!" The robot continued holding onto Jim.

"Alright, B.E.N., you can let go."

"Right." He let go and Jim could breath again. The robot headed back to the inn, and shouted as he went, "Good luck, Jim! Keep Ariel close, and don't lose her again! I like her!"

He's not going to lose her, at least in the "getting her kidnapped" way. He turned to Silver. "So, I'm going to say hi to my mom and tell her what's going on."

"I think I'll introduce meself as well, Jimbo. I think I need to apologize in person for the hurt I put yer mother through with burnin' down the previous inn and all."

Jim felt something tug his heart at remembering that night. He mother was so distraught, and it didn't help things when both he and Delbert made plans to go to Treasure Planet. "Right. C'mon."

They started walking to the inn as Sarah was standing at the door thanking a rather large and pudgy alien inn guest that was walking out. Silver suddenly stopped. "That woman right there is yer mother, Jimbo?"

"Yeah, why?"

Silver stared at Sarah as she spoke with the alien. "Nothin', nothin'."

Jim eyed Silver for a moment and saw some pink enter his cheeks. Jim creased his brows for a moment, but smirked when the realization came to him.

"Jim!" Sarah exclaimed when they approached and the alien she was talking to was walking away from the inn. She instantly gave Jim a hug. "It's good to see you again, even though I only saw you yesterday. I always worry that something will happen to you and you'll never return. I feared that when you and Delbert went on that voyage to Treasure Planet."

"It's good to see you, too, mom. And I'm fine. B.E.N. came in handy by using his tracking system." He released her. "We had to find Ariel since she was kidnapped by an evil captain of another ship we ran into, and we found both he _and _Silver at the same time. I mean, they were actually together. Turns out that Silver was the cook on that evil captain's ship. What are the odds?" He gestured towards Silver. "And mom, this is Captain Silver, the man who changed my life."

She smiled at Silver, which surprised Jim a tad. She has told him once that she loathed the person who burned down her inn, and she knew it was Silver. But she was very grateful that he gave away his last bit of treasure to help her rebuild the in. She had said that was very noble of him. "Captain Silver, it is a pleasure." She held her hand out.

Silver removed the pirate hat he was wearing and Jim noticed that pink enter his cheeks again, but even more so. He had to hold in laughter. Silver took her hand with his real one. "Oh, um, yes, the pleasure is all mine Mrs. Hawkins. And ye may call me John."

Jim couldn't believe what he was seeing. Silver was actually acting nervous!

"Well, John, you may call me Sarah. And Jim has told me so much about you." She let go of Silver's hand and put her hand on Jim's shoulder. "And I must say, I'm so proud of him and the person that he's becoming. I know you had a hand in it." She eyed his cyborg hand. "And I suppose I mean your mechanical one."

He waved his real hand after laughing heartily. "Oh, no, it was nothin'! Jimbo is a fine lad. He had the great stuff in him all along, he just needed a little nudge to get it out of 'im."

"Yes, I knew he had it as well. I always knew it. I knew it from the moment he was born."

"Mom, please..." Jim said in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I won't keep the two of you," she said. "You probably have to get back to the academy, right Jim? To see what they want with John here?"

"Yeah, unfortunately," Jim droned. "I really hope that they don't do something horrible to him, like put him in prison."

"I'll be fine, Jimbo, like I said before," Silver said reassuringly. "And no matter what happens, ya go on and get into the Navy. Make your mother and I proud."

Jim nodded. "I will. At least, I hope I can."

"You will," both Silver and Sarah said at the same time, and Sarah chuckled.

The three stood there awkwardly for a moment, and Jim noticed Silver making several glances at Sarah. "Well, see you, mom." Jim gave his mother a hug.

"Yes, be safe and good luck. I love you."

"Thanks. And love you, too."

They separated, and Sarah looked to Silver, who was looking up at the inn. "Fine inn," he commented.

"Yes, thank you for the money to rebuild it."

"Well, it wouldn't need rebuildin' if me and me crew didn't destroy it in the first place. Me biggest apologizes for that. That was in a day when nothin' else but treasure was important to me, then I met Jimbo here." He clapped him on the shoulder. "Then me views changed."

"Please, it's all in the past," she said. "I love this new inn. It's far greater than the one before, actually."

"Glad to hear it." He put his hat back on his head. "Well, Jimbo, we best be off. Don't want to keep your superiors waitin'."

"Right." He hugged his mother again, and he and Silver walked back to the ship. He eyed Silver when they were on the edge of the dock and about to walk the gang plank back onto the ship where he could see Ariel standing at the edge, beaming down at them. Silver was looking at the inn, and Jim turned to see his mother walk back inside.

"I can't believe I did somethin' like that to that beautiful woman there," Silver said. "I caused her so much hurt and loss by burnin' that place down, and only for a ball of metal." Jim started laughing and Silver tore his gaze away from the inn. "What in the blazes is so funny, Jimbo?"

Jim couldn't help but let out more laugher, and then he gained control of himself. "Silver, you realize that you're talking about my mom, right?"

"What of it?"

"You totally have the hots for her."

Silver's brows rose at Jim's blunt statement, and that pink came back. He straightened out his hat and cleared his throat. "Nonsense, Jimbo. I just feel sorry for the woman. Nothin' else. I don't have time to think about all that fluffy stuff, especially when I might be facin' prison."

"Right, Silver, right," Jim said chuckling and walked up the gang plank, not believing that Silver was actually attracted to his mother! Honestly, he didn't mind it. He actually wants the two to get to know each other more. Hopefully that can happen, but it all depends on what the academy wants with Silver.

As soon as Jim was on-deck, he was met by Ariel. "Are we really going to try to get me home?" she asked him with a hopeful look in her big blue eyes. "I mean, Ursula's spell was really powerful. Will it be possible? I really want to talk to my father."

"You will, lass," Silver said when he came on-deck, and a couple members of the crew pulled in the gang plank. "I promise that we'll do whatever it takes to get ya home, and we'll come with ya and show that witch what we're made of. She won't be botherin' ya or yer father again, ya hear me? Once we get to that academy and find the portal that Jimbo used, we'll see whether ye can get through it or not."

Ariel beamed and Jim pursed his lips. Oh, how he hoped that this would work. But knowing what happened to Ariel, that sea witch _is_ really powerful. They'll just have to show her that they are more so.


	20. Chapter 20

_Now, the revealed secrets that you all have been waiting for! Enjoy! =D_

* * *

**Chapter 20**

General Flughoust was right there waiting as our ship docked at the Interstellar academy's ship port on the most western part of the campus, along with the whole Interstellar Academy Board. Are they all there to meet Silver? What the heck did they have planned for him? Jim stomach rolled in anxiousness as he commanded his crew to do the remaining tasks of porting a ship. The gang plank was set and Jim and Silver were the first off of it, along with Mr. Bore. Apparently, the frog man had a device to communicate with General Flughoust saying that Silver was found and that they were headed back.

General Flughoust held out his rock hand to Silver. "Captain Long John Silver, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Silver allowed the man to shake his cyborg hand. "The pleasure is mine, Sir. Now I'm just curious as to why you all were lookin' for me."

General Flughoust stood tall with his hands clasped behind his back. "Well, if you, Cadet Hawkins, and Mr. Bore follow the Academy Board, you will find out." He extended is rock arm. "Now, if you will..."

They began walking and Ariel suddenly grabbed onto Jim's arm, a worried look in her eyes. "Are you sure this is a good idea Jim? According to what you told me about Silver, he has done a lot of bad things that can throw him in prison. You know that."

"Yeah, but we can't to much about it now." He smirked. "Plus, Silver can handle whatever's coming to him, alright?" The worried look still remained on her face, and she still had that hat on. He took it off and allowed her red hair to flow down to her waist. He leaned in and whispered, "Just wait. After we talk with the General and the Board, meet me where we first met when you came here, alright? There's something I've been wanting to do."

He winked at her, and her face flushed pink. A wide and beautiful smiled appeared, and Jim wanted to do just what he was planning. He's been waiting for it since he first met Ariel. "Okay, I'll wait there. I'll be there all day if I have to."

"Great. I'll see ya, alright? Don't worry."

She nodded and he was off. The large group of about twenty people and aliens walking through campus was quite the sight and brought on a lot of attention, especially Silver. Aliens and people walking passed pointed at him and whispered, "Is that Captain Silver?" and "What do they want with him?" and other such comments. As they walked, Jim's gut twisted even more, and his heart pounded. Maybe it's not what he thinks. Maybe he should just keep an open mind.

They reached the main building and eventually came to a conference room. The Board went in, as well as Mr. Bore. General Flughoust turned to Silver and Jim. "You two will wait out here while the Board and I will discuss Cadet Hawkins' performance on his test."

"My test is through?" Jim asked, surprised.

"That is for the Board and I to decide after our talk here. Now, if the two of you will wait here..."

He indicated two chairs near the door. He left and Jim and Silver had a seat. Jim let out a long sigh. "I'm toast. I did so many things that were probably out of line. I mean, falling for the prince's girl, allowing said girl to be kidnapped, and then going back home to get B.E.N.? I might as well go back to my quarters and pack everything—I'm as good as going home."

"Don't worry yerself, lad. You found me, so they are bound to give ya a high score for that."

"I sure hope so..."

The two sat there for a few minutes, and every times the clock ticked, Jim's anxiousness grew stronger. What were they saying about him in there? Maybe Silver was right—he found who they wanted him to find, so he should get good marks for that, shouldn't he? But Ariel being kidnapped... points will be docked for that for sure. Which isn't good. He needs to get within the A range to get into the Interstellar Navy.

"Jimbo, relax, will ya? You're shakin' like a reed, you are."

"I can't help it. I'm just nervous. I wish Morph was here so he could turn into that little satellite again, and I would be able to listen to what they're talking about in there."

"I said you have nothin' to worry about. Now, how 'bout we talk about somethin' else to keep your mind off of it?"

"Like what?"

"Like what we're gonna do for your lass. We need to find out where they're keepin' that portal."

"It's in General Flughoust's office. We would have to ask him if we could use it." He grunted. "I doubt he'll let us. And I doubt Ariel will be able to go through it."

"Well, we have to try, Jimbo. After this, we're gonna find that contraption and take it ourselves if we have to."

Jim gave him a disbelieving look. "No way! If they're not planning on putting you in prison, they sure will for that!"

"Then we have to ask that General of yours."

Jim let out a moan in frustration. "We might as well find the one that was destroyed when Treasure Planet exploded. It'll probably be easier."

"Ah, c'mon, Jimbo. Where's your confidence? Have I taught you nothin'?"

Jim stared at the shiny white floor. He really wants Ariel to have a way back home, and he really wants to stop that sea witch that has been twisting Ariel around her little finger—that's all the witch has been doing this whole time anyway, and Ariel's been complying since making a deal with the sea witch meant she could be with the man she loves. He wants her to be with him and not have that witch staring over her shoulder.

"Okay..." Jim began, "so if we get this portal and we're able to go through, what then? How are we going to stop Ursula? Judging from what has happened with Ariel, she's pretty powerful. She may turn us into sea foam with a snap of her fingers. I really don't know how we can trump that."

Silver rubbed his chin with a mechanical finger. "Well, what do we have that she doesn't?" He instantly turned his cyborg arm into one of his bazooka guns. Jim smirked. "Now, see, lad? We have weapons that she probably hasn't seen before. We'll just get rid of her."

"Get rid of her? As in... kill her?"

Silver shrugged a shoulder. "If that's what it takes. How else is she goin' to stop her evil doin's?"

"I guess... you have a point. But we need to get that portal first. Maybe I'll just ask General Flughoust. It's worth a shot."

Silver slapped Jim's back. "Now that's it, Jimbo!"

"But I might not have time to go with you to Earth, depending on what they're deciding in there. They may send me off elsewhere to do another test, or they may just send me home, telling me that I have no hope to get into the Interstellar Navy. Might as well go and be a cook at the inn."

"What's with that attitude, Jimbo? Have more faith in yerself. You've gotten this far—just look at the uniform you're wearin'—that says it all."

Jim smirked. "Yeah, sorry..."

"Don't worry, Jimbo, seriously." He paused. "Now what was you said about bein' a cook at the inn? Does your mother not have a cook?"

"Of course she does, but the one she has wants to quit, and she's freaking out about finding and hiring a new one."

"Hmm..."

The double-doors to the conference room suddenly opened. General Flughoust stepped out, along with a tall and bulky alien.

"We would first like to speak with Cadet Hawkins," the General said. "Captain Silver, you will wait out here and Mr. Brock will wait with you to make sure you do not vacate the premises."

The large alien, larger than Silver, took a step to Silver and Jim. Silver said, "I hardly think that's necessary, General. I will not be goin' anywhere. I'm curious 'bout what ye want with me."

"Nonetheless, he will wait with you." He extended his arm into the conference room. "Cadet Hawkins, if you please..."

Jim gave a cautious glance back at Silver and walked into the spacious room. He saw the Board sitting around a large oval table made of polished wood. He knew what was going on—he knew that he is going to be assessed for his performance, he just didn't know that it would be right after her came back with Silver, and in front of the whole Academy Board! He stood in front of the room with General Flughoust.

"We will first address the first part of your test on Earth, Cadet Hawkins," the General said. "Then we will go on to your voyage to find Captain Silver."

"Understood," Jim said and clasped his hands behind his back. They numbed in nervousness as his heart pounded.

"Well," began a board member near the front, one with snail eyes sticking out of his head, and who was looking at a notepad, "you were there as a palace guard, as well as a bodyguard to Prince Eric and King Henry and Queen Evalyn, correct?"

"Yes," Jim said.

"That, we all believe you did well. You became good friends with the prince, which helped you have the desire to protect them and work for them with the best of your abilities."

"Thank you."

"But..." said another board member near the center left of the table, who was a middle-aged human man with graying brown hair, "while you performed your guard duties well, there is one aspect of your two months there that is glaring all of us in the face." Jim knew exactly what he was talking about, and prepared himself to hear the man speak of Ariel. "You fell for the young woman who the prince intended to marry."

"Who was not even a princess," another board member near the back added, who was the same species as Captain Amelia, and she had the same accent. "Plus, no person or alien can help who they fall in love with."

"Still," said the human man, "even though you did well to not let your feelings get in the way of the success of your test, Cadet Hawkins, you still caused distress to the prince as well as the young woman—who happened to follow you here."

"That wasn't his doing, Commander Richards," said the cat alien, and she looked to Jim. "Cadet Hawkins, the purpose for your test on Earth was to test your guardsman's skills, as well as your emotional skills. I and several of the board agree that you performed exemplary in both. And as Commander Richards has said, you did not let your feelings get in the way—at least you tried to not let them to. With scores out of fifty for both categories, we all agreed to give you a 50/50 for your guardman's duties, and a 45/50 for the emotional aspect of the test, respectively."

"Thank you," Jim said, feeling himself ease down a little more.

"45/50 for the guardsman's duties," said Commander Richards. "There were moments when you lost your temper with Lieutenant McHillen, which is not the attitude of someone worthy of the Interstellar Navy."

Several at the table nodded in agreement. The cat alien sighed. "Very well. 45/50 for guardsmanship. Now, moving on to the usage of other skills that you were trained to do in the academy. We all thought that your heroic act of saving that young woman from drowning was rather impressive, and quick thinking."

This surprised Jim. How the heck dd they know about _that _incident? "Thank you."

"And," said another board member in the middle right, who seemed like the smallest of the bunch and had one eye like Jack. "The usage of your lip-reading skills were impressive. Honestly, we teach the cadets to lip-read, but there are rare occasions where they are called to do so, and when they are called to so, they are not excellent at it. You, Cadet, were excellent at being an interpreter for that young woman."

_That young woman has a name, you know,_ Jim thought with slight irritation. "Thank you, Sir."

"So, those two, along with other skills you have used while you were there, the Board has agreed that we give you a score of 45/50 for this portion."

Jim smiled, and the tension that was in him drained further. "Thank you."

"Now, moving on to the voyage to find Captain Silver," said General Flughoust. "I want to be the one to congratulate you on your success. Honestly, every single one of us thought that it would take you up to a month to find Captain Silver, and you awed us all by locating him in only two days. Well done, Cadet."

"Thank you," Jim said grinning, and his pride shot up. This was going far better than he thought. Silver was right to say he shouldn't worry.

"Don't let that head of your get too big, Cadet," Mr. Bore said, who was directly in front of Jim, sitting down near the head of the table. "While you were successful in locating Captain Silver and maintaining your first crew and ship, there are a few negative aspects of the voyage that need to be addressed." He looked to his trusty notepad. "That distraction we placed there for you seemed to be the main problem, and the cause of the worst decision that you made in both parts of your test."

Jim's pulse started to rise in anxiousness again, yet he stood dignified. Of course he knew this would be addressed.

"You allowed Miss Ariel Triton to be kidnapped by one Captain Henry Collver. You agreed to allow said captain to dine with Miss Triton in trade for information regarding the whereabouts of Captain Silver. That, Cadet, was a poor decision. If it were me, I would have made another form of trade, not one involving any member of my crew. On any voyage, your crew is like your family, and, while you treated the rest of your crew as such, Miss Triton was handed to Captain Collver by not only her captain, but by the young man who she came to this planet for."

Jim's hands balled into fists behind his back. Oh, how he wanted to punch that smug look off of that frog's face. But... he was right.

"Yes, I understand," Jim said, trying to keep a level voice.

"While what Mr. Bore said is so," said that same cat alien, "Cadet Hawkins thought quickly after Captain Collver's ship disappeared and he went straight home to obtain a rather useful tracking device that was able to track the living organisms on the ship, not the ship itself. Cadet Hawkins could have searched the whole planet to find the rare tracker that can locate invisible ships, but he did not. He immediately thought to the next useful tracker, who I wished was in the room with us at the moment. We could use him here at the academy."

Mr. Bore sighed and shook his head. What did that frog man have against him? It's like he wants Jim to fail. At least the other board members were alright. Jim was beginning to like the cat woman, and B.E.N. certainly would love to hear from the Interstellar Academy Board that he was useful and may have a future job at the academy.

"I agree," said another board member who hasn't spoken yet, a woman with three eyes, but looked human like Collver. "While you made a poor choice, you thought quickly and were successful in finding Captain Silver. Since this portion of the test was so small, we decided to give you one score out of 100. It is accumulative with the following sections: Commanding of and relationship to your crew—10/20; Maintenance of your ship—20/20; Success in locating Captain Long John Silver in a reasonable time..." She smirked. "60/60. And the total out of 100—90."

Jim grinned. "Thank you so much."

"So, Cadet Hawkins," said General Flughoust. "That makes your final score to your test, combing your scores, 230 points out of 250. Well done, Cadet."

He held out his hand and Jim shook it, a grin on his face. He got a 92%! He will be able to enter the Interstellar Navy! "Thank you, Sir."

The General retracted his hand. "You will meet with me in my office tomorrow at 0900 hours to discuss your entrance into the Interstellar Navy. Now, I suppose you are curious as to why we had you find Captain Silver."

"Yes, Sir, I am. Very curious."

"Well, then." He nodded at the uniformed alien near the door and the alien went out and came back in with Silver and Silver's watchman. Said alien pointed to the front where Jim and General Flughoust was standing, and Silver walked up and stood next to Jim.

"How'd you do?" Silver leaned in and whispered.

"I got a 92%. I guess you were right when you said I didn't need to worry."

"Well, congrats, Jimbo! I'm right proud of ya. Told ya I hoped to be there, catchin' your light."

Jim felt something tug his heart, and he wanted to hug Silver. "Thanks, Silver."

"Captain Silver, it is an honor," said a board member who hasn't spoken yet. "We all have been waiting to meet you."

"And why is that, I wonder? Are you lot gonna tell me now why ye pulled me away from my dull life?"

General Flughoust took a step up them while the members of the Board, aside from Mr. Bore, were trying to hold in smiles. "Captain Silver, we know how much of a legend you are and how skilled you are at sailing and commanding a solar ship, as well as taking charge of your own crew. I speak of behalf of this Board as well as the whole of Interstellar Academy. We are interested in making you a teacher here at the academy, teaching our cadets how to sail and maintain a ship, as well as command a crew. You will also drill them and teach them the proper way in which to battle in the chance that they run into enemies and/or pirates in the future. What say you, Captain Silver?"

Both Jim and Silver stared the General in shock. They want Silver to be a... _teacher_? At the Interstellar Academy?

"My..." Silver sighed, "I thought you all were goin' to throw me into prison, considerin' what I have done in the past, and considerin' how I ran when the rest of me crew were put into the brig."

"We considered that, but, given your skills in pirating and the other skills I have mentioned, we feel it reasonable to give you a teaching position. We intend to have a formal interview with you to discuss your skills further. This is a grand opportunity, and one that not many come across, since it takes a great deal of work to become a teacher here. The job itself is also a great deal of work. We can, of course, give you time to think about it."

Silver looked around at the Board, and then at Jim, who still had a shocked expression on his face. "I'll take the teaching position. I taught Jimbo here everything I know, so why not teach some other lads in need of some growin' up?"

"Are you sure, Silver?" Jim asked.

"I'm doin' it. When do I start?"

"Well, I will interview you and will give you a test run of a class using a few of my own students. When that is through, you will start two weeks after, which is just enough time to put together the course and find a location for the class." He looked to Jim. "And the reason why we wanted both you and Cadet Hawkins in here with you is this... When Cadet Hawkins is accepted into the Interstellar Navy, he will have about three months until he will officially enter. During that time, we ask him to be a co-teacher to your class. He proved worthy of the position with the test he has just taken, proving his exceptional commanding skills."

Jim couldn't believe his ears! Without thinking, he blurted out, "Are you serious? Be a teacher with Silver?"

A few of the Board members snickered, and General Flughoust nodded. "Yes, Cadet Hawkins. While you did perform well on your test, this will still be practice for the Interstellar Navy, and for a future career in the Interstellar Army."

"So, was this another reason that you gave me this test?"

"Indeed it was. We wanted to see just how well you commanded and maintained a ship. Also, we looked into how the two of your worked on your voyage to Treasure Planet, and we are confident that you two will work well together."

Jim and Silver exchanged smiles, confirming what the General said. Jim asked, his curiosity getting the better of him, "General, I have a question. You knew Captain Silver was still on his planet, and therefore asked me to go and find him. Why not just get him yourself?"

"Because, Cadet Hawkins, we spotted Captain Silver just outside the northern hemisphere, and thought it an excellent opportunity to test you. We knew the two of you knew each other and knew that you would be willing to find him. We wanted to cut your test on Earth short rather than wait since we did not want Silver escaping beyond our reach. As it so happens, he was on Captain Collver's ship when we spotted him."

Jim's head was about to explode from this overload of new information. "I see."

"Well, what say you, then, Cadet Hawkins, concerning the teaching position? Of course, we can give you time to think it over."

Jim stood there, his heart pounding like crazy. He wasn't expecting any of this at all—them making him find Silver and bring him back just so they could ask Silver to be a teacher here and him as his co-teacher? It's insane! But in a good way. He could work with Silver until he enters the Interstellar Navy! What an exciting prospect! Plus, the two weeks that were given for the preparation of Silver's class is the perfect amount of time in which he and Silver can somehow get to Earth and stop Ursula, and hopefully Ariel will be able to come with them. He'll have to ask General Flughoust about the portal when he's meeting with him to discuss the Navy.

Jim stood tall, prepared to give his answer. "No need to think about it, General. I accept."


	21. Chapter 21

_Now for some cuteness. You're welcome =)_

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Jim felt pure relief course through his body, as well as a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. His test is finally done, and now, he can focus on starting in the Interstellar Navy. But first, he and Silver need to get to that portal and stop Ursula somehow. And he needs to find Ariel and tell her everything, as well as do something that he has been wanting to do since he first saw her. His heart raced with the desire to do it, as well as with the impatience to do so.

"Silver, I have to go find Ariel," he told his cyborg friend when they exited the main building and entered the warm air. "Maybe you can meet me at the Benbow in, and we all can celebrate, huh?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Jimbo. And I'll be comin' with ya tomorrow to that meetin' with your General."

Jim still doubted that General Flughoust will agree to letting them use the portal, but they have to try. Ariel deserves to go back and visit her family and friends without the threat of that sea witch glaring at her. And speaking of Ariel, Jim grew anxious.

"Alright, sounds good. Now I really have to go. I'll see ya later, alright?"

"Alright, Jimbo."

Jim saluted quickly and was off and running through the campus. The people and aliens walking around stared at him as he did so, and some even jumped out of the way. Jim stopped when he made it close to the practice fields and saw Ariel leaning against the tree, watching the cadets down there practicing battle moves and other military actions. Her hair shined in the sunlight, making her look all the more beautiful. Jim's heart ran faster than he just had a moment ago, and he panted from the run. He took several deep breaths to calm himself, but his emotions and desires were not letting him do so. He cantered up to Ariel, and she turned her head when she heard footsteps. The smile she gave him could have melted him to the concrete path.

"Jim! How'd it go? How..."

Before Ariel could say a word more, he took her in his arms and held her thin and curvy body to him. He could not express how wonderful it felt to hold her to him, without any rule saying he couldn't do so existing. This felt _so_ good, so right. And her scent of flowers was intoxicating. She wrapped her arms around his back and snuggled into him. He let out a sigh of pure content and held her tighter.

"I can't say how long I've been wanting to do this," he muttered into her red hair.

"I can't, either. Now we can."

"And there's something else I wanted to do."

He brought her out to face him, and he noticed tears in her blue eyes. He brought a hand up to her face to wipe them away. "Sorry..." she said with a light chuckle. "I'm just so happy right now."

"Me, too."

He stared at her pretty eyes as he cupped her very soft cheek in his hand. He leaned in, and came close enough that he could feel the slightest touch of his lips on hers...

A very loud _BOOM _suddenly filled the air, which jolted both Jim and Ariel by the surprise. Jim looked off at the fields and saw a large ploom of grayish-green smoke floating from it. He let out an agitated sigh. Of course they had to be practicing using their new fire-flier machine gun at this very moment. Before, Delbert interrupted. "Seriously, every time..."

"Jim, it's alright."

He looked back to Ariel's very pretty face. His hand dropped from her cheek. "No, there are too many distractions. I want this to be special."

She gave him a loving smile. _Loving_. Was he mistaking that? "Jim... any moment that I'm able to kiss you is a special moment."

She had a point, but his selfishness got away with him. After all that they have been through, he wants their first kiss to be something magical. He put his hand back on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb. "We're having a party at the Benbow Inn tonight, to celebrate passing my test. And you're going to be there, alright?"

Her eyes suddenly lit up. "You passed you test?"

"Yes," he grinned, now realizing that he hasn't told her the good news yet. "I passed and will start at the Interstellar Navy in three months. In which time, Silver and I have been made teachers here at the academy, with Silver's position being a permanent one. We're going to be teaching sailing, maintaining a ship and crew, as well as self defense against enemies."

Her mouth dropped open in an O. "So _that's _why they wanted you to find him! They want him to be a teacher here!"

"Yep. Shocked us both silly when they told us. We have two weeks until the class officially starts, and Silver and I figured that we would use that time to stop that witch Ursula and make it so you can go home and come back here whenever you want."

Jim suddenly found himself in another embrace. "Oh, Jim, thank you! But... is it possible?"

"Silver and I are going to talk to General Fughoust tomorrow since I have to meet with him anyway to fill out paperwork for the Navy. We're going to ask him to use the portal, which is a long-shot, but it's the only way."

"What if I can't go through?"

"Then Silver and I will go, stop Ursula, and bring you back home."

"How are you going to stop her? She's really powerful."

"Yeah, but so are we. Silver and I have a plan."

"And what's that?"

"I'll explain on the way back to Benbow." He released her, and he took her hand. "Let's go. My mom will want to know about my success. And I'm sure Silver would just want to see my mom." He chuckled and Ariel's brows rose, a question in her features. "Silver as the hots for my mom."

"Really?" Ariel gushed with excitement. "That's so adorable!"

Jim laughed. "Let's get going."

They started walking hand-in-hand and met Silver over in the main square. Morph had found him, and was happily nuzzling his cheek and floating around him in excitement. Jim and Ariel made it up to them and the four traveled back to the inn.

* * *

Jim had no idea that his mother had decorations for a party to celebrate his passing his test. He, Ariel and Silver had walked into the inn and the guests in it, as well as his mother, B.E.N., Delbert, and Captain Amelia and family, all cheered and shouted "Congratulations!"

"Mom, you never cease to amaze me," Jim said as he took a bite out the chocolate cake the B.E.N. had made. Apparently, Sarah was contacted by a member of the Board and they informed her of Jim's passing grade and future plans. "You had everything already prepared. You had that much faith in me?"

"I always have Jim. Given when you were a teenager, it was a little slim, but the moment you got into the academy, I knew you were going to be something great. I just wanted to be prepared. And if you didn't pass, we would celebrate anyway just to make you feel better. It would be more of a 'now you have to make new plans for your future' party."

Jim would hug his mother if he wasn't holding a plate of chocolate cake and holding a cup of perp punch. "Thanks, mom." He made a slide-glance at Silver, who was speaking with one of the aliens staying at the inn. "It's all thanks to him, and we both know it."

"Yes, I can't thank him enough."

"One more time wouldn't hurt." He took a swig of some of his perp punch and his mother gave him a look. She noticed the look on his face, and she put her hands on her hips. He laughingly noticed that her cheeks were starting to turn a little pink.

"Jim, I'm not dumb, you know. I know when a man is attracted to me. You don't need to push it."

"I didn't say anything," he defended and took another sip of punch.

"You didn't have to. You think the world of him, and I am very grateful for his hand in helping you straighten out your life. But—you and I will only go to that point. I'm too busy with this inn to make room for anything else, especially anything like that."

Jim couldn't help but let the sliver of disappointment pinching his gut affect him. Nonetheless, he said, "Alright, alright. But I'll have you know that he thinks you're beautiful. He said so."

"Jim!" she protested, and he walked away snickering. He walked up to Silver, who had just finished speaking with that alien. As he walked up to him, he noticed Silver make a few glances at Sarah as she was slicing more of the cake on the table. He stood next to Silver. "You're obvious, you know that, right?"

Silver cleared his throat and looked over at Jim. "I don't know what yer talkin' 'bout, Jimbo."

"C'mon, Silver. Even _she_ has noticed you staring at her."

Morph, who was floating near Silver's head, suddenly turned into a miniature Silver with his heart beating out of his chest in exaggeration. "Alright, alight, the both of ya. It's just embarrasin' that's all."

"What's embarrassing about having feelings for someone? It's great and... exhilarating." Jim looked over at Ariel, who was in a conversation with B.E.N. They both were laughing. He smiled at how attractive Ariel was right now, wearing a slimming light-blue dress that Sarah had let her borrow since the green one she had on before was in need of washing. Silver nudged his arm.

"You should be the one to talk, Jimbo. You and that lass have somethin' goin' on. And she's quite the special lass if she's caught your interest."

Ariel caught his eye, and he suddenly wasn't hungry for his favorite type of cake, or for the punch. His heart started racing as he and Ariel stared at each other. He knew what he wanted to do, and the urge to do it became stronger by the second as they held that stare.

"Off with ya, lad," Silver said and gave Jim a small push. "You're face is as red as a ripe barberry. I'll take that left-over cake of yours."

Silver took Jim's plate and cup, and Jim walked on, but said over his shoulder, "Go ask my mom for some more. Or better yet, just ask her out."

Silver didn't say anything to that and Jim made it up to Ariel. B.E.N. was the first to speak. "Jim! Congrats again for making it into the Interstellar Navy! We all knew you could do it! I have to give you another hug!"

The robot embraced Jim, and Ariel laughed. "Alright, alright, B.E.N." Jim said and the robot released him. "Thanks. Now, I'm going to take Ariel away for a minute. I need to talk to her about something."

"Go right ahead, Jim! Ariel and I are besties, you know."

"Great, um, well, excuse us."

Jim took Ariel's hand and passed his mother, who was just approached by Silver. Jim heard Silver say, "So... I hear that you are in need of a new cook..." _Right on, Silver._ But Jim dismissed that and pulled Ariel through the doors that led to the hallway where the kitchen doors are on, as well as the supply closet and laundry room. He pulled Ariel up the stairs and they came into another hallway. Ariel stopped and took a few breaths.

"Slow down, Jim." She panted.

"Sorry, I just... I wanted to get out of there. I actually wanted to show you something."

He took her hand again, and this time, they walked up another set of stairs to a smaller hallway, and there were clear doors at the end of it. Jim opened one and Ariel stepped outside onto a balcony that jutted out over the cliff that the inn was built on. She let out a breath. "Oh, Jim, it's beautiful!"

He walked out as well, and the two looked up at the dark night sky absolutely filled with sparkling stars. Faded hints of other planets nearby were shown against the stars, and the Montressor Spaceport sat up there, glowing.

"Yeah, I love it up here. The old inn didn't have this balcony, and when they were rebuilding it, I requested that they put this in. I would stand out here and think about all that I have been through, and what I want to do in the future. I just can't believe it's all happening now."

Ariel stood next to him and took his arm. He looked away from the night sky and looked at Ariel's pretty face. "It is. And while it's been happening, you met me."

He turned to fully face her and placed a hand on her soft, warm cheek. He said gently, "Yeah... I did."

The desire to do what he has wanted to do for some time overcame him completely. Nothing held him back. He leaned in and his mouth met hers. The feeling of her soft mouth sent rockets through his system, and he slid his hand to the back of her head and through her silky hair. He moved his mouth on hers in a steady motion. He's never wanted to kiss a girl this badly before, and never had the intense desire to feel her mouth and memorize it.

He felt her arms slide round his neck and her warm mouth responded to his. In response, he took hold of her small waist, and the feeling on it against his hand felt absolutely wonderful. He wrapped his arm fully around her waist and held her to him, and he could feel her chest pressing against his. That brought on a whole new feeling that was honestly... a little scary, but oh so pleasurable. If he had no decency, and had no respect for Ariel, he would go farther, even as far as taking her back inside.

But no. He's not that type of man. Maybe as a teenager he would go that far, if this same situation happened and he didn't have much self control. But not now. He's a different person. And Ariel, like Silver said, is special, and she should be treated as such.

Jim moved his mouth with hers for one last enchanting second and their lips parted. Even in the low light, he could see that Ariel's face was completely flushed. He felt her fingers on the back of his neck, and that made a shiver run up his spine, and he was tempted to kiss her again. But he didn't. Ariel embraced him in a hug, and he held onto her, and took in the sweet scent of her hair.

"I can't even say how happy I am right now," she said into his left shoulder.

"I can't, either. Truth be told, I wanted to do that from the very beginning." He chuckled as he felt her curvy back against his arms. "From the time you tried to tell Eric and Grimsby your name, and you were waving your arms around like a bird."

"Really?" she giggled. "You saw that?"

"Yeah. I caught myself watching you a lot. And now..." He hugged her tighter. "Nothing is in the way anymore."

"Aside from Ursula."

"We'll stop her, I promise. Alright?

She nodded into his shoulder, and the two stood there for a little while longer, embracing. Jim could hold her all night, but that would do some crazy things to his system and will make _him_ go crazy. He said after a few minutes of pure content, "Let's get back down there. You haven't tried the cake yet."

"I was going to, but B.E.N. wanted to talk to me."

They undid themselves and walked hand-in-hand back down stairs. "You and B.E.N. became fast friends," Jim commented as they came to the doors that led to the main dining area, and they could hear the party still going strongly.

"Yes, he's a very nice... um, what was the word again?"

"Robot."

"Yes, that."

Jim laughed and they entered the room. Jim immediately spotted Silver still talking with Sarah, and she was laughing! A grin spread across his face, happy that Silver got passed his denial, and his mother was able to loosen up as well. The cyborg waved Jim over, and Ariel was pulled away by B.E.N. who begged her to try the cake. She gave Jim a gleaming smile and went off with the robot. Oh, how happy he was that he and Ariel can _finally_ have the relationship that they both wanted.

"Jimbo!" Silver exclaimed as soon as Jim approached. "Your lovey mother here has agreed to make me a temporary chef for the inn until she finds a permanent replacement."

Jim gave his mother a surprised look. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Yes, I didn't have much of a choice, really. I need a cook since Mr. Hornby walked out just today, and B.E.N. and I had to take up the cooking for the day."

"Oh, c'mon, Sarah, don't be lookin' all sad 'bout it. I'm a fine cook, I am. Just ask Jimbo here."

Jim nodded in agreement. "Yeah, he's a great cook. I loved everything he made when we were heading to Treasure Planet."

"Ya see?" Silver pointed a thumb to his chest. "I'm pretty good. Just ye wait and see. You'll be sorry that I'll be leavin' in two weeks for the academy."

Sarah let off a smile. "Whatever you say, John."

Jim wanted to pull Silver away to talk more about their plan, and who was going to do the cooking for the inn while they are out fighting Ursula, but Silver was having a grand time making friends with Sarah. Now was a time of celebration—celebrating Jim passing his test and getting into the Interstellar Navy, as well as celebrating the new relationship that he has with Ariel. At least, he could celebrate that. He'll worry about the portal and the plan of action tomorrow. He walked over to where Ariel was with B.E.N., dodging Delbert and Captain Amelia's sugar-rushed children as he went.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Silver and Jim stood in front of General Fughoust's office for Jim's meeting with him the next day. The General had no idea that Silver wanted to meet with him as well, and had no idea of what they wanted to ask of him. Jim hesitated.

"Well, go on, then. The secretary there said he's waitin' for us," Silver urged as Jim stood next to the door, ready to open it. Jim turned to him.

"We're asking a lot here. That portal is only used to bring us cadets into different worlds for our training and tests. This is a long-shot and you and I both know it, as well as Ariel."

Silver gave him a disbelieving look. "And what happened tryin', Jimbo? You never know if the man will say yes. Plus, that witch needs to be stopped, not only for yer lass, but for all the pour souls that are in that witch's clutches, and who will be in her clutches in the future."

Jim nodded, knowing he was right. "Okay, well, here it goes. He doesn't like it when people are late."

"We have one minute, Jimbo. But we _will _late if we keep on standin' here doddlin'."

"Right."

Jim opened the door and he and Silver went into the academy general's large office. It was full of ship and space decorations, and had the academy's flag and Montressor's flag on posts on either side of the general's sturdy wooden desk. He looked up from paperwork when the two men walked in. "Oh, Cadet Hawkins." He noticed Silver and his brows rose. "And you have company. All the better. It's good, actually, that Captain Silver came with you today."

"Why is that?" Jim asked.

"You will find out, Cadet. Now, please sit, the both of you." He indicated the two wooden leather-backed chairs in front of his desk. Jim and Silver took a seat.

"Should you still be callin' him 'cadet' even though he has graduated and passed his test?" Silver asked.

"He will remain a cadet until he is promoted to a higher ranking," the general said. "Now, Cadet Hawkins, you are here to sign the necessary paperwork stating that you have one, graduated from the Interstellar Academy with high marks; and two, that you have passed your graduation test and are willing to proceed to your next military category of choice. In your case, it is the Interstellar Navy. You cannot move forward unless these forms are signed." He took some papers off his desk and handed them to Jim. "Now, you will review these and sign where it is needed."

"Yes, Sir," Jim complied and started reading the first form.

"What takes three months, huh?" Silver asked. "You said he won't be enterin' the Interstellar Navy until three months has passed."

General Flughoust clasped his rock hands together on his desk. "The reason for the three-month wait period is so the proper backgrounds checks and research can be done for Cadet Hawkins. While he has graduated from the Interstellar Academy, and has passed his test, he still needs to pass the mandatory background checks, which can take up to three months to complete. The Navy just likes to make sure of the types of persons and aliens they are letting in to their ranks."

"So, he has to pass another test?" Silver questioned, and Jim stopped reading and looked up at at General Flughoust. "I thought he was automatically in when he passed his test. That's what it sounded like when we was in that board room."

"He _is _automatically a part of the Interstellar Navy, they just need to perform this background check as a precaution. I didn't mention it before because it wasn't necessary to. That is one of items of discussion that I wanted to address this morning, actually. Plus, I have no doubt that Cadet Hawkins here will pass the background check. He may have been a rebellious teen, but we have had former prisoners, criminals, and even murderers enter the navy. I believe that Cadet Hawkins will be safe."

"Safe as far as gettin' in. Not safe with all those murderers runnin' 'round."

Jim got back to his paperwork and smirked. He loved how Silver was worried about him. He seems more like a father in that sense. In fact, him just being there and questioning the general made him seem more like Jim's father. Jim's smirk became wider at that, and at thinking about Silver's infatuation with his mom. Oh, how he hoped... It would be awesome to have Silver as an actual father.

Pushing those thoughts away, Jim began reading again and got through his first form. He set it on Flughoust's desk and the rock man looked over the form. The room was silent as Jim read through the other forms and signed them as well, and all the while, Silver was looking over his shoulder reading with him. That smirk came back when Jim realized that Silver wanted to know what to what terms Jim would be signing his life away. Honestly, Jim wanted Silver to know everything about him, and what he was up to. He was a little sad that the cyborg wouldn't be able to join him in the Interstellar Navy, but he was glad that Silver was able to get a job at the academy. Good think the Interstellar Navy's headquarters is only a few hours' boat ride away.

Jim finished off reading the forms, signed them, and handed them back to General Flughoust. The rock man put them in a folder and set that folder to the right of him. "Thank you, Cadet Hawkins. Now, Captain Silver..."

"Please, Mr. Silver would due just fine, General. I'm no longer a captain."

"Very well _Mr._ Silver. The reason why it is beneficial that you're here is this: I wanted to know if you would mind starting your class earlier than planned. You see, we have already found a space for your class to take place, we just need to put classes together and find a practice ship. Both of those tasks should only take week at most."

"So... we'll start teaching a week sooner than what you said before?" Jim asked, worrying that there may not be enough time to accomplish their mission to defeat Ursula.

"Precisely. I was going to call the both of you here later today, but since Silver already came, I thought I would get it out of the way." He paused for a moment, eyeing Silver. "But I _am _curious as to why you are here, Mr. Silver. Is there a concern that needs addressing?"

"Not a concern, General, just a rather large request."

"I see. Go on. I will help if I am able to."

Both Jim and Silver looked at one another, and Jim's pulse rose. Here it goes...

"Well," Silver began, "I would first like to know more 'bout the portal that our young cadet here went through to get to Earth. Ya see, I have come across many a portal in me past years as a pirate, and I was curious about the specific one you use to send cadets to other planets for their tests."

General Flughoust quirked up an eyebrow on his rocky forehead. "And why are you curious about that particular portal?"

Jim gave Silver an impatient look that told him to just be blunt with it all. They don't have a lot of time now. Silver said, noticing Jim's expression, "Well, to be frank, we have a need for it. The young lass that went with Cadet Hawkins on his voyage to find me has no other way to get home other than this portal."

"So, you want this portal simply so Miss Triton has a way go back home? Why not use the portal that she came here with?"

Jim and Silver looked at one another again, and Jim gave Silver an unsure expression. Should they just blurt out Ariel's story to the general without her consent? She should be fine with it if it meant getting her home to her family and friends, and getting her out of Ursula's clutches. Jim faced his general and said, "She's in trouble. She made a deal with a horrible person, a witch, actually, on her planet. The deal stated that Ariel would be able to come here to Montressor to see me if she would go through a special portal that will only allow her to go through once with no going back. Silver and I want to go back to Earth, meet this witch, and make her take this curse off of Ariel so she can go home."

General Flughoust sat back in his chair, letting out a large breath. "My... that is some wager that girl made. And quite the request you two are asking."

"It is," Jim said. "And we don't even think that Ariel will be able to go through the portal that we have here because of that curse. It will be just Silver and I that will go through, and we will try to make it back here before we have to start teaching."

Silver simply nodded to that. "That is the plan, but only with yer consent, of course, Sir."

The rock man leaned forward again, clasping his hands on his desk, and an irritable scraping sound resulted from the movement of rock against rock. "I am afraid that I cannot let the two of you just use this portal for your own devices. It is strictly for the use of the academy, as well as other interstellar military units who need it. I apologize."

Jim bit his lip as his heart pounded hard in his chest. Silver said before Jim could begin his pleading, "But this _would_ be for the use of the academy, Sir. This will better prove the skills that two future teachers have. If Cadet Hawkins and I accomplish our task, then it will reflect glowingly on the academy. Parents of students will want their children to learn from skilled teachers, and the students will want to learn from them. Therefore, the academy will have a higher population of students. Also, If we succeed in our mission, those parents and students, as well as other folk, will know about this academy's outstanding reputation, and will therefore increase the positive reputation of the academy and the teachers in it. It may seem small now, but it won't be in the long-run."

General Flughoust nodded, thinking for a moment. "You sure do know how to make a convincing argument, Mr. Silver."

Silver smiled pridefully. "Why, thank you, Sir. It comes from me experience out in the skies, makin' deals with other pirates and whatnot."

"Indeed we need all the positive intake we can receive." He paused, and Jim literally sat on the edge of his seat. "Well, if I let you two use this portal, the same one that was used to send Cadet Hawkins to Earth, you will have to undoubtedly accomplish your mission. If you fail, then I would have let you use this portal for no reason—just a vacation to another planet."

"We _will _succeed, Sir," Silver said assuredly, and Jim was about to swallow his heart since it felt like it jumped to his throat. _Will _they be able to defeat Ursula? All the confidence Jim had of defeating her before drained when this plan became very real. And with how Silver is maneuvering through this conversation convincingly, Flughoust may accept. Jim's uneasiness caused his hands to numb up.

The general was silent for a moment as Jim tried to get a hold of himself, then the rock man said, "Well, what I can do is meet with the Board today and see what they think. If they are for this idea, then I will allow you and Cadet Hawkins to go to Earth, but if not, there is nothing I can do."

Jim and Silver looked at one another for a few seconds, then Jim said, meeting his general's eyes, "We accept." They had to.

"Very well. Now, if that is all, you two may leave. I will have to contact Mr. Bore to set up a meeting with the Board."

Jim's heart dropped from his throat to his toes. Mr. Bore doesn't like Jim for some reason, and if he was on the Board while making the decision to have Jim and Silver use the portal, Jim and Silver might as well tell Ariel that she has no hope of getting home and getting out of Ursula's hold.

"Is there a problem, Cadet?" General Flughoust asked him, noticing his expression.

"No, nothing, Sir."

"Very well. I will send you a message sometime in the next twenty-four hours, detailing the Board's answer. You both may go now."

"Yes, thank you, Sir," Jim said, and Silver gave his thanks as well. The two left the office and stood out in the hallway, near to where the waiting chairs were. Jim let out a massive breath. "Wow, you were really something in there, Silver."

"And that's a surprise to ya, Jimbo? If I wasn't good as persuadin', then I wouldn't have gotten as much treasure as I had before, and I wouldn't have been as good a pirate. Of course, I lost all me loot through the course of time, but that Mr. Arrow look-a-like doesn't need to know that, does he?"

Jim let out a bit of laughter, but then he dropped into one of the chairs as his doubt set in again. "Silver... what if we _do _get the OK, and we go to Earth an aren't successful? Ariel will be stuck here, and we may face bringing about a bad name to the school."

"Well, Jimbo," Silver began and sat in the chair next to him, "that Board gave you and I praises upon praises yesterday because of that test of yours. They would all be fools if they didn't let us try this out. It would be like another test, eh? Only this is the real deal—fightin' a real enemy with real powers. Honestly, we may not come back. We may become clouds of smoke for all we know."

"Thanks for your confidence," Jim grunted.

He slapped Jim's shoulder. "Now, c'mon, lad! That's the worst case scenario. Remember how well we did in escapin' Treasure Planet? What, with you makin' a solar surfer out of a few scraps of metal?"

He nudged Jim's arm, and Jim couldn't help but break a smile. "Alright, alright. I just hope that frog man doesn't throw his nasty opinions into the Board's decision."

"Well, if he does, then that alien lookin' like Captain Amelia will immediately shut him down. She likes ya, Jimbo. Just don't worry, alright?"

"Okay. Well, we should head back to the inn. Ariel needs to know what's going on."

The two left the academy and traveled the short distance back to the inn via cart pulled by the same type of animal that pulls Delberts cart. Once inside the inn, Jim saw his mother taking orders from a table of aliens resembling Mr. Bore, but were more built and pudgier. She noticed Jim and Silver walk through the door, and she came over to them, her little order-taking notepad in hand. Jim smirked when he noticed Silver take off his hat and fix what hair he had on his head.

"Jim, John, you're back so soon? I thought that you would be hanging around the campus after your appointment with General Flughoust."

"No, we had to come straight back," Jim said. "General Flughoust agreed that we could use the portal if the Academy Board allows it, since it's academy property and only for academy use. He said that he'll let us know what the Board decided, hopefully before tomorrow."

Sarah beamed, and Jim noticed Silver's eyes widen at the sight. Well, at least his one real one. "Well, that's something, Jim! I thought he would say no straight out."

"Mom, you had that much faith in us, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"I just mean that what you're asking them is quite a lot. Using their portal to go back to Earth and fight that witch?"

"I know, I know. So, where's Ariel? I need to tell her what's going on."

"She's in the kitchen with B.E.N. Those two have become quite good friends. They're my cooks until John here can start."

"I'll be startin' right away, Sarah," Silver said, his hat to his chest. "But I'm afraid that robot of yours will be doin' the cookin' while Jimbo and I are off on Earth. That is, if we're goin'."

Jim didn't appreciate that last addition. He walked off to the kitchen, and once in it, he found B.E.N. and Ariel both at the stove, while B.E.N. was instructing Ariel on what to add to the stew they were making. Ariel happened to turn her head to view the ingredients, and that's when she saw Jim. She smiled brightly, making Jim forget for a second why he was stepping into the kitchen. Ariel walked around the counter island in the center of the kitchen and ran into Jim, embracing him in a hug and nearly knocking him over.

"Jim! You're back!" she gushed.

He held her too him. "Yeah, I am. Listen, Ariel..." He held her in front of him while still holding onto her tiny waist, and loving how it felt under his hands. "Silver and I went to meet with General Flughoust, and we asked him about using the portal that sent me to Earth."

She gasped and let go of him. Anticipation filled her pretty features. "And? What did he say? Can we use it?"

B.E.N. came up to them, his robot body moving up and down with excitement. "Yeah, Jim, what's the verdict? C'mon, spit it out!"

"He said that we can use it if the Academy Board says we can, since it's academy property. But if we can, and we go to Earth, we _have _to defeat Ursula or else it would bring about a bad image on the school, and upon General Flughoust himself. If we fail, we basically went on a little vacation to another planet with the use of academy property. Flughoust will hate that, as will the academy."

"So the academy and that general will get into a heap of trouble if you can't stop that witch lady?" B.E.N. surmised and Jim nodded. "Wow, talk about heavy."

"I know," Jim agreed. "General Flughoust will send us word when The Board has made a decision."

"I really hope they let you use the portal," Ariel said emotionally. "I love it here, and being with you, B.E.N., Sarah, Delbert and his family... but I also want to see _my_ family and friends."

"You will, lassy," Silver boomed as he shot opened the double-doors to the kitchen and made his way over to the stove and saw the stew bubbling in a pot on it. He took one look at it, smelled it, then commenced putting various ingredients into it. "We'll be goin' to Earth, and we're stoppin' that witch who has you and who knows how many others wrapped around her little finger. You can count on us."

B.E.N. went over to Silver and assessed what he was doing with the stew. His robo-brows rose and he complemented Silver on his knowledge of the dish. Silver shrugged a shoulder like it was nothing, and Jim felt a little at east at seeing Silver cooking, doing one of the things that he knows best. He really hops that The Board would OK all this and he and Silver can go to Earth. Ariel went over and joined Silver and B.E.N., and Silver tried to keep the two curious kitchen hands at a distance while he worked.

Ariel. This all is for Ariel. That alone should give Jim the determination to accomplish the mission successfully.

* * *

_To Cadet Hawkins & Mr. Long John Silver,_

_The Interstellar Academy Boards has granted your usage of the Space Portal MTP to travel to Earth to accomplish your desired mission. If the mission is successful, the Interstellar Academy will award Cadet James Hawkins extra points toward his Interstellar Academy Graduation Test, as well as an excellent recommendation to the Interstellar Navy; and to Mr. Long John Silver, an honorable title as a modern hero and the newest teacher to the academy, respectively. If the mission is unsuccessful, however, both Cadet James Hawkins and Mr. Long John Silver will forfeit their titles and posts as teachers at the Interstellar Academy as to not allow unfavorable imagery to the academy. We request that Cadet James Hawkins and Mr. Long John Silver be in General Flughoust's office at 08:00 sharp tomorrow morning._

_Best of luck,_

_The Interstellar Academy Board_

"Why, they're basically saying that you better accomplish your mission or you'll be branded as the two idiots who gave the most prestigious interstellar school a bad name," Delbert said as he sat at a table holding the letter while Jim, Sarah, Ariel, and B.E.N. stood around after a messenger dropped the letter off just ten minutes ago. The inn was now closed, and the tenants have gone upstairs to their rooms for the night. Amelia was at home with the children, putting them to bed.

"I suppose that's another way to put it," Sarah said as Silver stood next to her, and Jim knew that he stood next to her on purpose, just to be near her.

"They're just trying to scare us," Jim said, leaning against the window sill near the front door. "I'll bet it was that frog-faced Mr. Bore who suggested that I never step foot on the campus again. What does that guy have against me, anyway?"

"I don't think it was just him, Jim," Ariel said, leaning next to him against the sill as well. "I think they all had a say. I mean, it makes sense. That general was afraid that the academy would have a bad name if you went to Earth and weren't successful. I bet he's the one that put that part in."

"I agree," said Delbert. "You and Mr. Silver need to accomplish this task if you both wish to be teachers there at the academy. You also may say goodbye to any prosperous future if you fail."

"Okay, Delbert, I think they understand the weight of it," Sarah said with a side-glance to Silver. "Let's all just get some sleep and tomorrow will be a new day. Both Jim and Silver will go and will come back successful."

"Here, here!" B.E.N. shouted with a fist in the air, and all that he received in response was laughter, mainly from Ariel. The robot put his hand down sheepishly. The group dispersed, and Ariel pulled Jim off to a corner of the room as Silver began talking with Sarah.

"Jim, I want to come with you," Ariel revealed, holding onto Jim's arm tightly with both hands, and Jim ever-noticed her sweet scent and nearness. "I want to go and see if I really can't go through that portal. If I can, I want to come with you and Silver."

He turned as serious as he could, despite her nearness. "Ariel... it'll be too dangerous."

"I won't go with you to see her, I'll stay at the castle with Eric and his parents. I just want to be there, close to you." She smiled. "Well, I also want to see my friends Sebastian and Flounder and tell them all about your home here. I'm _aching _to tell them." She pressed herself against him, and his pulse shot up when he felt her rather cushiony chest press into his arm. "Please?"

Jim was about ready to loose it. "Alright, alright, Ariel, you can come," he let out, defeated. "Just, step back a bit. You're driving me crazy here."

She noticed her position against him and stepped back. He let out a smile when he noticed her cheeks fill with pink. Oh, how cute that was. "Sorry. I just... I'm excited. I know you and Silver can do it." She looked over to the cyborg as he was laughing heartily at something Sarah said, and Sarah herself was laughing along with him, her own cheeks a tad pink. "I think Silver is going to do his best to impress not only the academy, but your mom, too. I can clearly see that he likes her, which is just so adorable."

"Told ya. Do you think she's interested in him, too? I mean, really hope she is and she's just in denial. How amazing it would be if Silver became my father. He pretty much is, anyway."

Jim didn't expect to say that, but Ariel knew how fond Jim was of that cyborg. "I think she likes him. Or maybe she's just enjoying the fact that he likes her. It's a boost of confidence when a woman finds out that a man has feelings for her. I know that from experience."

She eyed him for a moment, and Jim felt his pulse rise. Oh, how he wanted to kiss her again! His body ached to do it. His heart jumped up a mile when he felt her take his hand. She went to the front door, opened it, and led him outside and a little ways away from the inn. They stood there on the cliff, under the starry sky, much like the other night on the balcony. Ariel faced him, and he wondered why she pulled him outside into the cool air.

"Ariel, what are...?"

She stopped his speaking by wrapping her arms around him in an embrace. Not like the one in the kitchen a little bit ago, but more... tender. At feeling her curvy body against him, including that chest of hers, and intaking that sweet scent, he seriously thought that he was going to loose all his will and kiss Ariel as passionately as he most desperately wanted to. Instead, remembering what Silver told him about Ariel being a special girl, and Jim knew he needs to respect her, he wrapped his arms around her and held her too him. He took an intake of breath, allowing himself to be immersed in her... in everything about her.

"Jim..." she muttered into his shoulder, and he felt her fingers on the back of his neck, which sent a shiver down his spine, "I want to tell you something. I want to tell you something important before you go off to Earth tomorrow. I..."

Jim knew what she wanted to reveal. Was he ready to hear it? Was he ready to respond to her and tell her how _he _felt about her? He loosened his hold on her and he felt her long red hair as he had a hold of her curvy back. He put a finger to her lips, and he loved how they felt. "Don't tell me anything just yet, alright? Wait until Silver and I are done with this. I think it would be a really awesome reward."

Even in the low light, he could see that confusion filled her pretty features. "Wait?"

"Yes, wait."

"But what's the point in waiting if you already know what I'm going to say to you?"

"It will give me something to look forward to until I get back. When everything will be right and you won't have to worry about that evil witch."

She nodded and he brought her back into his arms. He wanted to hold onto her all night, but he knew that both he and Ariel needed to get some sleep since they will both be up early the next day.

"We should be getting back in," Jim muttered into her soft hair.

"M-hm."

They held one another for a while more, and reluctantly separated. Jim wanted to lean in just a little more when he still had her close, but he knew that wouldn't be wise to do. At least not now. He would kiss her like he really means it when all this is over.

They went back into the dining room to say their final goodnights. As they were walking in, Delbert was on his way out. "Good luck, Jim. The family will be rooting for you. I wish I could come with you on this adventure, but with the family and all..."

"It's alright, Delbert. And thanks."

Delbert walked on out the door and shut it behind him. Jim noticed that Silver was still in conversation with Sarah, and B.E.N. was off sweeping the floor on the other side of the room, and was moving chairs around to get under the tables. Silver caught sight of Jim, and Jim gave him a look, and eye-pointed at Sarah, urging him to ask her a certain something. Silver got the message.

"So, uh, Sarah..." Silver began, "after Jimbo and I come back from accomplishin' our mission, which we _will _be successful in I might add, I'll continue bein' your cook, but that is my little gift to ya until I leave to go to the academy. Ya need to give me somethin' in return."

She put a hand on her hip and gave him a challenging look. "And just what did you have in mind _Mr. Silver_?"

"Allow me to take ya away from the inn for an evenin'. Close early."

Jim's jaw dropped, as did Sarah's. Ariel covered her mouth, trying to hold in her excitement. Jim didn't expect Silver to comply with Jim's urging, considering how nervous the man has been around her. _Way to go, Silver!_

"Well, uh..." Sarah began, and she noticed Jim and Ariel standing there. Jim nodded his head, telling her that she should accept Silver's invitation. She looked back at Silver. "I don't know... the guests need constant tending to, and..."

She trailed off, and Silver looked over at Jim. Jim waved his hand in circular motion, indicating that Silver needed to keep on going. He looked back at Sarah. "Oh, come on, now. Once ya get passed this hunk of hardware, I'm a pretty decent fella."

She gave him a gentle smile. "I know, I know, it's just... I'm really busy, and..." She sighed in defeat. "Oh, alright, fine. But just once. I can't afford to be gone for several evenings."

Jim wanted to shout for joy, and Silver's face suddenly turned very pink. "Really? Oh, um, well... let's plan on it, then. The evenin' after Jimbo and I get back."

"Alright, alright John," she said quickly, and Jim surmised that it was out of nervousness. He hoped it was. "Now, let's all go to bed. It's late."

She left his presence and walked passed Jim, giving him a look as she went on through the doors out of the dining area. Jim couldn't help but let out laughter at that look that she has given him so many times growing up when she was a bit annoyed with him. Boy what an evening it's been. He was still recovering from that heated embrace outside a few minutes ago. Silver came up to them. "Well, Jimbo, looks like I have somethin' to look forward to after we get back, don't I?"

"You sure do. I'm proud of you, Silver."

"Hey, you'll never stop buggin' me until I asked your mother somewhere. Now I'll have to worry 'bout that evenin' while we're out there on Earth tryin' to do somethin' really important."

"Hey, I'll have something on my mind, too." He gave Ariel a look and she giggled.

"I'm not goin' to delve into that, ya two lovebirds. Now, off to bed, the both of ya. We're headed off on quite the journey tomorrow. I meself am quite excited to see this planet of yours, lassy."

"It's a lot different than ours, for sure. I'm coming with, too, just to see if I can go through. Ursula's powerful, so I doubt it."

"Well, even if ye can't, lass, Jimbo and I will go and do all we can to stop her."

"We promise, Ariel," Jim assured.

She side-hugged him, and Silver again urged them to go to bed while he would go to his that Sarah had made up for him when he first arrived at the inn. A little later, Jim lay there in bed, knowing he had to sleep, but his heart continued to race with excitement and anxiousness. This was basically an extension to his test, but...he couldn't help but think that it will be the hardest part of it yet, facing a villain with real magical powers that can turn him and Silver into nothing in an instant.

Jim shut his eyes, forcing himself to get some much-needed sleep.


	23. Chapter 23 - Part 1

_Thank you all for the views and the reviews! I'm glad you all are liking this the story. This chapter is in two parts since I didn't want this be an intimidating, super long chapter. Also, I thought having the battle scene in its own chapter would be better (part 2). Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Part 1**

Ariel wanted to tell him that she loves him... but he didn't let her. He won't, not until he and Silver come back. But how long will that take? They would have to find some way to see Ursula, and then they would have to fight her. How will they be able to do all that without swimming to the bottom of the ocean? What did she do before? She told Sebastian and Flounder to go down and let Ursula know that she wanted to talk to her, and Ursula met her in a cave. Could Jim and Silver do that? But how would they be able to even find Flounder and Sebastian without going into the ocean? And will she be able to get through the portal? She doubted she would be able to. But who knows? Maybe Ursula's powers extended to just that one shell portal.

These thoughts wondered through Ariel's head as she was finishing getting ready in her room the next morning. Once she was ready, in a blue dress that Sarah loaned her, she left her room and headed downstairs. Once near the kitchen doors, she heard voices coming from inside. They sounded like Silver's and Sarah's voices. She leaned closer to the door, hoping to hear Jim, but she couldn't hear his voice. Maybe he was still up in his room? She about left when she heard Silver say,

"Don't ya worry yer head about us, Sarah. We'll go and come back in no time at all."

"I'm just worried. I always worry for Jim's safety whenever he goes on one of his grand adventures. I know this is all for Ariel, and you both are trying to help her, but still..."

There was a pause for a moment, and Ariel's curiosity, as well as her impulsiveness, got the better of her. She opened one of the double-doors a smidgen and saw Sarah standing there against the island counter with a hand over her forehead, and she had a weary look on her face. Silver, who was over by the stove, walked around the island counter and stood in front of her. He put his real hand on her shoulder and she put her hand down and looked up at him. He gave her a small and sure smile.

"I'll watch over Jimbo, Sarah, I promise ya. He won't get himself into any danger if I have anythin' to do with it. Plus, we all know how tough that lad is."

"It's just... that witch sounds horrible. I worry that..."

"She won't stand a chance with Jimbo and me! You should have seen us on the way to and from Treasure Planet. We were a right team, we were."

A smile crossed her lips and she nodded. "Yes, you two are two seeds in a juberry. I can see it even now. He hasn't left your side since he found you."

"And I wouldn't want him to leave _me_ side. He's like the son I never had." Sarah looked up at him with wide eyes after he said that, and he cleared his throat in embarrassment. Ariel swore she saw his cheeks turn a bit pink. "Um, well... I wasn't meanin' for that to come out. It's the truth, though. Jimbo is a special lad, and he's special to me. So ye can believe it when I say that I'll make sure that witch doesn't do a thing to 'im."

Ariel noticed tears gather in Sarah's eyes, and Silver looked a tad confused as to what he should do, now that Sarah had covered her mouth and started to whimper. He took hold of Sarah's other shoulder and brought her to him, and she leaned her head into his chest. Ariel put a hand to her heart, herself feeling her throat tighten a little at how tender the scene was. She figured that this would be a good time to shut the door. She didn't want to spy on them more than was necessary—they needed privacy.

Ariel turned and gasped when Jim stood right there in front of her. "Gosh, Jim!"

He laughed. "Sorry to startle ya. Where's Silver? We need to leave."

"Um... he's in the kitchen." Jim about went in, but she blocked him. "But don't go in."

"Why not?"

She might as well tell him. She whispered, "Silver and your mom are having a special moment. Don't interrupt them."

"Seriously?" He grinned. "It's about time. What's going on? Did you see?"

"She's just worried about you and how you might be in danger. He's just trying to calm her worries... and, well... he said that you're like a son to him, and because of it, he won't let anything happen to you. That caused your mom to burst into tears. I think she was just touched, considering your own father left a long time ago. Silver's holding her against him right now."

Ariel was surprised to see tears gather in Jim's eyes. "He... said that I'm like a son to him?"

He didn't know that? Ariel thought that Silver would have told him that already! She just revealed something that Silver himself needed to reveal to him! Her big mouth... "Um... I'm sorry, I didn't know that he hasn't told you that."

Jim sniffed and wiped his eyes with is uniform sleeve. "Don't be sorry. I'm just happy, that's all."

The doors suddenly opened, and Sarah stood there, her eyes a little red and puffy. "Jim! Ariel!"

"Hey, mom." She opened her mouth, and before she could reprimand him for standing there while that tender scene took place, Jim said, embracing her, "We'll be alright. Love you, mom."

She wrapped her arms around her son's back. "I love you, too, Jim. I know you'll be okay, but I'm your mother. It's my job to worry about you."

He held her for a few seconds longer, and then let go. Silver came up to them behind Sarah. "Well, Jimbo, lass—ya both ready to get goin'?"

"We sure are," Jim said, and they all went out to the main dining room and stood near the front door. B.E.N. said his goodbyes and good lucks and then headed off to the kitchen to take over the role as cook until Silver comes back. Jim, Ariel and Silver left the inn and took a carriage pulled by that same animal Delbert has and they made it to the academy. They soon stood in front of General Flughoust's door, and Jim was hesitant to knock, just like the last time.

"Well, go on, Jimbo," Silver urged. "Or do ya want me to knock?"

"Sorry, I just... it's going to be weird going back to Earth. I mean, I know it was less than a week ago when I was lat there, but... it'll just be weird. Plus, we never really made an actual plan."

"The plan is to blow that witch up." Silver held up his arm and changed it into a large gun. Ariel stared at it, fascinated.

"Alright, but how are we even going to meet with that witch if she's at the bottom of the ocean?" Jim asked.

They both looked to Ariel. "Well..." she started, "I had the idea earlier that you could find my friends Sebastian and Flounder. If you want to find them, they may be in one of the tide pools, like the one I always sat near, Jim, when we were last there. They can understand you if you talk to them, but you won't be able to understand what they're saying since only fellow sea creatures can talk to one another. Gosh, I really hope they're at the surface when you get there."

"There's only one way to find out if they're there or not," Jim said and knocked. A "Come in" came from the other side of the door and the three entered the office. General Flughoust sat there at his desk, and he looked up at the three persons who came into the room. He eyed Ariel.

"I was told that it will just be you and Mr. Silver, Cadet Hawkins," said the rock man in a white uniform with gold tassels on the shoulders and colorful buttons and tags adorning his front.

"Yes, but we believe that she will be a lot of help if she is able to go through the portal," Jim said. "If she can, then she's coming with us."

The general stared at Ariel for a moment, and Ariel had the urge to step behind Silver and be hidden from the intimidating rock man. After a few seconds, the general said, "Very well."

He stood up and went to a locked wardrobe off to the side. He took out a key, unlocked the lock on it, and opened the door to reveal a few objects on shelves. One of which was a metal box that he took in both of his hands and set it in a clear space on his desk. Ariel cocked her head. That's the portal? It looks so different than the shell that she was given. Well, things here were far more advanced than on Earth, so of course this portal would look a little more nifty. He pressed a button on it and a light shot out of it, but it spread into a circle. Ariel stared wide-eyed at the light-orb that was formed and was filled with little dots. She took a step and noticed that the dots were other little balls of light.

"What are those?" she asked as she pointed to a single little ball of light in the orb, her curiosity piqued.

"Those, Miss Triton, are planets," General Flughoust said. "When I touch one, a door appears right in front of the globe. Now step back, if you would."

She did so and saw him press one of he little circles. She let out a gasp when a door suddenly appeared right there in front of the general's desk. She saw what was inside of it—sand. And she heard ocean, as well as felt a warm sea breeze. "How..." muttered in awe. "Is that the right beach?"

"The coordinates are set from the last time we opened this portal to Earth, when Cadet Hawkins went there to start his test."

"I stepped out onto a beach when I first arrived," Jim explained. "It's the one right next to Eric's castle. Lieutenant McHillen was there to greet me, but this time... he has no idea."

"He does," corrected General Flughoust. "I informed him of your arrival today. He will be expecting you near the castle's back entrance."

Jim's eyes widened. "Really? Then... Eric knows we're coming, too?"

"If he was told, then yes."

Ariel loved the smile the crossed Jim's face. She was indeed happy to see Eric again, if she is able to, but Jim seemed all the more. To her, they had a similar relationship to that of brothers. She looked into the portal and took in the sea breeze coming through. Oh, how she loved it! She put a hand out, but the moment she attempted to put her hand through the portal, it was like a wall was there, and she got zapped. She pulled her hand back as disappointment filled her heart. But she wasn't surprised. "I can't go through. I knew it. Ursula's powers are stronger than I thought."

"Not to worry, lassy," Silver said. "Jimbo and I will stop her and you'll be able to come home again. Now, Jimbo, let's get a move on."

"Right," Jim said, and Silver stepped through the portal. Jim looked to Ariel and took her shoulders. She stared into his blue eyes as he said with conviction, "We'll be right back, alright? We'll stop that sea witch. Just go on back to the inn—you know the way. Keep busy with B.E.N. and my mom so you don't get sick with worry."

She nodded and embraced him, and she loved the feeling of his warmth and strength as he held her. She kissed his neck below his ear and whispered, "I'll be waiting."

General Flughoust cleared his throat and Jim released Ariel. Ariel stood there as Jim looked back at her once, then he walked through the portal. The general pushed a button on the metal box and the door and the orb of light disappeared. The office became silent and still, void of the sound of waves and the feeling of the sea breeze.

* * *

"Well, would you look at that, Jimbo?"

He and Silver stared up at Eric's castle as the sea wind blew at the both them with quite a bit of force. "Yep, that's where I lived for two months as a palace guard," Jim said.

"You sure lived the high life, didn't ya?"

Jim laughed. "I was a guard. It wasn't exactly the high life." They trudged on in the sand. How wonderful it was to be here again, to take in that familiar scent of the ocean that he became so accustomed to. He would venture to say that he loves the scent of the salty sea air. It was comforting.

The duo came up the path that led directly to the castle, and which was surrounded by trees. As they walked up the path, Jim eyed Silver, and what Ariel said she overhead near the kitchen doors came to his mind. He wanted to ask Silver about it, but would now be the right time to do so? He pursed his lips, debating with himself. If he asked about it, then it would bring him to reveal his own opinion about Silver. His throat tightened at the thought and he cleared his throat.

"Eh, what be the matter with ya, lad?" Silver asked, looking over at Jim as they came up to the white gate that leads into the castle's back gardens.

"Nothing, just... I guess I just want to say something..." He grabbed hold of the top of the gate. "You know, before we go and fight that sea witch, I just..." He took a breath as his emotions started to elevate in his throat. "Well, earlier this morning, Ariel overheard you and my mom talking in the kitchen. You said that you think of me as a son. Is that true?"

Silver's brows rose at that, and he put a hand behind his head in embarrassment. "The lass told you that, huh?"

"Yeah..."

He put his arm down and gave Jim a serious look. "Well, if it was heard from me own mouth, then it's the truth. To be honest—and this is somethin' I haven't told a soul, mind you—I was always busy with lootin' treasure and sailin' the skies since I was a lad younger than yerself. I never had time to settle down and have a family. Never wanted to as a matter of fact. But after I was put in charge of ya, Jimbo, that first day on our voyage to Treasure Planet, me mind started to change. I started to see ya not as the cabin boy or the lad that I wanted to teach a lesson... you became somethin' more. It was like I was talking to me own son when I was talkin to ya, Jimbo. Even now."

Jim couldn't stop the tears from coming and falling. He embraced Silver, and said in a cracked voice due to his emotion, "When I talk to you, and when you teach me things... it's like I'm spending time with my own father. You're more like a father to me than my own father was."

Jim felt Silver's hand on his back, and Jim let out a sob. "Hey, there, there, Jimbo." He cleared his throat and sniffed. "I'm glad to hear it."

Jim let go and wiped his eyes of the tears, and Silver did the same. The two stood there for a moment, allowing these new revelations to sink in. After a minute, Jim said, his emotions at bay, and with a sly look in his eye, "Yeah, well, hopefully if things go well with you and my mom..."

"Now just stop right there, James Hawkins..." he cut him off haltingly. Jim laughed.

"Oh, c'mon, you can't blame me for hoping. I mean, you're already like a father to me, and you're crazy about my mom. You asked her out, even, and I told you that Ariel saw everything that happened in the kitchen earlier. Where are you taking my mom on your little date with her, anyway?"

"Now's not the time to be talkin' 'bout that." He walked on passed Jim and opened the gate. "Let's get a move on. We have a mission to complete."

Jim smiled and shook his head, and Silver walked into the castle's back gardens. Jim has never seen Silver so red-faced before. He couldn't blame him—he basically said that he wants Silver to marry his mom. Of course the cyborg would be flustered.

Jim stared at Silver's back as he walked ahead of him. He felt that now that the truth was out, and he knows that Silver thinks of him in such a personal way, he will be able to take on Ursula with more confidence. Of course, the fact that Ariel is waiting and cares about him, and he has her to come back to, gives him enough confidence in himself. With both, he is set.

"Jimbo, hurry up!"

Jim jumped from his thoughts and caught up to Silver. They both made it to the castle's back entrance, and as expected, Lieutenant McHillen was there on the veranda, standing tall, with his hands clasped behind his back, and in uniform.

"Cadett Hawkins, welcome back." He looked to Silver. "And Captain Long John Silver, it is an honor to finally meet you, after hearing so much about you." He extended his hand and Silver took it with his cyborg one.

"Hopefully all good t'ings. And it's Mr. Silver. I'm no longer a captain."

"I see." He took his hand back and put it behind his back again. "Well... let us get straight to it, then. You want to defeat this sea witch. What is your first course of action?"

"Well, we have to find her first, Sir," Silver said, and Lieutenant McHillen quirked up a gray brow. He was about to respond when Jim saw someone running up behind Lieutenant McHillen. Jim grinned as soon as the person came out onto the veranda.

"Hey, Jim!" Eric boomed and ran up to Jim and embraced him. "It's good to see ya again! You wouldn't believe how ecstatic I was when I found out that you would be coming back."

Jim patted his back. "Yeah, it's good to see you, too." Eric still had a hold of him. "I was gone not even a week, you know."

"I know, it's just good to see you." Eric let go, and he staggered back when he saw Silver. His eyes widened in alarm, and Jim snicked at his friend's shocked reaction to Silver. He figured he would have such a reaction. Jim extended his arm towards Silver.

"Eric, this Long John Silver. I've told you about him."

"Whoa... you weren't kidding when you said he was half metal."

"It's more like a fourth," Silver said and extended his cyborg hand. "Good to meet ya, lad. Jimbo here has told me a lot about his best friend from Earth."

Eric smiled and took Silver's metal hand. "I'm sure he's told you all the embarrassing stuff."

"You bet I did," Jim said, and took Eric into a choke hold. The two guys started shoving each other, laughing as they did so. Lieutenant McHillen cleared his throat, and Jim stood at attention, with Eric standing next to him.

"Now, as I was saying," the lieutenant said, "what is your course of action after you find the sea witch?"

Jim and Silver looked at one another and smirked. Jim nodded, and Silver changed his cyborg arm into his bazooka gun. He aimed it at a tree down in the garden and fired. Eric ducked for cover as the tree completely exploded, sending wood bits in every direction. Silver turned to the lieutenant and blew smoke from his gun, and bits of tree landed on the veranda. "Any more questions, Lieutenant?"

McHillen smirked. "Impressive. Now, come with me. You will see the castle's armory."

"Armory?" Jim questioned, then he realized it. "Wait, you're going to help us?"

"Indeed. When that sea witch makes her appearance, you're going to need all the help you can get."

Jim and Silver looked at one another, and Jim could sense that they were thinking the same thing—Ursula is as good as dead.

* * *

That girl has been gone for a few days and her father hasn't come to inquire about her yet. Ursula snickered as she sat at her vanity mirror and stared at her grinning reflection. Any time now, King Triton will come into her cave, demanding that Ariel be set free.

That girl being set free... that is never going to happen.

Unless he trades himself for his daughter, and Ursula can take over the ocean and every creature in it. Only by those terms, will she release that little slip of a mermaid from her grasp, and the girl can move freely between that strange world and this one. Ursula had to admit, it was difficult finding that world, and creating that portal. But she was willing to do it in order to finally bring down King Triton.

Ursula heard her eel minions talking with someone just outside of her cave. No, there was more than one someone considering she was hearing four voices instead of just three. And neither of them were King Triton's voice. She got up for her rock stool at her vanity desk and went to the entrance of the cave. She saw that same yellow fish and little red crab from the last time. They were here again? What were they up to now? Alarm jolted Ursula's heart. It could not be possible! There is just no possible way that that girl is back. Ursula made sure that there wasn't any way possible for her to come back—no portal or other means. She blocked all the transportation usages to other worlds.

She went to where the small sea creatures were. "What is it this time? You want me to show my beautiful face above the surface again?"

The yellow fish that Ariel had called Flounder was visibly shaking. Poor thing... not really. She loved how intimidating she was. The red crustacean stood there on the rock, his head held high. He said, yet his legs shook a bit, "Yes, in fact."

"Is our precious girl here?"

"No, but others have come on her behalf. They want to speak wid you."

"Is that so? Am I to go back to that ridiculous cave?"

"No, not dis time, madam. They want to meet you at the beach in front of Prince Eric's castle."

She leaned against the side of the cave entrance with her shoulder. "And why will I be showing myself there? Meeting these friends of Ariel's? Are they going to beg me to set her free? If so, then you both have wasted your time and mine. She is stuck in that other world for good."

And the only way that girl could be set free is if the curse is broken—and the only way that could occur is if Ursula willingly stops the curse, or if she dies. Both are impossible.

"I am afraid you will just have to see," Sebastian said. "King Triton will be dere as well."

Her brows rose, her interest piqued. Now the color of this has changed. "Is that so? Well, I think I may have some time to make a little trip up to the surface. When will I be expected?"

"This evening when the sun is half-way below the sea's horizon."

"I see. You can go now."

She waved her hand and went back into her cave. The fish and crab quickly vacated the premises, and Ursula grinned cynically as she sat back at her vanity mirror. King Triton will be there? Well... she would love to see King Triton grovel and beg for his daughter. The time has finally come. The ocean will be hers!


	24. Chapter 23 - Part 2

_Well everyone, it's time for the battle! Warning: there will be a bit of violence and gore, so if you're a child or are very squeamish, feel free to jump ahead or skip it._

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Part 2**

"Are you sure we can trust a crab and a fish?"

Silver has asked this for the tenth time in the past hour. After they found Flounder and Sebastian swimming in the very tide pool Ariel mentioned, Jim had asked the both of them to go down and ask Ursula to come up to the surface for a final show-down this evening. Both sea creatures reacted as if they hated the idea, but if they wanted Ariel back, then it was worth going to the sea witch a second time. Well, third, if the visit with the sea witch where she took Ariel's voice was included. They hesitated, and looked as if they were communicating with each other, and they finally left. Honestly, Jim wasn't sure if they even understood him.

"We have to hope," Jim said as he sat on a rock near the tide pool, and Silver stood off on the beach. "Ariel said that they would understand us."

"Let's hope they did, Jimbo."

"Hey, if aliens and other creatures can talk to us on Montressor, then that fish and crab can understand us, right?"

"I suppose so. Why can that lass talk to them and not us?"

"Because she's a mermaid. She said back on Montressor that only sea creatures can talk to other sea creatures."

Jim gave up trying to convince Silver that Ariel's friends were helping. He sat there on the rock for a little while longer and watched Eric throw a stick for max on the beach. Eric has said that he'll vacate the premises as soon as the battle starts. Lieutenant McHillen was off near the path up to the castle, speaking with a group of about two-dozen other cadets. All of them had their long guns and swords with them. Jim smirked, remembering how ecstatic all of them were to fight. He doesn't blame them—he was bored stiff while he was a palace guard. He would have loved to see this kind of action. They're planning on shooting holes through the octowoman. Well, Silver was planning on blowing her up, but whatever works to stop her. But will killing her stop the spell?

"Heads up!" A stick landed on a rock near Jim, and he looked over at Eric, who was waving at him. "Sorry! The wind caught it!"

"It's alright!"

At that moment, a yellow fish swam into the tide pool, and the little red crab scurried onto the rock that the stick landed on. "Hey, Founder and Sebastian! So? What's she say?" The crab nodded, and Jim exhaled. "She's coming? When we planned?" He nodded again, and Jim looked to Silver who got close to the tide pool. "See, Silver? Told you they understood us. They went down there and talked to her."

"Alright, alright, Jimbo, you proved me wrong. Look, the crab's waving at ya."

Jim looked to Sebastian again, and the crab was indeed waving at him with his claws. He put is claws down and started pointing to the ocean. "What? You're trying to tell me something..."

Sebastian made a gesture like he was putting something on his head, but Jim didn't understand what he was doing. Giving up with that, Sebastian pulled some seaweed from the tide pool, put it on his head like hair, and then took up the stick that was sitting there on the rock. He stood as straight as a crab could. A lot of hair, the staff...

"King Triton?" Jim guessed, remembering all that gray hair and the trident that the sea king was holding that time he came to the surface to talk to Ariel. The crab nodded vigorously and threw off the seaweed and tossed the stick. Jim asked, "Wait, what about King Triton? Does he know about this?" The crab nodded, and Jim's pulse rose. "You talked to him? Is he coming?" The crab nodded, and Jim let out a gasp and stood up. He looked over at Silver with a shocked expression, and Silver had a similar expression cross his face. They both realized the same thing...

The King of the Ocean is going to help them defeat Ursula.

* * *

All the cadets, armed guards, and military personnel stood there on the beach, ready to face the sea witch. The sun was just beginning to set, and they all knew that the time was coming. Silver looked back at them all with their guns and cannons.

"They really aren't necessary, Jimbo," Silver said and held up his bazooka arm. "This will get rid of 'er in one shot."

"We just need all the help we can get. We can hurt her with fire power, but not magical power, which will most likely keep her alive. That's where King Triton comes in."

"And just when is the lass's father gonna get here?"

"Don't know. Hopefully soon. He said he would come, according to Sebastian."

The golden sun sank farther beneath the sea's horizon, maybe about a third of the way. Jim's heart started to pound, and he grasped his own long gun that he was given, and noted the sword in it's sheath that was hooked to his belt. He took a deep breath._ It's about time, but Triton's nowhere to be seen!_

Right as Jim thought that, the surface of the water began to bubble, and the men on the beach readied their weapons, and Silver prepped his bazooka arm. Jim rose his own weapon as someone emerged out of the water... someone with a large golden pitchfork and long silvery hair and beard. Realizing who this person was, Jim shouted as loud as he could, "At ease, men!"

Everyone's weapons were lowered as King Triton himself rose out of the water and came close to shore. All the men on the beach awed at the sight. They have probably believed that the legends of the merpeople were just legends... well, they're true, just like the legends of Treasure Planet were true. Jim stood tall as the merman came into shallow water and sat on a rock that was jutting out of the sand. Jim couldn't stop staring at the man, and his green fin. Before anyone could move, Jim stared walking up to the merman, splashing as he walked through the shallow water in his boots.

"King Triton," Jim addressed him as he stood there in knee-deep water, and standing tall at attention. He bowed, as he should to a king.

"I assume that you are the young man that has caused my Ariel to leave her home and life as a mermaid."

Jim gulped, feeling intimidated by the King of the Ocean, mainly since he is Ariel's father, a father who was so angry with his daughter for even approaching the ocean's surface. He stood up straight, and figured that he'd leave Eric out of the equation—he was the one who Ariel left her home for in the first place. "Y-yes, Sir. But this is why we are going to fight Ursula. We want Ariel to come back. Well, at least _I _want her to come back. If I knew she gave up her home permanently in order to go to mine, I would have been against it."

He nodded his head. "You are a noble man. What is your name?"

Jim figured it would be wise to use his full name in front of royalty. "James Hawkins, Your Majesty."

"Well, James Hawkins, are you in charge of this little army you have here?"

Jim looked back at Lieutenant McHillen and all the men on the beach, gawking at the scene of Jim speaking with a merman who is the King of the Ocean as well as Ariel's father. Jim was still trying to believe it himself. "Well, he's in charge of all the men here, but it was me and the man with the gun for an arm that devised all this."

King Triton looked over at Silver who was prepping his bazooka. He looked back to Jim. "So, you and that man are in charge?"

Jim didn't want to undermine Lieutenant McHillen, but given the circumstances... "Yes."

"I see. Well, what will you have me do?"

Jim's eyes widened. The King of the Ocean is asking _him _what to do?! "Give everything you've got to that sea witch, and hope that she releases Ariel from her clutches."

Triton's eyes turned wise, yet determined. "Just my plan as well."

"Jimbo, behind ya!"

Jim turned at the sound of Silver's voice, and both he and Triton saw another being emerge out of the water. Jim pulled out his sword on impulse, and shouted, "Get ready, men!"

The soldiers on the beach complied, and Silver held up is bazooka. But the sea witch, with white hair, light purple skin and eight black tentacles as her bottom half while the rest of her seemed human, turned straight to where Jim and Triton were, with Triton holding out his trident. She didn't even acknowledge the little army on the beach who were gawking at her.

"Ursula, bring my daughter back to me!" King Triton shouted at her and pointed his trident at her.

"Why, hello to you, too, King Triton," she said and approached them. Jim had to hold his breath since one, she was rather scary and intimidating, and two, she smelled of rotten fish. "And I'm afraid that isn't possible. She chose to leave the sea and follow her dream." She gave a look to Jim and her brows rose. "Or follow her heart. I can see why—you are quite the handsome young man."

Jim felt like he was going to be sick, both from the adrenaline pounding through him, and from this nasty and smelly octopus woman giving him a rather suggestive look. Ursula continued, looking back at King Triton, "If you would have let her do as she pleased, she wouldn't be in this predicament." She laughed. "Well, maybe she would have still gone to me to receive her legs if you wouldn't give them to her. That girl is quite determined."

Triton's face started to turn pink and he pointed his trident more to her in fury, but she didn't flinch. "You bring me back my daughter, Ursula!"

"For what?" she asked simply. "I make deals. It's what I do. If you want your daughter back, then you have to give me what I want."

"I can only guess what that is," the king said, trident pointed right at her face, but she still wasn't phased in the least. "You want your place back in my kingdom. You want me to un-shun you."

"Oh, no..." she said, laughing. "Well, maybe before that was my wish, but now... I want the whole ocean and the power to control it." She rose her hand and shot King Triton's trident out of his and it landed in the shallow water, but he brought it right back to his hand with his own powers. She neared him and Jim stood back, his sword out. He could easily thrust it through her. "If you want your daughter back... give me that trident."

"NEVER!" he bellowed and brought up the gold fork and light shot out of it, but Ursula quickly deflected his attack with her own spell, which propelled him off the rock and into the ocean. The two shot each other with these attacks. Jim ran back to the shore, sword raised to the sky.

"NOW, everyone! Attack!"

The men on the shore shot their cannons and guns, and Ursula definitely noticed. She shot a rather powerful attack at the men on the beach, which caused their cannons to explode and them to fly off several feet away. Limp. Jim fell to the ground and covered his head as bits from the cannon fell over him. He looked up and his heart jolted when he saw that the shot just killed and dismembered half the men on the beach, including Johansen and a few others Jim worked with before. He suppressed a wail of anguish for his deceased friends, and scrambled up. He turned to Silver in desperation.

"Silver!"

"Right ahead of ya, Jimbo!"

He geared his bazooka arm into place and pointed right at the sea witch. She had just shot another attack at Triton, but he deflected with his own attack made by his trident. Silver aimed, and Ursula turned her head right at that moment and saw Silver's gun pointed at her. Silver fired, and she dodged the fire, at least most of her did. Silver got one of her tentacles, and she wailed at the pain of it being blasted off and disintigrated. Blood oozed into the water from her torn limb, and she turned her attention away from Triton and to Silver. She rose her hands and blasted an attack at him, fury in her eyes.

"Silver!" Jim belted for fear that she would hit him, and Silver jumped out of the way, barely making it, and landed in the sand. He held his arm and shot at her again, but she shot her own attack, making the shot fly off into a rock, making it explode with and ear-splitting _boom._

"Oh, I like a man with so much power and determination!" Ursula shouted at Silver. "You all do not stand a chance against me!"

"We'll see about that!" he shouted back.

Silver pointed his bazooka right at her and shot. What Jim thought would happen, and what they all planned would happen... happened. Finally. Silver's bazooka hit Ursula right in the gut, and she completely exploded, sending pieces of her flying everywhere. The remaining men on the beach dove to the sand and covered their head, Triton dove into the water, and Jim ducked behind a rock as those Ursula bits came floating down into the ocean and onto the beach.

All became silent, and sweat dropped from Jim's chin. He came out from behind the rock and looked to Silver who blew smoke from his bazooka arm.

"And that's how it's done, lads!" he shouted and belted out laughter. Jim came running up the beach, passed Silver and all the men down. He had to suppress hurling at seeing scattered limbs all over the beach. Lieutenant McHillin was standing up from having fallen over from the force of the blast.

"Lieutenant! The men!"

"With war comes sacrifice, Cadet. You should know that by now."

Jim wanted to burst into tears. He had to dismiss the pain that arose. "The portal, Lieutenant!"

"It's all yours, Cadet. In my office." He slapped a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Well done, putting this all together and commanding your soldiers. You may become a general yourself someday."

Jim smiled weakly at the complement, but now wasn't the time to get caught up with what may happen in the future. He bolted up the path to the castle, and Silver was a ways behind him, following him. Once inside the castle, and in the main back corridor, Jim saw Eric with Max and Grimsby.

"Jim! You won! She's dead! And..." He made a face. "You got some of her on you."

"Yeah, I know. But that doesn't matter. Now we have to get that portal and get Ariel back here!"

"Right! I'll go with you!"

The two young man ran for Lieutenant McHillen's office, and once there, Jim opened the cabinet that had the portal in it. "Alright, here it goes." He started it up right as Silver came into the room out of breath, with Ursula bits on him as well. "Jimbo, you couldn't wait for me?"

"Sorry, Silver, but we have to get Ariel!" He opened the portal door and saw General Flughoust's office, desk and all. It was vacant. Jim went right on in and nearly fell over when he saw Ariel standing right there. Regardless of the fact that he had guts, slime, and a bit of octopus ink on him, Ariel flung her arms around Jim's neck.

"Jim!"

He held onto her curvy and petite from immediately. "Ariel, I thought I told you to go back to the inn."

"I couldn't. I wanted to wait here and be here when you returned. That general said it was okay."

"Alright." He hugged her tighter and said into her red hair, "We did it. She's gone. Silver blew her up."

She looked back at him in alarm. "Silver did what?"

"Yeah, he blew her up. As you can see." He stepped out of her hold and she noticed his dirty uniform. She made a face and looked at herself, noticing she got some of it on her as well. "Yuck."

He chuckled and pointed an arm to the portal door. "C'mon. See if you can go through."

She came up to the portal and Jim stepped through the door. He held his hand out to her and she took it. She stepped through it with ease.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Ursula is gone. No more sea witch, no more spell, no more force keeping her away from her home and from Jim. And Ariel seemed so much happier. Jim looked over at her as she sat with Eric and his parents in the castle's main living room. The large fireplace was roaring in the hearth, giving light to the room since it was dark outside. Silver sat in an arm chair, feet up on a cushion rest, and his head tilted back as he snored.

It has been quite the day, and Jim was pleased to note that everyone who needed it received a good bathing. But that stench that witch radiated would remain in his memory, haunting him and making him feel queasy. He even smelled like that when he got some of her on him. Good thing those palace maids know how to really scrub clothes.

Ariel leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. When she stepped through the portal, she was ecstatic that she was able to go through, for one, and even more so when she tried stepping back onto Montressor, then back onto Earth again. She is able to go through to different worlds on a whim, nothing holding her back. Well, maybe General Flughoust since that may have been the only time he would let them use the portal. At least they knew Ariel can go and come back. They just need to find another portal. It was doubtful that Lieutenant McHillian will let them use his portal as many times as they wanted.

"What are thinking about, Jim?"

He turned to his head to face Ariel. "Just things. I'm happy that this is all over and you can come here and go to Montressor if you wanted to."

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about that, too. So, when are we going back? Your mom would want to see you, considering how worried she was before we left."

"Yeah, I can go back tomorrow. Now, I just want to spend some time with you."

She snuggled into him, and the feeling of her body against his made his pulse rise. He has never been this crazy over a girl before. She may be five years younger than him, but neither of them cared about that. And now, after all that's happened, neither of them care that their from other worlds. He smirked. He recalled his mom telling him about this book she read when he was a kid, about star-crossed lovers who had to fight for their relationship. Well, he and Ariel are definitely star-crossed lovers—literally, since they are from different planets, and since they had to fight for their love. Well, Jim and all those men fought, and they ended up losing half of the palace guards.

Jim had a hard time thinking about all that loss, and losing some of the very good friends he has made. He felt guilty that they lost their lives... the military calls it survivor's guilt. Jim didn't think he would ever feel such a thing, but he now knows what they are talking about. He didn't think about just how much loss he would witness in the Interstellar Military. And if he enters the Navy, he will most likely be witnessing the horrible carnage he witnessed today.

Is he ready for it? Does he even want to go through that again? Maybe he could still go to the Navy, make his way up the ranks and come back to the castle and be a right-hand for Lieutenant McHillen. That way, it would be a rare occasion to see all the gore like he did on the beach. And... he'll be able to see Ariel more frequently, and will be able to use the portal more often since he will have more authority.

"Jim?" He faced Ariel again. "I'm so tired. I'm starting to fall asleep on your shoudler."

He brushed some hair out of his face as his eyelids began to droop. "Okay. And by the way, I should be more tired than you are after the day I've had."

"I was worried sick. That wore me out," she countered.

"Okay, okay." He stood up, as did she. He snickered when he saw Silver fast asleep in his chair. "We won't bother Silver. Goodnight Prince Eric and Your Majesties."

Eric and his parents looked over to him. The Queen gave Jim a lovely smile. "Goodnight, you two. And brave work you did today, Cadet Hawkins."

"Yes, indeed," agreed her husband.

"Thank you, Your Majesties." He bowed.

He and Ariel left the living room and eventually headed up the main staircase after traveling to the main front corridor. He glanced at Ariel and put his arm around her. She snuggled into him as they walked down the long hallway to Ariel's guest room, and the only lights around were a few lanterns posted on the walls. He glanced down at Ariel and his pulse rose, thinking about what he said he would do after all this was over... also, what she wanted to tell him.

"Ariel?"

"Hm?"

They came up to her bedroom door and stopped. Jim could have melted in his boots at how beautiful Ariel looked in the dim lighting. He leaned in, giving her a sly look. "I recall that you wanted to tell me something after we defeated Ursula."

Her blue eyes widened, and her mouth turned into an O. Had she forgotten? Her cheeks suddenly matched her hair. "Yes, I did. Are you going to let me this time?"

He smirked and took hold of her waist with both of his hands and brought her closer to him. He leaned into her face and whispered, "Yes."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and said in a gentle voice, "I love you, Jim."

He never knew that hearing three simple words would bring about so much happiness that he wanted to burst with it. He found himself muttering for the very first time in his life, "I love you, too, Ariel."

Her face was so close to his, that their noses were touching, and he could feel her soft breath exiting her mouth and hitting his. _Man, she's beautiful..._ His limbs weakened as he felt his will leave him. He couldn't take it anymore. That face, those eyes, that mouth, that body... He backed her up against her bedroom door and pressed his mouth against hers. His body heated and seemed to ooze into her as he kissed her very soft and inviting mouth, and he felt one of her arms wrap around his back, and the other went up to his neck. He felt her fingers go through his hair, which felt incredibly amazing, and made him shiver. His heart pounded hard with desire and he deepened the kiss, and Ariel wholeheartedly responded. Honestly, he didn't want to stop feeling her mouth and feeling _her_. He wanted to bring her to his quarters and keep going, to see and feel her curvy body even more, but...

What Silver said entered his mind, like the last time he kissed Ariel... she's special, and she should be treated as such. Given they had confessed to each other, he still needs to respect her and be at least a relatively decent man, a man everyone is proud of. He won't go farther unless Ariel is willing to as well. He moved his mouth over hers once more and disconnected. Her face was flushed, and they were both a tad out of breath.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, and he couldn't believe just how far he let his thoughts go... or just how far _he _was willing to go. "I just... I couldn't help it. You're just... beautiful, amazing, wonderful... Gosh, I'm crazy about you."

"And I'm crazy about you. You're brave, kind, and extremely handsome." She giggled, and he felt her fingers on the back of his neck. "You know, I couldn't help myself, either. I like kissing you and being with you. I'm so happy that I finally can go in between worlds and visit you whenever I want."

He thought about what he planned a few minutes ago. "I would like that. But how would you like it I just stayed here at the castle?"

Her eyes widened. "Stay here? But... what about the Navy?"

"I thought about all this earlier. What happened today, seeing what I saw... it's just too much for me. I honestly don't want to be in a rank of the military where I'm seeing that kind of carnage on a regular basis. It's too much for me. I think that working in the castle would be the best job suited for me. I was thinking that after I do this teaching thing with Silver and enter the Navy, I will make my way up the ranks, and then I'll come back here and be a right-hand to Lieutenant McHillen."

She gave him a thoughtful look as they both still had a hold on each other. "Is that what you really want to do?"

"I think so. What do you think about it?"

She gave him a beautiful smile, and gazed at him lovingly. She gave him a quick kiss on the mouth. "I'll support you in whatever you chose to do. And honestly... having you working here in the castle would be perfect since I'll be able to see you more often than if you are on Montressor."

"That's true. Are you staying human?"

She pursed her lips for a moment and looked off to the side. "I... actually, I don't know. I want to see my family, my sisters, and friends who live in Atlantica, but... I love it here."

"They can always come to the surface. Several people have already seen your dad, so why not a few more merpeople? The human world and the mer-world can combine finally."

She nodded, thinking about that for a moment. "I'll talk with my father about it tomorrow. I'll do that while you go back home and let your mom know that you're okay. Plus, Silver needs to go and take your mom somewhere."

Jim laughed. "Boy, am I looking forward to that. You know, I told him everything—like how I see him as a father, and how I wouldn't mind it if he and my mom got serious."

"Serious, as in married?"

He shrugged a shoulder. "That would be most ideal. You should have seen how red his face got when I mentioned it."

"As red as those little sweet fruits."

"You mean cherries?"

"Yes. I'm still learning about everything above water. You remember how clueless I was when I first came here."

He tightened his hold on her, and their noses touched. He said in a low tone, "Yeah, and I thought it was absolutely adorable."

She giggled and he gave her another sweet kiss, which she responded to. After, she said close to his mouth, "Well, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay. First thing after breakfast, I'm heading home. Lieutenant McHillen already gave me permission to use the portal."

She nodded and leaned into him and he held her too him. He loved how she felt in his arms, and he loved how her silky red hair felt as he ran it through his fingers. There is no way on this planet, his, or any other planet, that he's going to let her go.

"You should go to bed," Jim whispered into her hair as he held her.

"Yeah, I know. But... you have to let go of me in order for that to happen, and I don't want you to."

He brought her out to face him. He placed a hand on her soft cheek. "How about I stay with you until you fall asleep?"

She nodded. "I would like that."

They let go of one another and went into Ariel's room. Jim turned around as Ariel changed. Of course, being male, he wanted more than anything to turn around and watch, but he has already decided to respect her. But still... he pulse rose alarmingly and his heart hammered as he heard her clothing slither off of her body.

"Alright, you can turn around now."

He did so and saw her get into bed and pull the pink blankets up to her chin. He came and pulled up the chair from her vanity desk and took her hand. "Goodnight, Ariel."

"Goodnight, Jim. I love you."

He could definitely get used to hearing that. "I love you, too."

She closed her eyes, and in minutes, she drifted off to sleep. Jim stayed there a moment, gazing at her. Yes, he wants to work in the castle so he could be away from all the violence, but he mostly wants to be closer to Ariel. As of right now, she is the most important person to him, with his mom and Silver coming in at a close second.

He leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. He left her room, letting her sleep.

* * *

"Is that really your wish, Cadet Hawkins?"

Jim sat before Lieutenant McHillen in the man's office early the next morning after a quick breakfast. Jim decided that he should tell his superior what he has planned to do in the future, just so he's aware. "Yes, I've thought about it, and that's what I want t do. Once I reach the rank of Lieutenant, I will come back here and take my post as your right-hand, Sir. If I can."

Lieutenant McHillan clasped his hands together in front of him, over some papers on his desk. He stared at Jim for a moment, and Jim waited in anticipation for a response from him. After a minute, the man said, "Well, if that is what you wish to do, I cannot stop you. But, we really only need one head palace guard, and that person is me."

Jim felt his heart sink a little. He knew this would be a long-shot.

"But," the Lieutenant began, "I have been thinking lately that it's about time to retire for this post and move on to Northern France where I can be of use at their main military base." He leaned in. "I would need someone to take my place here once that happens."

Jim's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, realizing what Lieutenant McHillan was insinuating. "You want _me_ to take your place?"

"I have been running through the options, and I will admit, your name came up among the ten others who I have been looking into. I was rather impressed with the scores on your test, and the way you were able to maintain your ship and crew on said test. Also, the way you commanded your men at the battlefront yesterday was exemplary as well."

Jim felt pride shoot through him, and he pressed his lips together, keeping himself from grinning. "I'm flattered, Sir. Honestly, I never would have thought that you would consider me to fill your post."

"I believe that you have the skills, as I have said, and..." He sighed. "Well, you are around the age of most of the men working in this castle, and I believe they would be able to relate to and respect someone who is around their age. I admit that may be the reason why a lot of the men here only tolerate me—I'm a mean old man."

Jim couldn't help but let out a snicker, and the lieutenant did as well. "Again, I'm flattered. So, when I reach the rank of Lieutenant, I will come here and fill your post? That may be years from now."

"I have thought about that as well." He leaned in for emphasis. "Cadet Hawkins, you are a fine soldier, and one that the Interstellar Navy will be proud to have. If you work hard, just as you have been doing in the past four years since you started at the academy, you will make the rank of Lieutenant in no time at all. That, I am sure of.

Jim stared at his superior's blue-gray eyes, and his chest tightened with gratitude. "Thank you, Sir."

"And, keep in mind that I will be looking at the other persons I have reviewed for my post. I will be letting you know if you have received it or not."

"Yes, Sir."

Lieutenant McHillen sat back up straight. "Well, I suppose you are expected back at home, now that this battle is over."

"Yes, I am. And I plan to talk with the academy about what we discussed here."

"I will set the appointment with General Flughoust for you. Plan on meeting with him tomorrow at 0900."

"Yes, Sir." He stood up and shook the Lieutenant's hand. "Thank you again, Sir."

"No, thank you, Cadet Hawkins. It has been a pleasure working with you. Good luck with your new teaching position, as well as the Interstellar Navy."

"Thank you."

Jim shook hands with Lieutenant McHillan and left the office and stood out in the hall. He let out a breath and leaned against the wall, still a bit shocked. He wants Jim to replace him? He definitely wasn't expecting that one. He will not be a right-hand, but the head palace guard? It's too good to be true! Now, he's more determined to do his best and make everyone around him proud by becoming a royal family's head guard.

* * *

Ariel woke up with a smile on her face. She didn't have to worry about Ursula any more—nobody will have to. The sea witch is no more. But her being gone isn't the only reason why Ariel felt so happy and light...

She and Jim are in love. With Eric, is was more just a wild infatuation, but with Jim, it was special. He has risked his life for her, and even risked jeopardizing his test by going after her while she was kidnapped. He is definitely a man to keep around. And speaking of him, she needs to get up so she can see him off. She jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as she could. When she reached the main staircase, she looked down and saw Jim, as well as Silver, Eric, and Lieutenant McHillan down there. As she stepped down the stairs, she noticed that the Lieutenant was holding a rather old globe in his hand.

"All set to depart, Cadet Hawkins and Mr. Silver?"

"Yes, Sir!" Silver said, saluting him. "Jimbo?"

"Yes, Sir."

Jim happened to look in Ariel's direction, and he smiled, which warmed her heart. She walked up to him. "Good morning, Jim. Good thing I got down here when I did, or else I would've missed you."

He took her hand, and her heart jumped at the gesture. "Hey, I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye to you. Plus, I'll be back to visit soon anyway."

"Not soon enough." She pouted, and he laughed. He brought her into a hug and she embraced him back, loving his fresh scent.

"I'll be back, I promise. Just stay here, alright? Eric and his parents have already said it's okay."

She looked back at him, surprised, and then looked to Eric. The prince explained, "We agreed that you can stay here as long as you want, and if you choose to go back to Atlantica, there will always be a room here just in case you want to visit."

Oh, how Ariel wanted to hug him with gratitude! But she stayed where she was, thinking that would be awkward, considering what has happened with her and him and the past, and considering Jim was standing right there. "Thank you so much. And thank your parents for me as well."

"I will."

"Ariel," Jim said and she looked back at him—they still held onto one another. "_Are _you going back to Atlantica?"

Ariel has thought about this. And dreamed about it in her sleep. "I want to stay a human. I will talk with my father and hopefully he'll let me."

Jim brought her into a hug again. "What a relief. I was hoping I wouldn't have to dive to the bottom of the ocean whenever I wanted to see you."

She giggled. "I'm doing this for you, mostly. The other part is just... I love it above the surface."

"I'm glad."

They continued to hold onto one another, and then they heard someone clear their throat. "Alright, ya two lovebirds," Silver jested. "Time to go, Jimbo. You'll see yer lass later."

"Right," he said, and he let go of Ariel. She instantly missed his touch. Lieutenant McHillen set the globe on the floor and pressed the top of it, making it turn into a glowing blue orb with little glowing white dots in it—planets. Ariel gasped. This is the portal? All portals must be different—hers was a shell. And she has no idea where it went.

Lieutenant McHillen pressed a white spot on the inside of the globe and a door instantly appeared. She saw the Benbow Inn, standing right there in front of all of them. Eric came up close to the door. "Wow, Jim... that's your house?"

"Yeah, it's also where mom makes our livelihood."

"I really want to go with you, but I have things I have to do here."

"Princely things?" Jim questioned and embraced his friend and patted his back. "See ya, Eric."

"See ya, Jim. Good luck with everything."

"Thanks."

They separated and Jim and Silver stood in front of the door. Jim thanked Lieutenant McHillen again, then he stepped through, and Silver did as well. Ariel watched as they walked to the inn, but the door suddenly disappeared. Lieutenant McHillen said after he turned the globe back to normal by pressing down on the top again, "Well, that's that." He bowed to Eric. "I'll take my leave, Your Majesty."

"Yes, thank you, Lieutenant McHillen."

He was off with the globe and Eric and Ariel stood there, just the two of them, in the spacious empty corridor where she first wrote out her name on the wood floor. Eric asked, "So, will you need a ship again so you can talk with your father?"

She met his blue eyes, and a wide smile crossed her face. "Oh, yes, please! Thank you!"

"You can use the one that's posted at the main dock behind the castle. "I'll rally the crew."

"Thank you so much, Eric."

He nodded and was off. She and Eric are good friends now—she couldn't feel anything more towards him, but the sad look on his face when she and Jim were hugging earlier was evidence that he still has feelings for her. Poor Eric. But he'll find another wonderful girl sometime in the future. He really is quite the catch, as Ursula told her before.

Ariel did not wast any time. She exited the corridor and made her way out of the castle, through the back garden, and down a path that leads to the docks. She boarded the ship when she got there, and in no time at all, Eric arrived, as did the crew. They sailed out a ways away from the shore, and the anchor was lowered. Ariel leaned over the ship's side and shouted, "Is there anyone near who can here me?"

"Who's she yellin' at?" an older man of the crew asked Eric.

Eric about responded when a large blue fish poked its head out of the water. Ariel's sighed in relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I'm sorry to bother you, but can you go tell my father that I _have_ to speak to him? Tell him it's urgent."

The fish nodded its head in the affirmative. It dove down into the water as Ariel shouted a thank you. That same old crew member gave Eric a questioning look. "She does know that was a fish, right?"

"She's a mermaid. She can talk to fish," Eric said simply and the man's eyes widened, and the crew started muttering among each other.

"Mermaids are a myth, lad," said another crew member.

"Where were you all when that battle took place yesterday?" Eric asked them as Ariel remained at the side of the ship, gripping it, hoping to see her father emerge. "All the castle's soldiers were battling the sea witch Ursula, and King Triton helped out."

The crew laughed. "Stop making up stories, lad," one of them said, chuckling.

"Just wait, men," Eric said with a grin. "King Triton's coming. He's Ariel's father."

They all burst out laughed again, and right at that moment, bubbles started to appear on the water. Then, in all his majesty, King Triton appeared, and the jaws of all the crew members dropped, and no laughter was heard. Eric laughed at that, but then stared at wonderment at the King of the Ocean, up close.

"Daddy!" Ariel exclaimed as Triton came up to the side of the ship.

"Ariel, you're alright." He embraced her. "I was worried sick about you."

"I'm alright, Daddy, I..." She looked over his shoulder and saw more bubbles appear, then Flounder emergered, along with all six of Ariel's older sisters.

"Ariel, hi!"

"Ariel, look at you with those legs!"

"We've missed you!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were going to become a human?"

The crew all ran to the side of the ship and pointed at the mermaids, all of them gasping and exclaiming that the myths were true. Eric stood next to Ariel as her father released her. She noticed him stare wide-eyed at them all, and Alana waved her fingers at him, as did half of the other sisters. Eric's face turned bright red.

"Ariel, are you coming home?" Ariel's middle sister Adella asked.

"That's why I wanted to talk, Daddy," Ariel said. "I wanted to tell you that I want to stay here on land. I want to remain a human."

All her sisters gasped and started questioning her all at once. She heard Flounder's voice... "Ariel, are you serious? You want to stay a human?"

"You out of everyone should know why I want to, Flounder. I want to remain a human because I love life above the surface, and... well... I fell in love, too."

"Wasn't that the main reason why you became human in the first place?" the oldest of the sisters Attina asked. They all glanced at Eric. "Because of him, right? The prince? I can see 'prince' written all over your face, young man."

Attina is fourteen years Ariel's senior and has taken role of the mother of all of them since their own mother passed away, so it would only make sense that she would see him as just a young man and not a love interest. Unlike the others, who were batting their eyes at him.

"Yes, but that's not the case any longer," Ariel said. "Prince Eric and I are just friends. The man who I fell in love with is... well, he's at his home right now, but he's a brave and kind man who has risked his life for me. I want to remain human because of him, mainly. I..." What Jim said yesterday night came to mind. "Well, I hoped that we all can become friendly with the humans. They're not that bad. They all are actually really kind creatures."

"We are, You Majesty," Eric agreed. "We wouldn't do a thing to harm any of your people, and we at least try our hardest not to hurt each other. But that's the case with every species, isn't it?"

Triton ran his hands through his beard, thinking. All the sisters were talking all at once behind him, begging him to let the two worlds merge. He put a hand up, which silenced their speaking. "Well..." he began slowly, "I am not a fan of the idea, Ariel, but I can see how happy you are. Will this make you truly happy, being a human?"

"Yes, it would."

He sighed. "Well, I suppose I have no other choice. If you want to visit home again, just say the word and I can give you back your fins."

Ariel couldn't believe what she was hearing! She embraced her father again, tears of happiness shooting through her system. "Oh, thank you, thank you, Daddy!"

"I want to become a human, too," Alana said and waved her fingers at Eric again, and he cleared his throat, but then gave her a charming smile. If Ariel wasn't so immersed in her happiness, she would have seen the instant attraction between the two.

"We will do our best to live among the humans," Triton said and let her go. "But, if anything happens, I swear..."

"We will try our best to live among the merpeople, Your Majesty," that older crewman said, then bowed. "It will be an honor for all of us to interact with and befriend your people." All the crew members bowed, and Eric did as well. Triton's brows rose, impressed.

"Well, alright. I will call a formal meeting with all of Atlantica, and will send messages to all nearby merkingdoms."

"Thank you, Daddy!"

Ariel embraced her father again, said goodbye to her sisters, and all became quiet, aside from the excited chatter from the crew. Flounder swam around happily where he was in the water, and Ariel smiled down at him. She noticed Eric stand next to her at the railing. "You did it, Ariel. You convinced him."

"I did, and so did you all. Thank you."

"I'm not going to lie, though... I just want to meet as many perpeople as possible."

She gave him a sly look."Not just my sister Alana? She seemed pretty interested in you."

He put a hand behind his head in embarrassment, and his cheeks turned red again. "Uh, yeah, um... I guess I wouldn't mind that, either."

Ariel smiled. She loved the thought of having Eric as her brother-in-law. She looked out over the ocean again. "You know, Daddy has hated humans for so long, mainly because of what happened to our mother. Now, after so many years, the humans and merpeople can finally live as one in harmony, and no one will have to worry about Ursula causing trouble ever again."

"I agree. It's a time for a new life for everyone."

The ship sailed on and made it to the docks. Just as Triton said that he would tell his kingdom that humans and merpeople are now going to intermingle, Eric made the decision to tell his kingdom the same. Ariel couldn't contain her elation. If only she had Jim by her side to celebrate this joyous occasion.


	26. Chapter 25 - Final

_Well, everyone... it's that time! This is the last chapter of the story. Yeah, I know, but before you grab the tissue box, I wanted to say a few things... Thank you all so much for your views and reviews, and for your support as I have been painstakingly writing this story! I'll admit, it was difficult, but I enjoyed writing every word. I especially had a ton of fun seeing how Jim's character enhances as he falls in love, and as he goes through his test and passes it, and how Ariel discovers what love really is. Of course, it was fun seeing their relationship progress, as well as Silver and Sarah's._

_I hope you all liked the story, and I hope you all continue looking for my stories in the future! Thanks bunches for reading! =D_

_PS - I am on FictionPress as well and am working on a time travel story. Check it out! I'm under the same username as this site._

_PSS - I'm starting "The Palace Guard II" so look out for that as well!_

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Final**

Jim couldn't help himself. He peeked out of the blinds on the front window to the inn to see his mom and Silver walking back. His mom was reluctant to go on this little date with Silver, but she went, thinking that she herself needed a break from the stresses of running the inn. When Jim and Silver arrived back at the inn earlier that day, his mother was just finishing up serving breakfast. She was sure happy to see the both of them, and was happy that they both were safe, but she looked worn out. Silver right then and there went to the kitchen to help cook. He was the main cook for the rest of the day until the inn closed early and Sarah got ready. Jim snickered, remembering how Silver stared at her when she walked out into the dining area, dressed up for their date. And he loved it when he saw his mother's face turn red.

Now, the moment of truth. How will this date end?

The couple came up to the front door, and the moment it started to open, Jim hurried to the kitchen and peeked out of the slit in the wall where the meals were handed out when they were ready. He saw Silver and Sarah walk into the dining room, and Silver helped Sarah take off the black shawl she was wearing to reveal a slimming purple dress, and hung the shawl on the coat rack near the door. Honestly, Jim had no idea where they went—Silver never told him.

"Well, thank you for taking me out tonight, John," Sarah said. "It was a nice break from a long, busy week."

They both sat next to each other at a table, and Jim was grateful that the two were facing him. Silver didn't have his hat on, and he wore the best outfit that Jim has ever seen on him—clean white collar shirt and brown jacket and black slacks. His shoes were the same, though. Silver looked pretty good. He gave Sarah a smile, revealing his teeth. "Well, I'm glad that ye had a good time, Sarah, aside from when I stepped on yer foot with me cyborg leg. Sorry 'bout that."

She waved a hand. "I told you not to worry about that, John. I'm fine. Plus, I myself have two left feet when I dance, anyway."

Jim's heart jumped. They went out dancing?!

"And sorry about the bad bulgaloaf. If it was up to me, I would go back to that restaurant's kitchen and cook our meals meself."

"John, the food was fine. I liked it." She put her hand on his real one. "Really, stop worrying. I enjoyed the evening."

Jim let off a smile so broad, his cheeks were beginning to ache. The date was successful! Will there be another one? Jim noticed the two glance at Sarah's hand on his, and she immediately took it off. Her face started to turn pink, and she cleared her throat, as did Silver.

"Me apologies about worryin' so much," he said. "I'm a bit out of practice with all this stuff. Actually, I've never had practice at all."

"You never took a woman out before?"

"No, never. I was always busy being a pirate. I started traveling on solar ships when I was a lad around Jimbo's age, and was absorbed in that, so I never really had the desire for this kind of thing..." He paused for a moment as he looked down at the table, at his real and robotic hands. "Things changed a tad after I came back and met Jimbo again, and when... I was introduced to his beautiful mother."

Jim saw his mother's eyes start to glisten. "Beautiful? Goodness, I'll have to get used to hearing that. No man has ever called me beautiful since..."

Jim didn't want to let the painful memory of his father leaving ruin this moment for him. Silver took Sarah's hand, and she looked at him after he made the gesture. "Since that no-good sod who left you and Jimbo?" She nodded. "Well, he was out of his mind, he was, leaving an amazing lad like Jimbo and a gorgeous wife like you."

"Gorgeous? You said beautiful, and now you're calling me gorgeous? Leland hasn't even called me that before."

"Then the man wasn't really seein' ya. He had quite the treasure, he did. A treasure worth more than a thousand Treasure Planets."

Tears stung Jim's eyes, and emotion constricted his chest. Silver was a pirate, and his whole life revolved around treasure. It really meant a lot, him saying something like that. Sarah's eyes glistened even more and a tear fell. She rubbed it away with her free hand. "Thank you, John, you're... really sweet."

"Sweet?" he questioned indignantly. "I'm being serious."

A bit of laughter escaped her. "I know. And thank you."

They both looked at his hand covering hers, but this time, she didn't move hers. She took his hand in both of hers, and Jim's pulse rose when they both looked each other in the face. They stared at each other for a moment in the empty dining room lighted by only by the chandelier light above them. Silver looked away from Sarah.

"Me apologies. I know I'm not much to look at, bein' a cyborg and a large alien and all that."

Sarah smiled and brought her hand to his face and leaned in. Jim fist-pumped the air when she kissed him just near his mouth on his cheek. She leaned back and stared at him for a moment as her face turned pinker than Jim has ever seen on her before, other than when she was angry with him. He held his breath with anticipation for whatever was going to happen next.

"I'm sorry..." Sarah began, but didn't finish. She looked away from him in embarrassment.

"You should be sorry," Silver said. "You missed."

Her eyes widened as Silver turned her head to face him with one of his cyborg fingers. He leaned in and kissed her right on the mouth. And she returned the gesture! Jim covered his mouth so he wouldn't shout for joy and let the couple know that he has witnessed the whole thing. The two leaned back and stared at each other for a second, and then both started laughing. Jim figured it was from the awkwardness, or maybe they were just happy. It didn't matter. Jim was just ecstatic that his mom and Silver have this kind of relationship now, and maybe—just maybe—Silver will be more than just a father figure to him... He will be an actual father.

* * *

"I believe it an excellent plan, Cadet Hawkins."

"Really?" Jim asked as he spoke with General Flughoust that next morning after he and Silver came to the campus. "After entering the Interstellar Navy and becoming a lieutenant, I can really go back to Earth and be head guard there?"

"Yes, that is possible. And I am in agreement with Lieutenant McHillen in saying that I think you are a great candidate for said man's position. You have great skills as a commander, and you are similar in age to the other young guards that are there."

Jim couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Thank you so much, Sir."

"Now," said the rock man as he clasped his rock hand on his desk, making that same scraping sound of rock against rock. "I understand that Mr. Silver came with you today."

"Yes, he did."

"I see. Well..." He stood up out of his seat. "The two of you will come with me. I have something to show the both of you."

Jim stood and followed his general out the door, and Silver followed after he was instructed to do so. The cyborg asked, "So, what will ye be showing us, General?"

"You two are to start this class of yours very soon. I just figured that you would want to see where you will be teaching it, and see who your students are."

Jim and Silver looked at one another and smiled. "We would, Sir," Jim said.

They followed General Flughoust out of the building and started walking down the main path through the campus. Aliens and humans who were passing saluted General Flughoust, and he returned the gesture to each of them. Some even saluted Silver, and he returned the salute as well. Jim grinned to himself, loving that others are much more comfortable around Silver now. He's a great man, and Jim couldn't have asked for a better teaching partner.

"What you smilin' about, Jimbo?" Silver asked as they walked.

"I'm just excited. I can't wait to start teaching this class with you."

"I am, too, Jimbo. It will keep me mind on somethin' important."

"Other than my mom?" He gave Silver a sly smirk.

Silver's real eye widened and he gave him an alarmed glare. "Jimbo!"

"What? You know I know exactly what you guys did on your date, and I know what happened afterwards."

Silver cleared his throat and looked forward, and Jim loved how the cyborg's face was starting to gain color. "Let's not talk 'bout that now, Jimbo." He shoved Jim in the shoulder, and that made Jim stagger a bit. He had to catch up to Silver. "That's what ye get for spyin' last night."

Jim revealed everything he saw and heard to Silver earlier that morning. "Old habits die hard, I guess. Only this time, you weren't scheming some plan to get treasure, you were..."

Silver's hand suddenly covered Jim's mouth. "Keep quiet, will ya, Jimbo? For mercy's sake."

Jim shoved Silver's hand away, and laughter escaped him. "Alright, alright, I'll drop it. But in all seriousness, I'm happy for the both of you. Mom needs someone to think about her in the way that you do, and you haven't been able to stop smiling. Honestly, I can't either. I'm like over the moon with the whole situation."

A chuckle escaped Silver. "Well, I'm glad, Jimbo. It's a good thing I'll be here for a while."

"It sure is," Jim said, and thought, _Yeah, and being here for a while means that your relationship with my mom can progress and you can really become my father._

The three walked on down the path and made it to the ship docks behind the academy. They stopped at a dock at the very end, near a smaller ship that was tied to a metal rod sticking out of the concrete. Jim and Silver looked around at the area as General Flughoust stopped, his hands clasped behind his back.

"This is where your class will take place. We figured it would be best for you to have this class on the docks since you will be working on a ship a lot of the time." He pointed to the training fields, which were off another path from the docks and were nearby. "And when you will be practicing combat, you may use the training fields. What do you say?"

Jim and Silver looked at one another, smirked, then looked back to the General. "We'll take it," Silver said. "Now, ye said somethin' 'bout meetin' the class."

"Yes," General Flughoust said and extended his arm towards the academy. "Here they are now. I asked that they all come and greet the two of you before the class starts next week. A couple of them you have met already, Cadet Hawkins."

The group of aliens in uniform walked up to them, and instantly, Jim recognized Jack, the one-eyed little man from his crew who Jim taught to tie a rope knot, as well as Albert, the salamander alien, who was Alan's cousin. Jack came up to Jim, a wide grin on his face, and his big green eye looking up at him. "Cadet Hawkins, it's an honor to be a part of your class with Captain Silver! And of course, it's great to see you once again." He saluted.

"It's great to see you, too, Jack," Jim said and saluted back.

"It's _Mr._ Silver to you lot," Silver said. "Keep that in mind in the comin' months."

"Yes, Sir!" several of them said and saluted. This class had about thirty students in it, it looked, all dressed in uniform, and was an assortment of various aliens, along with one blonde human young man who looked not that much younger than Jim. Albert approached Jim as well. "I'm excited to work with you again, Cadet Hawkins. I learned a lot from the voyage for your test, but I feel like I need to know more. I want to make a great solar sailor."

"You'll become an excellent one, Albert," Jim said. "And I'm excited to work with you again, too." He looked to his whole class, his heart pounding with excitement. "I'm looking forward to teaching all of you, but the real teacher here is Mr. Silver. He's the best of the best, and you will learn so much from him. He's stern, but he knows his stuff. I learned all there is to know about maintaining a ship from him, and he has also taught me some crucial life lessons that changed my life. He is someone I look up to a great deal. You are all lucky to have him as your teacher. There really couldn't be anyone better."

"Alright, alright, Jimbo, enough of the sappy talk." He stood in front of them all. "Now, I want to make meself perfectly clear. This is not goin' to be a breezy class, ya hear? I will be teachin' ya the basics, but that doesn't mean this class will be easy. You all will need to be on yer toes the whole time, understood?"

"Yes—Sir!" they all shouted, saluting. Jim glanced at Silver, then looked around at the whole class. Honestly, Jim never thought that he would be in this position four years ago when he was getting into trouble and was threatened a number of times of going to juvenile hall. Now, he gets to work with one of his favorite people while waiting to go into the Interstellar Navy, and he has the girl he loves back on another planet, waiting any moment for him to walk through the portal and run into her arms.

Jim never would have imagined that this would happen to him. It was a miracle. He looked back at Silver again. All this happened because one man thought it best to teach him a lesson... to teach him a thing or two about hard work, discipline, and about life. Jim owed everything that has happened to him these past four years to Silver.

_When you get the chance to really test the cut of your sails, I hope I'm there catchin' some of the light comin' off of ya that day._

He's there, right next to him. Jim was ever grateful that Silver's heart-felt words came true.

* * *

_Jumping ahead five years..._

* * *

The sound of the waves hitting the shore was music to Ariel's ears. She missed her sea home, after not being there for a good two years. She had made a visit two years ago, and that was when her sister Alana begged her father to change her into a human and go back with Ariel, and mainly because of Eric, but Alana never admitted to that to her father. King Triton consented, and Alana had to go through the same thing Ariel had with learning about surface life. Only she had her voice. She clung to Eric, and has ever since. Eric did not mind in the least. In fact, he fell in love with her rather quickly. It was a happy day for both Ariel and Alana when Eric presented Alana with beautiful purple amethyst ring that was the same color that her fin once was.

Ariel leaned against the railing to the balcony where she and Jim spent their last evening before he went back to his planet for the first time. Boy, how far they have gotten since then. She held up her left hand and admired the glittering diamond ring on her ring finger, as well as the silver wedding band connected to it. It was on the beach down below that Jim had proposed to her four years ago, and, after a few months of him being in the Interstellar Navy, he came back and married her on that same beach. Along with her deciding to become human permanently, marrying Jim was the best thing that she has ever done in her life.

"Ariel, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Ariel turned and saw Alana walking up to her, wearing a beautiful purple dress that matched her engagement ring. "Hey, Alana. I just came out here to look at the sea."

"Well, you can look at the sea later." She took Ariel's arm, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Guess who's here to surprise you?"

Ariel's heart pulsed and she instantly ran back inside, down the long hallway and down the main stairs to the entrance. She beamed when she saw him standing down there in his white uniform. She raced down the stairs, and didn't stop running until she ran into him in a hug, almost knocking him over.

"Oh my gosh, Jim!" she squealed as he embraced her tightly and he twirled her around.

"Ariel, I can't say how amazing it is to hold you again. I missed you so much."

"I know, I missed you like crazy." They stopped twirling and he instantly leaned in and kissed her. She took it in selfishly and responded as her legs began to tingle from the touch of his lips. It's like this whenever he kisses her, and she loved it. When their lips separated, she muttered near his mouth, "The past few months have been torture. I wish I could just be with you over there."

"I wished that, too, you have no idea." He held her to him, and she savored his nearness, warmth, and fresh scent. As her head leaned against his shoulder, she asked, "Please tell me you'll be here longer than just a few days."

She felt him smile against her cheek. "That's why I came back." He met her eyes, a smile on his face. "I wanted my wife to be the first person to know this. Actually, I wanted her to be the first person to know a couple of things."

"And what are those?"

"Let's go somewhere private to talk."

She nodded and he released her from their embrace and took her hand. They walked out of the castle into the warm, salty air and down into the back gardens, to the same exact place where they talked the day Ariel revealed everything about herself to Jim when he was still a guard. They stood there near the bench, and Jim held her hand in his. He smirked. "You remember this place, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I told you I was a mermaid who turned into a human. I'll never forget the shocked look on your face."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm excited to see the shocked look on your face when I tell you my news. Well, my news and my mom's and Silver's news. I want to start with mine first."

"Okay."

His hold tightened on her hand. "Well... you know how I've been planning to come back here to take Lieutenant McHillan's place as Head Palace guard once I become a Lieutenant?"

"Yes, of course I do. You remind me whenever you come to visit, and whenever you write."

"Okay, well... I did it. They made me a Lieutenant just yesterday."

Ariel's mouth dropped open. "Oh my gosh, Jim! Really?! Congratulations!"

"Yeah. They told me I can start here as soon as Lieutenant McHillen is ready to retire, which he has been for the past five years. So... I start as Head Palace Guard Lieutenant James Hawkins immediately."

Ariel squealed with glee and jumped into his arms. The tears came and Jim held her as she cried from happiness. There didn't need to be any words spoken in this moment since they both knew that they both wanted, more than anything, to be together all the time and see each other whenever they wanted. And the only way they could do that is if Jim becomes a lieutenant and takes over Lieutenant McHillen's position.

"We can be together now," Ariel said through her tears as Jim held her tightly to him.

"I know. Honestly, I almost cried at the ceremony when they officially gave me my title. I was just so happy that I can finally be with my wife and see her and hold her and kiss her every day like a husband should."

Ariel nodded as her heart wanted to burst with happiness. Something came to her mind. "You said you had news regarding your mom and Silver."

Jim laughed. "Oh yeah." He brought Ariel out to face him as he still had a hold on her tiny waist. "So... I went back to the inn to relay the news of my becoming Lieutenant James Hawkins, but my mom and Silver shocked me with their own good news." He let go of Ariel and pulled out something from his pocket. It was a white envelope. He gave it to Ariel. "Open it."

Ariel took it, opened it and pulled out a piece of hard paper that had gold, swirly writing on it. She read, "'Sarah Jane Hawkins and Long John Silver are please to announce their...'" Ariel gasped and met Jim's eyes. "Your mom and Silver are getting married?!"

Jim grinned. "Yeah, they are! Finally, after dating for five years, Silver finally gets the guts to pop the question. They were working on these invitations when I walked through the door of the inn yesterday evening after the guests went to bed. It was like a party. Delbert and Amelia were there, along with their kids, Morph, and B.E.N. made a cake... it was a celebration, and for a good reason." He shook his head. "Silver that scalawag. He didn't say a thing to me when I visited him a few days before that at the academy. Apparently, they became officially engaged two weeks ago."

Ariel read the rest of the invitation. "Wow, they're getting married in two months!"

"Yep. And everyone's invited—you, me, Eric, Alana, all our friends on Montressor... We talked it over and we decided that the wedding will take place here at the castle. It's on my list today to talk with Eric and his parents about it, but I doubt they would be against it."

"Oh my gosh, having the wedding here would be amazing! Maybe we could have a double-wedding."

Jim knew about Alana's and Eric's royal engagement. What a wonderment—a mermaid princess marrying a human prince. Quite the way to join the two worlds. Well, it could have happened with Ariel, but then she met Jim. He said, "Silver and my mom are sure special, but I don't think that they would want to be married at the same time as a prince and princess."

"I guess so. It was just a fanciful thought." She put the invitation back in the envelope and gave it back to Jim. He put it back into his pocket. "Well, you better go find Eric. He'll want to see you. He's in the throne room with his parents."

"I know. Come with me?" He extended his arm and she took it.

She gave him a beaming smile. "Of course."

They stared strolling through the garden back to the stairs leading up to the veranda. "I bet you're so happy, Jim, with Silver and your mom getting married. Silver will finally be your actual father."

Jim grinned. "Yeah, I know. I didn't cry when I officially became a lieutenant, but I did when I was told that Silver's marrying my mom. I saw it coming, but now, it's real. Silver has been like a father to me for quite some time, but now, he'll legally be my father. I can actually call him 'dad,' which I can't wait to do."

Ariel leaned into him as they walked. "I'm so happy for you and for them. It's just such a happy time right now."

"I know." He gave her a kiss on her forehead. "And now I can be happy all the time since I can be with you more than a few days at a time and not be apart for a few months in between those few-day visits."

"Tell me about it. Now..." She gave him a loving look. "We can start a family, right?"

They stopped walking and Jim looked at her, returning that loving look. He took her waist and brought her close to him. "Yeah, we can," he said in a low and rather attractive tone. "And I can't wait to get started." He winked at her and she laughed, knowing what he was implying. They have talked about starting a family when they were first engaged, and Jim was scared spit-less at the idea, but after some time, they discussed it again, and decided that they would start a family when he would finally be working at the castle for good. That gave Jim enough time to think it all over.

"I can't wait, either," Ariel cooed. They about went in for another kiss when they heard someone holler, "Jim!"

They turned and found Eric running up to them, with Alana fast at his heels. Eric bombarded Jim in a hug, and the two almost fell over into the grass. Alana stood next to Ariel and said, "The moment I told Eric that Jim came back, he immediately left his meeting with his parents in the throne room and came running out here. Sorry if we ruined your little moment."

"Don't worry about it. Jim needs to tell Eric something anyway."

"Really? What's that?"

"Are you seirous, Jim?!" Eric shouted. "You're a lieutenant now? That means you're taking over for Lieutenant McHillen and you can stay here!"

"That's right," Jim said. "Effective immediately. I have to go meet with McHillen, and when he leaves, I'm the head palace guard."

"Oh my gosh, Ariel!" Alana exclaimed. "This is wonderful!"

"I know! I can't even express how happy I am."

"This calls for a celebration," Eric said. "I'll tell the cooks to prepare a grand dinner in honor of Lieutenant James Hawkins, Head Palace Guard."

The two guys walked side-by-side back up to the palace and Ariel walked with her sister. Ariel watched the two as Jim told Eric about Sarah and Silver's engagement, and Eric readily agreed to have the wedding in the castle. Ariel couldn't think of a better way to start a new chapter to hers and Jim's life. She never would have thought that she would even be in this position when she first decided to become a human and go after Eric. That led her to another wonderful man, a man that she will love for the rest of her life. Who would have thought that her impulsiveness and desire to get back at her father would result in such an amazing thing?

As they all entered the castle, in the entry corridor was standing Lieutenant McHillen and several of the palace guards, a lot of them fairly new since they lost a lot of guards at the war with Ursula. Once they all caught sight of Jim, they all saluted.

"Lieutenant James Hawkins," Lieutenant McHillen greeted him. "Congratulations. I told you it would take no time at all to become a lieutenant."

Jim shook the man's hand. "I know, and thank you for your confidence, Sir. I suppose I just couldn't stay away from this place."

"No you could not, Lieutenant. Once a palace guard, always a palace guard."

THE END


End file.
